Jungle Fury: Destiny Fulfilled
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.
1. Dance The Night Away

**Author's Note:** She's baaaaack! I'm actually quite excited. The Aliyah we all know and love is back in all her angered glory. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

 **Warning:** Before you go any further, I suggest you read the stories that come before this rewrite, or else some references and storylines may confuse you. Thanks.

 **Lightning Storm! Ranger Form! - Prehistoric Storm - Against All Odds - Secrets and Lies.**

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"What are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Stingerella," the poison replied, "and you must be the pesky rangers that destroyed my brother - Rantipede."

"Yeah, so what if we are?" Aliyah snapped. "You come here to join him?"

Stingerella laughed. "You couldn't stop me even if you tried," she said. "I have a secret weapon, you see, white Ranger - meet my team of rhythmic Rinshi." She threw her hands into the air and summoned a handle of bouncing Rinshi, only this time they didn't just bounce up and down, they bounced around and around too.

"Are they... dancing?" Tyler asked, staring at the Rinshi in confusion.

"Or at least trying too," Aliyah replied, reaching out and grabbing an arm of the nearest Rinshi. She twisted it around and flipped the foot soldier over her shoulder, it landed with a crack on the ground and, still holding it for support, Aliyah kicked up at several more. She planted two well-aimed kicks into the guts of two Rinshi soldiers and quickly let go of the first.

Tyler, meanwhile, was having a little difficulty navigating his way through the dancing swarm. "We should call the others," he yelled to Aliyah.

"If you must," Aliyah called back, blocking a punch and shoving the Rishi's arm into the air. She pulled back her fist and slammed it into the soldier's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to stumble. As the Rinshi lost its footing, Aliyah elbowed another than got to close and swept the feet out of several more.

Stingerella growled as Aliyah pounded her way through the dancing Rinshi without so much as breaking a sweat. "Stop it you insolent girl!" she yelled.

"I'm coming for you, Stingerella," Aliyah said, deflecting more Rinshi and taking an ever growing step in the poison's direction. "You're going to be as easy to beat as your brother was. If you wish, I'll make it quick and painless."

Stingerella clenched her hands into fists. "Let's up the tempo, shall we?" she asked, summoning more Rinshi. The white Ranger had to have a breaking point, and she was determined to find it. She would batter the insolent child all day long if she had too, she would eventually tire.

"Hey!"

Stingerella looked around as three other Rangers ran towards her in the opposite direction. She could only assume that they were the rest of the team, but hadn't Dai Shi warned her about six rangers? If so, where was the remaining one?

"Rangers, you're just in time," Stingerella squealed, clapping her hands together. "Watch this dance." She jumped through the air, planted a single kick each into the chests of Aliyah and Tyler, both of whom who had not been expecting it, flipped over mid-air and struck Casey, Theo and Lily too.

The five rangers hit the ground groaning.

Stingerella laughed and stalked towards Aliyah, she caught the brunette by the scruff of her collar and hauled her into the air. "Who do you think you are destroying my Rinshi?" she demanded.

"I'm you're worst nightmare," Aliyah said, trying to pry Stingerella's grip from her jacket. But the scorpion held fast. The only way Aliyah knew to get free now was by trying to distract Stingerella, but the warrior seemed only to have eyes for her.

Thankfully an explosion from near-by diverted everyone's attention. There, towering over the city stood the thirty-foot poison that both sides knew as Toadie.

"Toadie, what are you doing?" Stingerella called in surprise. She released Aliyah and the white Ranger stumbled backwards in surprise.

"I'm saving you from these colorful fools," Toadie shouted furiously. He made a grab for the Rangers, but they jumped out of his way.

"You guys deal with his," Aliyah yelled at Casey, Theo and Lily. "Tyler and I will deal with Stingerella."

"Right," Casey nodded, reaching into his pocket for his sunglasses. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others replied, following his head.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

With the others off on their own mission, Aliyah and Tyler exchanged looks and squared off against Stingerella. They didn't feel like they needed to morph to fight against the scorpion warrior, all they needed to do was to follow their animal spirits.

From above, Toadie croaked and slammed his fists into the Jungle Pride Megazord, knocking it over. The ground shook, but Aliyah, Tyler and Stingerella managed to stay standing as they fought amongst themselves.

"This is an unfair fight," Stingerella said, deflecting a punch from Tyler. "I'll be back to finish this later, Rangers," she said, disappearing.

"Coward!" Aliyah yelled at thin air.

Tyler turned his gaze skywards to watch the Megazord battle. The others didn't seem to be faring well, and he was very close to summoning his animal spirit in order to help them, but he didn't need to after Casey initiated the Spin Attack and smashed the Megazords fists into Toadie multiple times.

"Stingerella?" Toadie asked, scanning the surrounding area for the scorpion. When he didn't find her, he let out a wail of despair and run off, shrieking, "I've ruined everything!" as he disappeared.

"What's his deal?" Tyler asked.

"Beats me," Aliyah shrugged.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"That freaky dance group had some moves," Lily said, leading the others into the loft. "I'll give them that."

"Sure," Rebecca agreed. She was waiting in the middle of the room for them. "But so do you, Lily, and Aliyah, I'm aware that you're partial to the dancing lifestyle yourself."

Tyler frowned at his cousin. "What are you getting at?" he asked, curiously.

"I think it's time to fight fire with fire," Rebecca elaborated. "Lily, I want you to teach your new dance to Theo, Casey, Tyler and Aliyah, and incorporate it into your fighting styles."

"No, no," Theo said, shaking his head. "I don't dance."

"Fine," said Aliyah, her hand falling onto Theo's shoulder. "If you don't dance, then you don't get to fight, either."

Theo stared, aghast. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because how would you be able to keep up with the Dancing Devils?"

Tyler scoffed. "Is that what we're calling them now?" he asked. "The Dancing Devils?"

Aliyah shrugged. "If the shoe fits, why not?" she asked.

Tyler shook his head and turned to Lily. "Well, I'm a horrible dancer," he said. "But I'll give it my best shot. Lily, take us a way."

Lily giggled and led the way out onto the floor. Rebecca removed herself from the vicinity and went to help RJ with the new weapons, whilst she was an active ranger on the team; she spent most of her time helping in the restaurant with Fran than actually out in battle.

"First we'll need some music," Lily said, pressing play on the stereo. Upbeat hip-hop music started to play throughout the room and Aliyah bobbed to the music. Lily grinned at her. "That's it, Ali, now show me your moves." She performed her routine and pointed at Aliyah to see if she could keep up.

Aliyah smirked and breezed through the routine with ease. When it came to dancing, she picked up the steps rather easily, but never seemed to come in useful other than for competitions or parties; but Aliyah usually only danced for fun, she never used it to compete.

"Alright!" Lily said high-fiving the white Ranger. "OK. Come on, guys, it's your turn," she added, looking to where the boys were watching them.

Casey shimmied out onto the dance floor and clapped his hands, ready for the first set of moves, Tyler followed him and so did Theo, with the blue ranger settling between them. Spinning on the spot, Casey kicked up with his foot and glared at Theo as he caught hold of his leg.

Meanwhile Tyler, oblivious to the feud between Casey and Theo, slipped his foot around the floor and started to shimmy backwards, straight into the glaring duo that were his teammates. Casey and Theo groaned as they hit the ground and Tyler apologized quickly for his mistake.

Aliyah, however, was frowning at Theo and Casey and turned to Lily for an explanation.

"Something happened this morning," Lily explained. "Long story short, they started arguing over who would throw and catch me, and then Theo snapped at Casey for being the 'new' guy."

"I'm more new than Casey is," Aliyah pointed out.

"Yeah, but I also don't have a standing luncheon with you every second Tuesday of the month."

"Huh?" Aliyah asked, confused. She blinked and then shook her head. "Wait, you mean a date?"

"It's not a date," Theo groaned.

Aliyah turned to look at the blue ranger, missing the hurt look that swept across Lily's face. The look was gone when Aliyah returned her attention to the cheetah, seeing as the Jaguar, Tiger and Fox had managed to screw up the routine one more time.

Silence fell and the Rangers each turned to see Rebecca standing beside the Stereo.

"I have an idea," Aliyah said. "Why don't Lily and I go deal with Stingerella, whilst Tyler helps Theo and Casey work out their differences?"

"You can't handle the Dancing Devils by yourself," Tyler protested. He didn't see why he bothered; there was no way Rebecca would've allowed Aliyah to leave the loft without a guardian present anyway, especially not now with Dai Shi released.

"Because you're going to need to work as a team to command the Claw Cannon," Rebecca replied. "It's going to take all five of your animal spirits to charge it."

"Well that sucks," Aliyah said.

RJ pouted at the white Ranger. "It's to unify team work," he said.

"Well, it doesn't exactly unify team work if two of the team are fighting each other now, does it?" Aliyah snapped.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Aliyah, blocking her fiancé from her sister's view. "You two need to figure out this animosity between you," she said to Casey and Theo, "and work it out fast. Stingerella could return at any moment, and if you're not ready, then we're all screwed." She walked away to help RJ and left Lily and Aliyah in charge of the bickering cubs.

Lily sighed and turned back to her friends. "Do you have any more bright ideas?" she asked Aliyah.

"Just one," Aliyah said walking over to the cubs. "You," she grabbed the front of Casey's shirt and hauled him off the ground, "over there," she pushed him to the left. He stumbled but caught his footing before falling over again. "You," she grabbed Theo by the front of his shirt and pulled him off the ground, "over there," she pushed him to the right. "Tyler, here," she pointed between the two boys. "You," she pointed at Casey, "stay in your corner. You," she pointed at Theo, "stay in your corner. Stay away from each other and master the routine. You won't get another chance. Got it?"

"Fine," said Casey, straightening his shirt.

"Whatever," Theo said, rolling his eyes.

Tyler looked at Aliyah and shrugged. "Whatever you say, boss," he said. "So, shall we dance?"

Aliyah shook her head and walked back to the stereo. "Take it away, Lil," she said, pressing play and starting the music from the beginning.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Within seconds of mastering the routine was the alarms blaring and the Rangers were running out the door to deal with Stingerella and her dancing devils. They morphed as they rushed through the streets, coming up on the dance group outside of the city plaza.

"This time that annoying toad better not interfere," Stingerella said. She looked up as the team of five arrived and pointed them out to her Rinshi. "Let's show these fools again what true rhythm looks like. Dance." She struck a pose, and then turned on the spot. "Turn."

The Rinshi followed her every move.

Tyler grabbed his head. The dance was almost hypnotic.

"Stick it out, Ty," Aliyah said, shaking his shoulder. "Just remember the steps to Lily's dance, and you should be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Tyler said. "You're a dancer."

Aliyah rolled her eyes and gave her cousin another shove. "Hold it together," she snapped at him.

"I'm holding it, I'm holding it," Tyler whined.

"Come on, guys, it's time to dance to a different groove," Casey said, taking a step towards Stingerella.

"What?!" Stingerella screeched. "So you think you can dance, huh?"

"I know we can dance better than you, you she-devil," Aliyah yelled. She jumped forward and landed in front of Stingerella. "We've got a score to settle!" she added, grabbing the scorpion's arms and shoving her away from the dancing Rinshi.

Tyler and the others, however, landed amongst the dancing Rinshi and, using Lily's dance moves managed to knock each of them down with a series of punches, elbow hits and front kicks.

"But how?" Stingerella yelled as Aliyah kicked her in the stomach.

"It's all in the beat," Aliyah said. "Now you're mine."

Stingerella let out a laugh and prepared herself to battle Aliyah, but before she could there was a commotion from behind her and she turned to see Toadie approaching. He looked furious, and she felt annoyed that he had shown up again.

"I won't let them destroy you," Toadie shouted. "You are my responsibility."

"Since when?" Stingerella asked, as Toadie stopped in front of her, protecting her from Aliyah. "You are just a worthless toad!"

"Enough!" Toadie shouted.

Aliyah scoffed. "I'm not usually one to defend a monster," she said, glancing at the scorpion. "But are you really going to let him talk to you like that?"

"I said, SILENCE!" Toadie shouted, blasting Aliyah aside. "This is my destiny! I love you, Stingerella, and together we will destroy the Rangers!"

"Oh," Stingerella mocked. "That's so chivalrous."

Jumping up, Theo swung his tonfas around in his hands and lunched himself at Toadie. The toad blocked the attack and threw Theo into Aliyah as she finally made it to her feet.

Aliyah growled and shoved Theo off of her.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily shouted, jumping at Toadie and swinging her Bo around.

"Weakling," Toadie said, catching the staff and holding it into the air. With his free hand he punched Lily several times in the stomach and threw her back into Tyler who had come to help.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the tiger!" Casey called, summoning his tiger spirit. The tiger sprinted towards Toadie but was hit by a lime-green barrier.

Casey gasped as his tiger faltered and disappeared. "How..."

"My love," said Toadie, turning his attention to Stingerella. "Together, we will be unstoppable."

"How do we beat him?" Tyler asked.

"Animal spirits," Aliyah said. "There's no way that shield can block us all."

"It's worth a try," Theo agreed. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!"

"Call to the beast inside! Bring out the cheetah!" Lily called, summoning her spirit.

"Call to the beast inside! Bring forth the fox!"

"Call to the beast inside! Release the white tiger!"

The four animal spirits rushed at Toadie and Stingerella, but were met by the same lime-green barrier that had stopped Casey. After much knawing and scratching, the spirits faded away, leaving the Rangers taken aback.

"Stingerella, attack!" Toadie said, stepping aside.

Stingerella flipped forward into a handstand and started to spin around furiously. She sped towards the rangers, knocking them off of their feet and onto the ground, clutching their chest, arms and whatever other part of them hurt.

Aliyah groaned and tried to push herself up, but the pain was too much for even her to withstand. "I guess she is going to let him talk to her in that way," she grumbled.

"Well done," Toadie praised.

"You were so right," Stingerella said, turning to him and sounding happy. "Together, we can rule!"

"Side by side," Toadie said, triumphantly. He turned his back on the rangers and held his arm out for Stingerella to take. "Let's go."

Struggling to her feet, Aliyah called for her white tiger spirit one more time. "It's not over!" she yelled, unleashing her spirit onto the unsuspecting poisons. The white tiger's claws latched onto Stingerella, causing her to scream in agony.

Toadie, angered by the altercation, turned wildly onto the white ranger. "You'll pay for hurting my beloved!" he sneered, rushing towards Aliyah.

"NOW!" Tyler shouted, summoning the last of his strength and jumping to cover his cousin. He met the toad head on and kicked the toad in the head, knocking him back. "Bring forth the fox!" he shouted, unleashing his fox spirit.

Not prepared for another spirit, Toadie failed to bring up his barrier in time and the fox spirit rammed into him, knocking him backwards into Stingerella.

"RJ, send us the canon," Theo called through his earpiece.

"Claw canon!"

"Wait!" Casey yelled, jumping in front of the canon and preparing to fight.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked. "Teamwork, remember?"

"Yeah, well, tell that to Theo," Casey said, running towards Toadie. He jumped over Tyler and Aliyah and punched Toadie in the side of the head.

Aliyah gasped. "What's he doing?" she asked.

"I'm going after the other two," Stingerella said, running at Theo and Lily. She kicked the claw canon out of their hands and started to slash at them with her hands.

Clenching her hands into a fist, Aliyah stood quickly and turned to Tyler. "You get Casey," she said. "I'll get Stingerella."

"Got it!" Tyler nodded, running off to help his new leader.

Aliyah spun around to face Stingerella and a growl rumbled in her chest. She rushed towards the scorpion and kicked her in the lower back. The Scorpion fell forward, rolling over herself and glared as she got back to her feet.

"I'll get your for that," Stingerella said.

"Are you sure about that?" Aliyah asked. "Or do you suddenly need your new boyfriend to protect you now?"

"I need no one!" Stingerella raged.

"Well, it seems that Toadie doesn't agree," Aliyah taunted. "He seems to think he owns you, and that you can't do anything without his say so, therefore, I can ultimately destroy you."

"I'd like to see you try," Stingerella said, preparing to fight.

Aliyah reached for her Sais and twirled them in her hands. "Jungle sais!" she shouted, throwing them one after the other at the scorpion. They hit her exterior and bounced off, causing Stingerella to laugh.

"Is that the best you can do?" Stingerella asked. "That was pathetic."

"Hardly!" Aliyah yelled. "You two, get the cannon!"

Theo and Lily nodded and rushed to pick up the fallen cannon.

"It's almost charged!" Lily said. "We need the others."

"No we don't," Theo said. "We can do this ourselves."

"Theo now is not the time," Lily scolded. "Rebecca was adamant that this cannon wouldn't work without all five of us, and I believe her."

Theo sighed. "Then what do we do?" he asked, looking around at the rest of the team as they battled the two monsters.

"I don't know," Lily said, shaking her head.

Aliyah crossed her wrists and blocked and a hit from Stingerella. She quickly twisted her way out of the blow and grabbed the scorpion's hands, holding them fast and kicking her in the side.

Stingerella stumbled into a pillar and ducked as Aliyah swung her fists at her face. "Not this time," the scorpion yelled, spearing Aliyah at the shoulder with her stinger.

Aliyah yelled out as she hit the ground, her shoulder throbbing and stars appeared in her eyes.

"Aliyah!" Tyler yelled, racing to help her. He ducked under a punch from Stingerella and landed on his knees beside his cousin. He helped her too sit up as Stingerella turned her attention to Lily and Theo.

As he had watched Tyler battle Toadie, Casey had seen the attack Stingerella had done to Aliyah. Suddenly he felt furious and protective; whilst the white ranger was older than him, and a veteran Ranger and qualified ninja, she was still a part of his team, and it angered him to see one of Dai Shi's monsters hurt her. Her scream of anguish was enough to make him realise that there was nothing more important than his teammates' lives, even Theo.

"It's over, Rangers," Stingerella laughed, stalking closer to Theo and Lily.

Casey growled and swung around to face Stingerella. "No," he yelled, "stay away from them."

He jumped to protect his friends, fighting off Stingerella long enough for Tyler and Aliyah to regroup with them. Even though she looked badly wounded, Aliyah was still as determined as ever to finish the battle that had been started.

"Put your hand here," Tyler said, placing Aliyah's hand on the claw cannon. He followed her lead and instantly felt his power pooling together and seeping through his fingertips. There were five cylinders all over the cannon; two of them were full of blue and yellow energy, whilst another two were slowly filling up with white and green.

"It's almost done," Lily said. "Casey, we need you now!"

"Alright!" Casey said, punching Stingerella again. He kicked forward and landed a blow into her stomach, knocking her backwards into Toadie. The loved-up poison held her delicately, and protectively put her behind him, ready to protect her from the Rangers.

"You think that little weapon can hurt us?" Toadie laughed, eyeing the cannon with distaste. "Your white ranger is already feeling the effects of my darling's poison, within a few minutes she will cease to exist."

"Don't bet on it," Tyler said. "I've seen Aliyah walk away from a lot worse than this."

Aliyah gave a weak laugh but found she wasn't feeling up to a snarky or snappy comeback, whatever Stingerella had done to her was taking its toll, and fast.

"Engaged!" Casey said, pulling back the handle of the canon. "Powered by animal spirits! FIRE!"

The ball of fire that exploded from the mouth of the cannon hit Toadie, reducing him to ashes within seconds. But it was the force of the explosion that knocked Stingerella through the air. As the dust cleared, the Scorpion poison made it back to her feet and stared at the place her beloved had once stood.

"No!" Stingerella cried. "What have you done?"

"What we always do," Aliyah said. "Destroy evil."

"But I loved him."

Aliyah shrugged, and groaned as her shoulder burned. "No one ever said love was easy," she said. "If anything, it is one of the intense emotions you'll ever feel, that's why it's certain to hurt like a bitch."

"You shall pay for what you have done," Stingerella yelled, summoning the last of her energy and using it to grow to the thirty-feet tall.

Tyler looked down at Aliyah. "You up for a Megazord battle?" he asked, unsure of how much more fighting she could withstand.

"Just call your fox spirit," Aliyah said, pulling away from him.

"You got it," Tyler said. "Let's do it, guys."

The others nodded and summoned their animal spirits from within.

"Animal spirits unite as one!" the team of five commanded. The five spirits combined together to create two Megazords - the Jungle Pride and the White Tiger Pride.

Stingerella snarled at them. "Let's see how you like this!" she shouted, throwing out her hands and unleashing a hundred thousand scorpions at the two Megazords.

"Not this time!" Aliyah yelled. "Fox inferno!" She held up the arm of the Megazord and fired a fireball from the mouth of Tyler's fox. The ball hit the scorpions heading her way and disintegrated them.

"Spin attack!" Casey yelled from the Jungle Pride Megazord. The top half started to spin wildly, sending scorpions flying into each direction.

"Fox Inferno!" Tyler and Aliyah yelled, firing several more fireballs at the critters and destroying them mid-air.

"No!" Stingerella yelled. "That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Aliyah said. "Make your move."

Angered by their continued accounts of defeating her, Stingerella jumped into the air and launched herself at the two Megazords. Unlike the rangers, it was five against one, and she had no way of splitting herself into another poison to fight. But, if she could take out the white tiger Megazord she figured she'd have a fighting chance. The white ranger was already one step away from instant destruction anyway; taking her out of the running should've been an easy task.

But things were never an easy task when rangers were involved.

"Not this time..." Casey said, jumping in front of Aliyah and Tyler. He, Theo and Lily commanded their Megazord to jump into the air and kick Stingerella. The Megazord did and blasted the scorpion poison into the air.

"We'll take it from here!" Tyler said, stepping around the Jungle Pride Megazord. "White Tiger! Lightning Final Strike!" raising the arm of the right arm of the Megazord, Tyler and Aliyah summoned a lightning storm over Stingerella. Black, green and white lightning clashed together, and flashed towards the poison. It hit her dead in the chest and exploded seconds later.

As the explosion cleared the rangers saw that Stingerella was finally gone for good.

"JUNGLE FURY RANGERS!"

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah stretched her arms above her head as she entered the JKP restaurant later that afternoon. She looked around for any signs of her friends and spotted Theo sitting at a table holding a Cheetah toy. "Ooh, I know that look," she said, taking a seat opposite him. "Love on the rocks?"

"It's not love," Theo defended.

"OK, so, what is it?" Aliyah asked. "If it's not love, why are you so jealous of Casey and Lily getting close?"

Theo sighed. "Lily and I just used to be a duo," he explained. "Now we're a trio. Things are just different."

"Different isn't so bad," Aliyah said. "I mean, if everything always stayed the same, things would get boring."

"That's rich, coming from you," Theo said.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Look, from my experience, inner team fighting isn't a good thing," she said. "It can cause a lot of problems down the line, and a lot of awkward team-ups."

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"Well, back on my first team, there was this guy, and he and I just didn't get a long, at all," Aliyah explained. "We fought constantly. I don't know exactly what it was about him that got under my skin, but he irritated me so badly that I just had to figure out a way to block him out, weirdly enough, causing him pain helped."

Theo stared at her strangely.

"My point is, when it came down to fighting on the same team, he and I always managed to put our differences aside," Aliyah continued. "Look, I'm not telling you that there was all sunshine's and rainbows during battles, because there weren't, but if the other needed help, whether it was asked for or not, one of us was there to lend a helping hand. Of course, that usually brought on more inter-team fighting but that's how we dealt with things."

"You're not helping, you know that?" Theo asked.

Aliyah shrugged. "OK, so maybe I'm not the best person to being giving team advice," she said. "But aside from Hunter, I got on really well with the rest of my teammates. I guess what I am trying to say is, there's going to be times where we don't get along, not just you and Casey, but all of us, we just need to be sure that we can put those differences aside when we morph, otherwise we're not going to be able to defeat the Rinshi, much less Dai Shi."

Theo sighed and looked back at his cheetah figurine.

"Whatever happens off the battlefield happens," Aliyah added, getting to her feet. "But when we're on it, we need to be able to count on those around us. Believe me when I say that trusting anyone is one of my biggest flaws, but I am willing to work on it. You and Casey have to be willing to work on trusting each other, as well as the rest of us, if we ever stand a chance of surviving this fight. Think about it." She walked away, leaving Theo to contemplate what she had said.

As Aliyah disappeared into the kitchen, RJ approached the table, confused as to why Theo was sitting alone with a Cheetah figurine and not outside with Lily. "What are you doing here?" the master asked. "Lily's been waiting outside for ten minutes."

"What?" Theo asked.

"Something about a lunch... thing?" RJ asked.

Excitedly, Theo jumped to his feet and rushed for the door.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Rebecca asked approaching her fiancé and watching Theo disappear.

RJ glanced at her and wound his arm around her shoulders. "He's got a lunch thing with Lily," he said.

"You mean a date?" Rebecca asked, looking up confused. "They have a lunch date?"

"Apparently it's not a date," said Fran, wandering over after serving a customer. "At least that's what Theo said."

Rebecca frowned and shook her head. "Well, he flew out of here like his tail was on fire," she said, picking up the cheetah figurine. "Makes me say it was a date."

"Oh, it's definitely a date," said Tyler, passing behind the three. "Theo's just a little... nervous to admit it."

"Isn't love grand?" Fran said, smiling as she walked away.

Tyler shook his head. "Yeah, when you finally admit that it is love," he said. He turned his attention back to Rebecca. "Speaking of love. I have a girlfriend to check in with. Excuse me." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Rebecca and RJ exchanged looks, smiled and lightly kissed one another before heading back to work.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated 28th July, 2016 at 3:27pm**


	2. Can't Win Them All

**Author's Note:** So, guys, I am currently at London Film and Comic Con for the Turbo Reunion. I have already met Catherine, Nakia, Johnny and Blake, meeting JDF tomorrow. In the meantime, I am quickly updating this chapter as I am currently bored, I am glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Yes, it was a change, but Casey's arc was a bit repetitive to Aliyah's overall story, and bringing her in mid-poison arc was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

 **Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **Songheart29, Grapejucie101, BigBangVIP, Paul-leymanGuy1989, Weathergirl17248, ZyudenSentaiKyroyugerisawesome, Star-The-Writer, Thunderyoshi** and **Taiski** for adding this story their alerts.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. But as usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, be it life or death, she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

Aliyah yawned as she watched Casey and Lily attempt to overthrow Theo. The two seemed to be struggling big time whilst Theo hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"Come on," Theo whined. "Is this the best you can do?"

"Stop your jabbering and just get out of it, already, if you can," Lilly said, clinging tightly to Theo's arm.

"If being the operative word here," Casey said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Aliyah said. "A first year ninja would be able to get out of that. You guys' aren't even trying."

"Like you could do any better," Casey puffed.

"Dude, I would've floored him by now," Aliyah said.

Casey rolled his eyes and then groaned as Theo kicked his foot out from beneath him, rolled him over his shoulder and threw him to the floor. Seconds later, Lily joined him.

"He got out of it," Casey groaned.

Aliyah snickered from her vantage point. "Told you so," she said, as Theo did a happy victory dance.

"Let's see you do better," Lily challenged.

"You don't want to go there," Aliyah said, shaking her head and standing.

"Why not?" Casey asked. "'Fraid to put your money where your mouth is?

Aliyah narrowed her eyes and jumped the barrier between her and the Pai Zhuq cubs. She wasn't that much taller than them, but she did have the advantage of looking down rather than up, like she did with most people - Cam, Conner and Hunter, for example.

Casey pulled himself up to his full height. Rebecca had warned him and the others that would was essential that they got on Aliyah's good side, but neither of them had truly taken her advice to heart, and after seeing Aliyah for the first time, they still didn't see her as much of a threat. But now, as she stood before him, Casey could feel the intimidation radiating off of her in waves. He gulped.

"Say that again," Aliyah said.

"'Fraid to -" Casey cut off as, within a flash, Aliyah had reached out, grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. She held him tightly and knocked his knees out from behind him. He landed with a crash on his backside as Theo and Lily jumped to his defense.

Letting go of the tiger cub, Aliyah blocked a punch from Theo and jabbed Lily quickly in the stomach. Both Jaguar and Cheetah recoiled, but after catching second wind dived for her again. Crawling a safe distance away, Casey made it back to his feet, shook out the pain in his wrist and dove back into the ruckus to try and help.

But they were no match for the ninja warrior. Whether it was her ninja abilities, her ranger training or her ability to think quickly on her feet, Aliyah made short work of the cubs and stood proudly on the side of the training mat as the three lay in a pile in the centre.

Lifting his head, Casey glared at the brunette as she smirked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Aliyah said, walking out of the room.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Naja laughed as he held the three destroyed boxes that his fellow Rinshi had been encased in for years. "The idiots," he said. "Five a Fingers of Poison destroyed my mere children."

"I think it's rather funny," said Gakko. "For Rantipede, at least. A centipede has one hundred legs. He should have used a few of them to run away."

"You shouldn't mock a brother warrior, Gakko," Naja hissed..

"What? Is that sympathy I hear?" Gakko asked, wandering over. "Rantipede had his chance, and he lost. If it were me, we'd be celebrating a great victory right now."

"I'm sure we would," Naja said, looking to his brother.

Suddenly Gakko gasped and flipped over, landing on the ground at Naja's feet with a thud. "Whoa, what was that?" he asked, looking around for the culprit.

"Thanks for volunteering your services, Gakko," Camille said, appearing seemingly out of thin air. "Since you want it, you got it. The Rangers are all yours."

Gakko stood up quickly and bowed. "Thank you," he said, his outer shell disappearing and revealing his inner spirit. "I am grateful for this chance to show my superior abilities. I will wreak havoc on the tallest building, and when the Rangers come to the rescue, I will destroy them."

"We'll see, lizard," Camille said.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Casey shook his head as he watched Theo serve customers at the Jungle Karma Pizza restaurant. They had started working there on their first day out of the academy, and with RJ and Rebecca as their new masters; it seemed they would be there for quite some time.

"He's amazing," Tyler said, wandering over with a slice of pizza.

"That's Theo," Lily said, nodding in agreement. "When he does something, he does it better than anyone."

"Except sparring, from what I heard," Tyler said, biting into his pizza slice. "What?" he asked, noticing the looks on his team-mates faces. "You didn't actually think you could beat her, did you?" He scoffed. "Guys, Aliyah may have taken a few years to graduate the Lightning Ninja Academy, but it wasn't her fighting skills that held her back. You should've thought better before challenging her."

"Guys, make yourselves useful," Theo said, walking by. He grabbed a receipt from Fran and slapped it down onto booth one's table, walked to booth two and took their money and returned to the register. He jostled Fran aside and run up the order as RJ sidled over to the others.

"I wonder if he's the only employee I need?" RJ mused, impressed by what he was saying.

"Hey!" Casey, Lily and Fran yelled, turning on their boss.

"A joke," RJ replied, nervously. "It was a joke."

As the others chuckled along, Tyler rolled his eyes and demolished the last of his pizza. He hadn't even swallowed the crust when Aliyah burst through the doors leading to the pizza kitchens and rushed out of the JKP doors. The others frowned as, following the hasty exit of the white Ranger, their morphers beeped.

Throwing down their items, and ripping off their overalls, the four rangers bolted after their team-mate, leaving behind a very confused Fran and a slowly escaping RJ.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Look at them run," Gakko cackled. "They look like ants. They know they're about to meet their end, and no one can save them."

"Think again, lizard lips," Aliyah yelled, running into view.

"How predictable you are," Gakko laughed, looking down at her. He jumped from the side of the building and landed on the ground, just as the others arrived. "What a joke!"

"Let's ranger up," Theo said, taking the lead. The others nodded and slid their sunglasses onto their face. It was strange for Tyler, who had only been a ranger once, to go from a cell-phone type morpher to a pair of sunglasses.

Aliyah, on the other hand, was staring at Gakko curiously. There was something about him that just didn't add up.

"Huh, Aliyah, are you with us?" Casey asked.

"You go ahead," Aliyah said, her gaze never wavering from Gakko. "I'll catch up."

Lily frowned and opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by Tyler's hand on her shoulder. The yellow ranger sighed and raced off to fight Gakko along with the others.

"I got it!" Theo said, rushing in and aiming a punch for Gakko.

The poison blocked, and tossed Theo aside before setting his sights on Casey, Lily and Tyler. "Bring it, kiddies," he scoffed and walked towards them, batting aside their attacks like flies.

Casey groaned as he hit the ground hard, Lily rolled to a stop beside him and Tyler landed on his back a few feet away. The last poison hadn't been this tough to beat, he had been strong, yes, but it seem Gakko was a little stronger, even if he was vain about his power.

"Hey!" Theo shouted, jumping in to defend his friends. He held up his tonfas to deflect an attack. He rolled Gakko over and dived under his arms, but the poison still stood tall.

"C'mon!" Gakko yelled, turning to face the others. He noticed the white ranger standing behind the others, she had yet to morph and was still staring at him, almost analysing him. "What's the matter pretty, cat got your tongue?"

Aliyah scoffed. "Hardly," she snapped.

"With the spirit of the tiger - jungle chucks!" Casey yelled, jumping forward and firing several fire balls at Gakko using his nunchucks.

Gakko jumped into the air to avoid being hit, and landed on the side of a building again. "Come up here, kiddies!" he challenged.

"Come and fight on the ground, coward!" Casey yelled.

"What's the matter? Did you lose your roar?" Gakko asked. "You may be able to fight on the ground, Rangers, but on the side of a building, that's where real warriors battle."

"Fine! I'll come to you!" Casey shouted, holding up his nunchucks. He swept them around behind him and jumped into the air, but before he could become level with Gakko, the lizard kicked him out of the sky.

Lily gasped and run forward, reaching the red ranger as he hit the ground. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Just a little sore," Casey replied. "How can we fight him up there?"

"Now, pay close attention," Gakko said. "Geckos have an uncanny ability to stick to anything they walk on."

Theo growled and held up his tonfas. "If you want to fight up there, tell you what - I'll bring it on."

Aliyah rolled her eyes as Theo kicked off from the ground and swept up towards Gakko. "Really?" she murmured, watching as the lizard kicked the blue ranger out of the skies, just as he had done the red. "Not even close."

"Apparently you have no stick-to-it-ness," Gakko said, holding up a shuriken. "Here, catch!" he threw the star at Theo, who had barely managed to grab onto the side of the building, and sent him crashing back down to the ground below.

"Theo!" Lily yelled, running towards her friend. She knelt beside him and helped him sit up, whilst Casey and Tyler stood before him.

"I'm clearly superior," Gakko said, folding his arms. "You're lucky, Rangers. Cause us no more problems, or I'll return and show you no mercy." He turned his back on the team and started to walk up, towards the roof. "Bye-bye."

"Another day, Ga- uh - what's that?" Casey asked, pointing at a disturbance on the side of the building.

Gakko groaned as something barreled into him, knocking him off of his feet and causing him to roll across the side of the building. Luckily for him his ability covered from head-to-toe and not just his feet, which meant he remained on the side of the building. "What was that?!" he growled, looking around for the source.

"Up here, lizard lips."

Gakko looked up to see Aliyah standing above him on the roof. He was surprised and a little curious to know how she had managed to get up there without alerting him, but he was angrier at that she had the audacity to attack him on his own turf.

"Don't make me come down there, Gakko," Aliyah warned.

"You think you're so tough," Gakko said, standing up. To Aliyah it was strange talking to him while he was hanging over the city, but she had seen enough strange things in her life to know this was only half. "You won't even morph."

"I don't need to morph to take you out," Aliyah said. "They may not have listened, but I sure did. Next time it is you that won't be so lucky."

Gakko laughed. "You cannot beat me on the side of a building," he said. "You're weak, just like your pathetic little friends."

"I wouldn't be so confident, Gakko," Aliyah said. "I have tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about, and an attack that will leave you feeling less than sticky."

Gakko snarled and quickly disappeared, leaving Aliyah staring down at the other Rangers, all of whom were licking their wounds.

"That went well," Tyler said, dropping his morph and turning to the others. They followed his lead and Casey turned to put his hand on Theo's shoulder.

"Good job, Theo, you almost got him," Casey said.

Theo shrugged off his friend. "No, he made a fool of me," he groaned.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Aliyah didn't even do anything and she beat him," Theo complained, looking up at the white ranger. She had left the roof and was now standing behind Lily.

"Theo, this isn't a competition," Tyler said. "No one is counting points on how many monsters they get in a day, and Aliyah didn't beat him, she only threatened him."

"Maybe not to you," Theo said, turning his back on his friends. "You don't get it. If I'm not good at beating monsters, what am I good at?" He shook his head and walked off, leaving his friends to watch him leave.

Aliyah crossed her arms as she watched Theo trudge away, and was severely reminded of Xander.

"What was that about?" Casey asked, sharing a confused look with Lily.

The cheetah shrugged, she had no idea.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Rebecca frowned as she looked up from the register and spotted Theo sitting in booth one, playing with the pizza he had ordered. "What's up with Theo?" she asked a passing Tyler. "He ordered that pizza an hour ago, and he still hasn't taken a bite."

"He lost to a poison today," Tyler said.

"Yeah, I saw," Rebecca replied. "But that doesn't explain his behavior now. If he's not going to eat it, then he needs to get back to work."

"Maybe a little less tough love and a little more understanding is what's needed here," Tyler said, putting his hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

Rebecca scowled at her cousin and then turned back to another customer as she saw Lily approach Theo's table. If anyone was going to get through the jaguar cub it would be his best friend.

"What's up, Theo," Lily said, happily. "You wanna do something, have some fun, go for a -"

"Go... away," Theo said, dropping his pizza slice and lifting his head to look at Lily. He wasn't in the mood to entertain anyone today.

Lily sighed and stood up. "Your turn," she whispered to Casey as she passed him.

Casey sighed and sat opposite his friend. "Hey, you know, Lily drives me crazy sometimes," he said, trying to sound honest and sincere, "always trying to be so peppy. Oh, by the way, can you show me how to spin pies like you were doing this morning?"

"No," Theo said, curtly.

Tyler rolled his eyes and made his way towards the booth. "Theo, message from the boss woman, if you're done eating then you need to get back to work," he said. "She's not paying you to sit around and sulk."

"Then maybe she should fire me," Theo said.

"I don't think that's on the cards," Tyler said.

"Maybe it should be."

Tyler sighed and leaned forward on the table. "OK, here's the deal," he said. "You lost a fight. _We_ lost a fight. It's not a big thing. You can't just fold your tent up and go home just because you made one mistake."

"Yeah, I can," Theo said, looking up at the green ranger. "Just watch me." He stood and made his way towards the kitchens.

"Uh, I wouldn't go up there if I were you," Tyler called, but Theo ignored him and disappeared. "OK, then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Casey and Lily frowned. "Why shouldn't he go up there?" they asked together.

"Because Aliyah is up there," Tyler replied. "If she finds out that he wants to quit, she'll rip him a new one."

"She can do that?"

"Aliyah doesn't want to be here in Ocean Bluff, much less be a Ranger again," Tyler explained. "If she finds out that Theo wants to quit, and trust me, him quitting will play a big deal in her plans of going home sooner rather than later, then she'll rip him a new one."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Gakko," Naja yelled, approaching her warrior brother. "Dai Shi is angry that you did nothing with the Rangers."

"Nonsense! I made fools of them," Gakko said, triumphantly. "Except that pesky white Ranger, what's her deal, anyway?"

"What's the point in making fools of them?" NJa asked. "They're still around. They can still cause Dai Shi problems, and the white Ranger plays a big part in Dai Shi's plans, she should've been the first to fall."

Gakko growled. "This is my fight," he snapped. "I will do it my way. Tell Dai Shi -"

"Tell Dai Shi what?"

Gakko jumped and spun around to face his master "That the Rangers will be destroyed the next time we meet," he said, changing his tune.

"Good," Dai Shi said, stepping into the light. "Cause the alternative is using your skin for a new pair of boots."

Camille laughed and Dai Shi turned sharply to her.

"Your's too," Dai Shi snapped, slicing the chameleon.

"But, I didn't do anything," Camille protested.

"Exactly," Dai Shi hissed, leaving the room.

Camille sighed and followed him, leaving Naja to look towards his brother. "Told you he was mad," she said.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah bobbed her head to the hip-hop music playing throughout her headphones. She and Rebecca had come to the agreement that if she were to become a Ranger again, and join the Jungle Fury team, she didn't have to work in the pizza parlor above which their home base lay. Instead, she was allowed to spend her time doing whatever she pleased, as long as it benefitted her ninja and ranger skills.

Which was why, after the battle with Gakko, Aliyah had been perfecting her parkour and urban climbing. There had finally come a time where she could put them to good use in battle; since Gakko was a Gekko and could walk on the side of buildings, the ability to scale a building in a matter of minutes was essential.

Normally she would have preferred practicing outside, but with Gakko still on the loose, Aliyah didn't want to overstep her mark and give away her secret ploy in defeating him too early.

Setting her sights on her mark, Aliyah bounced on the spot, warming herself up, and then started off at a run. When she reached the edge of the floor, she jumped into the air and latched onto the side of the loft. She dug her fingers into the grooves and started to scale the wall.

Muttering under her breath, Aliyah felt a tingle wash over her and carefully bent her knees so that the soles of her feet were pressed against the surface of the wall. Unsure of whether this was going to work or not, Aliyah straightened up. She held her breath and then looked down. Her feet seemed to stick to the wall whilst she balanced above the ground.

"It worked," Aliyah said, grinning triumphantly. She looked down and gingerly lifted her foot, she wobbled slightly but didn't fall, instead she set her foot down again and lifted her other, taking her first step. "Thank you, Claire," she muttered. The spell had worked. She was officially a human gecko.

"How are you doing that?!"

Aliyah gave a start, but thankfully didn't come away from the wall. She looked down, or rather up, seeing as he was already hanging horizontally, and so Theo standing beneath her. He was watching her with what appeared to be an angry look on his face. "What does it look like, idiot?" she asked. "I'm trying to figure out a way to stop Gakko."

"I know _what_ you're trying to do," Theo snapped, "but _how_ are you managing to do what he does?"

"What, this?" Aliyah asked, gesturing to her current position. Theo nodded. "It's a little thing called magic."

Theo scoffed. "Very funny," he snapped, walking over the soft area. He climbed up onto a rubber ball and huffed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

Aliyah frowned at him, folded her arms and walked across the wall to his area. "Uh, aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked.

"Yeah, so, what's it to you?" Theo asked.

"You know that righteous stick you've got shoved up your arse," Aliyah snapped. "You can pull it out when you like. I don't appreciate being talked to in that tone, especially when I've been brought in to help. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here, OK, Theo?"

"Mhm," Theo said, turning away from her.

Aliyah growled and jumped down from the wall. She landed with a light thud and padded across the floor to the blue ranger, kicking the ball out from underneath him. Theo landed on a pile of cushions and glared up at Aliyah.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Theo asked.

"Me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Aliyah yelled. "You're the one acting like what happened today is a big deal, but I've got news for you, Theo, it's not, and it's not the first fight that you're going to suck at or lose, for that matter. This is only just the beginning, there's a lot more battles to come. But you can't let this one little hiccup stop you."

"Why can't I?" Theo asked. "Everyone keeps telling me that I can't let this stop me, or that I can't fold my tent and go home, but no one has given me a reason to keep fighting or told me why I can't just quit. So, unless you can give me a good enough reason as to why I should even bother next time, I'm done."

Aliyah growled and grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away from her. "Now, you listen to me, _cub_ , I've been on enough ranger teams to know that not all battles are easily fought. You win some, you lose some, that's the way it is when you're a Power Ranger, but as long as you keep fighting for what is right and important, and that is all that matters."

Theo shrugged out of Aliyah's grasps, stared her in the face and then walked away.

Aliyah seethed, waited a few minutes before following after him. She was going to get him to see sense, even if she had to make him see it.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Gakko patrolled the city with a small army of Rinshi at his side. The bouncing foot soldiers were a lot more hyperactive than the Triptoids had been in Reefside, and Aliyah had already shown her dislike for them. Unfortunately, when the alarms had gone off at the ranger base, neither Aliyah nor Theo were anywhere to be found.

"Go without them," Rebecca insisted.

Tyler, Casey and Lily nodded and took off, leaving the black Ranger and RJ to try and locate their missing Rangers.

"You don't think she ran off to deal with Dai Shi, do you?" RJ asked, knowing full well of his future sister-in-law's history.

"No, she wouldn't," Rebecca said. "Besides, that doesn't explain where Theo's gone."

"Maybe he went to stop her."

"Then more power to him," Rebecca said before shaking her head. "No. Aliyah knows that Dai Shi's temple is surrounded by dark magic, she wouldn't be foolish to go there with her prophecy still intact."

"Maybe she went home?" RJ suggested. "Maybe you should call Cam or Tori to see if she is there."

Again, Rebecca shook her head.

"Well, if you're going to keep shooting down my ideas, I don't know what else to say," RJ said, tuning into the CCTV cameras and monitoring the fight between Tyler, Casey, Lily and Gakko. So far the Rangers were holding their own, but not for much longer.

Rebecca bit her lip and reached deep into her pocket. She held up her Mystic Morpher and considered using it to locate Aliyah, she knew it would've been an invasion of privacy, and they had promised each other to never use the locator spell, but this was an emergency.

"3...5...8... Lleolwch Aliyah," Rebecca muttered, pushing the buttons on the keypad down. The LCD screen lit up brightly and two sets of coordinates appeared. "She's still in Ocean Bluff, thankfully, I'll contact her now - Aliyah, come in."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah ripped open her mystic morpher as Rebecca's voice echoed out of it. " _We had a deal_ ," she snarled, angrily into the phone. "You promised to never use this spell! How could you lie to me?! Although I'm not _that_ surprised, lying to me is all you're ever good at."

"I'm sorry, but we have an emergency, you need to head back to the city, Tyler and the others need your help," Rebecca replied. "Oh, and if you don't want me using locator spells, maybe you'll let someone know where you're heading before you run off next time."

"I am not a child!" Aliyah snapped. "I don't need a babysitter, and I definitely don't need to tell you where I am going every second of every day."

"I'm trying to keep you alive."

"By suffocating me?!" Aliyah yelled. "Get over it, Rebecca; I don't need a full-time guardian on my hands. I'm a big girl. Just worry about yourself and be done with it." She hung up and turned back to Theo, "and just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"You heard Rebecca," Theo said. "The others need help."

"And what exactly are you going to do to help?" Aliyah asked. "Cry to Gakko and beg him to let you win?"

Theo glared at her. "No, I'm going to fight him," he said, "and beat him."

"Like you did last time?" Aliyah asked. "Oh, wait, that's right, you _didn't_ beat him last time, and he wiped the floor with you."

"You're not helping my situation, you know that?" Theo asked.

Aliyah shrugged. "I'm not here too," she said. "I'm here to make you realise that you can't win them all. Now, where were we? Oh, yes, confidence building. You know, it's funny, I've never had to run this course, my confidence has never really faltered as a Ranger, my pride has got in my way a few times, but never my confidence."

"You've never doubted yourself?"

"Nope," Aliyah said. "Maybe because I believe in my abilities as both a ranger and a ninja. So, which do you doubt? Your ranger skills or your Pai Zhuq skills? Essentially they're both the same, but if what Rebecca tells me is true then the Power Rangers aren't a part of the Order of the Claw."

"What are you getting at?" Theo asked.

Aliyah pointed at a nearby tree. "You can start by climbing all the way to the top," she said. "Go on, what are you waiting for?"

"How is this going to help again?" Theo asked, approaching the tree.

Aliyah shrugged. "I dunno, but I wanna see if you can actually do it," she said.

Theo sighed and looked up at the platform way above his head. There was no way he could climb to that thing without falling. "What about the others?" he asked, turning back to Aliyah. "Are they in trouble?"

"Oh yeah, big trouble," Aliyah said, nodding. "But, like I said, what are you going to be able to do to help them? You lost your confidence in that last fight."

"I'm willing to try," Theo said.

"Fighting without confidence is what I like to call dumb luck," Aliyah said. "Now, enough chit-chat, get your ass up that tree, and then we'll consider you joining them."

Theo sighed and looked back at the tree. He still didn't have a clue how this was going to help, but if it meant getting back to his friends then he'd do anything to help them.

After a good ten minutes, or maybe it was longer, Aliyah wasn't sure, Theo finally reached the top platform.

He stopped to catch his breath and looked down at Aliyah. "There," he called. "I made it."

"Good - now, walk across," Aliyah said, pointing at the beam.

"Walk across?" Theo asked.

"What do I look like to you, a bloody parrot?" Aliyah asked her hands on her hips. "Yes, walk across, come on, we haven't got all day."

Theo sighed and carefully stepped out onto the beam. It was suspended above the ground by thin wires and had no barriers either side to hold onto in case he should fall, and, to make matters worse, the beam shifted under his full weight.

"Oh, and remember, if you fall," Aliyah called watching Theo wave his arms around as he tried to balance himself. "You'll do it again, and again, and again, until you reach the other side."

"I could be out here all night," Theo protested.

Aliyah shrugged. "Then you're out here all night," she said. "Come on, chop-chop."

Seething, Theo fixed his gaze on the other side of the beam, and focused his mind on making it across. If he looked down now he was sure to lose his concentration and plummet to the ground.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler flipped over Casey and Lily and blocked a punch from Camille. "Go after Gakko," he told his friends. "I've got this one."

"Right!" Casey said. "Come on, Lils." He tore off, taking the cheetah with him and leaving the green ranger to deal with Camille.

"I never did like foxes," Camille hissed.

"Can't say I am particularly fond of Chameleon's, either," Tyler said, grabbing her wrist as she grabbed his shoulder. He twisted it and Camille jabbed him in the stomach with her free hand. Instantly he let go, and both stumbled backwards.

"You'll pay for that," Camille hissed, rushing forward again. She was light on her feet, Tyler noted, and easily spun under his punch. She tiptoed around him, kicking him in the back of the legs and rendering him to his knees. "I got you now..."

"I don't think so," Tyler said, dropping to the floor. He rolled to the side and kicked up, catching Camille in the chest and knocking her away from him. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Tyler growled and charged at Camille, matching her blow for blow.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Toppling forward, Theo latched onto a wire and clung to it for grim death. He had very nearly lost his footing on the last lap and fell to, what could've been his death. "There, I made it," he said. "You happy?"

"Sometimes," Aliyah said, rolling her shoulders. She pushed herself up from where she had been sitting and walked over to a duffel bag. She opened it to reveal a load of soccer balls. "But not now. Incoming," she added, dribbling a soccer ball away from the others and kicking it towards Theo.

The blue ranger gasped and ducked to avoid being hit, and nearly lost his footing again due to it. "What are you doing?" he asked, lightly fingering the wire for safety.

"Dodgeball?" Aliyah asked, smirking. She toed another soccer ball from the pile and kicked it high. Again, Theo had to dodge it to prevent it pushing him off.

She did this a third time... and a fourth... a fifth... and even a sixth time before Theo yelled for her to stop.

"I can't do this!" Theo snapped, latching again onto the wire and glaring down at her.

Aliyah sighed and moved her foot away from the seventh soccer ball. "Two days ago, before you lost the fight to Gakko, you had all the confidence in the world. You could fight with the best of them, but you also had strength, balance and control. You could do anything you wanted because you had confidence, including challenging me."

Theo lowered himself down onto the support beam, still clinging to the wire for grim death. "But I was beaten," he said, dejectedly.

"So what, dude?" Aliyah said. "We all lose at some point in our lives. Remember when I said that I've never doubted myself?" Theo nodded. "That's not entirely true. Back before I became the Lightning Storm Ranger in Blue Bay Harbour, I never wanted the morpher because I doubted that I would never amount to anything other than a Ninja drop-out. I doubted that I had the skills of being a fully-fledged Power Ranger because I had never graduated the Lightning Academy."

Theo stared, dumbstruck at his fellow teammate.

"But look at me now," Aliyah continued. "It's been five years, and I've been a Ranger four times, five, if you include this team. You know what makes a great warrior, Theo? It's not winning every fight - it's what you do with yourself when you lose. You had what it takes before that loss, and you still have it. You just don't know where to look for it. But I'll give you a hint: it's not a thing. It's a state of mind."

"What if I can't find it again?" Theo asked.

"Can't or won't?" Aliyah asked. "Because if you _can't_ , I'll do everything I can to help, but if you _won't_ ," she shrugged. "You're on your own. The choice is yours, Theo; I can't make up your mind for you. Just remember that confidence is a state of mind. It doesn't choose you, you choose it. I've always chosen it. Casey, Lily and Tyler - they may not."

Theo sighed and looked down at the ground. He had to find the confidence inside him if he was ever going to help his friends again, but how did he find something that he was certain that he lacked. How could he go back to being something that he had lost?

Aliyah watched Theo closely, her foot tipped against the side of the soccer ball at her feet. She was waiting for the right moment, the moment that would tell her all she needed to in the case of Theo's lost confidence. If he remained sitting for a minute longer, she knew that he had lost all confidence in himself, but if he decided to take a stand, then she would know he was willing to keep trying.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Theo gripped the support beam and carefully made his way to his feet. His fist tightened around the support beam, which was cutting into his palm, but he ignored it and the pain. It was now or never, and he chose now.

As he regained his footing, Theo jumped forward, swinging the beam behind and flipping over in the air. He landed in front of Aliyah and tossed the soccer ball in his hands back at her.

Aliyah smirked and caught the ball. "Nice save," she complimented. "Now, are you ready to give Gakko a taste of his own medicine?"

"But how?" Theo asked. "None of us, other than you, can walk on the side of a building."

"Au contraire, mon ami," Aliyah said, dropping the ball and leading him away from the training grounds. "That's where you're wrong."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Lily groaned as she and Casey hit the floor alongside Tyler. The three were panting heavily and starting to lose confidence in their own ability to withstand any more hits. If Theo and Aliyah didn't show up soon, they were done for.

"I'm getting tired of this," Lily said, rolling onto her knees and looking at both Tyler and Casey.

"Me too," Casey agreed.

"I hope you're thinking what I think you're thinking," Tyler said, pushing himself back to his feet. He reached into his pants leg pocket and pulled out his green shades.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Camille yawned and turned to Gakko. "Finish them," she ordered, before disappearing from sight.

"Gladly," Gakko said, setting his sights on the three multicolored nuisances. "Catch me if you can, kiddies!" he taunted, jumping over them and running towards one of the city plaza buildings.

Casey growled and looked up. "Come down and fight like a monster," he yelled.

"You come here," Gakko said, mockingly. "Oh and where are your little friends?"

"Right here!" Aliyah yelled, running across the side of the building towards Gakko. She collided with him and sent him tumbled onto his back. "Surprised to see me?"

Gakko hissed and made it back to his feet. "How is this possible?" he asked. "You're human. Humans can't walk on the side of buildings."

"Normal humans can't," Aliyah said. "But those infused with magic can do what normal humans can't."

"You're a witch!"

"My, aren't you bright for a lizard," Aliyah taunted. "Oh, and speaking of our _little friend_ , he's got a bone to pick with you."

Gakko snarled. "To bad he's not here," he said. "I'd humiliate him just like I did last time."

"I doubt that, you walking handbag," Theo yelled, appearing at the top of the building. He jumped over the ledge and held on tightly. He was a little nervous in his plan, but Aliyah had assured him that he'd be safe.

"I see you need another lesson about fighting on _my_ turf," Gakko said, turning to face the blue Ranger. "Do your best." He charged forwards and Theo let go, he toppled over Gakko and landed safely on his feet beneath him.

Aliyah jumped up and double kicked Gakko in the side, knocking him back towards the edge of the building. "You're not so tough now, are you, lizard breath," she scoffed, leaping towards him. Theo followed her, each of them kicking at Gecko's feet and causing him to jump over their attacks.

Gakko laughed as they missed him. "You're history," he said, but before he could land safely on the side of the building, Theo kicked him in the chest and knocked him into the air.

"Not even close," Theo taunted, throwing his own words back at him. "You want to know a secret, Gakko? The only reason you beat me before was because I didn't have confidence in myself. Well, I do now."

"This is impossible," Gakko yelled as he started to fall. "This was supposed to be my domain, my specialty, how dare you take it from me."

"That's not all I'm taking," Theo said, jumping from the building. He aimed a well-placed kick at Gakko's stomach and drove him all the way down to the pavement below.

Aliyah laughed as she jumped into the air and ninja-streaked towards the ground. "What do you think guys?" she asked, running towards her team as she landed safely. "You think that'll take the fight out of him?"

"Where've you been?" Tyler asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh, you know, here and there," Aliyah said looking up as Theo joined them. "Way to go, cub."

Theo nodded in thanks just before he was bombarded by Lily and Casey, both of whom were excited to have him was back.

"You were great," Lily gushed.

"Great isn't the word for it," Casey said. "Awesome is more like it."

"Thanks, guys," Theo said.

"Just don't let it go to your head," Tyler said. "There's a fine line between confidence and cockiness, you don't want to cross it, trust me."

Aliyah grinned and folded her arms. "He's right, Theo, you don't want to see my training grounds for cockiness," she said.

Theo shuddered at the thought and shrank away from the white Ranger. Her confidence building training had been hard enough on him, he hated to imagine what she'd put him through for being too cocky.

"That does it!" Gakko yelled angrily as he picked himself up from the ground. "Now I'm mad. I'll get you, blue ranger, and your little friends, too!" He held up two shurikens and threw them at the team.

"I wouldn't count on it," Aliyah said, taking a stand forward. She reached for her sai's and threw them at the shurikens, knocking them out of the air. "You're gonna have to be quicker than that to get by me. You poisons think you're so smart with your ninja tricks, but I've got a secret for you, you're not the only ninja here."

She held out her hands and her sai's came zooming back, she gripped them tightly and rushed towards Gakko.

"You're mine!" Gakko yelled, meeting her blow for blow.

"Sorry, but I'm spoken for," Aliyah said, twisting her wrist up and dropping her sai. She caught it with her free hand and drove it into Gakko's side. The lizard doubled over and stumbled backwards, leaving Aliyah to spread her arms wide. "Go for it, Theo!" she yelled. She felt a pressure on her shoulder as Theo used them as a springboard and jumped into the air.

He spun his tonfas in his hands, and brought them together, smashing them down onto Gakko's head. "Come on!" Theo yelled as he leaned forward and allowed Aliyah to roll across his back; she swiped her sai's across Gakko's stomach and, using the hilt of her weapons, hoisted him into the air.

"Seeing as you like history so much, Gakko, we'll help you write yours," Aliyah said. "Ready, Theo?"

"Ready," Theo said, nodding. He held his tonfas at his side, jumped into the air and kicked Gakko twice. Once in the head and second in the side. The force of the double kicked drove the lizard into the pavement again.

"Had enough?" Aliyah asked.

"Had enough?! Had enough?!" Gakko yelled, jumping to his feet again. He was more than angry now, he was furious, and he was using that rage to fuel his will to fight. "I'm just getting started."

Aliyah glanced at Theo from the corner of her eye. "Be ready to call for the Megazord," she said. "He's angry now, he'll try and use that anger to fight and that's when we can turn the tables on him."

"How can you be so sure this will work?" Theo asked.

"Because I know anger," Aliyah said. "It doesn't always do what you want it too."

"But -"

"Just trust me, OK?"

Theo sighed and nodded. "OK. I'll trust you," he said.

"Mind if we play too?" Tyler asked, running up with Casey and Lily.

"More than welcome," Gakko said, crossing his arms over his chest as purple energy rippled off of him. The strands covered his entire body and Gakko started to grow.

Aliyah smirked. "So predictable," she said. "But if that's how you want to play... call to beast inside! Unleash the White Tiger!"

"Unleash the Fox!"

"Unleash the Tiger!"

"Unleash the Cheetah!"

"Unleash the Jaguar!"

"Animal Spirits unite as one!"

As Tyler and Aliyah's Zords stood idle beside the Jungle Pride Megazord, Casey, Lily and Theo were inside their own cockpit ready to play.

"Let's cut him down a size or two," Lily said, swinging her fist around in a punch. The jungle pride Megazord copied her actions but missed its intended target.

"You missed me," Gakko laughed, ducking under a kick and rolling into the path of the fox.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" Tyler yelled. The four tails on the back of his Zord stood on end, each one alight with a small ball of green fire.

Aliyah looked impressed and nodded. "Interesting," she said. "But I think I'll stick with lightning, I have enough fire power without adding actual fire to it."

"You're dangerous without real fire," Tyler said.

Aliyah laughed. "Hold him steady, guys," she said, calling to Casey, Theo and Lily. All of whom had managed to gain the upper hand on Gakko and had him in a chokehold. She stepped forward inside her cockpit, and her tiger pawed the ground outside. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" she yelled.

Lightning clashed overhead and spiraled downwards towards the battle. The Jungle Pride Megazord instantly let go of Gakko and he was hit with the lightning strand. It fried him deeply, but didn't destroy him.

"He's not going anywhere after that," Tyler said. "So let him have it."

"With pleasure," Theo said.

"SPIN ATTACK!"

Arms spread wide and turning in a complete circle, Casey, Lily and Theo commanded the Jungle Pride Megazord to do the same. Aliyah and Tyler watched from the outside as the upper body of the Megazord spun in rapid circles and moved ever closer to the deep-fried Gekko.

Gekko glowed purple as cracks started to appear all over him, within seconds the cracks became bigger and soon Gekko exploded, covering the city in dust from his demise.

"Oh yeah!" Casey, Theo and Lily cheered.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Dai Shi roared with rage as he stood before the poisons, only three remained out of the designated five, two of which had already been defeated by the Power Rangers. "I have never witnessed such weakness!" he said, facing his supposed-to-be powerful warriors. "Not one of you steps forward and carries out my wishes. I don't know why I don't take care of your myself, and spare the Rangers the trouble."

"Fine with me," Camille said, appearing out of nowhere.

Dai Shi swiveled around to face her, a look of utter disgust etched into his features and a snarl upon his lips. "Silence!" he yelled, startling her. "You're within an inch of getting exterminated yourself."

Camille whimpered as Dai Shi brushed past her. In all the years she had known and served him, she had never been so scared. What had happened to her beloved Master?

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Casey, Lily and Fran watched as Theo tossed pizza dough into the air. Thanks for his little confidence training session with Aliyah he was back to his usual confident self, which was why he wasn't throwing just one pizza dough into the air, but two.

"Looks like he's back to being Theo," Fran said, leaning in close to Lily.

"Confident..." Lily said, smiling.

"Self-assured..." Casey listed.

"Working," Rebecca said, walking in off the floor and adding another order to the stack of them on the table. "Which is what you three should be doing."

"We're waiting for the dough," Lily said, pointing at Theo. The blue ranger had just tossed the two pieces of dough into the air and held out his hands, one landed safely in his palm but the other landed on his head.

"You forgot," Theo said, lifting the dough up and looking at his friends as they tried to contain their laughter. "Only human."

Rebecca smiled and nodded. "Glad to hear it," she said. "Now, get to work, we've got hungry customers."

"Yes, ma'am," Theo said, saluting her and setting the pizza dough he had saved onto the table whilst the one that he had lost as put straight into the trash.

Watching from the loft above was Tyler and Aliyah. The green ranger smirked as he leaned on the railing and glanced at the white Tiger beside him. "So, confidence training?" he asked.

"Wait until they see my cockiness training grounds," Aliyah said, walking away from the railing.

Tyler chuckled and followed her. "Watch out, cubs," he said. "You thought Pai Zhuq training was hard, you haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

Lleolwch Aliyah – this is Welsh. It means Locate Aliyah.

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Saturday 30th July, 2016 at 4:00pm**


	3. Pizza Slice of Life

**Author's Note:** I was originally going to skip this episode, but the lightbulb of ideas went off and I decided to bring in a character from a future series, so, can anyone spot the surprised guest?

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death, she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"See ya, Adios, Au revoir, Ciao, see you in a few days," RJ called as he and Rebecca stepped into the kitchen from the loft. RJ was decked out in fishing gear, whilst Rebecca was rummaging around in her overhead backpack looking for the keys to her car.

"What? You're going fly-fishing?" Theo asked.

"No. Why would you - Oh, this getup," RJ said, looking down at himself in realization. "I'm just going to a fly-fishing contest."

"Here was me thinking you were both going on a romantic getaway," Tyler snorted, walking in from the restaurant.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Trust me," she said, "I'd rather that than fly-fishing."

"But, RJ, you're such an animal-rights guy," said Lily. "I just don't see you fishing."

"Oh, I'm not going to fish," RJ said, shaking his head. "I'm going to disturb the fish so the fishermen don't catch the fish."

"So why are you going, Rebecca?" Lily asked.

"To make sure he has an alibi for when he gets caught," Rebecca replied, finally finding her keys at the bottom of her purse.

Theo nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed. "But, you're missing a crucial competent."

"Oh, and what's that?" RJ asked.

"You're going to be gone for the majority of three days, max, and you haven't left anyone in charge of the restaurant," Theo explained. "Personally, I think it should be someone bright, resourceful, and very responsible."

"That's you out then, Theo," Aliyah said, walking into the kitchen from the restaurant.

Theo glared at her as RJ contemplated the suggestion.

"He's right, we do need someone to take care of things until we get back," RJ said to Rebecca. "Do you have any suggestions or ideas?"

Rebecca looked at Aliyah.

"Oh, no," Aliyah said. "Not me. I have a parkour and freerunning class that I'm helping out with today, and I promised Tori that I'd prep her for the Vans Pro Junior surfing competition at the end of the week, there is no way I can run a restaurant at the same time. How about Tyler?"

Tyler shook his head. "Forget it," he said. "Ronny is supposed to be coming up for the weekend, so I'm going to be spending all my time giving her my undivided attention."

"Is that why you cleaned out your bedroom yesterday?" Aliyah asked, scrunching up her nose. "You know, just as long as I don't hear you guys at night, whatever you do is cool with me. I mean, I don't really want to be another Rose, poor kid, I think you gave her nightmares for a month and it had nothing to do with the Halloween holiday."

Tyler glared at Aliyah as the others chuckled at his expense.

Rebecca shook her head and looked up as the door opened for a third time and Casey stumbled inside. "Casey, you'll do," she said, smiling.

"Do what?" Casey asked.

"Good. It's settled," RJ said. "Casey's in charge while we're away. Ta-ta."

"Behave," Rebecca warned the team as she followed RJ out into the restaurant.

Casey flounded like a fish after then, before returning his attention to the others. This was not what he had in mind for today.

"Alright," said Lily, happily. "What's the plan, Stan?" she asked.

"Beats me," Casey shrugged. "I didn't even actually agree to be in charge."

"I'll do it," Theo said, jumping in.

"No!" Lily and Fran said quickly, and without thinking.

Aliyah snickered. "I can imagine a weekend of Theo being in charge," she said.

"So can I," Theo said. "You'd be working."

"Not a chance in hell, cub," Aliyah snapped.

Casey rolled his eyes and put a hand to his head. "Alright, tell you what," he said. "I don't want the responsibility. So why don't we all split it? We'll all be in charge. Lily can run the kitchen, Fran and I'll handle the meeting, seating, and greeting, and Aliyah and Tyler can handle the billing and registering."

"What about me?" Theo asked. "What am I going to be in charge of?"

"You, my friend, can be the waiter," Casey said.

"Oh, so I'm just the waiter?" Theo asked, defensively. "What if I don't want to be the waiter?"

"Great. Then switch with Lily," said Aliyah. "You can be stuck in the sweaty kitchen all day, and she can wait on people and manage the billing and registering, oh, and did I forget to mention the tips? I mean, if she's going to take on the heavy duty part she may has well get the big tips."

Tyler grinned. "What do you say, Lil?" he asked. "You want to make a few bucks?"

"Sure," Lily said, removing her apron.

"Wait a minute, hold up," Theo said, putting his hand on Lily's shoulder. "I forgot about tips. Vice president in charge of service is fine with me." He tipped his hat at his friends and smiled to himself.

"Here's a tip for you, Theo," Tyler said, checking his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. "Don't over step your boundaries. On that note, I got to go. Ronny's outside," he said to Aliyah as she looked his way. "You want a lift downtown?"

Aliyah shook her head. "No, it's OK. I got to grab my gear from upstairs," she explained. "I can walk."

"You sure?"

"Yep. You go, and give my love to Ronny," Aliyah said. "Maybe we can meet up later or something."

Tyler nodded and quickly left, leaving Casey flabbergasted as to what was going on. As the green ranger disappeared, Casey turned to Aliyah for an explanation.

"Girlfriend's in town," Aliyah explained.

"But he's down as working today," Casey said, "and why do you need your gear. You can't serve pizza in parkour gear."

Aliyah frowned at him. "Tyler and I were down as working, but then we were rescheduled as we have other plans. If you'll check the books, I'm not down for a shift until next week."

"What? Why?" Casey asked.

"Competition season," Aliyah said. "I've got to train sometime or I'll never be in the top three, and I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I've never been lower than second place in a parkour competition." She checked her watch and headed for the stairs leading to the loft. "Good luck, you guys," she called as she disappeared.

"You too," Lily called after her.

Casey sighed and shook his head. "OK, fine, whatever, we can still run this place even if we're four staff members down," he said. "Everyone have their responsibilities, yes? Good. Let's get to it, people!" he clapped his hands and returned the restaurant, Fran and Theo following him and Lily setting to work on the orders that had already come in.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Ronny laughed as Tyler tried to snatch the car keys from her. It had been a good few months since they had last seen each other and already he was trying to show off. "Ty, no," she said, holding the keys out of reach. "I remember the last time I let you drive my car. You totally wrecked it."

"This coming from the person who wrecks cars on a daily basis," Tyler said.

"At least I am paid to do it," Ronny said. "Besides, I don't destroy cars for a living, I drag race, there's a difference."

Tyler rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from Ronny's hands whilst she was distracted. "Aha!" he said, triumphantly. "I'm driving."

"I'm dead," Ronny teased.

"Shut it, you," Tyler said, kissing her lightly and opening the passenger side door. "After you, m'lady."

It was Ronny's turn to roll her eyes. She was much like Aliyah when it came to a boy with charms, and often brushed them off, but there was something different to the way Tyler charmed her. He wasn't much of a charmer as he was teaser and she knew he only put on the charmer act to tease her. It was one of the things she loved about.

"So, how was Minnesota?" Tyler asked.

"Awesome," Ronny grinned. "Grove Creek Raceway was amazing. Maybe next time you can come with me, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe," said Tyler.

Ronny frowned and glanced at her boyfriend. She could tell that something was bothering him. "Alright, spill," she said, turning in her seat so that she could see him. "What's up?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"What do you take me for, Tyler, a fool?" Ronny asked. "I know something is up. You become distant when there's something on your mind, and I just offered you a trip with me across America and you didn't sound at all excited."

Tyler sighed. "Sorry. A trip with you over America would be totally awesome," he agreed.

"But...?"

"It's getting time off."

"I'm sure Aliyah and Cam could handle the academy for a few weeks," Ronny said. "I mean, Aliyah may not be a total fit for a teacher's position, but she'd make a great trainer. Plus, if you're thinking of renovating the Wind Ninja Academy and converting it to a Ninja and Samurai academy then Shane, Tori and Dustin would still be there teaching."

Tyler inclined his head to the left. "That's true," he said.

"Plus, it's like you told me," Ronny continued. "You're not going to be a ranger forever. Once you're finished here in Ocean Bluff we can start looking towards the future. You never know what could happen."

With a smirk, Tyler looked to Ronny. "Are you propositioning me there, Nascar?" he teased.

"Ew, gross," Ronny laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who said 'anything could happen'," Tyler pointed out. "So, what are you thinking? One or two little munchkins or more? If you want more than two we should probably start now, I don't think we'll have the drive when we're older."

Ronny screwed up her face and punched him in the shoulder.

Tyler laughed and tried to fend her off. "Hey, take easy, Nascar, unless you want to be the reason I crash your car," he said.

"We're not having more than one brat," Ronny said.

"Oh, that's nice," Tyler teased. "Already abusing any future child we may have by calling them a brat."

"You're a brat."

"Takes one to know one."

Ronny stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, turned in her seat and slid down, her arms folded. "I'm not talking to you anymore," she said, turning her head away from him too.

"Aye, OK, we'll see how long that lasts for, shall we?" Tyler asked, knowing full well that Ronny couldn't resist a bet.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah pulled her precision parkour gloves, and checked to make sure her trainers were tired properly. She was here to demonstrate the stunts that came with parkour and freerunning. Whilst to anyone who had studied the art of movement they would've realised that Parkour and Freerunning were two completely different things, but for the sake of today's lesson the participants were going to get a taste of both.

"Alright, guys gather around," her demonstration partner, Craig called as he approached her from the street. "My name's Craig, this is Aliyah," he patted her shoulder, "and today we're going to show you some basic free running maneuvers. The first demonstration on our agenda for today is the Parkour Roll. Aliyah, over to you."

Aliyah nodded and turned to face the class. "Before we start, I just want to make one thing clear," she said. "I'm not here to mollycoddle you; I'm here to teach you parkour. If you came here today thinking that you were going to get an easy lesson, and then you're sadly mistaken. Parkour isn't for those of us who shed a tear at the slightest graze, or whimper at the sight of blood, what we do is dangerous and it could cost you your life if not done properly. So, if you make a mistake today and end up getting hurt, don't come crying to me. I won't sympathize with you. If you can't follow instructions then this isn't the place for you."

She waited to see everyone's reactions. There were a few flitters of whispers, but no one moved a muscle or spoke out against her.

"OK, then," Aliyah said, clapping her hands together. "Onto the demonstration. As Craig said, I'm going to show you, what we tracuers call the Parkour Roll. For this, you're going to want to make sure that you spot your landing before even attempting to complete it; when you land you should bring your feet together, bend your legs, head to the floor with both your hands in front of you. Make sure that you tuck your head in, if you don't, well, it's not going to be a pretty sight."

Craig scoffed and muttered something along the lines of 'you can say that again'.

Aliyah smirked but carried on addressing the participants before her. "The whole deal with the hands is so that you can judge your roll," she said. "For example, if you put your hands down on your right side then you're going to be rolling on your left shoulder, and finishing on your right hip. You're going to want to keep your right leg bent, your left leg straight, your right arm bent and your left arm straight to make sure that your left side is clear, and then you get straight back up and keep running." She finished her explanation, just as there was a shout from the back of the group.

"How about you give us an actual demonstration?"

Aliyah craned her neck to see a young boy with brown eyes. He pushed his way to the front of the group and shrugged at her.

"I mean, telling us and actually showing us are two completely different things," the kid said. "It's one thing to tell us what to do, and another to show us. Some of us may learn from being told, but then others prefer to be shown. If you're actually that good at Parkour, show us your moves."

Aliyah narrowed her eyes. "What's your name, boy?" she asked.

"Mike."

"Alright, Mike, you want a demonstration? I'll give you a demonstration," said Aliyah. She walked around the ground and shed her jacket, revealing a white tank top beneath with a graphic tiger on her chest. She tossed the jacket aside and set her sights on a small ledge a few feet away. "Watch and learn, kid," she told Mike as she took off towards it.

As she grew closer, Aliyah jumped up onto the wall and into the air. She brought her feet together and landed squarely on the pavement on the other side, her knees bent and she dropped forward onto her hands, her head tucked down, into her right shoulder and her hands planted on her side. As she had explained, she kept her right leg bent and her left leg straight, whilst bending her right arm and straightening her left one. She rolled over onto her right hip, back onto her feet and finished her run just before the street.

Breathing heavily, Aliyah turned back to the class and smirked at Mike. "Did that appease your appetite?" she asked as she grew closer.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

With Aliyah and Tyler off doing their own things, Casey, Theo and Lily were having a much harder time than expected at the pizza parlor. With each of them in charge, things were a lot tenser for the customers than usual.

"What'll it be?" the three of them asking, surrounding one table. The participants jumped in surprise and looked up at the three workers.

"Uh, guys, this is my table," Theo said, frowning at his friends.

"Well, it's about time," Lily scoffed. "You didn't cover your last three tables."

Theo scoffed and looked behind him. What was she talking about? He'd been doing great at covering his customers.

"Talk about not doing your job," Casey said, directing his words at Lily. "I've covered for you all day."

"Because I've been covering for him," Lily protested.

"Because I've been covering for him," Theo said, pointing at Casey.

"Me?" Casey repeated. "If the truth be known, I've covered for both of you, and if it were up to me, I'd probably fire the both of you."

"Well it's not up to you," Theo snapped.

"Because you didn't want the responsibility," Lily added.

Casey sighed. "Look, we will get into this later," he said, leaning forward. "Right now, I have customers waiting for me." He straightened and put pen to paper. "Can I please take your order?" he asked before realising the customers had already left.

Suddenly the doors to the kitchen smashed open and Fran rushed out. "Hey, did one of you move the fire extinguisher?" she asked.

"No," the three rangers answered.

"Well, if no one wants charred pizza, we'd better find it soon," Fran said, running back into the kitchen.

Casey sighed and followed after her as Lily looked around the restaurant for the missing object, and Theo pulled down the hatch to the oven as smoke billowed out.

"FOUND IT!" Fran yelled from the kitchen. She grabbed the nozzle and aimed into the oven as Casey opened the hatch. There was a groan from the other side and Fran gasped, realising her mistake. Dropping the fire extinguisher, she and Casey rushed out of the kitchen to find Theo covered from the head down in foam.

Lily giggled silently into her hand from behind Theo.

"I am so sorry, Theo," Fran apologised.

Theo shook his head, spraying foam all over the floor and walls. "Yeah, well, I'm going to go clean up," he said, heading towards the kitchen door. He stopped as his solar morpher beeped in his pocket and sighed. Dai Shi and Camille had the worst timing.

"Better than on hold, Theo," Casey said. "Fran, you're in charge."

"In charge of what?" Fran called after them.

"Everything!" Lily called back.

Fran sighed and looked around at the waiting customers. "Great," she moaned.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah flipped over in mid-air and landed on the beach in front of Camille. "What do you want, you walking handbag?" she asked.

"I need to borrow something from you," Camille said.

"Sorry, but I'm not up for sharing my things," Aliyah said, drawing her Sais.

"Then I'll just take what I need," Camille said, drawing her own Sais and running at Aliyah.

"Try it!" Aliyah challenged, meeting her half way. The two sets of Sais clashed against one another and Camille kicked Aliyah in the stomach, dislodging her weapons long enough to land a solitary blow. She growled as she rolled across the beach and jumped back to her feet.

"Ready to give up already?" Camille taunted.

"Hardly," Aliyah snapped. She pushed off from the ground and landed again in front of Camille, wielding her Sais around and jabbing them at Camille's armour, but it was too thick and Aliyah did very little damage.

Camille laughed and jabbed her own sai at Aliyah's stomach. The white ranger jumped backwards to avoid a nasty hit, and reached behind Camille's neck with her left hand. She twisted to the side and brought up her foot, kicking Camille in the chest.

"Aliyah!" Tyler yelled as he and the others finally arrived.

"Get the claw cannon ready!" Aliyah called back.

Tyler nodded and turned to Casey. "Do as she says," he said.

"Claw cannon!" Casey called, summoning the new weapon to hand. Lily and Theo dropped to one knee and supported it on their shoulders, as Tyler knelt in front of Theo, supporting the head on cannon on his own shoulder.

"Aliyah, we're ready!" Tyler called to his cousin.

Aliyah blocked a hit from Camille and jumped backwards, flipping over and landing beside Lily. "Charged!" she said, kneeling before the cheetah and supporting the cannon.

"FIRE!" the team of five yelled, blasting Camille with a fireball that was charged enough to destroy her.

Camille groaned as she dragged herself to her feet. "Is that all you've got?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"What?" Theo gasped, unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Try again," said Lily.

Casey pulled back on the handle as the cannon charged once more. "Fire two!" he said, pushing the handle in as the barrel of the cannon exploded again.

Camille crossed her Sais and tried to stop the blast, only just like last time, it blasted her halfway across the beach. She groaned and unsteadily got back to her feet. "Come on, give me some more!" she yelled at them.

"It's like she wants to be attacked," Lily theorized.

"Why would she want that?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe she has a death wish?" Aliyah shrugged.

"Focus," Theo snapped at them.

The team sighed and powered up the cannon once more, ready to fire it a third time at Camille.

"FIRE!"

The fire ball hit Camille and this time she was able to stop it from blasting her across the beach. "I can feel it," she laughed, uncrossing her Sais and pushing the ball of fiery energy back at the rangers.

"LOOK OUT!" Aliyah yelled, relinquishing her morph quickly and using her phasing abilities to protect the others. The fireball swept straight through them and exploded a rock formation.

"How did she do that?" Theo asked, staring at Camille.

Camille stood proudly opposite her opponents. "Thanks, Rangers, I've got what I came for," she said, turning to walk away.

Aliyah hastily got to her feet. "Next time, Camille," she yelled. "You won't be so lucky!"

The chameleon laughed as she disappeared.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Getting a little ahead of yourself isn't a good way to start, Mike."

Mike gave a startled yell and slipped from the wall he had been hanging onto by his fingertips. Thankfully enough it wasn't a steep drop and he landed safely on his feet at the base. He looked up and saw Aliyah squatting on the wall he had been attempting to pull himself up onto a few moments ago.

"What's going on?" Aliyah asked. "When I left you were still doing the parkour roll, now I return to find you struggling with the cat leap?"

"I got bored of doing the same thing over and over again," Mike explained. "Craig wasn't being any help," he nodded in the direction of the second coach as he flirted with a couple of girls', "and you had run off to god only knows where."

"Sorry, personal emergency," Aliyah said. "How do you know about the cat leap and what made you try to execute it alone?"

Mike shrugged. "I've played enough video games that have Parkour and Freerunning techniques incorporated to know what I am doing," he said.

"Fair point," Aliyah said, leaping from the higher wall to the lower one. She executed a perfect Parkour Roll and got back to her feet with ease. "The only problem with video games is they don't show you the problems that can occur if you execute the technique wrong. You can cause serious damage to yourself or worse."

"Then show me," Mike said, jumping back upon to the smaller wall. "You say that you're a traucer, show me your skills."

"Parkour and Freerunning aren't about showing off, dude," Aliyah said. "I'm here to train you to be careful when using the techniques, not show off my skills."

"Then help me," Mike said. "Train me how to use the skills to my advantage. Come on, you're supposed to be a professional, shouldn't you be flattered that someone wants to learn in order to be as good as you?"

Aliyah studied the teenager before her and then smirked. "Alright," she said. "But remember what I said at the beginning? About not being here to mollycoddle you? If you make a mistake and get hurt, it'll be your fault, you won't get any sympathy from me."

"Fine, whatever," Mike said, grinning. "But you'll find that I can handle a great deal."

Aliyah laughed and jumped up onto the wall beside him. "I'll be the judge of that. You said you're more of a 'show me' kind of guy, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mike said, nodding eagerly.

"Then follow my lead."

Aliyah leapt off of the wall and landed on the opposite side. Her gloved hands gripping the tip of the ledge by just her fingertips and her feet planted firmly at the toes against the side. She held herself for a few seconds, before pulling herself up to the surface.

Once safely back on her feet, Aliyah turned and looked down at Mike. "So?" she asked. "What are you waiting for?"

Mike looked up at her and then down at the wall. He could do this; he was determined to do this. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on the image of him leaping through the air, supporting himself on the wall and then pulling himself up beside Aliyah.

"Hey, hot shot..."

Mike's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Aliyah.

"That's better," Aliyah said. "Don't close your eyes. You'll overthink what you're going to do, and that's where you fail. Parkour is a thing of the body, not a thing of the mind, if you find yourself having to _think_ about what you're about to do then Parkour isn't the thing for you. Just do it."

Taking her words in stride, Mike pushed off from the edge of the wall, latched onto the higher object with his fingertips whilst bracing the rest of his weight against his toes and feet. He bit his lips, slightly concerned that he was losing his grip, and then, using all of his strength, pulled himself up onto the wall beside Aliyah. Unfortunately, he didn't make it to his feet and instead sat on the edge.

Aliyah smirked and squatted down beside him. "Not bad," she complimented. "For a beginner."

"Thanks," said Mike, smiling.

"Ali?"

Aliyah blinked and looked over Mike's head at the familiar red-head walking towards her down the street. "Fran?" she asked, jumping down from the wall and facing her co-worker. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working the late shift?"

"I was," Fran said, nodding. "But I quit."

"What? Why?" Aliyah asked. She then sighed as she could only have guessed what happened. "How bad was it?" she asked.

"Really bad," Fran said. "They run off in the middle of a shift and left me in charge of everything, and then when they came back, they had the audacity to say that the mess was my fault. Have you tried cleaning, meeting, greeting, bussing and collecting all at the same time? Not to mention making pizzas."

"Pizza?" Mike asked, his head snapping up. "You work for Jungle Karma Pizza? I love that place."

Aliyah smiled at him and then shook her head. She needed to sort the others out before things got completely out of hand. It was one thing for Fran to have quit, but if Casey, Lily and Theo didn't get their act together and soon, then RJ and Rebecca were going to lose more than just an employee.

"Listen, Mike," Aliyah sighed, turning to her new student. "There's something I need to take care of. You don't necessarily have to rejoin Craig's class, but if you still want to learn parkour and freerunning, I'll come find you when I am free, okay?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, sure," he said. "You go deal with whatever. I'm going to go catch up with my mates over at the arcade." He kicked his legs over the wall and jumped down. "Thanks a lot, Aliyah, I'll catch you around." He took off, leaving Aliyah and Fran alone.

"As for you," Aliyah said, turning back to Fran. "Let's go get you your job back."

Fran smiled and followed Aliyah down the road towards the pizzeria.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

As the day shortened to a close, Theo, Lily and Casey cleaned the now deserted pizzeria up of the mess that had occurred. Theo was still seething that he hadn't been left in charge, Lily was upset that they had blown up at Fran and caused her to quit, and Casey was disappointed that he hadn't asserted himself enough as leader and taken charge.

"If I had been left in charge, this would never have happened," Theo muttered to himself, but loud enough for Lily, who was working nearby, to hear.

"Oh, so now this is Casey's fault?" Lily snapped.

"Well..." Theo shrugged.

"I don't see your third of the business doing any better," Lily said.

Theo scoffed and picked up a pile of dirty dishes. With his arms full he turned to the still messy floor and shot a look at his best friend. "Oh, look, I think I see your third of the business still smoking."

"You're all going to be smoking if you don't can it with the attitudes," Aliyah snapped, storming into the restaurant. "Seriously, guys, not only did you managed to upset Fran into quitting, but you upset the customers too. Don't think I didn't notice several couples coming in and then leaving immediately after."

"Hey, this is his fault," Theo said, pointing at Casey. "If I had been left in charge -"

"Well you weren't, Theo," Aliyah snapped at him. "You weren't left in charge. But if you're going to get butt hurt every time you're passed over for something then you're in the wrong line of work. You may think that you're brilliant at everything, but there are people out there with skills better than you."

Casey smirked and nodded.

"Don't be smirking whilst I am shouting at him, Casey," Aliyah said, whipping around to face the red ranger. "Because you're not entirely innocent in all of this, neither of you, Lily," she added to the blonde. "You each had one job to do - take care of the restaurant whilst Rebecca and RJ were away. Tyler and I thought we were making it easier on you all by taking ourselves out of the equation. I mean, neither one of us works here anyway, but we'll help out if we can, all you had to do was ask."

"You were both busy today," Casey said.

"That's just an excuse, Casey, and you know it," Aliyah said. "You all know how to work as a team; I've seen you do it before." She stared around at the three cubs, as each of them realised she was talking about them being Rangers. She couldn't say it out loud with Fran in the shop, but they each got the gist of what she was saying. "All you had to do was take the context of that and put it into practice here, but you couldn't even do that."

Lily, Casey and Theo sighed.

"You're right," Casey said, shaking his head. "This is my fault. All of it. Rebecca and RJ left me in charge, and I didn't want it, but if I had taken on the responsibilities instead of splitting them up, then we would have at least had a leader, one game plan."

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, you would have," she said. "But it's not too late," she added. "We've still got three days without RJ and Rebecca, do you think that you can turn this mess around before they come back?"

Casey looked from Aliyah to Lily and then to Theo. The latter two nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think we can," he said. "So, with the agreement of my two former business partners, I'm taking back my responsibilities."

"Go for it, boss," Lily encouraged.

"Okay, first things first," said Casey looking around for Fran. He found her standing near the doors, hugging her jacket to her chest and trying to look scares. "Fran."

Fran jumped in alarm and looked up wildly.

"It's okay, Fran, just hear them out, if you don't agree with what they have to say, you're free to leave again," Aliyah said, hopping up on the front counter and watching Casey, Theo and Lily make amends. It was the least they could do to the poor girl after making her last shift a living nightmare.

Casey glared at her and Aliyah smirked at him. She knew Fran wasn't about to leave, this job meant the world to her, but Aliyah enjoyed striking fear in to the hearts of her co-workers and teammates, and if the idea of Fran leaving scared Theo, Lily and Casey, then she was about to drop it anytime soon.

"Fran, you left in such a rush earlier that you didn't get to hear our apologies," Casey said, turning back to the bookworm. "I'm sorry, Fran. I was the one who let you down. It won't happen again."

"I'm sorry, too," Lily added. "I wasn't a good co-worker, and more importantly, a good friend. Theo!" she hissed, jabbing the blue ranger with her mop.

"Me three," Theo said, jumping to his feet. "Really sorry. You didn't deserve this."

Fran looked considerate and cast a glance in Aliyah's direction. The white ranger looked unconvinced at the apologies and shook her head slightly as she caught Fran's gaze. "Mhm," the bookworm said, biting her inner lip. She knew that Aliyah was very hard to please, and would sometimes milk a situation for more than it was worth.

"Ka-ching," said Casey. "You hear that, Fran? You hear it? That is the sound of your new salary - double what you make now?"

"Double?" Fran asked, surprised.

"Did I say double? Oh, I misspoke," Casey said, taking her surprise as rejection. "Triple. But I'm not holding the offer open much longer. Five, four, three -"

"O-okay, okay, I'll do it," Fran said, interrupting him.

"Cool. Great. Welcome back," Casey said.

Aliyah smirked, impressed my Fran's confidence. Following the re-hiring of Fran, the solar morphers beeped, alerting the four rangers to trouble in the city.

"OK. Got to go," Casey said. "You're in charge." He passed Fran his spray bottle, as Lily passed her the mop and Theo his sponge and the three of them run out.

Aliyah shook her head and jumped down from the counter, following them casually towards the door. "I'm impressed, Fran," she said, stopping short and nodding at the red head. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Three times my salary," Fran said, still taken aback by what had just happened. "I'll be honest; they had me at 'I'm sorry.'"

"I know they did," Aliyah said. "But you deserve a lot more than just an 'I'm sorry'," she said.

"What about Rebecca and RJ?" Fran asked. "I know Casey was put in charge, but it's up to them when it comes to salaries."

"I'll see to it that you get what you're promised," Aliyah said. "As for this mess," she pointed around the restaurant. "This isn't yours, so you don't have to clean it up; you wait until they come back, alright? Just leave a note saying that I told you to go home, if they have any issues then they can take it up with me."

Fran smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Ali," she said as the white ranger headed for the door again.

Aliyah saluted and run off.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Rangers!"

Tyler stumbled to a halt at the familiar face. "What?" he asked, looking to the others. "How is this possible? We destroyed him already."

"Yeah, I didn't know monsters could unblow up," said Theo. "It's never happened before."

"It's happened before, alright," said Aliyah, arriving at last. "But not in the last five years."

"Huh?"

"Q&A later," Aliyah said, reaching for her solar morpher. "Fighting now. Ready?"

"Ready!" the others yelled, following her lead.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

Gakko growled as the team morphed. "You won't destroy me again, Rangers," he said, preparing to fight.

"We'll see about that," Casey said. He run forward to meet Gakko, but the Rinshi jumped over the five of them and landed on the side of a building. He pushed off and swung at the rangers with his Shuriken, blasting them off of their feet.

Aliyah was the first to recover. "Did you forget?" she asked. "You're not the only who can hang from the side of a building!" she jumped up and ran towards Gakko, jumping over him and landing on the side of a wall, her fingers gripping the top. Focusing her strength in her feet, Aliyah pushed off and flipped over backwards, using her Sais to slash at Gakko as she landed in front of him.

"Is that all you've got?" Gakko asked.

"Hardly!" Aliyah snapped, jumping up and flattening her feet against Gakko's chest. She pushed him back and landed on her back, she tucked her head in and rolled up onto her shoulders and back over onto her feet. Sometimes she loved being able to use parkour in her fighting styles.

"Casey, your leader," Theo said, turning to the red ranger. "It's your call."

"Thanks, Theo," Casey said, nodding at his teammate. "Cannon time."

The claw cannon appeared between the fire of them, and each charged it with their animal spirits.

"FIRE!"

"No!" Gakko yelled as he exploded upon impact with the fireball.

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

Aliyah stood and turned to the three cubs behind her. "Now that's what I'm talking about," she said, nodding. " _One_ leader, _one_ game plan, _one_ less bad guy!"

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Taking Aliyah's words and advice to heart, Casey took back the responsibility of running the pizza parlor for the remainder of the weekend, just like Rebecca and RJ had expected him to do. He was just in the middle of making up pizza for delivery when the couple walked through the door.

"We're back," RJ announced happily, "and we're proud to report that not a single fish was caught."

Aliyah scoffed as she walked into the kitchen with Ronny and Tyler in tow. "I bet you the life of the party," she said.

"I've got to say, Casey, I'm very impressed," said Rebecca. "Everything looks good out there. I really didn't think you had it in you. I guess I was wrong."

Casey smiled and shook his head. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Rebecca," he said. "Now you know you can always leave me in charge."

"Great," said Aliyah. "Because it's going to take twice, wait, let me correct myself, three times as long to pay off the raise you gave Fran."

Rebecca and RJ looked quickly between the two tigers. "What raise?" they asked.

"Oh, you know," said Aliyah. "The triple salary that Casey promised Fran when he re-hired her after she quit."

"Quit?" Rebecca repeated. "What do you mean quit? Why did she quit?"

Aliyah smirked at Casey as he glared back at her.

"I hate you," Casey told her.

"Pick a number and get in a line," Aliyah said. Her eyes dropped to the pizza that he and Fran had been working on. "Is that for delivery?" she asked.

"Yeah, some guy named Mike ordered it," Fran said. "He asked specifically for you to be the one to deliver it."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Oh great, I've got another not-so-secret-admirer," she complained.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"There's this kid Mike, he asked me to teach him Parkour and I said I'd go look for him when I was free," Aliyah explained. "I was kinda hoping he would've forgotten over the weekend but he must have seen me around."

Rebecca smirked and put a hand on her hip. "When did you become so nice?" she asked.

"I've not," Aliyah said, taking the pizza box from Casey. "I'm gonna deliver this thing and set the guy straight."

"You're getting good at breaking people's hearts," Tyler teased.

Aliyah stuck her tongue out at him and walked out of the kitchen. "After I've dropped the pizza off I'm meeting Tori at the beach," she called over her shoulder. "So don't wait up for me. Oh," she paused and turned back, "and if there is any action going on at home when I get back make sure there's a sock or something on the door."

"Not cool, Ali," Tyler groaned as Ronny stuck her head out of the kitchen door and shrieked, "ALIYAH!"

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated 03rd August, 2016 at 05:05pm**


	4. Way of the Master

**Author's Note:** Yay! We're into the Master's Arc!

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"This way!" Theo yelled as he led his friends away from the thundering boulder that was chasing them.

"You guys need to be faster than this," Aliyah yelled from away ahead. "Lily, you have the spirit of the cheetah, for crying out loud, you should be ahead of me."

Lily chose to ignore Aliyah in fear that if she gave a snarky comeback now, the boulder would catch up to her. But it didn't matter anyway; no matter how fast they ran the boulder still hit them, knocking each of them to the floor.

"Aliyah," Tyler yelled as the boulder continued on its path, hoping to take the white ranger down too.

Glancing over her shoulder, Aliyah gasped and jumped into the air. She latched onto a low hanging pipe and held fast, dangling meters above the boulder and watching as it ground to a halt a few feet in front of her. It changed back into its Rinshi form and blasted Aliyah in the chest, knocking her down from on high.

"That was just cold," Aliyah grumbled, clutching her chest and standing up.

"You think your other fights have been tough?!" the Rinshi said. "I'll show you tough!"

"Let's go!" Lily said, as she and Theo jumped over Aliyah and attacked with their weapons. The Rinshi turned its back on them so their attacks hit his shell, which merely sparked but did not break.

Turning around, the Rinshi blocked both the tonfas and the Bo, before rolling forward and sprouting up in front of Theo and Lily, punching them both in the chests and knocking them down.

"Guys," Tyler and Casey said, rushing forward to help the others.

"He wasn't kidding about tough," Theo said, holding his shoulder.

"Our weapons didn't even scratch him," Lily sighed.

"That's because nothing can get through my armour!" the Rinshi shouted.

"Never mind about those brats," said a familiar voice. The rangers and the monster looked around as Camille appeared out of nowhere. "You're here to clear out the city. Now get to it!"

"What's the matter, Camille?" Aliyah asked, grabbing her Sais and glaring at the lizard. "Afraid that we'll destroy your new pet, just like we did your last ones?"

Camille laughed at the white Ranger's attempts to discourage her, just as the Rinshi grew to mammoth heights. "Good luck fighting him now, Rangers," the lizard said, disappearing again.

"Coward!" Aliyah yelled.

"Let's go guys," Casey said, summoning his animal spirit. Theo and Lily followed his lead.

"Animal spirits unite as one!"

Tyler hesitated and turned to Aliyah. "Aren't we going to help them?" he asked.

"I don't see the point," Aliyah said. "If what he says is true, and nothing really can't get through his armour, then there is nothing our animal spirits can do. Let the others try, but we need to think of a plan to defeat this guy if push comes to shove."

Tyler nodded and looked up at the Megazord battle that was going horribly wrong. He wanted to help, but he too could see that there was nothing that could be done. Aliyah was right; they needed a plan, one that was foolproof.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Theo groaned as he followed the others back into the loft. "I'm happy to be out of there," he said. "I felt like I was going to be sick."

"If you are please make it to the bathroom," Aliyah said.

"At least he didn't do it in his helmet," Tyler said.

Sitting in RJ's chair, watching a repeat of the battle, was Rebecca. She looked up as the team returned and immediately got to business. "Talk to me, guys," she said. "What happened?"

"So this giant anteater -"

"Hedgehog," Casey corrected Lily.

"I thought it was an artichoke with legs?" Theo frowned.

"It was a Pangolin," RJ said returning to the room.

"A Pango-what?" Tyler and Aliyah asked.

Rebecca sighed and put a hand to her face. "Do you guys know nothing?" she asked. "I thought you'd stepped up your game last year? You know, spent it studying?"

"Why would we study something that had no relevance to us at the time?" Aliyah asked. "What's the point in knowing something if it's not useful?"

"It's useful now," Rebecca pointed out.

"Oh, right, sorry," Aliyah said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "Sorry for not using my abilities to see the future to realise that I needed to know what a pangolin was!"

Tyler set a calming hand on Aliyah's shoulder as Rebecca glared heavily at her sister. Now was not the time to be snappy.

"Anyway," said RJ, hoping to defuse the tension. "A Pangolin - the name literally means 'something that rolls up.' It had plate-like armour that's impossible to break through."

"We found that out the hard way," Lily groaned. "None of weapons worked."

"Listen and learn, young cheetah - I said 'almost impossible.' You just don't have the right weapon."

"You mean there's something that might work?" Tyler asked.

"There's a legend in the order of the claw about a Master who wielded a weapon that could break though steel," RJ told them, getting excited. "His name was Master Phant."

"Phant?" Aliyah repeated. "As in Elephant?"

Rebecca nodded.

"OK, so we just call this Master Phant dude and ask him to borrow his weapon - done deal," Casey said.

Aliyah frowned and glanced in his direction. "Dude, are you deaf now too?" she asked.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Phant - Ele _phant_ \- that means the weapon is connected to the elephant spirit," said Aliyah. "I don't know about you, but I don't know how to wield an elephant spirit, and something tells me you can't use another spirits weapon of choice without commanding that spirit first."

Rebecca smiled. "Well done, Ali," she complimented. "At least you've learned something."

"Something useful," Aliyah muttered.

"Master Phant's also not that easy to find," RJ said, awkwardly. "When he retired, he moved to a remote forest to live a life of solitude. No one's heard from him in years."

"I wonder why he dropped off the grid," said Theo.

"No one knows," RJ replied. "But he's lost all contact with the order of the claw."

"Well, the Order of the Claw is about to contact him," said Lily, speaking with determination. "Come on, guys, we're gonna find Master Phant."

Aliyah frowned. "Hold up, wait a second," she said. "If this guy lives in a remote forest, how are we going to find _which_ remote forest? I mean, there are half a dozen of them in southern California alone."

"She's got a point," Tyler said. He turned to Rebecca and RJ. "Do you have any other hints you can give us?"

"The last I heard, and don't take this as gospel truth, he was heading to Turtle Cove."

Aliyah frowned. "Turtle Cove?" she asked. "Why Turtle Cove?"

"Do you remember the ranger archives of Doctor Oliver's?" Rebecca asked.

"Barely," Aliyah admitted.

Rebecca sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What?" Aliyah asked, defensively. "Sorry for not having an eidetic memory like you, Rebecca, or the need to want to know everything."

"It's not the need to want to know everything, Aliyah, but it's important information that's going to keep you alive," Rebecca said.

"And there it is," Aliyah scoffed. "Come on, guys, we'll find this master dude ourselves." She walked out. The others hesitated and followed after her, leaving Tyler with Rebecca and RJ.

Tyler shook his head at Rebecca. "I don't care about the prophecy, or the Ranger archives, just tell me why Master Phant is in Turtle Cove," he said.

"Animarium," Rebecca said. "If you find the Animarium, you'll find Master Phant."

"Thank you," Tyler said turning toe and hurrying off after the others.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"This is ridiculous," Theo grumbled, following Aliyah and Tyler through the forests of Ocean Bluff. "Are we almost there?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "You ask me that one more time," she snapped, climbing over a rotted root of a tree.

"Ronny had to land the SHARC somewhere secluded," Tyler said. "It wouldn't do well if it was seen stationary in Ocean Bluff airstrip. The Overdrive Rangers are already famous enough as it is, if their main mode of transportation was seen outside of San Angeles, people would think they were back in business, which we aren't."

"Weren't you two Overdrive rangers?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Tyler said.

"And aren't you back in business?" Casey asked.

"We are," Tyler said. "But we aren't Overdrive rangers this time, are we?"

The group carried on the remainder of the way in silence. At least until Aliyah came to a complete stop and the others crashed into it.

"A little heads up next time," Casey said, balancing himself unsteadily as Theo landed on his butt.

"Keep your eyes up and maybe you'd realise I had stopped," Aliyah said.

"Why did you stop?" Tyler asked.

Aliyah pointed towards a clearing. Beyond the trees she could just make out the shape of a giant aircraft carrier. "There's the SHARC," she said.

"And there's Ronny," Tyler smiled, skirting around his cousin and running towards the clearing. The sound of shrieking and laughter filled the air and as the other Jungle Fury rangers reached the aircraft they could see why. Tyler had swept Ronny into his arms and kissed her.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "As if you guys didn't have enough excitement last night," she said.

"I will kill you," Ronny said, tearing herself away from her boyfriend.

"Whatever you say, Nascar," Aliyah grinned, her eyes lightning up. "How about we get this show on the road, huh?"

"Ready when you are, captain," Ronny said, leading the cubs around to the back of the SHARC and opening the door. Lily, Casey and Theo were in awe as they climbed aboard, each one taking a seat on the five seats available, meanwhile Ronny and Tyler headed for the cockpit and strapped themselves in.

As she strapped herself in, Aliyah noticed Theo looking over the console on his left. "Don't touch that," she said.

"Why not?" Theo asked.

"Just don't," Aliyah said. "Oh, and you may want to strap yourself in. Ronny only knows one speed."

Up front Ronny grinned. "Everyone ready?" she called back, prepping the ship for takeoff.

"Ready."

"Animarium, here we come."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Theo sighed as he spun boringly around in a circle on his seat. He had been aboard the SHARC for a few hours just circling the skies above Turtle Cove searching for a floating island. Obviously he didn't believe it to be true, it wasn't logical enough for an island to be able to float in the air.

"You'll believe in the Great Beast war but you won't believe in a floating island?" Aliyah asked.

"That's because the Great Beast war was real," Theo said. "It really happened."

"Prove it," Aliyah challenged.

"There are tons of history books on it at the Pai Zhuq Academy," Theo argued.

"Have you actually read them all?"

"Yes!"

Aliyah scoffed and shook her head. "You must be real fun at parties," she said. "There just so happens to be a record history of the Animarium. I don't think it is in many books but there is a video of it in the Ranger archives."

"Aliyah, we're picking up some strange energy readings on the monitors," Tyler called from the front of the SHARC.

"How strange?" Aliyah asked. She turned to her right and flipped a few switches.

"I thought you said don't touch anything?" Theo asked.

"I told _you_ not to touch anything," Aliyah said. "I travelled in this thing for a whole year; I know what I'm doing."

Theo scoffed and muttered, "Yeah, right."

Aliyah chose to ignore him and went back to reading the energy signatures on her own monitors. "It's right next to us," she said. "I mean, _right next to us_ , as in outside. Tyler, Ronny, do you see anything?"

"Uh-huh," Ronny said, "but you're not going to believe it."

Exchanging looks, Aliyah and the others unbuckled themselves and carefully made their way to the front of the SHARC. Out of the front windows they could see nothing but blue skies and white clouds.

"What are we - whoa?" Casey gasped as a bright yellow eagle flew in front of the SHARC. "Was that -?"

"The Eagle Zord," Tyler confirmed.

The eagle Zord screeched turned mid-flight and flew back towards them. It circled around the SHARC and flew ahead again.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Ronny said.

"According to the Ranger Archives after the orgs were defeated the Animarium rose back into the air with the Wild Zords and their guardian in order to protect it from the people on Earth," Tyler said. "The Eagle Zord must patrol the skies around the island."

"What if it's not us that it's looking for?" Lily asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Aliyah said. "Follow it, Ronny."

"You got it," Ronny grinned. "If everyone could retake their seats I'll floor this puppy and have us there in no time."

Aliyah and Tyler chuckled as they retook their seats and buckled in. Once everyone was secured nicely, Ronny fast-forwarded the plane and followed after the Eagle.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

The landing was a lot rougher than usual, mostly because Ronny had never seen the Animarium before, much less landed on it before. The whole area, which from above seemed clear, was in fact covered in thick ferns vines.

"Couldn't you have found a better place to land?" Theo whined.

Ronny glared at him. "Next time, you can fly and land the plane," she snapped.

"No, please, don't," Aliyah said. "I like being alive."

Theo glared at her and descended from the SHARC into the woods. It was eerily creepy, but at least they had made it.

"So," said Lily, chirpily. "Now what do we do?"

"We do what we came to do," said Casey. "Find Master Phant."

"Do you think there is anyone around here that can help?" Tyler asked. "Like, maybe, the guardian?"

Aliyah shrugged. "Let's just keep walking," she said. "We're bound to come across someone or something sooner or later." She looked around. Neither one of them had a map, so they weren't entirely sure of which way to go.

"According to the monitors the entrance to the forest is that way," Ronny said, pointing over her shoulder.

"Then that's the way we'll go," said Aliyah. "Come on and stick together. These are unknown forests."

"I hope this weapon is worth it," Theo grumbled.

They walked for what felt like hours and probably miles, but all they found were trees, trees and more trees. There were no signs of life or civilization, and definitely no sign of Master Phant. The more the hours grew on, the more Theo had to complain about. First he had been whining about the island itself, now he was whining about this being a complete and utter waste of time.

"We'd be more useful in Ocean Bluff," Theo called from the back of the group. "Who knows the damage that artichoke with legs has caused in our absence."

"We can't fight it without Master Phant's weapon, Theo," Lily said. "So, suck it up."

Aliyah smirked at Lily's determination.

"Listen to the cheetah, T," Tyler said. "She knows what she is talking about."

"Besides, what's the matter? Is the _mighty_ Jaguar tired already?" Casey teased.

Theo glared at him and slapped a hand to his neck. "No," he winced. "But the _mighty_ Jaguar is getting eaten alive by mighty mosquitos."

"At least someone finds you appeasing," Aliyah muttered.

Ronny snorted as she tried to cover up her laughter.

"Haha, you're funny, Aliyah," Theo replied, sarcastically.

After another hour, Theo had finally had enough. He collapsed against a giant rock and run his fingers up and down his arm roughly.

"Here," said Tyler, handing Theo a blue wrist band. "It's a Mosquito Repellent wrist band," the green ranger explained. "We all have." He held up his wrist to reveal a green band.

Theo glared at him. "So, wait, you all had one of these and you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"You didn't ask," Tyler said.

"Why are you only giving it to me now?" Theo asked. "I've been complaining for over an hour."

"It was fun to watch you suffer," Aliyah commented from the front of the group.

Theo grumbled under his breath as he slipped the band onto his wrist.

"OK, break times over, guys," Aliyah said, starting off again. "We need to find a break in these woods and soon, otherwise we would've come all of this way for nothing."

The others nodded and followed her, leaving Theo, once again, at the back of the group and practically running to keep up.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Finally..." Aliyah sighed as she breached the edge of the forest. She stepped out into the sunlight and instantly felt better. It was almost like the cold darkness of the forests behind her was sucking the light from her and her friends.

Theo rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of the darkness, the light was almost blinding. Adjusting to the new brightness the Jaguar looked around at the large open space ahead of him and turned to Ronny. "Why didn't you land here?" he asked.

"I will kill you, blue boy," Ronny growled.

"OK, guys, let's not do anything hasty," Casey said. "We may have made it out of the woods but we still haven't found Master Phant. We need to keep going."

Aliyah nodded. "We could split up, cover more ground," she said. "But we'd need to stay in contact."

"As anyone actually checked to see if our solar morphers work up here?" Tyler asked.

"I don't see why they shouldn't," said Aliyah. "We're literally in the air. They should work double time up here."

Tyler nodded but pulled his glasses from his pocket anyway. Whilst he took Aliyah's word for it, he felt the need to be safe than sorry. Sliding the glasses onto his face, Tyler tapped the side and the glasses came to life.

"Well...?" Theo asked.

"They work fine," Tyler said. "I don't know why we don't use these to navigate? It's got a compass and radar built in. They should also be able to detect any signs of movement too."

"Infra-red heat signatures?" Ronny asked.

"Why not?" Tyler asked. "Rebecca said they are equipped from almost any situation."

Aliyah paused and then shrugged. "We can't all wear them," she said. "If we're all focused on reading the same data streams then we're just going to annoy each other and get lost again."

"I'll wear them," Theo said, hoping to be useful.

"I'd rather follow Tyler," Ronny said.

Aliyah nodded in agreement. "But Casey is leader," she said. "The choice is his."

Casey gulped as everyone turned to him. "To save arguments," he said. "I'll wear mine."

"Good choice," Aliyah said. "Now, which way?"

Casey slipped his glasses onto his face and activated them, as Tyler deactivated his own and slid them back into his pocket. "According to this, we go... that way," he started walking in the opposite direction they were standing.

The team paused, exchanged looks and followed after their leader. He had the tools of getting them to the right place, so who were they to disagree?

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Not far now," Casey called from the front of the group. "According to this, we're almost there."

"You said that an hour ago," Theo yelled from the back. "Are we even sure this is the right floating island? I haven't seen a single Wild Zord, except for the Eagle Zord, for miles."

"He's got a point," Tyler whispered to Aliyah.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," Aliyah replied.

"Maybe they're on another part of the island?" Lily suggested, hopefully. "I mean, this place is huge."

Aliyah and Tyler looked convince but before anyone could voice their own opinions the ground started to shake beneath their feet.

"Whoa!" the team yelled as they were knocked to the ground.

"What's going on?" Ronny asked.

"Look!" Lily shouted, looking around for the source of the disturbance. Running towards them at light speed were two massive beasts. As they grew closer the young cheetah could see that it was a bison and a tiger.

Aliyah's eyes widened at the sight of the white tiger. "Oh," she breathed. "She's beautiful."

The white tiger and black bison stopped before the Rangers and stared down at them. The tiger lowered her head towards Aliyah and purred.

Aliyah laughed and touched the great metal head of the tiger as she heard a voice inside her head.

 _You have the spirit of the white tiger..._

"Uh, did anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard a voice."

The others shook their heads.

Aliyah frowned and looked up at the tiger. "Was that you?" she asked.

 _Yes. We are connected through your spirit. But you are not Alyssa._

Aliyah shook her head and looked back at the tiger Zord. "Whoa, trippy," she said. "I can hear her inside my head."

"That's scary," Theo said.

"You're just jealous, T," Aliyah said.

Tyler nudged Aliyah. "Since you have some special connection maybe you could ask her where Master Phant is."

"OK," said Aliyah. She wasn't sure if it would work, but if there was a chance the tiger Zord knew, she was willing to try. "We're looking for someone, an old gentleman. He would've come here years ago. He commands the spirit of the elephant."

 _The elephant Zord resides on the north side of the forest_ the tiger Zord replied. It lifted its head and looked in the direction of the forest. _If whoever you search has the spirit of the elephant that's where he will be._

Aliyah smiled. "Thanks," she said, petting the tiger again. She then turned to her friends and relayed what she had learned.

"Then that's where we are heading," said Casey. "Come on."

The others nodded and set off after their leader, whilst Aliyah remained with the white tiger. She was mesmerized by it, and stunned that she could share a spirit with something so sleek, powerful and beautiful.

"Aliyah!"

Aliyah shook her head and took off after her friends.

The Tiger and Bison watched them disappear, and then returned to where they had come from. They had to report to the guardian immediately.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Look," said Casey, after another hour of walking. He was starting to get tired from all the walking and was glad to finally make it to the place they had spent hours searching for. Unfortunately the place didn't scream 'Pai Zhuq Master' if anything it was nothing more than a dump.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Theo, taking in the scene before him. "We've clearly got the wrong place. There is no way any self-respecting Pai Zhuq Master would live here."

"It looks like something out of a fairytale," said Ronny.

"A Grimm one, maybe," Tyler agreed.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and bypassed Casey. "Look," she said, pointing to the mountain behind the house. Etched into the side of it was a giant elephants head. "The white tiger said that the elephant Zord could be found in this part of the forest, and that if the person we were looking for had the elephant spirit would be here. That there looks like a sign to me."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Casey said. "Let's get this weapon and head back to Ocean Bluff."

"You mean get lost again whilst searching for the SHARC," Theo grumbled.

Tyler smirked. "Not necessarily," he said. "Now I know where we are, and where we need to go, I can teleport us back to the SHARC."

"You can teleport?" Theo yelled. "Why didn't you teleport us here?"

"I just said why," said Tyler. "I didn't know where here was. I need to be able to know where my destination ends before I can teleport there."

Theo scoffed.

"Wow, you're a grumpy little shit today, aren't you?" Aliyah said, frowning at the blue ranger. "One would think you hate travelling."

"I do," Theo said, folding his arms.

"Fine, next time you can stay in Ocean Bluff," said Aliyah, turning her back on the blue ranger. "Let's go find out if our master is here."

Lily, Casey and Tyler nodded and followed Aliyah up to the front door.

"Hello?" Lily called softly, as she opened the door. "Anyone here?"

"Yes," an annoyed voice spoke. They squinted through the darkness and saw the silhouette of a man sitting near the window.

"We're looking for Master Phant," Lily said.

The man scowled at them. "I was once known by that name," he said. "Why do you disturb my solitude?" Casey, Theo, Lily, Tyler and Aliyah bowed respectfully to him.

"Master, we need your help," Casey said.

"Impertinent children! You are not invited here. Leave me be," Master Phant snarled at them furiously.

"No, please, we're not children!" Lily insisted. "We're students of the Order of the Claw."

"Well," said Aliyah, but was nudged by Tyler before she could carry on.

Master Phant, however, seemed eager to hear what she had to say. "Go on, girl, say it out loud," he insisted.

"I was just saying that not _all_ of us are the Order of the Claw," Aliyah said. "These three," she nodded at Theo, Lily and Casey, "are. Tyler and I are Ninjas, and I'm also a Mystic."

"And that knowledge is important to me how?" Master Phant asked.

"Because, if you're really were a Pai Zhuq master, it would matter to you that Dai Shi has escaped," Theo said.

"What?" Master Phant asked, getting to his feet. "No, no. No, that cannot be."

"It's true," Casey said. "We're the new guardians who are trying to stop him."

Master Phant swept his gaze over them and landed on Aliyah. "But then that must mean... the saviour," he whispered.

"Don't you start," Aliyah groaned.

Shaking his head, Master Phant turned his attention back to the Pai Zhuq cubs. "It is unfortunate that he has escaped," he said. "But there is nothing I can do to help you."

"Yes there is," said Lily. "We need you to teach us how to use your specially weapon."

"The jungle mace - I-I haven't even looked at it in years," said Master Phant. "It's the weapon of a warrior, not a useless old man."

"Useless old man?" Aliyah repeated. "Even a useless old man can be a warrior."

"No," said Master Phant, shaking his head. "There is nothing I can do to help you, and I do not tolerate intruders. I just want to be left alone to live out my days in peace."

Without a word, Theo grabbed up his backpack and left. Casey, Lily, Tyler and Ronny followed after him, as Aliyah stared at Master Phant. She shook her head and soon left too.

"You're a strong warrior, young tiger," Master Phant called out to her. "But you have much to learn before you face Dai Shi."

"If I make it that far," Aliyah said, stopping at the door. "If you won't help us master the Jungle Mace then there is no way we can stop this new monster, which means that Dai Shi will take over sooner, he will come for me and, as you said, I won't be strong enough to fight him, therefore he will use my power to destroy everything in his way." She paused and looked out at her friends, they were waiting for her at the edge of the Master Phant's garden, "and just who's fault will that be?" she asked, glancing back.

Master Phant followed Aliyah out of his house and watched as she rejoined her friends. Her words hung heavily in his head, but there was nothing he could do to help them.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do," Master Phant called to them.

Looking down as their solar morphers bleeped, Aliyah removed her glasses from her pocket and slipped them onto her face. "Pangolin is back," she said. "He's wreaking havoc on the city."

"Come on, guys," said Theo, walking away. The others, save for Lily, started to follow.

"Lil, you coming?" Theo asked, noticing that she hadn't moved.

"No. Master Phant is going to show me how to use the Jungle Mace," Lily said, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Stubborn girl, I said _no_!" Master Phant snapped as he collected firewood.

"And I say, I'm not leaving until you do," Lily replied. Master Phant glared at her before disappearing back inside home, slamming the door in his wake.

Ronny nudged Tyler. "Do we have the makings of a second Aliyah?" she asked.

"I heard that," Aliyah said.

"I hope not," Tyler replied.

"I heard that too," said Aliyah, glaring at the pair.

"You guys go on," said Lily.

Aliyah hesitated. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yep. Call me if you need me."

"OK," Aliyah said, nodding. She turned to the others and started walking away from them. "Tyler, we need to hurry, so get our teleporting butt in gear and let's get out of here."

Tyler nodded and hurried after the others. He caught up to Aliyah, took both her hand and Ronny's, as they in turn caught hold of Casey and Theo. There was a distinctive _pop_ , followed by a puff of green smoke, and the five of them disappeared.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"This is the perfect spot," said Pangolin. He was in his sealed form and crouching in the centre of the city, his hand braced against the ground. "I'll drill right into the fault line."

"Good, but hurry," Camille hissed. "Before the rangers find out our plan."

"Too late!"

The two Rinshi around to see Casey, Theo and Aliyah flip over a car and land in front of them. They were already morphed.

"I knew it," Camille scowled. She stepped forward to block their path. "Hurry, Pangolin," she snapped.

"Yes," the beast said, leaping into the air and transforming. He begun to spin in a circle and dug into the ground, disappearing as Camille fought the rangers one-on-one.

Aliyah growled and jumped over Casey and Theo, she straightened her one leg and bent the other as she slammed it into Camille's stomach and knocked her back. "I don't care if you look like LeeLee," she said. "It just means I can dish out the beating I have been holding onto for her, and give it to you instead."

Camille snarled at Aliyah and blocked a punch. "It won't be long now, saviour," she said, blocking another punch and kick. "Your power will soon be Dai Shi's, and you, dear sweet Aliyah, will be history."

"History was never my best subject," Aliyah snapped. She rotated her hands and caught hold of Camille's wrists, and then jumped into the air and twisted her hands back around. Camille twirled in the air and then flew back as Aliyah kicked her in the stomach.

Camille coughed as she landed and glared up at the rangers as they regrouped.

"You're starting to get really annoying," Aliyah said, looking down on Camille.

"Speak for you, thorn in my side," Camille retorted, getting back to her feet. She unleashed her power and transformed into her armour mode. She reached instantly for her Sais and rushed at Aliyah.

Aliyah copied her actions and broke away from Theo and Casey, both of whom wanted to help but were overrun with Rinshi. The two were able to hold the other off for a short time before Camille suddenly got the upper hand and knocked Aliyah back.

"FIRE!" Camille shouted, firing stingers at Aliyah and blowing her into the air.

Aliyah groaned as she landed on her back and clutched her stomach.

"You're the mighty saviour?" Camille laughed. "Where is the legendary warrior goddess we were promised? You're just a weak human!"

Aliyah glared up at Camille and tightened her grip on her Sais. "What you see is what you get," she snapped. "I never wanted the stupid prophecy or its supposed powers. But if you think I am such a weak human, why do you keep coming back to fight me?"

"Just proving a point," said Camille.

"Or it's because you're scared."

Camille barked out a laugh. "Scared? Of you don't think so highly of yourself," she said.

"You keep coming back because you're afraid that I'll unlock the potential to be the great saviour," Aliyah said. "I may not look like much, Camille, but I'm also not as stupid as my sister thinks. I know a test when I see one, and I am sorry to say that this is one test you will not pass." She jumped into the air and threw her Sais at Camille.

The chameleon cried out as she was thrown backwards onto the ground and reverted back to her human form.

Aliyah stood over her, her hand held out as her Sais returned to her person. "Tell your master," she said. "Whether or not I am ready, I will destroy him."

Camille sneered and disappeared.

Aliyah sighed and looked around for her friends. They were taking a beating, but before she could intervene the Pangolin returned, sprouting of the ground in front of her, followed by both Tyler and Lily.

"Jungle Mace!" Lily shouted, jumping over Aliyah and landing in front of the Pangolin. "Let's dance!" she said, swinging the new weapon around and slamming it numerous times at the Rinshi.

As Lily dealt with the Pangolin, Aliyah and Tyler rushed over to Theo and Casey, helping them back to their feet.

"Lily's back!" Theo said, happily.

"And she's got the mace," Casey said.

Tyler nodded. "Master Phant agreed to teach her after we were attacked by Rinshi," he explained. "Looks like you were right again, Ali, there was a warrior inside that old man."

Aliyah grinned and folded her arms. "Yeah, he just needed the right student to find it," she said, just as Lily delivered the final blow with the jungle mace. "Oh! That had to hurt."

"Your amour's not so tough!" Lily said as the Pangolin exploded.

With the monster destroyed, the team of five regrouped. "Nice one, Lil," said Casey, patting her on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you got it," said Theo, admiring the new weapon.

"Master Phant may have given up on himself," said Lily, "but I weren't about to."

"Good thing too," said Aliyah. "Way to go, cub."

Lily smiled.

"But we're not done," said Tyler, pointing out the now giant Pangolin towering over them.

Lily stepped forward and clenched her fist. "Ready for the big time, guys?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Animal Spirits unite as one!"

Summoning their animal spirits the five rangers formed their respective Megazords to take on Pangolin one last time.

"Fox Inferno!" Aliyah and Tyler yelled, firing the fox head at the Rinshi. Their attack merely bounced off his thick armour and he transformed into his ball mode and rolled towards them.

"BRACE!" Tyler yelled, but it was no use. The Pangolin smashed into the Tiger Pride Megazord and threw them into a building.

Aliyah shook her head and stood up. "Come on," she urged her cousin. Tyler stood and the two spun around, jumping up and kicking the air. Outside their Megazord kicked up and hit the pangolin like a soccer ball.

"Guys, a little help here," Tyler called to the three cubs.

"Come on, guys, we're going to use the elephant technique," Lily said.

"Calling on the spirit of the elephant, jungle fury!" the cubs yelled as their Megazord glowed a green colour and a baby elephant materialized in front of them.

Aliyah and Tyler gasped in surprise. "We have a new animal spirit!" they laughed

"Elephant attack!" the rangers sent the elephant to attack the Pangolin. The Rinshi cried out as he was hit again with a giant ball that had appeared above the elephants head. "Spirit of the elephant, combine!"

Aliyah and Tyler watched as the elephant broke apart and combined with the jungle pride Megazord, becoming its armour and supporting a much larger jungle mace. Swinging the weapon around, the cubs threw the mace at the pangolin, hitting him hard.

"You cannot defeat me!" Pangolin yelled. "Rolling attack!" He curled up into a ball and tumbled towards the Rangers.

"I got this," Aliyah said, jumping up. She commanded the tiger pride Megazord to land in front of the pangolin and kicked him high into the air. She and Tyler then jumped up, and kicked the pangolin towards the others.

"Do it now, Lil!" Tyler called.

Lily nodded and, with the help from Casey and Theo, began spinning the jungle mace around. "Jungle Mace, Spin Attack!" as the spinning stopped the three threw out the mace and smacked Pangolin hard in the shell. A crack appeared, and suddenly the shell shattered.

"You destroyed my shining armour! Oh the shame!" Pangolin cried as he turned to stone and exploded.

"Yeah!" Aliyah and Tyler cheered.

"Thanks, Master Phant," Lily said, smiling brightly. "You're the greatest."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

With another Rinshi defeated the Rangers returned to the Animarium to pay Master Phant a visit and to personally thank him for his help. What they found was an empty house and no Master in sight.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and spruce this place up before he comes back, right?" Lily asked.

Aliyah looked around. "Adding a bit of colour may cheer him up," she said. "There should be paint on the SHARC - don't ask me why, I don't try to understand Hartford anymore."

"Uncle," Tyler corrected.

"Bite me," Aliyah retorted. She still wasn't comfortable with calling Andrew her uncle, especially since he had never existed up until two years ago.

Whilst Lily and Ronny fetched the paint from the SHARC, Aliyah used her mystic powers to sprout flowers in the yard. "I hear one comment about me and flowers, and I swear the person who said it won't walk for a month," she warned Casey, Theo and Tyler. The three boys held up their hands and walked away, each one trying to conceal a grin.

"So, we got red, green and yellow paint," Lily said, returning.

"Why about blue?" Theo asked.

Lily shrugged. "Hartford must've had a reason for these three colours," she said. "Take it up with him."

"Red, green and yellow were probably his favourite colours," Aliyah said. "He spoilt them enough when we rangers, that's for sure."

Tyler and Ronny glared at her.

"I don't recall him ever passing you over for special things," Ronny said.

"Yeah, weren't you the first person to use the Transtek Armour?" Tyler asked.

"Only because I asked," Aliyah said. "Or do you not remember that everything always had Mack's name on it first?"

Tyler shook his head and wrapped an arm around Ronny. "Just ignore her," he said. "It must be the flowers."

"Tyler, I mean it; you won't walk for a freaking month!" Aliyah yelled, pointing her mystic morpher at him.

Tyler laughed and held his hands up in defence. "Take it easy, tiger lily, I'll play nice," he said.

Aliyah scowled at him. "Don't call me that," she grumbled, turning away.

Lily, Casey and Theo frowned at each other and shrugged.

"Each pick a colour, and get to work," said Lily. "We don't know where he's gone or how long he'll take to come back. We want to be finished before he does."

Theo and Casey nodded, each grabbing a colour and walking away. The team worked in silence, Theo and Casey painting, Aliyah sorting out the garden and Lily, Ronny and Tyler sorting out the inside.

"Finished," Theo declared, breaking the silence. "Now this is a place fit for a Pai Zhuq Master."

"Yeah, I think we did a pretty good job," Casey nodded with a smile.

"I hope so," said Aliyah, standing up to admire their work. "Or someone's going to have to face an angry elephant, and I can tell you now, it won't be me."

The sound of snapping twigs caused Aliyah to divert her attention to the woods. "He's coming," she said. "Get the others."

Theo rushed up the steps and called to the others inside the house. They joined the others on the lawn as Master Phant and a young brunette woman in a white dress with blue flowers appeared in the trees.

"Who's that?" Casey asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine," Tyler said.

Master Phant laughed as he and the woman reached his front lawn. The pair stopped as they saw the Rangers and Master Phant looked up at his home. "What is this?" he asked.

"A little thank you present," Lily said. "Wait until you see the inside." She took his hand and led up into the house, the others following behind.

Master Phant stared around in awe at the work they had done whilst he had been away.

"Well, Master, what do you think?" Lily asked, hopefully.

"It seems in this case, the master has learned from the student," Master Phant said. He bowed his head at Lily.

Lily smiled and shook her head. "It was an honour," she said. "We may need your help again sometime, so don't forget to keep in touch."

"I have the spirit of the elephant," Master Phant chuckled. "I remember everything."

"Great, another Rebecca," Aliyah muttered, earning a sharp jab from Tyler.

Master Phant smiled and set his gaze on her again. "Young tiger," he said. "Your sister means well, she only wants what is best for you. For you see, you have great power inside of you, you must learn to accept it before it is too late."

"What if I don't want it?" Aliyah asked.

"There is no case of wanting it or not, it is yours and yours alone," Master Phant said. "You must choose to accept your destiny and soon, or all is lost."

"No pressure then."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated 8th August, 2016 at 09:56pm**


	5. Blind Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:** Glad you enjoyed the Wild Force cameo. Since we are dealing with animal spirits, and I always wanted to bring in Alyssa's white tiger at some point.

 **Fun fact:** Aliyah's Tiger zord was originally meant to be Alyssa's old zord.

 **Shout outs:** Massive thank you too **Kamen Rider Heisei** and **Starpower21** for adding this story to their alerts and favourites. Very much appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?"

Rebecca cracked open an eye and looked up Theo. "Meditating," she replied. "It helps the mind stay on task, you should try it sometime."

"No need," Theo said. "My mind is a well-oiled machine. I can juggle two jobs, read a book, and save the world all before the lunch rush."

"Speaking of the lunch rush," said RJ. "Apparently when you restocked the kitchen last night you forgot to close the fridge."

"Oh, so you mean all the perishables...?"

"Perished," Rebecca said.

"Whoops," Theo gulped. "Well, you see, I was working on my invented battle technique. So I did the whole job whilst walking on my hands. Pretty cool, huh?

Rebecca shook her head and stood up. "Theo, this is serious," she scolded. "I understand that you have a lot on your plate right now, but you need to remain focused on whatever task you are doing at the time, be it saving the world or restocking the fridge."

Theo sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry," he said. "Hey, where's Casey and the others?"

"Out getting more groceries," Rebecca said as the blue solar morpher beeped loudly, followed by a screech from the alarms. RJ rushed to the TVs and switched them on just in time to see Aliyah, Tyler and Casey being thrown to the floor by two overly large birds.

"The others are in trouble," RJ announced.

Theo dropped his book and raced for the stairs. "I'll grab Lily," he shouted as he disappeared.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah coughed and clutched her chest as she scrambled back to her feet. "Get ready," she called to Casey and Tyler.

"Guys!"

Casey looked around to see Theo and Lily running towards them, they were fully morphed and ready for battle. "Glad you could make it," he said, as they became level with each other.

"Reunion later," Aliyah said, her eyes set on the two birds ahead.

"Blades!" they squawked holding out their arms and revealing two sets of sharp swords. "Charge!"

"Go!" Aliyah and Casey yelled.

Aliyah was the first to break away from the group. She jumped over the crow Rinshi and made a beeline for the crane; reaching him she jumped up and kicked him in the beak as Tyler joined her.

Ducking under Aliyah, Tyler popped up in front of her and caught the crane's wrist, twisting it away from his face and holding it steady. He struggled to maintain his grip as the crane twisted him around and kicked him aside.

"Hey!" Aliyah yelled, lunging for the crane. She jumped into the air and aimed another kick for the crane's beak. The bird was ready for her this time and caught her ankle, twisting it to the side and drop-kicking Aliyah as she hit the floor.

"Ready!" Tyler said, summoning his jungle sabre.

"Go!" Aliyah said recovering. She summoned her Jungle Sais and jumped at the crane just as Tyler did the same. But the bird was too quick, one block and a double hit sent Aliyah and Tyler back to the floor.

The white and green rangers groaned as the crane stood over them, laughing.

"Theo, where are you going?"

Aliyah looked back quickly and saw Theo running towards her. "Theo, go back!" she yelled.

"I'll help you first," Theo said. "Then go back."

"No!" Aliyah snapped. "Go back! Cover Casey and Lily."

But Theo didn't listen. Using the blue ranger's departure to his advantage the crow Rinshi flipped over Lily and Casey over, jumped into the air and swooped down on Theo, cutting him across the chest and stomach before landing next to his companion.

"Let's show them what we can do!" the two birds screeched, growing to tremendous heights.

Aliyah growled and jumped to her feet. "Come on," she said, holding her hand out to Tyler.

Tyler stood up and called upon his animal spirit just as Aliyah did.

"Animal Spirits, Unite as One - Tiger Pride Megazord!"

"Attack!" the two birds screeched jumping towards the Megazord. They both hit it at the same time, knocking it over into a building.

The two rangers inside groaned as they landed on their butts.

"Hold on, guys, help is here," said Theo as the Jungle Pride Megazord landed in front of the Tiger Pride.

"Jungle Mace! Bird Attack!"

The giant elephant mace swung out from the Megazord and towards the two birds in the sky.

It missed.

The jungle pride Megazord threw the mace again, and missed for a second time.

Twisting the ball around their shoulders, the jungle pride threw it for a third time and almost hit the crane.

"Back at ya!" the crane laughed, slashing the ball with his blades and sending it hurtling back towards the Megazord. It hit with a crash and sent the jungle pride toppling over onto the tiger pride.

The five rangers cried out in alarm.

"They are defeated!" the crane laughed. "Let's get some more power to open the vortex."

"Right behind you, Carden!" the crow said.

The two birds turned tail and flew off, leaving the rangers defeated.

Aliyah growled and pushed forward with her hands. "Get off me!" she snapped, shoving the jungle pride Megazord off of the tiger pride.

"Aliyah, calm down," Tyler said, but Aliyah had already ejected from the Megazord and was walking away from the scene. The green ranger sighed and looked out at the jungle pride. "Way to go, Theo."

Theo frowned. "What did I do?" he asked.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah wasn't at the loft when the others returned.

"Who were those things?" Casey asked RJ as Tyler pulled out his cellphone and dialed Aliyah's number.

"And more importantly, how do we beat them?" Lily asked.

"Their names are Bai Lai and Carden - insanely powerful creatures," RJ explained.

"Yikes," Theo sighed. "You guys want to figure this out up here? I'll think downstairs. I need to make some pizza sauce."

"Pizza sauce?!" Lily repeated. "Theo, we need you to focus on defeating these beasts."

"Okay, okay," Theo said, nodding. "You're right. Sorry." He stuck his finger in his mouth and started to chew his nail as he thought hard on a plan. "Let me think."

Tyler looked up and frowned at the man hanging from the ceiling above them. "Uh, guys?" he asked, pointing.

The team looked up and jumped as the man dropped from the rafters and swooped among them. He flipped over mid-flight, kicked off from the wall and swooped back on himself. The team dispersed again and the man landed no his feet before them.

Running to the centre of the room, Casey, Theo and Lily fell into defensive stances in front of the man.

"Whoa! Wait, stop," said RJ quickly. "Master Swoop," he addressed the man.

"Greetings, RJ," the man replied.

"You know this guy?" Theo asked.

"Oh, Swoop was my favourite master," RJ explained. "Taught me the swoop technique of fighting without eyesight."

"You taught this blind master a few tricks yourself," Master Swoop said, smiling.

"Well..." RJ said bashfully.

Theo frowned and stepped forward, waving his hand in front of Master Swoop's face.

"Yes, Theo," Swoop said, removing his glasses. "I'm blind. That doesn't mean I enjoy you waving your hand in my face."

Lily, Tyler and Casey chuckled.

"You always did like to make an entrance," RJ said, holding up an orange. "Think fast..." he threw the fruit and Master Swoop caught it, revealing his three-clawed tattoo.

The team relaxed at the sight of the tattoo.

"You still got it," RJ said, impressed. "I can only guess why you're here."

"Indeed," Master Swoop said, nodding. "My bat spirit picked up a sonic disturbance in the skies. Bai Lai and Carden have returned." He paused and turned to the team. "Can I have a word with you RJ... alone?"

"Sure," RJ said. He turned to the team. "Uh, guys, do you mind?" he asked.

The team shook their heads and headed out.

"Great! You two masters catch up," Theo called as he followed the others towards the kitchens. "I'm going to make some sauce, figure out how to defeat those beasts, and..." he tripped over the top step and hit the floor with a thud, "make some sauce."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "If we don't find Aliyah, and soon," he whispered to Casey and Lily, " _he's_ going to be pizza sauce."

"Have you been able to get through?" Casey asked.

"No, but if she's pissed off then she's not going to answer anyway," Tyler said. "I'll try again. But if she doesn't answer I may have to call in reinforcements."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Rebecca sighed as she parked the car outside of JKP. Whilst the others had been fighting Bai Lai and Carden, she had gone to collect the groceries her sister, Tyler and Casey had bought, the last thing they needed were for another set of perishables to perish, she wasn't sure if she could afford a third batch.

As she collected the grocery bags, Rebecca frowned and looked up, jumping almost a foot in the air and overturning a bag full of milk and eggs. The shells shattered on the pavement and the milk opened, spilling its contents onto the ground.

"Aliyah," Rebecca sighed, putting the bags back in the car and kneeling down to clear the mess.

Her sister was hanging upside down from the lofts balcony. Her arms were folded and the look on her face was enough to tell Rebecca that she still wasn't happy with the way the battle had finished earlier.

"What are you doing up there?" Rebecca asked, grimacing as she dropped the broken groceries into the paper bag and tossing it into the nearest trash can.

"Waiting for Theo to make his appearance," Aliyah said. "He can't stay inside forever."

Rebecca frowned. "What are you going to do, huh?" she asked. "Swoop down on him when he least expects it?"

"Maybe," Aliyah said. "At least when he comes outside he'll be alone, and I won't have to worry about any witnesses seeing what I'm about to do."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Just come down from there already," she said. "You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Aliyah snapped. "He screwed up, again. I'm sick and tired of helping these cubs only for them to make the same mistakes again."

"Hey, at least he didn't lose his confidence this time," Rebecca said. "That's a bonus."

"No, he step over the line instead," Aliyah retorted. "He got cocky."

"Theo's always been cocky," Rebecca said with a shrug. "At least come and help me with these bags. Please?"

Aliyah sighed and reached up to hold onto the pipe. She gripped it tightly and swung down, landing in a crouch beside the car. She grabbed one of the brown paper bags from the back and followed Rebecca in through the back doors. She knew they could've easily used the front door, but Rebecca wants to avoid a confrontation between Jaguar and White Tiger, if she could help it.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Theo is scattered," Master Swoop said, hearing the distinctive sound of a door opening to his left. "His mind is not focused on the task at hand.

"Yeah, I've noticed," RJ agreed.

"In this state, he is of no use to Casey, Lily, Tyler or Aliyah," Master Swoop explained.

"Especially with those flying freaks on the loose," RJ sighed.

"I think I know how to help him."

"I hope the _him_ you're referring to is Theo, Master Swoop," Rebecca said, entering the loft with Aliyah in tow. "If not, he's not going to be much use to anyone if firecracker here gets her hands on him."

Aliyah smirked and climbed the steps to the kitchen. She set her grocery bag down on the table and turned to look down at RJ and the man. "Master... Swoop?" she asked, glancing at Rebecca. "Has in fighting without eyesight?"

"The very same," Rebecca said.

"You must be the great saviour," Master Swoop said.

"Don't call me that," Aliyah muttered. "I'm no saviour, never have been, never will be." She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone to check the ID. "It's Cam," she said, accepting the call and leaving the room.

Rebecca sighed and left the kitchen, returning to the ground floor and making her way over to RJ and Master Swoop. "I don't know what I am going to do with her," she said. "I brought her here thinking that she would jump at the chance to end her prophecy, but it seems she's dead set against accepting it."

"Your senses are clouded, Rebecca," Master Swoop said. "If they weren't, you would be able to sense the fear in your sister at the mere mention of the prophecy."

"Fear?" Rebecca repeated. "Fear and Aliyah don't belong in the same sentence. I can't remember the last time my sister was afraid of something."

Master Swoop bowed his head. "As I said... your senses are clouded," he said. "You need to take a step back and look at the situation from a non-personal point of view; you may be surprised at what you see." He diverted his attention back to the reason he was there. "As for Theo, I will begin right away."

"Good luck," RJ bade as Master Swoop left. The wolf master turned to his fiancé and kissed the side of her head. "You worry too much," he said.

"I don't exactly have a choice," Rebecca said. "If she doesn't accept who she is, and what she can do by the time of the final fury, we're all in trouble."

RJ sighed. "If there is one thing I know about Aliyah," he said. "Be it hell or high water, she'll do everything she can to protect the whole of humanity from the likes of Dai Shi. Just think about what Master Swoop said. Take a step back to clear your senses; you may be surprised at what you feel."

"I can't make any promises," Rebecca said. "But I'll try."

"Good," RJ said, kissing her cheek. "I'll get Theo." He headed downstairs, leaving Rebecca alone with her thoughts.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Not long after Master Swoop and Theo had left JKP, were Casey, Tyler, Lily and Aliyah rushing into the loft due to the alarms going haywire.

"The birds are back in town?" Casey groaned.

"Where's Theo?" Lily asked.

"Far away, if we're lucky," Aliyah muttered.

"We need him!" Lily protested.

"Four is plenty for a humiliating defeat," Aliyah said. "I don't see why you would want to make it five."

Lily opened her mouth to retort but Tyler put his hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"Theo is off training with Master Swoop," RJ said. "Until he gets back, it's up to you four."

"I hope he trains fast," Lily sighed.

Aliyah scoffed and turned toe. "I for one, don't need the little blue cubs help," she said, heading out the door. "I say we do just fine on our own."

"Is she still mad?" Casey asked.

"Aliyah's been known to hold a grudge for years," Tyler said. "Come on, she can't defeat the two of them by herself, but believe she'll try."

Casey and Lily exchanged looks as Tyler took off after Aliyah. There was still much they had to learn about Aliyah, and with each new piece of information they weren't sure whether they wanted to know more or not.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Carden squawked with laughter as he jumped into the air and aimed his attacks at the numerous people on the streets. Beside him, doing the same, was Bai Lai, their mission was to simply cause havoc in Ocean Bluff and use the fear of the people to power their vortex. Their plan would've been a success had it not been for four multicolored nuisances.

"Go, get out of here!"

"Run!"

"Get to safety!"

"Gotcha!"

The little boy cried in relief as Aliyah landed back on her feet beside the others. She set him on the ground as she whipped around and waited until he was clear of the scene before turning her attention to the two terror birds.

"You're too late, Rangers," Carden screeched. "The vortex is almost ready!"

"Almost being the keyword," Aliyah snapped.

"I've had enough of these birds," Lily whined.

Carden and Bai Lai laughed and swooped down from the skies, landing on the ground in front of the team of four.

"Back for more?" Casey asked.

"Ready for another bird battle?" Bai Lai asked, holding up his swords. The birds rushed forward, intercepting the Rangers and meeting them blow-for-blow with their swords.

Casey ducked as Aliyah kicked over his head and hit Carden in the beak. The bird screeched in disapproval and set his bird-like eyes on the white ranger. He pulled up with his swords and slashed down at Aliyah, but she blocked with her Sais and pushed him back. Rolling under Aliyah, Casey kicked up and hit Carden in the stomach.

Angrily, Carden stumbled backwards and then rushed forward again. He met Casey head on and slashed down with his swords. Casey lifted his jungle chucks to avoid being hit, but lost them as Carden wound his blades around the chain and pulled them from Casey's hands.

"Whoa!" Casey yelled in surprise.

Lily wielded her Bo around trying to hit Bai Lai. She wrapped it around her back and over her shoulders, trying her hardest to land a hit, but the crow dodged her attacks with relative ease. Trapping the Bo with his knee, Bai Lai jumped up and backwards, landing on top of a car as Lily swung around in surprise.

"You can't fight with the big boys," Bai Lai screeched.

"Don't be so sure!" Tyler shouted, landing behind the bird and swinging his sabre around. The blade hit but missed the bird as Bai Lai spun around and raised his own blades.

"You missed!" he squawked, crossing his blades and slashing them across Tyler's chest, knocking him off of the car top.

Growling, Lily jumped into the air and swung her Bo once again at Bai Lai. But before she could even land a punch, the crow fired a fire ball at her, hitting her in the chest and knocking her down next to Tyler.

Jumping down from the car, Bai Lai swooped in low on the two rangers and hit them across the chest with his swords.

Lily groaned as she stumbled back into a car and fell to one knee. "Hey, what kind of warrior hits an opponent when she's down?" she asked.

"The kind of warrior who wins!" Bai Lai replied.

"More like the kind of warrior that is a coward," Tyler shouted, helping Lily back to her feet.

"What kind of warrior teams up against an opponent making it an unfair fight?" Bai Lai countered the green Ranger.

Tyler growled and raised his sabre. "Jungle Sabre!" he said, running forward.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily called, following her team mate. She swung it back and forth along her shoulders, but Bai Lai was ready for the attack. He clashed his sword against Tyler's sabre and kicked the green ranger down, before catching Lily around the middle and hauling her over his shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Tyler said, catching Lily and setting her back on her feet.

"Don't run away, Rangers," Bai Lai said. "I'm just getting started!"

"So are we," Tyler said, holding up his sabre again. "Ready, Lil?"

Lily nodded.

Casey breathed heavily as he stumbled back from Carden. He had lost his weapon and was now taking a beaten for punishment. Clutching his chest the red ranger staggered to his feet and looked up, just as Aliyah jumped over Carden and landed between them. She whirled around and kicked-up, hitting the crane with her foot.

"Here," Aliyah said, tossing him his jungle chucks.

"Come on!" Carden screeched.

"If you say so," Aliyah said, turning her attention back to him and running forward. She crossed her Sais over one another and drew them as she got closer, the two blades shredded against one another and she threw them at Carden. He blocked with his sword, sending the Sais flying in different directions.

"Is that all you've got, Ranger?"

"Hardly," Aliyah responded. She stopped and jumped, drawing both her feet in together and planting them in Carden's stomach. The bird laughed as he stumbled, but didn't fall. Instead he punched at Aliyah as she landed, but she blocked him.

Screeching, Carden blocked Aliyah punch-for-punch, and pushed her away as she aimed a high kick for his head. She stumbled but Casey caught her before she could fall over.

With a growl, Aliyah pushed away from Casey and rushed back at Carden. With each missed blow she was becoming angrier and normally the angrier she got, the more chance she had of defeating her opponent, only this time it seemed that her anger was failing her.

Swinging around, Aliyah aimed a high kick, missed, and then dropped down onto her hands and tried for a low kick. Carden jumped over her attempts and fired his laser beams at her, exploding the ground around her feet.

"You're fun to play with, white Ranger," Carden said, landing again. "But I sense victory!" He rushed forward and was intercepted by Casey. The red ranger caught his blades and shoved him away from Aliyah, rushing after him to fight alone.

Casey tried to kick Carden in the side, but the crane caught his leg and took off into the air.

"Let's fly!" the crane said, swooping over Aliyah's head.

"Casey!" Aliyah yelled, jumping up and trying to catch Casey's hand.

"Let go of me!" Casey yelled.

Carden released his grip and Casey fell right on top of Aliyah. The two groaned and hit the ground again. They were soon joined by Tyler and Lily, both of whom had been defeated by Bai Lai more than once.

"Man, I hope Theo gets here soon," Casey said, clutching his chest as he staggered back to his feet. "We need him."

"He'll come," Lily said. "We've just got to stay on our feet."

"That's easier said than done," Tyler said, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"Come on, guys," Aliyah said, jumping up and rushing towards the two birds. "Break times over!"

Casey sighed. "If Theo doesn't turn up, and soon, she's going to be the death of us," he said.

"Tyler, is there any way to slow her down?" Lily asked.

Aliyah cried out as Bai Lai and Carden tossed her aside. She landed on her back in front of the others and groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach before pushing herself back to her feet.

Tyler shook his head. "Unfortunately no," he said. "Aliyah's always been like this. Come on, the least we can do is try and soften the blows."

"That's easier said than done," Casey said.

"I know," said Tyler, running forward. He caught Aliyah as she was thrown back for a fifth time and set her safely on her feet before she rushed back at the two birds, relentless in her attempts to destroy them. "But hopefully sooner, rather than later, maybe the impossible will become possible."

Casey and Lily sighed and followed the green ranger back into battle. They were still holding out hope that Theo would get there and save their butts sooner rather than later.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"ARGH!"

The team of four cried out as they were blown through the air and landed in painful heaps on the hard floor. Bai Lai and Carden laughed as they took off back into the air, hovering in the skies just beneath their vortex.

"Yes! It's ready!" Carden announced. "When the city is gone, Carnosaur will rule this land!"

"Hey!"

Bai Lai and Carden looked up as a fan was thrown in their direction. It hit Carden and bounced off hitting Bai Lai, knocking them both to the ground.

Tyler looked up as Theo landed him front of him and the others. He held two fans in his hands and as fully morphed.

"I'm crashing the party," Theo said, folding the fans in on themselves. "How about some jungle fan?" He opened the fans again, revealing their metal-feathered spikes.

"Right on time," Casey said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah!"

"Look who's here - the blue ranger," said Carden.

"No matter! He will fall, too," Bai Lai said, sounding confident.

"Not this time!" Theo yelled, running forward.

"Let's finish them!" Bai Lai shouted, rushing forward to meet Theo head-on. He fired at Theo, but the blue ranger dodged the blast by jumping over it. He ducked under Bai Lai's attack and spun around the bird, grabbing him by his feathered neck and forcing his head down. He pushed him away, twisting his wrist so that his fans met the swords instead of his body.

"Like my fan?" Theo asked, holding up one of his new weapons. He twisted it around and behind his back, avoiding each of Bai Lai's hits in the process. The two exchanged further hits, but none of Bai Lai's attacks phased Theo.

Jumping into the air to avoid being hit, Bai Lai was shocked to find Theo following him. The blue ranger slashed upwards with his fan, slicing Bai Lai along the stomach and chest and sending him crashing back to Earth.

"My turn!" Carden shouted as Theo made quick work of Bai Lai and turned his attention to the crane.

"Ready for an encore?" Theo asked, summoning a second fan to hand. Carden and Bai Lai jumped at the blue ranger, but missed as he jumped into the air, instead they hit each other with their blades, whilst Theo used his double fans to destroy the vortex over the city.

"No!" Carden and Bai Lai screeched in dismay. "You'll pay for that, Ranger!"

Summoning all of their energy, the two grew to monstrous heights and towered over the city.

"We got this," said Theo. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Animal Spirits, Unite as One - Jungle Pride Megazord!"

 _Theo, use the power of the bat_!

"Use the bat?" Theo asked.

Sensing someone behind her, Aliyah turned to see Master Swoop standing at least a foot behind her. She nudged Tyler and the green ranger turned to the master. No words were spoken by the three as the Jungle Pride Megazord summoned the spirit of the bat and used it as armour, just like it had done the spirit of the elephant.

"Flight mode!"

Taking to the skies, the Megazord clipped Carden's wings and sent him crashing into the side of a mountain, before doubling back and colliding with Bai Lai mid-flight.

"Everybody focus," Theo said, clasping his hand over his fist.

"Swoop attack!" the team yelled, slashing through Bai Lai with the wings of the Megazord and turning him to stone. He exploded in the skies, sending chunks of rock into the water below.

Tyler grinned and high-fived Aliyah. "One down," he said happily.

"One too go," Aliyah sighed.

"Oh come on," Tyler said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Cheer up. We won."

"Yeah," said Aliyah. "Until the next time."

"You must have faith, young tiger," said Master Swoop, startling to two Ninjas. "The end will come, sooner than you may think."

Aliyah murmured in agreement. "Yeah, that's what I'm the most worried about," she said.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Lily grinned as she, Casey, Tyler and Master Swoop walked into the loft later that afternoon. "RJ, Rebecca, have you seen Theo?" she asked.

"I would like to say goodbye," Master Swoop said.

"Ah, he should be around here somewhere," RJ said, smiling smugly. His gaze rose skywards.

"Right here," Theo said, descending from the rafters. The others jumped and turned around, each one with a smile. "I was just doing a little meditation. It helps the mind to stay focused and on task."

RJ grinned as the others exchanged looks.

"I'm proud of you," Master Swoop said. "You are an excellent student, and I will miss you."

Theo placed his fist against his palm and bowed respectively to his new master.

"But don't forget," said Master Swoop. "You have to sweep out the stock room, roll some pizza dough, and focus on saving the world."

Theo looked up, startled, and nodded. "Right," he said, turning and heading for the stairs leading to the kitchens beneath them.

The team bit back their laughter as Theo stopped and turned back.

"Wait a second," said Theo.

Master Swoop smirked. "Gotcha," he teased.

Theo scoffed and the others laughed.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated August 13th, 2016 at 02:19am**


	6. Aliyah Gets a New Master

**Author's Note:** Aliyah gets a new master.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

Rebecca watched as Aliyah and Tyler trained in the loft. She could remember the last time she had trained with Aliyah, it had been during their time as Mystic Force rangers and she was prepping her sister for the final fight with the Master. The session had proven to Rebecca that Aliyah was not ready to take on the Master and watching her sister now, Rebecca could tell that Aliyah was nowhere near ready to take on Dai Shi.

There was a thud and Rebecca looked up to see Aliyah lying on the floor. "What happened?" she asked, leaning over the barrier.

"Nothing," Aliyah said, taking Tyler's hand and pulling herself back to her feet. "Misjudged a hit."

Unconvinced, Rebecca stood and walked down into the loft. "Maybe that's enough training for today," she suggested. "Why don't you take a break and pick back up later? You look tired."

"I'm fine," Aliyah said. "Come on, Ty, another round."

"You sure you want to go again?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Aliyah said. "Come on. Unless you're afraid that I'll beat you this time."

Tyler chuckled and shook his head. "You're asking for it, Logan," he said.

"Then prove it," Aliyah challenged.

"Fine by me," said Tyler, shrugging. "Rebecca, if you will kindly step aside, I'm going to show motor mouth here what it feels to be beaten twice in a row."

Aliyah smirked. "You can try," she said.

Rebecca sighed and stepped away from them. She made her way back to the stairs and started to climb them, glancing back over her shoulder as she reached the top. She had a good idea that Aliyah's mistake a few minutes ago had nothing to do with a misjudgment, but she needed to be sure. If she accused her sister of not focusing properly then Aliyah would only snap.

As Rebecca disappeared downstairs into the kitchen, Tyler dropped his hands and stepped back from Aliyah. "Training's over," he said.

"What? Why? I thought you were going to show me what it feels like to beaten twice in a row?"

"Aliyah, you didn't 'misjudge a hit'," Tyler said. "I hit you, look; you're already bruising from it." He pressed his finger to her temple and she hissed, pushing his hand away. "You weren't concentrating, why?"

Aliyah sighed, dropped her hands and walked to the side of the training court. "It's nothing," she said, picking up her towel and dabbing her face with it. She and Tyler had been training for so long that she had started to work up a sweat.

"It's obviously something if it is occupying your mind," Tyler said. "You're lucky that this was just a training match, if it had been a battle you could've been seriously hurt." He paused and then added, "Dai Shi isn't going to care about a misjudgment. He wants you dead, do you understand that?"

"Yes!" Aliyah snapped. She whipped around and glared at her cousin. "Yes, I get it, OK, I get that Dai Shi wants me dead because of _who_ I am supposed to be, because of what I am supposed to be capable of, you don't have to remind me every frickin' day! You're starting to sound like Rebecca."

Tyler paused and stared at his cousin. "Is that what this is about?" he asked. "Your feud with Rebecca?"

"No," said Aliyah. "Not everything that is wrong with me comes back to her. I need a shower." She grabbed her things and headed upstairs to clean off.

"Aliyah, talk to me, please," Tyler called, chasing after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. Aliyah reacted defensively. She dropped the things she was carrying and swung her free fist around. Tyler caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back, holding her firmly in place.

Aliyah struggled to free herself.

"Calm down!" Tyler snapped.

"Let me go," Aliyah growled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, nothing."

"Well I don't believe you," Tyler said, shaking his head. "I know you don't like being man-handled but this takes the cake. You've never attacked me before."

"You grabbed me, what did you expect me to do?"

Tyler sighed. He'd never truly knew the extent of Aliyah's personal space issues, now he was witnessing it firsthand.

Suddenly the alarm blared and TV's flickered to life, alerting the two rangers to trouble in the city. Tyler let go of Aliyah as the others raced into the loft and the two joined them. On the screen was a beast that many thought lived only in the imaginations of children; a beast that was composed of two genetically distinct types of DNA.

"Is that a - chimera?" Theo asked.

"Yeah," Lily nodded.

"Which means you need to be careful," Rebecca advised. "A chimera is a fearsome beast, if Dai Shi has managed to get one on his side, he'll be unbeatable."

Aliyah smirked. "Nothing is unbeatable," she said.

"Don't underestimate him, Ali," Rebecca warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Aliyah said, heading for the door. "All I know is, is that thing is a lion, a goat and a snake. Three separate Rinshi in one animal, I think we can handle it."

Rebecca sighed and looked to the others as her sister disappeared. "She knows not to be cocky," she told them. "But keep an eye on her anyway."

The others nodded and followed after their teammate.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Jungle Sai!"

The chimera raised his arm and the sai bounced straight off his thick armour. He laughed as the Rangers landed in front of him and the white ranger held out her hand, calling back her weapons.

"Don't make me laugh," the chimera said, chuckling. "You're the rangers that Dai Shi cannot defeat? Pathetic."

"What makes you think you stand a chance?" Aliyah asked. "You're just as pathetic as Dai Shi is."

The Chimera growled, took a deep breath and then sprouted flames of fire from deep inside. The rangers scattered and rolled back to their feet.

"What the -?" Casey gasped. "How did he do that?"

"He's a chimera," Tyler said. "Read up on your Greek mythology when you get the chance, you may learn something."

Aliyah jumped back to her feet and pointed her sai at the Rinshi. "You're not the only one with tricks," she said. She threw her sai into the air and summoned her lightning powers. Strands of white lightning hit the Sais and Aliyah plucked them from the air, despite them pulsating with power. She then threw them at the chimera, striking him in the chest.

Although the sai stuck fast it didn't hurt the Rinshi. His armour was too strong for him to have felt anything, but the lightning that trickled through him at the point of contact made him laugh. "That's ticklish," he said, ripping the sai from his chest and throwing it back at Aliyah.

The white ranger dodged to the side to avoid being hit.

"Maybe we should try a different approach," Theo said. "One that doesn't antagonize him."

Aliyah shot the jaguar an annoyed look but stepped aside as Tyler pulled her back beside him. "Fine," she said. "Do you have any bright ideas, blue dude?"

"Let's try the jungle fans," Theo said, summoning his secondary weapons.

"Yeah because that's _not_ going to antagonize things," Aliyah snapped.

Chimera laughed as he watched the rangers argue it out amongst themselves.

"Guys, pull it together," said Tyler. "Fight him, not each other."

Aliyah and Theo backed off as Theo raced towards the chimera. Hot on his tail came Lily with the jungle mace. But before the two could reach the chimera, Rinshi infiltrated their path, blocking them off.

"Go!" Casey said, running to cover his friends. Aliyah and Tyler followed. Tyler broke off to save a group of kids from the Rinshi whilst Aliyah made a beeline for the Chimera. With no one left to cover her, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Jumping into the air, Aliyah aimed a kick for the chimera's head but his snake tail whipped over his shoulder, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her to the ground. "Just give up, Ranger," the chimera said, stalking towards Aliyah and standing over her. "Admit defeat and I'll make your end painless as possible."

"Not a chance," Aliyah snapped, aiming another kick for the chimera's chest. The beast blocked and tried to stamp on Aliyah, who rolled away to avoid being hit. Staggering back to her feet, Aliyah growled and threw herself at the chimera once more. She was driven by her desire to protect herself and the city.

"Fine, have it your way," the Chimera shrugged. His tail hovered over his shoulder, prepared to strike but was prevented from doing so when a shimmering coil wrapped around the tip. The snake tail exploded and Aliyah moved her head quickly as the blast struck the ground behind her.

Angered, the chimera turned to see who had intervened and growled as a figure stood off to the left.

"Who dares interfere?" The chimera roared.

The figure didn't reply. They merely retracted their whip and struck it again, this time hitting the chimera in the face. He snarled and reared up onto his back legs and charged forward.

Aliyah sat up and watched as the figure easily evaded the Chimera. They didn't seem in the least bit surprised that a Rinshi was trying to attack them, or that they had just prevented it from taking out a Power Ranger.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, kneeling beside Aliyah. He helped her stand as the sound of the cracking of a whip echoed throughout the vicinity. The chimera hissed and suddenly turned tail, leaving the scene.

"Who are you?" Aliyah asked as the figure returned to them.

Removing their hood, the figure revealed themselves to be a young female with red hair. "My name is Penelope," she said. "But you can call me Master Nix."

"Master?" the rangers echoed.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Master Nix beamed and enveloped Rebecca in a hug as entered the loft. "Becca, it's good to see you again," she said. "I want to see you before you graduated, congratulations on receiving your master stripes. I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Master Nix, it took a lot of hard work," said Rebecca.

"Indeed it did," Master Nix said. "Especially with your other commitments. How did those pan out for you?"

"Well, I'm alive, if that says anything," Rebecca smiled. "Blue Bay Harbour and Briarwood were nothing short of easy. We had a lot of ups and downs but they were to be expected."

Aliyah frowned as she listened to her sister speak. "Whoa, wait a minute," she interrupted. "You told her about Blue Bay Harbour and Briarwood? So much for keeping your identity a secret."

"Everyone knows who the Briarwood rangers are," Rebecca reminded Aliyah. "It was hardly a huge leap."

"Then what about Reefside, huh, or San Angeles, for that matter?"

"I was teaching at Pai Zhuq during Reefside and San Angeles," Rebecca said. "There was no possible way I could be in two places at once."

"Not unless you cloned yourself," Master Nix teased.

Rebecca blushed and laughed.

Aliyah shuddered at the idea of there being more than one Rebecca.

"So, wait a minute, let me get this straight," Tyler said, rubbing his temple. "You two know each other?" he pointed from Rebecca to Master Nix.

Rebecca nodded. "Of course, we do," she said. "Master Nix was my favorite teacher at Pai Zhuq. She taught me to let go of my fears and to accept the inevitable."

"You were afraid?" Aliyah scoffed. "I would never have guessed."

Master Nix chuckled. "I see what you mean by 'stubborn little sister'," she said. "But never fear. I have no once failed a student, and I don't intend to start now."

"Student?" Aliyah and Tyler repeated.

"Yeah, Ali, student," Rebecca said. "Master Nix is your new master. She's going to teach you to let go of your anxieties and fears, and hopefully to focus your mind."

"I am focused," Aliyah defended.

Rebecca nodded. "You're also confident," she said. "But sometimes even those who are confident need to be taken down a peg or two. You need to learn to ask for help once in a while, and not keep things bottled up."

Aliyah huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. As far as she was concerned, she didn't need help.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Master Nix led Aliyah out to a great lake. The energy was calm and serene, and the harmony between the elements were at ease.

Near the lakes edge were two mats. Master Nix sat upon one and motioned for Aliyah to do the same. As the white ranger got comfortable, Master Nix looked out upon the lake. "Your sister tells me you're struggling," she said.

"My sister tells people a lot of things, doesn't mean they are true," Aliyah replied.

"So, you didn't overreact during training his morning?"

Aliyah shot her master a look. "I didn't overreact," she snapped. "Tyler grabbed me, I reacted."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Then why did you attempt to hurt him?"

Aliyah huffed and remained silent.

Master Nix smiled. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

"Why?"

"Humour me."

Aliyah sighed and closed her eyes.

"Now, tell me what you see," said Master Nix.

"Nothing."

"What else?"

"Darkness?"

"And...?"

"I just told you, nothing!" Aliyah snapped. She jumped to her feet and looked down at her master. "If this is some joke to try and humiliate me, you can stop it right now. I know why Rebecca called you today; I know why you're here."

Master Nix looked up calmly. "Then enlighten me," she said.

"Rebecca's asked you to get inside my head," Aliyah said. "She's tired of me pushing her away and refusing to tell her every little detail that goes on in my life, so she's brought in an old friend to spy on me."

"Why would she need me when she could simply ask Tyler?" Master Nix asked.

"Because Tyler is too close to me," Aliyah replied. "The last time Rebecca twisted her way inside his head was enough for him to realise that he doesn't like being on my bad side. Besides, he's my best friend, not hers."

Master Nix cocked her head to the side. "Is that true?" she asked.

Aliyah shook her head and looked out across the lake. "That's it," she said. "I'm out of here." She turned to leave but stopped when she felt something wrap around her wrist, she spun around and twisted her wrist around so that her fingers could grasp the whip. "Really? That's the best you've got?" she asked.

"I like my head being attached to my shoulders, thank you very much," Master Nix said. "At least this way you can't touch me."

"Don't be so sure," Aliyah said, tugging on the whip. It gave a little but Master Nix had a firm grip.

Master Nix smirked. "Really, Aliyah?" she asked, "and here was me thinking you were a lot stronger than that."

Aliyah growled. "You haven't seen anything yet," she said.

"Show me."

Challenge accepted, Aliyah pulled her arm up over her shoulder and tugged at the cord around her wrist again. This time Master Nix stumbled towards her and Aliyah struck, punching at her head. Master Nix blocked and pulled her whip from around Aliyah's wrist, she tossed it behind her and pushed Aliyah back a few steps.

"Keep trying," Master Nix taunted.

Aliyah felt a growl rip in her chest and lunged forward again. Her intentions were to knock Master Nix down; proving that she was better than whatever imagine Rebecca had conjured in the master's head. She was a lot more focused than Rebecca gave her credit for, and it annoyed her greatly to know that her sister didn't think so.

The fight went back and forth for a few minutes with Master Nix blocking each and every one of Aliyah's blows, she noted that this only seemed to anger her student further, and found that she could use this to her advantage.

As Aliyah stumbled back, Master Nix watched her carefully and very suddenly caught her right fist. The master twisted her arm around and held her hand at her back and by the shoulder. Aliyah cried out in pain and fell to her knees as Master Nix hit her in the back of the popliteal area.

"OK, enough," Aliyah whimpered.

Master Nix let go and Aliyah fell forward onto her hands. "You may not think it is true," she said. "But your sister is correct. You're awfully unfocused. Something is troubling you, young tigress, what is it?"

"Nothing," Aliyah said, pushing herself back to her feet. "I'm fine."

"Your distrust holds you back."

"It keeps me safe."

"Does it?"

Aliyah looked away. She knew Master Nix was trying to get her to admit, but admitting it made her feel week, and she hated feeling week. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Aliyah looked up into the face of her new master. Penelope looked kind and gentle, and Aliyah shunned away from it.

"Talk to me, Aliyah," Master Nix said. "I cannot help you unless you do."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah closed her eyes as she sat in front of the lake. She had decided to give Master Nix's methods one more try, if it helped her focus then what did she have to lose? Master Nix sat beside her, eyes closed also, neither one of them spoke for a long time.

"Rebecca wants me to accept who I am," Aliyah said. "She wants me to accept that I am the one the prophecy speaks of, the one that has the power to defeat Dai Shi, not just lock him away. She believes that because I had the power to help Nick stop the Master that I can do the same with Dai Shi."

"But you don't believe her?"

"No," Aliyah said. "I never wanted this... this life... this prophecy... these powers. I didn't want to be a Power Ranger; I just wanted to be Aliyah. I still just want to be Aliyah. I want to go home to my friends, my fiancé, to live a normal life. I hate having to look over my shoulder, and generally waiting for the next monster to attack the world, because I know I'll end up being dragged into fighting it again." She sighed. "I can't even plan time away with my friends without Rebecca pulling strings and setting me up with another Ranger team. I'm sick of it."

Master Nix cracked open an eye and glanced at her student. "Did you ever stop to think that Rebecca pulled strings on those teams so you could have your freedom?" she asked.

"Freedom?" Aliyah echoed. "How is fighting monsters everyday a way of freedom? I felt trapped because I didn't want to be there, I was there because of something she did."

"Aliyah, all those ranger teams had one thing in common."

"And what's that?"

"Training you for this fight with Dai Shi," Master Nix explained. "If you hadn't been a ranger in Blue Bay Harbour, in Reefside, in Briarwood or even in San Angeles, you would've had to spend all that time training at the Pai Zhuq academy. Your sister has always had a tendency for cryptic, but by making you a ranger for all those years, she was giving you the freedom you desperately craved."

Aliyah was silent as she considered Master Nix's words. The more she thought about it now, the more it made sense. "But why didn't she just tell me that?" she asked.

"Remember what I said about your sister have a tendency for cryptic," Master Nix said. "She was the same when she was a student. Always hiding the truth behind her means. I'm not saying that her methods never worked out because they did, but it was a great annoyance trying to figure her out."

"Rebecca an annoyance?" Aliyah asked. "Yeah, right. Rebecca is the perfect student; she doesn't do anything that would disrespect the rules."

"Oh, she didn't," Master Nix said. "She was very courteous of the rules. But the methods were very secretive. It is what made her a good student."

Aliyah sighed. "Tell me something I don't know," she grumbled.

"But you're nothing like her," Master Nix said, "and that's good too. To be the same would be boring."

Aliyah cracked a smile and chuckled lightly. Suddenly she felt more at ease with her new master. "I'm not unfocused, am I?" she asked. She opened her eyes and looked to her Master.

Master Nix smiled patiently and shook her head. "No, young tigress, you're not," she said. "Your focus is super strong; I've never seen anything like it, especially when you're angry. For most students, anger is the worst emotion to control. But you do that without so much as blinking an eye. But you are off centre, something is troubling you, and from what I can tell I do believe it is..."

"Fear," Aliyah answered for her. She heaved a heavy sigh and met her Master's eye. "It's fear. I'm afraid."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Master Nix sat silently as Aliyah explained her fears. It wasn't being a Ranger every year that scared her; it was the destiny that she was supposed to have. The idea of being a saviour of light or a bearer of darkness frightened her beyond belief.

"My parents died keeping my secret," Aliyah said, her voice cracking. "My grandparents... my-my academy. They all fell because of me. My parents were murdered by a creature of the darkness because they refused to tell him where I was. I think the only people who didn't die for me were my aunt and uncle, but that's not to say they wouldn't. It seems that protecting me was more important than their own lives, and that guilt is eating me up inside. I try to keep it bottle up and put on a brave face, but..."

Master Nix reached across and took Aliyah's hand. Her heart ached for the young woman that carried the fate of the world on her shoulders. Of course, she was educated in the prophecy that Aliyah spoke of but she had never considered the repercussions that it would have on the savior.

"That's why I don't to be who the prophecy speaks of," Aliyah said. "That's why I push people away. I don't want to be the reason that they all die. I know I should be grateful to them, their deaths made it sure that I'm still here, but... it's just not fair. They shouldn't have to die for me."

"How do you know that they died?" Master Nix asked.

Aliyah frowned. "They were killed of course they're dead," she said.

"Do you know what my spirit animal is?"

Aliyah shook her head.

"It's the Phoenix. A bird that symbolizes rebirth," Master Nix explained. "Associated with the sun, a Phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. Many legends and myths say that a Phoenix dies from combustion and is reborn from the ashes, but others clearly say that the bird simply dies and the body decomposes just like humans."

"But a Phoenix comes back to life," Aliyah said, emphasizing her point. "A human cannot. Once a human is dead that's the end. Life after death is impossible."

Master Nix smiled. "But a spirit world is not," she said. "Whether or not you believe in it, Aliyah, once a human dies on Earth they are reborn in the spirit world. There are many of these words; each one is designed exactly as its resident desire. So, while your parents and grandparents may not be alive down here with you and me, they are alive somewhere."

"You think so?" Aliyah asked, sounding hopeful.

"Oh my dear, Tigress, I know so," Master Nix smiled.

Aliyah felt her lips curve into a smile and nodded. She wanted to believe that those who had died for her were alive somewhere, but it didn't stop the guilt that they had died for her in the first place. That was something she would never be able to get over, not without proper cause.

Silence fell again.

"Now," said Master Nix, breaking the silence. "I understand that you do not want to be the reason that hundreds of lives are lost for you, but do you really want to be the reason that so many have already died? Because, young tigress," she held out her hand for Aliyah to take. "If you do not accept who you are, and soon, Dai Shi will triumph."

Aliyah's eyes hardened as she stared at the whip Master Nix had pressed into her palm. "Show me how to master the Phoenix," she said, looking up at her master with a fierce glint in her eyes.

Master Nix smiled and half-bowed. "Come, young tigress, let us rebirth you," she said.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler picked at his pizza as he waited for Aliyah to return. She had been gone for hours with her new master, and he couldn't help but feel alone. Aliyah had always been more than a cousin to him, she was practically his sister, but she was also his best friend. He would've done anything for her, including give his life.

"You going to eat that?" Fran asked as she approached the table.

"No," Tyler said, shaking his head. He pushed the plate away from him and slumped in his seat.

Fran frowned as she tossed the pizza into the trash bag she was carrying. The pizza parlour was moving slowly, there weren't many customers so she and the others were cleaning up as they went along. It saved time at the end of the night which meant that everyone got to leave a little earlier than usual. "Are you OK?" she asked, noticing his sullen expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tyler said.

"Aliyah not back yet?" Fran asked.

Tyler shook his head.

"I'm surprised you're not with her," said Fran. "I mean, aren't you guys usually joined at the hip?"

"Usually, yeah," Tyler said. "But she's got something important to do, and I'd only distract her. Besides, I really don't think she wants to talk to me right now."

"Why not?"

Tyler sighed and looked up at the young woman. Suddenly he felt compelled to tell her everything. "Something happened this morning," he admitted. "I did something that Aliyah hates, and now I'm afraid that she hates me."

"I'm sure you're just worrying about nothing," Fran said. "I've seen the way you and Aliyah are together, you depend heavily on each other and that's a bond that can't be broken by a simple misunderstanding. Look, when Aliyah comes back just apologise to her. I know the others say she can be a bit stubborn but, she really cares about you, Tyler, and I know you care about her."

Tyler allowed Fran's words to sink in and then smiled. "You know what, Fran, you're right," he said, brightening up considerably. "Has anyone ever told you that you're smart?"

Fran giggled. Happy she could've been of help.

Suddenly a bleeping noise came from Tyler's pocket. He jumped up from the booth and rushed out of the door, shouting an apology to Fran as he disappeared. Close behind him came Theo, Lily and Casey, each one tossing their aprons onto the front table in their haste.

"Where do they keep disappearing too?" Fran murmured before going back to work.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

The rangers groaned as they hit the ground for what felt the hundredth time. They weren't sure exactly what had happened but it seemed the little break between their last battle had been enough for the Chimera to come back twice as strong.

"Is play time over already?" the Chimera asked, standing over the Rangers. "Shame. I was just getting started. Where's the white Ranger, huh? Did she learn her lesson last time?"

"Hardly!"

The rangers looked up to see Aliyah jumped over them. She straightened her leg and smashed her foot into the chimera's stomach, knocking him away from them.

"You actually had the nerve to show up," the Chimera said. "Never mind. I'll just finish you like I intended to earlier. There's no cloaked saviour here to protect you this time."

"I don't need one," Aliyah snapped. She summoned the weapon she had been training with Master Nix to hand, and snapped it on the ground. It was a scarlet red whip with a brown handle. When it struck the floor sparks of orange emitted from it.

"Whoa, what's that?" Casey asked.

Aliyah grinned at the question. "Just watch and see what this puppy can do," she said. She threw out her hand at the Chimera, snapping the whip up with her wrist and hitting the Rinshi in face with it. Sparks danced to life and the Chimera roared in anger.

Charging forward, the Chimera lunged for Aliyah, but the white Ranger dodged to the side and snapped the whip again. It cracked against the flank of the chimera causing more sparks.

"Stay still!" Chimera growled, swiping at Aliyah with his hooves. She dropped back and snapped the whip at him, coiling it around his leg and tugging it towards her. The chimera hit the ground with a crash and Aliyah uncoiled her whip from around his hoof.

"Check it out!" Lily gasped.

"That thing is amazing!" Theo said.

"No," said Tyler, shaking his head. "Aliyah is back, and focused, that's what makes the whip amazing."

Cracking the whip again, Aliyah threw it out at the Chimera and coiled it around his leg. "Jungle Whip, Fire Strike!" she yelled as flames burst to life along the whip and licked their way up to the Chimera. It roared as the flames engulfed in and, as Aliyah pulled back her whip, cracking it against the ground one last time, the chimera exploded.

With the Rinshi defeated, the other Rangers joined their teammate.

"Way to go, Ali," Casey cheered, punching her lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah, you did it," Lily said.

"I guess there is nothing you can't do," Theo said.

Aliyah smirked and shook her head. "That's not true," she said. "I can't forgive and forget. So don't do something to piss me off."

At her words, Tyler sighed.

"Oi, rangers, I'm not finished here!" Chimera roared as he returned, towering high above them.

Aliyah sighed and looked up. "Humiliation is lost on these guys," she grumbled. "But if it's a fight he wants then a fight is what he shall get."

"Go for it," Casey said, approvingly.

"Let's do it, Tyler," Aliyah said, summoning her animal spirit.

Tyler followed her.

"Animal Spirits, Unite as One!"

The fox and white tiger merged together to create the Tiger Pride Megazord.

"Take this!" the Chimera said, breathing fire from its mouth.

"Fox inferno!" Tyler shouted, firing green fireballs from his Zord. The balls hit the stream of fire and they both went out.

As the flames disappeared, Aliyah looked down feeling something tighten around her ankles. The chimera's tail had coiled around her foot and was tugging hard, with one final pull it had overturned the Megazord causing the white and green rangers to cry out in alarm.

 _Aliyah._

Aliyah lifted her head as the sound of Master Nix echoed inside her head.

 _Aliyah, channel the spirit of the Phoenix. Use it to defeat Chimera._

"Good thinking," Aliyah said, jumping back to her feet. The Megazord did the same and so did Tyler. "Follow my lead," she told him.

Tyler nodded and threw his hands into the air.

"Spirit of the Phoenix!" the both yelled, summoning the Phoenix spirit through the Megazord. "Combine!" It broke apart and combined with the Tiger Pride. Its wings attaching to the back, its head forming the scarlet helmet and its tail becoming the jungle whip. "Tiger Pride Megazord with Phoenix power!"

Chimera growled as the Megazord cracked their whip against the floor. The sound resounded throughout the city and made caused him to flinch. "You're through, Rangers," he snarled, charging forward.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Chimera," said Aliyah, throwing the whip out. She hit him in the face and cracked it against the ground as she pulled it back towards her. She and Tyler pretended to run forward and then jumped into the air, planting a powerful kick into the Chimera's stomach.

He fell backward into a building, destroying it.

"JUNGLE WHIP!" Aliyah and Tyler yelled, cracking the whip down on top of the fallen Chimera. It struck his armour many times in several places, causing it to crack and finally shatter. Cracking the whip for the last time, the rangers threw it out, wrapped it around Chimera's hoof and pulled him back towards them.

"Say goodnight, Chimera," Aliyah said, flicking her wrist and sending the Chimera flying into the sky. "FOX INFERNO!" she shouted along with Tyler and unleashed a horde of green fireballs onto the descending Rinshi. The flames engulfed him for a second time and he exploded before he hit the ground.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Penelope smiled as Aliyah walked towards her. She had watched the entire battle from a safe distance and then returned to the loft so that she could be there when the Rangers returned. To say she was proud would've been an understatement.

"I will admit," said Master Nix. "I have had my fair share of stubborn students in my day, but you, young tigress, definitely take the cake."

Aliyah smiled and shrugged. "If we were all the same we'd be boring," she said.

Master Nix chuckled. "Ah, what's that phrase? Oh, yes, and the student becomes the master," she teased. "I'm proud to call you my student, Aliyah."

"I'm proud to call you my master," Aliyah said.

"I'm guessing that's not a compliment that is shared likely."

Aliyah shook her head. "No. You should also be thankful," she said. "I don't usually take to authority figures all that well, especially ones that come into my life with the intention of telling me what to do."

"Well then, I shall count my lucky stars and take it as a sign," Master Nix said. "You did well today, young tigress, but your battle is not over yet. You may not be ready to accept who you really are, just yet, but I do believe you have already chosen upon which side you stand."

Aliyah nodded. "I know what is expected of me, and it's no easy task what is being asked," she admitted. "But yes, you are correct, I choose to stand _against_ Dai Shi. He must be stopped, no matter what the cost."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Penelope is one of my favorite non-rangers. I thoroughly enjoyed writing about her.**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Sunday 21 August, 2016 at 12:30pm**


	7. Confrontation, Part I

**Author's Note:** Part 1 of 2.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on with you?"

Tyler frowned and looked to Aliyah. They were both at the apartment they shared in Ocean Bluff. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Ronny told me that she offered you a trip across America and you all-but refused," Aliyah said, sitting beside him on the sofa. "That doesn't sound like you, Ty; I thought you'd jump at the chance to spend time with Ronny."

He run a hand over his face. "I would," he said.

"Then why did you say no?"

He shrugged.

"She also said something about not getting time off?"

Tyler sighed. "It's not like that," he said, knowing full well how Aliyah's mind worked.

"I didn't say anything..."

"I know that I'm not going to be a ranger forever," Tyler said. "I also know that it's going to take at least a year to set up the academy. But I just..."

"Just what?" Aliyah asked.

Again, Tyler sighed. "Nothing," he said. "It's nothing."

Aliyah frowned and shook her head. "It's obviously something," she said.

"It's not," Tyler argued. "Please just let it go."

"You, of all people, should know how much I hate being lied to, Tyler," Aliyah said, "you should also know that I know firsthand when someone is lying to me, and you definitely are. I just want to know why - is it because of me?"

"No," Tyler said. "Yes... I dunno."

"If it's because of me then you should know that I'm fine," Aliyah said. "I couldn't give to shakes of a rabbit's tail if you want to take off with Ronny for a few weeks, as long as you don't make me an auntie while you're away. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love to be an auntie, but not yet."

Tyler chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that," he said. "Ronny doesn't want kids."

Aliyah stopped and stared at her cousin. "Well, that won't do," she said. "I can't have kids, so she definitely needs to have kids, how else am I going to corrupt them?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You're weird," he muttered.

"Actually, no, you're the weird one," Aliyah said. "You're the one that refuses an all-paid trip across America for no apparent reason."

"You don't get it," Tyler said.

"Then tell me," Aliyah insisted.

"I... I can't..."

Aliyah frowned and then sighed. "Well, when you _can_ ," she said, getting to her feet. "Come find me. Until then I'll be with Tori down at the beach."

"You're not with Cam today?" Tyler asked.

"He and the others are coming down later," Aliyah replied, grabbing her keys and cellphone from the small coffee table. "They still have classes. See you later."

Tyler hesitated. "You mind if I tag along?" he asked. "Ronny's back in San Andres for a meeting with her team."

Aliyah shrugged. "Why would I tell you no?" she asked. "Come on, Tori's waiting."

~*Destiny Fulfilled*~

Tyler sighed as he watched Aliyah and Tori surf from the beach. He'd never really been one for surfing and had opted to just watching their gear rather than participate. It also meant he was around when the rest of the ninja gang turned up.

"Are you sure you want to do this, bro?" Shane asked, shedding his shirt and look to Hunter. "I mean, Aliyah's more likely to shove you into a wave than you are to surf it."

"I'll just take her down with me," Hunter said. Whilst his profession was motocross didn't mean he couldn't surf either.

Shane shrugged and flopped back onto his beach chair and looked out at the waves. He was thankful to Sensei for giving him and the others time off, it was nice to be able to just kick back and relax, even if he had to travel all the way to Ocean Bluff to do it.

"You guys made it," Tori said as she and Aliyah returned from the ocean. The brunette slammed her surfboard into the sand behind Shane and pushed sand up either side of it to help it remain upright. She then pulled her hair free of its tie and shook it out, sprinkling the Air Sensei with droplets of water.

Shane cried out in surprise.

Aliyah chuckled. "Cold?" she teased.

"If you weren't already wet," said Shane. "I'd toss you in."

"Oh, the abuse."

"It's payback for the years you inflicted on me."

Aliyah gasped. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I never abused you."

"Oh no, course not," Shane retorted. "It must've been my other friend Aliyah that likes to terrorize me."

"You have another friend Aliyah?"

Shane rolled his eyes and flopped back in his chair again.

Aliyah chuckled but it faded as she spotted Tyler staring off into the distance. "If it's a monster attack, forget it. Day off means that the cubs can handle it," she said, earning herself the green rangers attention.

"Uh? What?" Tyler asked. "Oh, no, it's nothing like that."

"Then what has your undivided attention?" Aliyah asked.

"That girl," Tyler said nodding towards a blonde female a few feet away.

Aliyah frowned and looked around. "Since when did you develop a case of wandering eyes?" she asked, settling down beside Cam.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I haven't," he said. "She just seems familiar, that's all."

"How familiar?"

"Didn't you say Camille looks like LeeLee?"

Aliyah groaned. "I swear if Camille is here I'll rip her head off," she said. "This goes beyond stalking."

"What if it's not Camille?" Tyler asked. "What if it's LeeLee?"

"Why would LeeLee want to come down here?" Aliyah asked. "I mean, we're not exactly friends."

Tyler shrugged. "There could be a problem in Briarwood," he said. "You never know."

"Actually. I do," said Aliyah, reaching into her beach bag and withdrawing her Mystic Morpher. "If there were an issue Vida or Xander would've called. Trust me, everything's fine... you know, expect for the impending doom of Dai Shi."

Tyler rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Now where are you going?" Aliyah grumbled.

"I missed a call from Ronny," Tyler said holding up his phone. "I'm going to go see if I can get a decent signal to call her back." He walked away before Aliyah had a chance to say anything else.

There was a slight pause before Tori turned to her best friend and spoke.

"Cubs?" the water Sensei asked.

"Huh?" Aliyah frowned.

"You said 'the cubs can handle it'," Tori repeated.

"Oh, yeah," Aliyah said, blinking. "Casey, Lily and Theo - the Pai Zhuq cubs."

"Where are they?"

"Should be working," Aliyah said. "They work at Jungle Karma Pizza, a pizza parlour that RJ and Rebecca co-own."

"And you don't work there?" Dustin asked.

Aliyah shook her head. "I help out now and again," she explained. "But it is part of the agreement that Rebecca and I have for me being here. If I became a Ranger again, I wouldn't have to work at the parlour or live in the loft above."

"So where do you live?" Dustin asked.

"With Tyler downtown."

Dustin nodded and went back to playing in the sand. He was so childlike it was almost adorable.

Aliyah sighed and looked around for any signs of Tyler.

"What's on your mind?" Cam asked.

Aliyah shrugged. "I'm just worried about him," she said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"He's acting weird," Aliyah replied. "Just the other day Ronny asked him to go with her on her next racing tour, and Tyler said if he can get time off then he would. She pointed out that he's not going to be a ranger forever, and he tried to use the fact that we're creating our own academy as an excuse," she looked up at Cam.

"He'd be gone and would've come back in the time it takes to get our own academy up and running," said Cam.

"That's what I said," Aliyah nodded.

Tori pursed her lips. "Do you have any ideas as to why he's blowing Ronny off?" she asked.

Aliyah shook her head. "No. But ever since our new masters have started to turn up Tyler hasn't left my side. It's like he's waiting for something," she explained.

"Something - something bad?" Hunter asked.

Aliyah shrugged. "But according to Rebecca, and every master I have met so far, this is supposed to be _the_ battle for me. You know the one that determines whether or not I am strong enough to survive my prophecy."

"The same prophecy that says you decide on who lives and who dies?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," said Aliyah. "The one I have been running from since first finding out about it. The one that Rebecca kept a secret from me for so many years, the one she wanted to protect me from but also want me to survive. The one that determines whether I live or die."

"You'll survive," said Shane.

Aliyah switched her attention to him. "You think so?" she asked.

"I know so," Shane said. "I mean this is _you_ we are talking about. Aliyah, you're too stubborn to die."

The others chuckled and Aliyah smirked at how well her friends knew her.

"Yeah, Shane's got a point," said Hunter said. "I've been considering it since you survived the Dark Wish three years ago."

"Considering what?" Aliyah asked, curious.

"Not even death wants you."

"Death doesn't exactly want you either," Aliyah retorted.

Hunter rolled his eyes and settled back into his beach chair. "If that's the best you can come up with, Logan, then you're losing your touch," he teased.

"Why don't you come over here?" Aliyah asked. "I'll show you just how much touch I am losing."

Hunter smirked and the others rolled their eyes. At least some things never changed.

~*Destiny Fulfilled*~

"How long have you been in town?"

"Not long. I needed some time alone."

"So you came all the way to Ocean Bluff?"

LeeLee shrugged. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tyler asked.

"I thought... because of the white Ranger..."

Tyler sighed and nodded. "Yeah, well, Aliyah can come off as a little bit strong but she means well," he said.

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

"You just don't know her like I do," Tyler reassured her. "She's had a pretty tough life so far. Things haven't exactly gone the way she's planned, and she's pretty much being forced to do something that she doesn't want to do."

LeeLee frowned? "Like what?" she asked.

"Well, she didn't exactly want to be a ranger in the beginning, and now years later she's still one," said Tyler. "That's enough to drive anyone crazy." He paused and then shook his head. "Anyway, enough about Ali, what about you? Why exactly are you in Ocean Bluff? I mean, what happened to make you come all the way down here?"

LeeLee sighed. "Someone very close to me let me down," she explained.

Tyler scoffed lightly.

"What?" LeeLee asked.

"You remind me so much of Aliyah."

"I do?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. She's quick to judge too. If someone lets her down, she goes off the deep end. She's only just learned to give people a second chance," he explained.

"So you think I should try again?"

"Yeah, and keep trying," Tyler insisted. "If you care about someone you don't give up on them. Especially if they're worth it."

LeeLee pondered his words. "Are you always so nice?" she asked.

"I like to think I'm a good judge of character," Tyler said, "and I can tell you're a good person."

LeeLee scoffed. "Now I know you're no longer talking about me," she said.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Put it this way, you're the only person I know that thinks that of me."

"Then maybe you need some new friends."

LeeLee looked considerate.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tyler groaned and reached into his jacket pocket for his glasses. "Listen, LeeLee, I've got to go," he said. "But if you want we can hang out later. Just head to Jungle Karma Pizza and I'll meet you there later, OK"?

"Uh, OK," LeeLee said. She seemed unnerved by the sight of his glasses but refused to let her emotions show on her face. "Sure. Uh, good luck?" she offered.

"Thanks," Tyler said before running off.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah growled and pushed herself to her feet to face off against Carden. "That wasn't very nice," she said, fisting her sunglasses in her clenched hand.

"You destroyed my friend," Carden said.

"A monster with a sense of loyalty," said Hunter. "That's new."

"Don't you guys know the definition of a day off?" Aliyah asked.

"You'll get a permanent day off when I'm finished with you," Carden said.

Aliyah scoffed. "Another empty threat," she said. "I guess that is something that will never change."

"Who is this guy?" Shane asked.

"His name's Carden," Aliyah explained. "The other Rangers and I destroyed his friend a couple of weeks ago; we thought we had him too but obviously not."

"It takes more than a few powerless power punks to destroy me."

"We weren't so powerless when we destroyed Bai Lai," Aliyah snapped.

Carden squawked, enraged. "You'll pay for your actions and your words," he said, drawing his sword.

"Do your worst," Aliyah said. "I'm waiting."

With an angry yell, Carden swooped down on Aliyah and blasted her and the other Ninjas off their feet.

"Aliyah!"

Running towards them from the other direction was Tyler, Casey, Lily, and Theo. They were each morphed and ready for battle.

"Rinshi!" Carden called, summoning a small army of foot soldiers. "Attack!" he ordered. The Rinshi bounced towards the morphed Rangers whilst Carden returned his attention to Aliyah.

Aliyah looked to her friends. "Help the others," she said. "I've got the big bird."

"Be careful!" Tori warned.

"Don't worry," Aliyah said, slipping on her glasses. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" she morphed into the white tiger ranger and sped off to deal with Carden.

Carden slashed at Aliyah with his sword but missed as she ducked underneath it. "You can't escape me, Ranger," he said.

"Who said anything about trying to escape?" Aliyah asked, jumping over the sword again and kicking Carden in the beak. She flipped over onto her hands and pushed herself back up onto her feet.

Shaking his beak free of the pain, Carden swooped forward again and hit Aliyah in the left leg with his claws; he then jumped up and booted her in the chest with his foot.

Aliyah stumbled backwards and growled.

Carden laughed and jumped into the air. He flew towards Aliyah and slashed at her with his sword, before flying into the air.

"Come down and fight, coward!" Aliyah yelled.

"If you say so," Carden shrugged. He turned on the wind and swooped down, slashing at her with his sword again. But the hit never came as Tyler jumped over Aliyah and took the hit for her. He cried out and hit the ground at his cousin's feet, and demorphed.

"Pathetic," Carden laughed.

"Hey!"

Carden looked up as Aliyah lunged for him. He side stepped her attack and swung his sword around to hit her like he had intended.

"Call to the beast inside! Release the white tiger!"

A white tiger spirit burst forth from Aliyah and snarled at Carden. It swiped at the bird with its paw causing ripples of excess energy to flood the bird. He keeled over and exploded.

With Carden and the Rinshi destroyed, Casey, Theo, and the Ninjas rejoined their friends.

"That was intense," said Dustin. "But awesome!"

Aliyah smiled at her friend and then looked around at Tyler. He was being helped back to his feet by Casey, Theo, and Lily.

"Are you OK?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Tyler said, dusting himself off.

"Good," said Aliyah, storming over. "Maybe now you can tell me what the hell that was?!"

Tyler sighed and turned to face his cousin. "I was trying to help," he said.

"Did it look like I needed help?" Aliyah asked. "Did I ask for help?"

"No, but Master Nix -"

Aliyah growled. "Just because Penelope told me that it's not a weakness to ask for help, doesn't mean I need it," she snapped. "Besides, I didn't _ask_ for your help. You automatically assumed that I needed it and put yourself in harm's way to give it. I'm not an invalid, Tyler; I can take care of myself."

"I know, I just -" Tyler stammered.

"Just what?" Aliyah shouted. This was the second time that day he had used the excuse 'just what' and each time he had failed to give an answer why.

"Nothing."

"No! It's obviously not nothing," Aliyah argued. She shrugged off Cam as he tried to calm her down. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Tyler sighed and shook his head. What could he say?

~*Destiny Fulfilled*~

"Oh! Jaguar style. Don't even see it coming," Theo boasted as he beat Lily, once again, at basketball.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he sat in the kitchen, watching them. "Your confidence will be your downfall, Theo," he said.

"I'd rather be taken out by my confidence than by an angry white tiger," Theo replied. "What is with Aliyah when it comes to asking for help?"

"She didn't ask for help," Tyler said. "I over-stepped by boundaries."

"You know that's not true," Lily said. "Why are you so ready to believe that you did wrong?"

Tyler shrugged. "Aliyah had him," he said. "I shouldn't have intervened."

"But, Tyler -"

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but you've got trouble in the harbour," RJ called from the TV.

The Rangers jumped to their feet as Rebecca entered the loft. "Hey, Tyler, you got a second?" she asked.

"Can't it wait? There's trouble."

"Not really," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "You guys go on; I'll call Aliyah and have her meet you there."

Casey, Theo, and Lily nodded and took off. Leaving Tyler alone with Rebecca and RJ.

"What, you going to question me too?" Tyler asked.

"No."

"Then why did you hold me back?"

"Because there is someone I would like you to meet."

Tyler frowned and looked up as he heard heavy footfalls on the stairs leading from the kitchen. A heavily built man stepped into the room and looked around, his gaze landing on Tyler.

"Ah, you must be the young fox," the man said.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

"My name is Jeffery - but you can call me Master."

~*Destiny Fulfilled*~

Lily, Casey, and Theo groaned as they landed on the beach. They had just been ejected from their Megazord after the newest threat, Jellica, had electrocuted them.

"That was brutal," Casey said, picking himself up.

"She's not that tough," Lily said, holding her arm. "We'll get her next time."

"Lily, get real," Theo said. "She's just toying with us."

"Which means this is just a game to her," Aliyah said, finally arriving, "and if it's a game then we can win."

"Took you long enough to get here," Theo grumbled.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I came at all," she said.

Theo opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as Jellica laughed darkly from across the way, only this time she wasn't alone. She was flanked by Camille and Dai Shi.

"You're both right and wrong, Rangers," Jellica said. "This is a game, and no, you will not win it. I could've destroyed you so easily, but I wanted to save that pleasure for my new student." She turned to Camille.

The chameleon stepped forward and Jellica waved her staff at the rangers. Instantly the water surrounding their feet solidified and they found that they couldn't move.

"We're stuck!" Casey said, struggling.

"No shit, Sherlock," Aliyah said.

"You know, you could be a little more useful," Theo said.

"Like you?" Aliyah snapped.

"Guys!" Lily yelled, quelling the fighting. "Neither one of you are helping."

Jellica laughed and turned to Camille. "Do it," she ordered.

Camille hesitated. Her talk with the green ranger that morning was preventing her from unleashing hell. She knew, given the rangers predicament, that she could've easily defeated them here and now but for some reason, she felt that unless they could fight back it wasn't worth it.

"Release her," Camille said, pointing at Aliyah. "I'd prefer a fair fight."

Aliyah laughed. "I'm hardly a fair fight," she said.

"Now who's confident?" Theo asked.

"I'm always confident," Aliyah said. "But I know not to overstep the line into cockiness."

"Enough!" Jellica yelled. She snapped her fingers and the four rangers cried out as they were electrocuted. The waves of pain stopped as suddenly as they began, and they fell to their knees.

Camille tensed but refused to falter. She took another step forward and transformed into her Rinshi form. She summoned her Sais and walked towards the Rangers. "Goodbye, Rangers," she said.

"This is it, I suppose," Casey said, helplessly.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "You three have got to be the lousiest team of Rangers I have ever been on," she said.

"I can't see you coming up with any bright ideas on how to get out of here," Casey snapped.

"Just because it doesn't _look_ like I'm doing nothing, doesn't mean I'm not," Aliyah snapped.

"Well if you are doing something, maybe you could hurry it up."

"Don't rush me!"

"I don't know if you realise or not, Aliyah, but we're about to be destroyed."

"You're such a drama queen."

Casey growled in response just as lightning crashed down to earth. The strand hit the jelly that was holding them in place and Aliyah rolled forward, free from the solution that had been holding her.

"What about us?" Theo asked.

"Just sit tight," Aliyah said, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face Camille. "Jungle Sais!" she called, summoning her own personal weapon. "I'm ready when you are," she added to the chameleon.

Normally, under any other circumstances, Camille would've relished a fight with the white Ranger, but today she couldn't bring herself to attack the ranger before her, and it was all to do with what the green Ranger had said earlier about Aliyah's life being a tough hurdle.

"I... I can't..." Camille said, dropping her arms and stepping away from Aliyah.

The white Ranger frowned.

"Why do you hesitate, girl?" Jellica demanded.

"I just... can't," Camille said, dropping her true form and reverting back to human.

Angered, Jellica hit Camille with one of her tentacles, knocking her back from Aliyah. "You fool," she seethed. "I could have given you more power than you'd ever dreamed of. There is no one here worthy of being my student. I am wasting my time." She stalked towards Camille and raised her staff into the air.

Aliyah felt her muscles tighten. Whilst she wasn't Camille's biggest fan, she also wouldn't allow Jellica to destroy her, if and when the time came, she wanted to be the one to deliver the destructing blow.

"No!" Dai Shi yelled catching the staff before it could hit Camille.

Jellica snarled. "How dare you!" she yelled.

Rushing forward, Dai Shi caught Jellica by the throat and the two shot off towards the beach. Camille didn't hesitate this time and took off after them.

"Huh - what was that about?" Lily asked.

"I dunno," Aliyah said. "But I'll find out."

"Wait," Theo called, stopping Aliyah from running off. "Do you think you can let us out first?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. A bolt of lightning descended from the skies again and hit the jelly around their feet. It disintegrated and the three of them were left ankle deep in water.

"Th -" Lily started, but when she looked up she found Aliyah gone. "Where'd she go?"

Casey and Theo shrugged. They hadn't seen Aliyah leave, much less which direction she had gone.

~*Destiny Fulfilled*~

As Dai Shi and Jellica disappeared, Aliyah jumped down onto the beach behind Camille. "A chameleon's biggest defense is their invisibility," she said. "Yet you crave his attention."

"No one asked for your opinion, white Ranger," Camille snapped.

Aliyah laughed. "Sorry to bust your bubble, Camille, but you're not the first person to tell me that," she said.

"Maybe I'll be the last."

"Doubtful."

"Don't tempt me, Ranger, I hesitated once because of your little green friend, but don't think I will hesitate all the time."

"Tyler?" Aliyah asked. "What's he got to do with anything?"

"He helped me realise a few things," Camille said. "But that doesn't make me a good person."

"You, a good person?" Aliyah repeated. "There is something seriously wrong in the world if anyone could consider you a good person. You were born with darkness in your heart; you can't just wipe that away with one good deed."

Camille stood up straighter. "I don't intend to wipe it away," she said. "I embrace my true colours. But I guess one good thing did come out of this whole thing."

"What's that?" Aliyah asked before she could help herself.

"You just witnessed Dai Shi's power," Camille said. "This means you have two choices to make, and since I know that you don't want to be here, as a Ranger, of course, I know the answer to the final outcome. You won't defeat, Dai Shi, white Ranger, you'll help him take control."

Aliyah's hand clenched into a fist. "Don't count on it, Camille," she snarled.

"Oh, I don't need too," Camille said. "Your precious green friend already confirmed it for me." She turned to face Aliyah. "Good luck, Ranger, you're going to need it." She disappeared, leaving Aliyah standing alone on the deserted beach.

With a sigh, Aliyah dropped her morph. "What the hell was that all about?" she asked no one.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Annoyed that her day off had been ruined by the likes of Camille, Aliyah returned to the apartment she shared with Tyler. She half expected no one to be home, save for Cam and the others and was surprised to find Tyler sitting in the living area with an unfamiliar man.

"What's going on?" Aliyah asked, dropping her keys onto the kitchen table. "Who's he?"

"His name's Jeffery," Tyler said. "He's my new master."

"What's he doing here?" Aliyah asked. "Maybe while you're at it, you can explain to me why Camille is thanking you for bringing about the end of the world? Oh, wait, I already know why maybe it had something to do with you telling her that I didn't want to be here."

Tyler looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Why would I tell Camille that?"

"Well, she knows," Aliyah said. "Since when have you been chummy with the forces of darkness?"

"Aliyah, I swear, I haven't told Camille anything about you."

"Well you told someone," Aliyah said.

Tyler shook his head before freezing. "The only person I told was LeeLee," he said.

"LeeLee?"

"Yeah, you remember that girl from this morning?" Tyler asked.

"The one at the beach?"

Tyler nodded. "I was right, it was LeeLee, and she said that she was in town because she needed some time alone. I asked her why she came all the way to Ocean Bluff and she said she needed to get away for a while."

"So you thought it acceptable to tell her we were Rangers again, and that I didn't want to be one, is that it?"

"No, we were talking and she asked why I was being so nice to her considering everyone else usually treats her like trash because of her history," Tyler explained. "She said that you've been nothing but a bitch since she's met you, and I just explained that you've had a hard life."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Thanks for broadcasting my life, Ty, I really appreciate it," she said, sarcastically.

Tyler sighed. "Ali, please, I didn't mean..." he stammered.

"Whatever," Aliyah said, shaking her head.

Tori frowned. "Wait a sec," she said, interrupting. "If Tyler told LeeLee how did Camille know?"

"LeeLee must've told her," Aliyah said. "What other explanation is there."

"You can't just accuse her without proof, Ali," said Tori.

"Why not? They both have darkness inside them," said Aliyah. "It wouldn't surprise me if they were in talks."

Tori shook her head.

"Didn't you say that Camille reminded you of LeeLee?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, they're the spitting image of each other," Aliyah said.

"Well, what if the person you were talking to, Ty wasn't LeeLee at all?" Shane asked. "What if it was really Camille that you mistook for LeeLee?"

Tyler looked considerate. "That is plausible," he said.

"Which means you broadcasted my life _directly_ to the forces of darkness," Aliyah said.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said. "I didn't know."

Aliyah shook her head. "Where have you been all day anyway?" she asked. "You missed a fight with Jellica."

"Jella-who?"

"Jellica - Dai Shi's new master."

Jeffery stepped forward. "Young Tyler was with me," he said.

"Training, I presume," Aliyah said, shrugging out of her jacket.

"Talking," Jeffery explained. "His training his a little different to yours and the other Rangers. Whilst you must master your new animal spirits through physical concepts; Tyler's is a more a verbal pursuit."

Aliyah frowned. "Verbal?" she asked. "As of late, it would seem that talking is the last thing on Tyler's mind."

"Which is exactly why we are here," Jeffery said. "Tyler has something he wishes to tell you, young tigress."

"Hopefully, it's an explanation as to why he's been acting weird," Aliyah said.

"It is," Tyler said.

"OK, then let's hear it," Aliyah said, folding her arms across her stomach.

Tyler took a deep breath. "You," he said.

Aliyah frowned. "Me?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"So, you're saying that the reason _you_ have been acting weird is because of _me_?"

Tyler nodded.

"I don't understand," Aliyah said, confused. She hated being confused.

Tyler sighed. "Up until now I've been able to hide my true emotions," he said. "Up until now, I've managed to keep it together. But this is your final fight, Ali, and truth be told... I just can't bear lose you."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Monday 29th August, 2016 at 06:38pm**


	8. Confrontation, Part II

**Author's Note:** Here's part II of Tyler's new master.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

Tyler sighed as he blocked another punch from Jeffery. At this point, the Bear Master wasn't even trying but only seemed to be indulging his new student to keep his otherwise preoccupied mind off of Aliyah's disappearance.

"OK, enough," Jeffery said stopping the exercise. "Tyler, you're unfocused."

"Tell me something I don't know," Tyler said. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "She just took off. She didn't stay to hear me out, she just ran."

"From what you have told me about Aliyah that's what she does," Jeffery said. "So are you really that surprised?"

Tyler shrugged. "But she wanted to know why," he said. "She wanted an answer and I gave her one. She got her own way and she still took off."

Jeffery put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Come with me," he said leading him away.

Without hesitation, Tyler followed him.

~*Destiny Fulfilled*~

"Where is she?"

"There," Tori said pointing into the air. Standing on the ridged roof of the tallest building in the centre of town, and drawing a lot of attention to herself, was Aliyah.

"It's going to take forever to get up there via the stairs or even the elevator," Shane said.

"We could Ninja streak," Dustin suggested.

"Personal gain," Cam reminded them.

"Dude, your girlfriend is freaking out and you're worried about personal gain?" Hunter asked.

Cam sighed and shook his head. "Fine, but we can't do it in the open," he said.

"Side alley," Tori said, pointing out the small crevice to the left of the building.

The others nodded and headed off.

"And for the record," Cam said, stopping Hunter as he passed. "She's my fiancée, not my girlfriend."

Hunter rolled his eyes and shrugged free of the Samurai's grasp. As if that was the most important thing right now.

Slipping into the half-lit alley, the five Ninja's exchanged looks and nods before ninja streaking to the top of the building. They had to be careful that they weren't seen by anyone below if they were then serious questions would be asked and neither one of them were prepared to answer.

"I don't want to talk," Aliyah said without turning around.

"That's OK," said Tori. "But do you mind coming down from there? You're giving Cam a heart attack."

Aliyah closed her eyes and turned on the spot. The others held their breath and then released it as she, gracefully, jumped down from the side. "You worry too much," she told the Samurai. "I'm perfectly safe."

"Doesn't matter," Cam said. "All it takes is one wrong move."

"Why do you think I am up here?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not to jump," said Shane.

Aliyah shot him a dark look. "If I had wanted to kill myself there are other ways to do it," she said. "I wouldn't jump from a building! That not only hurts me, but it puts others at risk too."

"How considerate of you."

"Whatever, dude."

Tori smiled sympathetically.

"Don't look at me like that," Aliyah said turning her back on her best friend. This time, instead of climbing onto the ridge, she leaned against it, her head bowed and her eyes closed.

Tori leaned beside her, shoulder to shoulder and nudged her lightly. "What's going on inside that head of yours?" she asked.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it," Aliyah repeated.

"Come on, Aliyah, humor us."

Aliyah sighed aggravated, opened her eyes and lifted her head. "I just love how everyone assumes I'm going to fail," she said. "OK, so maybe I am a notorious screw up when it comes to meaningless things like accepting who I am, but when have you ever known me to fail in battle?"

"Who said you're a screw-up?" Tori asked.

"It's more of a self-evaluation."

"You're too hard on yourself, you know that, right?"

Aliyah shrugged and then sighed. "When are they going to get that I didn't _ask_ for this?" she asked. "I don't want the stupid prophecy; I don't want the power that comes with it. Do they think it's fun being on the run all the time? I'm tired of running. I just want it all to stop." She paused and hid her face in her hands. "I was happy until Rebecca came back into my life. I thought I'd be happy to see her, to know that she was still alive, but I was wrong. Maybe she should have stayed gone, continued to make me think she was dead, it would've been a lot easier than putting me on the run again."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

Tori hesitated and glanced back at the others. This was the first time that either of them had heard Aliyah bag so much on herself. Normally Aliyah was a fiery, highly confident woman but now it was like looking into a two-way mirror and seeing another side.

"That's why you took off?" Shane asked. "Because of Rebecca?"

"No, of course not," Aliyah said. "I'm not going to deny that I saw bits of Rebecca in him, but he's also done what you two have done to me before," she turned and looked directly at Cam and Hunter. "You," she said, addressing her fiancé, "held me back against Thrax and you," she turned to Hunter, "jumped in to defend me when I never asked for it. Tyler should know, better than anyone, that I don't need help. I can protect myself."

Hunter scoffed. "Here comes that pride again," he said.

"Shut it, Bradley," Aliyah snapped.

Hunter held his hands up in defense. "I'm just pointing out the obvious," he said.

"I know, but you're not going to force an apology out of me this time."

"I didn't force one out of you last time," Hunter said. "You were in the wrong in San Angeles."

"Well I'm not this time!" Aliyah snapped. "Tyler jumped to _my_ defense when I didn't need defending. He's the one that is in the wrong. He's the one that should apologize."

Tori wrapped her arm around Aliyah. "Maybe so," she said, trying to sound calm. "But you also need to understand his point of view."

Aliyah faltered and frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, if you had stuck around long enough to hear Tyler out, you'd understand his reasoning," Tori said. "But you didn't. You jumped straight into fight or flight and took off. You're a strong fighter, Aliyah, but when it comes to facing reality you're a good runner too."

~*Destiny Fulfilled*~

Tyler frowned and looked around the cemetery. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I would like you to meet someone," Jeffery said. He led Tyler along a row of similar looking headstones before stopping in front of a particular looking one. It was basic gray and the writing was faded, it took a few seconds of straining before Tyler could make out the name 'Jennifer' underneath all the grime.

"Girlfriend?" Tyler asked.

Jeffery chuckled. "Sister," he corrected. "Twin sister, actually. She also had the spirit of the bear, and she was a lot like Aliyah too."

"What happened?"

"We had a fight. Jennifer let her anger get the better of her and she took off," Jeffery explained. "Jennifer was a good fighter. A strong fighter. She could hold her own against anyone she put her mind to, but she didn't know how to control her anger and it led to her death."

Tyler frowned. "No disrespect, Master, but how is this supposed to make me feel better about Aliyah?" he asked. "If your sister was just like mine, how is she being killed because of her anger supposed to help me protect Aliyah?"

"Because Aliyah has control of her anger," Jeffery explained. "Jennifer wasn't an angry person 24/7, Tyler, if anything she was high-spirited and very bubbly, but if she lost her temper than you knew about it. But she differs to Aliyah because Aliyah has had time to nurture and control her anger. Aliyah has ways to calm down whereas Jennifer did not."

"I don't see how," Tyler said. "When Aliyah is angry she throws herself into battle. She's blindsided by her emotions -"

"But still manages to walk away from it," Jeffery said. "Like I said, whilst Jennifer did have outbursts of anger, she wasn't used to it. It drained her, tired her out. Aliyah's does not. Aliyah's anger makes her stronger. It makes her powers and her animal spirit stronger. In comparison to my sister, Aliyah has a better chance of surviving a battle due to her anger."

"Did you protect your sister?"

Jeffery nodded. "Every chance I had," he explained. "But when you're arguing with someone, especially someone you care about, the last thing you want to do is hurt them, but you end up doing it anyway, it's inevitable. Your concern for Aliyah is admirable, Tyler, but I sense that it is not all as it seems. What is going on inside that head of yours? What are you so afraid of?"

Tyler took a deep breath and stared at the headstone. "It started back in 2003; I was only 20 years old. The rogue Ninja, Lothor attacked the Lightning academy, completely decimated the entire place and captured all the Ninjas, including myself. But minutes before I was captured, I witnessed my parents die at the hands of Lothor. They had tried to protect their students, their academy, their home, and he cut them down without so much as blinking an eye." He paused tears in his eyes. "And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save them. I wanted too, and I tried but I failed."

Jeffery stood patiently, listening silently as his student told him the whole story. His heart went out to the young fox.

"Aliyah is used to people leaving her," Tyler continued. "Even though at times she is the one pushing them away, but I'm not. I lost her once when we were kids, and I thought Lothor had gotten to her when he attacked the Wind and Thunder academies so I was thankful when I found her alive. We rebuilt the Lightning academy and I took over as Sensei after my parents, I thought that by bringing Aliyah back to the academy for further training would prepare her for what was to come, I trusted Rebecca to know the right course of action, but mostly I wanted to protect Aliyah so I wouldn't lose her again, but she kept running away from her destiny. I tried to tell her everything about the prophecy, to prepare her, but Rebecca had full rights as she was the head guardian." He shook his head. "After the second attack on the Lightning academy, and Aliyah's refusal to cooperate with the prophecy, I knew it was only a matter of time, which was part of the reason I agreed to go to San Angeles and become an Overdrive Ranger."

Tyler took another deep breath. This was the first time he had spoken to anyone about his side of the story and was only now realizing just how much he had kept in since becoming a ranger. He had pulled an Aliyah and kept those that he trusted the most out. But he had also pulled a Rebecca at the same time and kept too many secrets all to himself.

"But this isn't Operation Overdrive," Tyler said. "This is the real deal. Dai Shi is the evil of which the prophecy speaks. His spirit is the one that Aliyah needs to eliminate if she has any chance of surviving the prophecy, and she still refuses to accept her destiny. If she doesn't accept, and soon, her power won't be amplified and she won't be strong enough to win, anger or no anger."

Jeffery mused in agreement. "So you think that by jumping to her defense and protecting her is going to keep her alive long?" he asked.

"Maybe," Tyler shrugged.

"But did you ever stop to think that if you keep putting yourself in danger you may not be around to see her accept her destiny?" Jeffery asked. "Or did you stop to think that by jumping to her defense you're instilling her fear of losing you? From what I can gather, Tyler, you and Aliyah are two sides of the same coin. You both want the same thing - to protect each other."

Tyler remained silent for a few seconds, before speaking again. "I know what I want," he said. "I just don't know how to go about getting it."

"First, you have, to be honest with Aliyah and then you have, to be honest with yourself," Jeffery said. "You have to realize that you can't change Aliyah's decision, no matter how bad you would like too. You can only do your best for her when the time comes. If you want to protect her then do it in a way that she doesn't feel smothered, allow her to be herself, and don't put your life on the line in order to save hers. She needs you just as much as you need her."

Tyler listened carefully. "Do you think she'll accept who she is before it's too late?" he asked.

"Maybe," Jeffery said. "Or maybe she already has."

"If she has accepted who she is then why is she still running?"

"Because, like you've said, running is the something Aliyah is very good at," Jeffery said. "I think you and Aliyah need to have a long talk, but in the meantime, I would like to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me?" Tyler repeated. "On what?"

Jeffery smiled. "On opening yourself up to the possibility that Aliyah isn't the person holding you back," he said. "The one holding you back is you."

"Me?" Tyler questioned, confused. He fell silent as he tried to process what he was being told. His mind reeled back over everything he had said and had been said before realization dawned. "Seeing my parents die manifested itself into the fear of losing Aliyah," he said.

Jeffery nodded. "You accepted responsibility for that fear when you realized that you were putting your life on the line to protect hers," he said. "You know yourself that Aliyah doesn't need protecting, you now know that if she needs help, she will ask for it."

Tyler forced a smile before faltering again. "I'm confused," he said. "The others have all had their masters to help them unlock new powers, how does this help me? Can I use the bear spirit now?"

"The bear is a powerful predator that, while it is a social animal when it is a cub, it is also a solitary animal. Up until now you've been a very social person, Tyler, constantly needing to be near Aliyah to protect her, just like I felt with Jennifer, but you've also accepted that being alone isn't a bad idea; something I have gotten used to since Jennifer died. If you have truly accepted the guidelines of being a social-but-solitary person then you should be able to wield the power of the bear, and its primary weapon - the bear claw."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Rebecca jumped as the alarms sounded loudly throughout the loft. Grabbing the remote for the TV, she flicked them on just as Casey, Theo and Lily joined her from the kitchen below.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"It's Carden," Rebecca said. "He's attacking the city centre."

"Where's Tyler and Aliyah?" Casey asked.

"Aliyah's already there," Rebecca said, pointing at the fighting white ranger on the screens. "I'll call Tyler and fill him in. In the meantime, you better get down there."

"All over it," Casey said. Lily and Theo nodded and followed him through the hole in the wall.

With the three cubs on their way to Aliyah's coordinates, Rebecca pulled out her cell phone and contacted Tyler. She knew he was with his new master, and therefore didn't feel right interrupting him, but she needed him on scene in case things turned pear shape.

" _What is it?_ " Tyler's voice asked over the line.

"Carden's back," Rebecca replied. "The city centre. The others are already there."

" _I'm on my way,_ " Tyler said. The line went dead and Rebecca returned her attention to the TVs.

~*Destiny Fulfilled*~

Even though they weren't Power Rangers anymore the Ninja's still put one hell of a fight against the Rinshi. Aliyah had insisted that they stick to the foot soldiers as she and Carden had a score to settle. It wasn't that she didn't think they could beat Carden because she was pretty sure they could, but she wanted the honor of being the one to deliver the final blow.

"Your little green friend not here to protect you, this time, white Ranger?" Carden laughed. "This'll be easy."

"Tyler did what he thought was right," Aliyah snapped. "Just because it was the wrong choice doesn't mean he didn't do it with the best intentions. I've learned that now, and I'm sorry for blowing up at him. But I swear to god, Carden, you talk about him like that again and I'll rip your beak off and shove it down you feathery throat."

Carden laughed. "Feisty," he said. "It's a shame about your destiny. You'd make a good evil soldier."

"Think again, bird brain!"

Aliyah looked up as Tyler jumped over her. He kicked Carden in the chest and flipped over backward, landing beside his cousin rather than in front of her. He paused and then turned to her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Aliyah said. "Tori told me why you did it, and we're going to have a long talk about it later, but right now we need to finish this bird. I wanted to be the one to finish him, but I'm willing to step back and let you take the lead."

"We could do it together," Tyler said. "Just like old times."

Aliyah smiled. "Okay," she said. "Together is better."

Tyler smiled and turned back to Carden. "Where's all the tough talk now?" he asked.

"I'm done talking," Carden squawked, pulling his sword out from under his wing.

"Good, I hate talking anyway," said Aliyah, summoning her Jungle Sais. She held one across her chest and elevated the other in the air above her head. Each one was ready to be thrown.

"Jungle Sabre," Tyler commanded, summoning his sword. "Ready?"

"Born ready."

Tyler grinned and both he and Aliyah launched themselves at Carden. The bird fought them off at every step, but the double duo was relentless. When Tyler went on the defense, Aliyah hit the offense; Tyler rolled across Aliyah's back and kicked Carden in the stomach and then allowed Aliyah to use his shoulders as a springboard and slash down Carden's chest and stomach with her Sais.

Winded and tired out from the double attack, Carden glared at the two rangers as they pulled back.

"Had enough?" Tyler asked.

"Hardly," Carden yelled, standing up.

"Fine! Have it your way," Aliyah said. She jumped into the air and flipped over, summoning her Phoenix Whip and snapping at Carden. The whip wrapped itself around the bird and held him tightly in place; he struggled, but couldn't release himself from the firm grip.

Tyler stepped forward. "Bear Claw!" he called, summoning the weapon Jeffery had given him. It was a simple brown handle, attached to which were three long, sharp claws. Tyler tightly gripped the claw in his hand and jumped into the air. He spun around several times and slashed down Carden's front with the new weapon.

The bird rippled with energy, turned to stone and exploded - finally defeated.

With Carden gone for good, Aliyah turned to Tyler as the others joined them, and demorphed. "Maybe we should have that chat now?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said, nodding. "Maybe we should."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Sorry, it's shorter than usual.**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Sunday 04th August. 2016 at 01:05am**


	9. One Master Too Many

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the late update. My interest in fanfiction has been severely down the last couple of weeks. I am working slowly to get back into a routine, but it is a slow process. Thank you for your patience and enjoy chapter 9.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

Tyler ducked as Lily swung her Elephant Mace at him, missing his head by mere inches. He dropped to the floor and rolled back onto his knees, swinging his bear claw up at the yellow ranger from below.

Lily jumped back to avoid being hit and bent over backward, swinging her elephant mace around. Theo, who was practicing nearby, held up his fans, deflecting the mace back at the yellow ranger. With a crack, Aliyah's new phoenix whip wrapped around the chain of the mace and prevented it from hitting Lily on the blow back.

The four carried on training, each one setting their sights on a fellow team-mate and trying to take them out, but the recipient was prepared and ready for them.

"Nice," Rebecca said, watching the training from the kitchen.

"Nice?" Casey echoed. "Nice? Whoa," he yelped as he lost his balance for a second. "It's more than nice. Theo, Lily, Tyler, and Aliyah are rocking the loft. Come to think about it, RJ," he added, calling to his master. "When am I getting a new master, a new weapon?"

"You have a master - me," RJ replied, joyfully. "And your weapon is you. Stop worrying about what you don't have and concentrate on what you're doing."

"And what is it that I'm doing?" Casey asked. He sucked in a breath as he felt himself topple backward. The books beneath his foot give way and he crashed onto the floor.

"You _were_ working on balance," Rebecca said.

Casey groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

During the lunch rush, Casey found RJ in the kitchen tossing pizza dough into the air. "Hey, RJ, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Wait, let me guess," RJ said, putting four fingers to his temple. "Six horses, a toilet plunger, and a wireless mouse." He grinned and turned to Casey, looking expectant.

"Huh?" the red ranger frowned.

"Sorry, I thought that might be the answer to your question," RJ frowned. "Go ahead..."

"I know this is a sore subject -"

"Sore like in muscle pulls," RJ interrupted turning his back on Casey and rummaging around in the fridge. "Or sore like in subjects I don't want to talk about?"

Casey lowered his gaze.

RJ sighed. "You trust me, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Casey said. "You're my Pai Zhuq master."

"Then why do you want another?" RJ asked.

Before Casey could reply the whole building starting to shake. The two hesitated and looked around as panicked screams echoed from beyond the door.

"Everyone stay calm!" Rebecca yelled from the restaurant.

"Calm? Calm?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" Aliyah yelled back. "It's an earthquake. Get under a table or something!"

The door opened and Theo and Lily tumbled into the kitchen. "We need to check this out," Lily said.

"RJ, we'll talk about this when I get back, OK?" Casey said, pushing away from the wall and following the others back out into the restaurant,

RJ sighed and watched them leave.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Ninja streaking to the beach, Tyler and Aliyah reached the scene ahead of their teammates. What they saw caught them off guard. A waterspout was forming over the surface of the ocean and causing a black cloud to appear in the sky above.

"That's not good," Tyler said.

"We need to get out there," Aliyah said.

"I hope you're a good swimmer, white Ranger," Camille called arriving on the scene with an army of foot soldiers. "But first, I have a little welcoming party for you." She snapped her fingers and the Rinshi bounced forward.

Tyler and Aliyah sighed but met them half way.

Camille set her sights on Aliyah and lunged forward, narrowly missing the white Ranger as she side-stepped.

"Jungle Claw!" Tyler called, summoning his latest weapon and using it to destroy the Rinshi near him. But for everyone he destroyed, more popped up in its place.

"Jungle Fans!" Theo jumped over Tyler and distracted enough Rinshi to allow the green ranger time to evade them. Along with the blue ranger came Casey and Lily, the latter wielding her Jungle Mace as Casey attacked with his Jungle Chucks.

Camille evaded a punch from Aliyah and doubled back on herself. She pushed up her hand to block a kick and laughed as Aliyah jumped back herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Aliyah asked. "Jungle Whip!" She cracked the whip against the ground and spun in a full circle, snapping the whip around her and then throwing it at Camille. The leather wrapped around the chameleon's wrist and Aliyah tugged her forward.

Camille stumbled and then cried out as Aliyah jumped up and double kicked her in the chest.

An explosion behind them caused Aliyah to glance around. Casey lay on his back in the surf as a number of Rinshi surrounded him, but it wasn't Casey that had caught her attention, it was the man running the length of the beach and jumping over the red ranger to take on the Rinshi instead.

He was an oldish gentleman in a blue tunic with a red sash, and he was wielding what looked like short-handled twin blades.

"No..." Camille hissed.

Aliyah frowned and turned back just in time to see the chameleon disappear. The white ranger lowered her whip as it disappeared and returned to where Tyler, Theo, and Lily were standing. They each watched the newcomer destroy the rest of the Rinshi before stopping in front of the waterspout. He held his blades up and they started to glow.

"Power of the Shark!" the man roared and blasted the waterspout with a blast of aqua energy. The blast exploded the waterspout open and knocked the clam monster inside the tunnel out into the open. The monster shrieked as it landed on the wet sand.

"Hey, what happened?!" the monster growled. He took one look at the rangers and quickly fled the scene after Camille.

The Rangers laughed and then turned to the newcomer as he stopped in front of them.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Casey gushed.

"Who are you?" Theo asked.

The man's gaze passed from Theo to Lily, then to Tyler, to Casey and finally it landed on Aliyah where it lingered. "I am Pai Zhuq Master Finn," he introduced.

Tyler, Theo, Lily and Aliyah bowed respectfully as Casey grinned. "Yes!" he said, forming a fist. "My new master!"

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Casey practically bounced into the loft ahead of Master Finn and his friends. He was so excited that he finally got to meet his second master; he was starting to feel left out, especially since his friends had all received new weapons and masters ahead of him.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Lily asked.

"Or drink?" Theo added.

"Or both?" Tyler added.

Master Finn smiled at their enthusiasm. "Surprise me," he said.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and walked across the loft away from the energetic four and picked up a basketball. "Hey, Ty, wanna throw a few?" she asked.

"Sure," Tyler said, walking over and trying to take the ball from her. Aliyah laughed and dribbled it around him, tossing it into the basket and punching the air as it sailed straight through.

"Lucky shot," Tyler said.

Aliyah shrugged and grinned.

"Hey, RJ," Casey called, spotting the Wolf master working on the televisions in the corner of the room. "You won't believe it. I found my new master."

RJ looked up and froze as Master Finn beamed. "Hello, Dad," he said, sighing heavily.

"Dad?" Casey asked, surprised.

Aliyah scoffed as she tossed the ball, once again, into the basket. "Ooh! Awkward!" she muttered.

"Shush!" Tyler hissed, poking her in the side.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

After leaving Master Finn and RJ to catch up, the Rangers headed downstairs to help Rebecca and Fran with the customers. Meanwhile, Master Finn was pacing around the loft picking up dirty laundry and crisp packets from the kitchen area.

"Well, look at this," he said. "You're now a master and you still need me to clean up after you."

"I like my loft the way it is," RJ said. "Things are where I want them."

"Yes, so I see," Master Finn replied, picking up a paper bag and filling it with junk from the floor and table. "Potato chips... dirty socks... comic books - all the tools of a great master."

"I like things my way," RJ said. "Rebecca doesn't mind and neither do the Rangers; so if it doesn't affect them, why should it affect you?"

"Everything you do reflects on me, you're my son," Master Finn explained.

"Yes, that I am," RJ sighed. "What's it been - six, seven years since we last spoke?"

"That was your doing if I remember."

"Well, let's not get into it."

"All I ever wanted was to teach you the ways of your father, my father, my father's father, and so on."

RJ sighed. "Can we drop it?" he asked. "I know why you're here."

"I thought I could sense another master," Rebecca gushed as she hurried into the loft. She climbed the stairs to the kitchen and met Master Finn with a hug. Despite the testy relationship between RJ and his father, Rebecca got on well with her father-in-law.

Master Finn smiled and withdrew. "Ah, Rebecca, always a pleasure," he said.

Rebecca smiled as Casey rushed into the kitchen. He looked between the three of them and then spoke. "I hate to break up this reunion, but I was just wondering if you had some time to train me," he said.

"Sure, I'll be right with you," RJ said.

"Uh, no," Casey said, shaking his head. "I meant your dad - Master Finn."

Master Finn smiled proudly and pushed away from the table. He walked over to Casey and patted the young cub on his shoulders as he led him away.

Rebecca slipped her hand into RJ's and squeezed it gently. "You still got me," she said, resting her free hand on his shoulder and laying her head against it.

RJ forced a smile and placed his free hand on the small of her back. "Yeah," he said, dejectedly and looking out at his father and Casey as they trained in on the court below.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Tyler frowned as he waved his hand in front of RJ's face. "RJ," he called, but the wolf master didn't respond.

"He's been like this for an hour," Lily said. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Maybe he's asleep," Theo suggested.

RJ blinked and looked up at the rangers, making them jump. "I'm not asleep," he said. "I'm trying to visualize a positive future for me to live in."

"Is it working?" Tyler asked.

"Is my dad gone?"

"No," Lily said, shaking her head.

RJ sighed. "Then it's not working," he grumbled. He pushed down the feet lift on his chair and stood up. "I don't know, maybe I have to get used to losing Casey."

"Losing Casey?" Tyler asked.

"To my dad," RJ explained.

"You're not losing him," Theo said. "The rest of us have new masters, but we're still with you. If you ask me -"

"He didn't, so zip it," Lily said, stopping her friend before he had a chance to finish.

"No. It's OK to talk," RJ said, walking up the steps to the kitchen. He approached the fridge and opened the door.

Lily smiled. "Good. Look, RJ, you mean a lot to Casey - to all of us," she said.

"Not to me," Aliyah said from the basketball court.

"Point is," Lily continued, ignoring the white ranger. "You're not losing Casey just because your dad's teaching him."

RJ considered her words and nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right," he said. "I'm letting old baggage get to me. I'm still Casey's master."

"Exactly," Theo grinned.

The door opened and Casey hurried inside with Master Finn. He was out of breath and clearly over excited. "RJ, your dad is the bomb!" the red ranger gushed. "He started teaching me the shark sabers. Woah, talk about amazing!" he grinned and turned to Master Finn. "I never thought I could do stuff like that."

"I'm glad you're so... happy," RJ said, trying to hide his sadness.

"Let's not get carried away," Master Finn said, patting Casey on the shoulder. "There's still a lot of hard work before you can truly master the shark sabers."

"I know, I know," Casey said, assuring his new master that he was prepared.

"Maybe you should learn to master the art of noticing your surroundings before you master the shark sabers," Aliyah said from the other side of the court. She threw the basketball into the net.

Casey frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I've mastered that."

"Oh, really?" Aliyah asked. "Well, if that were true you'd have realized by now that, while you're excited at gaining a new master, RJ's having a hard time letting go."

"What are you -" Casey cut off as he looked up at RJ only to realise he wasn't there. He frowned and looked around before settling his gaze on Theo, Lily, and Tyler. "It was something I said, wasn't it?" he asked.

The three nodded.

Aliyah threw the basketball and hit Casey in the back of the head with it.

"Ow, hey!" Casey whined. "What did you do that for?"

"Just proving a point," Aliyah shrugged. "You're no more focused on your surroundings than RJ is in letting his emotions cloud his judgment. Go find him."

Casey sighed and left the loft. He knew Aliyah had a point and therefore felt it was his duty to find RJ and explain.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Aliyah tossed the basketball at the net again. Behind her she could hear Rebecca and Master Finn talking about RJ but had tuned out the conversation, she had never been RJ's biggest fan, often blaming him for stealing her sister away from her all those years ago, but even she couldn't deny that they shared a common problem.

They both had someone that was highly disappointed in them. Master Finn was disappointed in his son desire to be someone else, and even though that had yet to be confirmed, Aliyah already knew it was true. There was no other reason as to why Master Finn and RJ would refuse to acknowledge one another other than that.

And she had Rebecca. Rebecca was disappointed in Aliyah for the same reasons that Master Finn was disappointed in RJ. Rebecca had wanted Aliyah to grow up living her life, but Aliyah had other plans and gone in the other direction, away from her sister and the life she desperately craved.

"Aliyah, let's go!" Tyler called running into the loft as the alarms blared. "Casey's in trouble."

Aliyah tossed the basketball aside and followed her cousin out the door. Theo and Lily had gone on ahead to help, and the two ninjas kicked into ninja streak to reach them before anyone more problems could arise.

"Took you long enough to get here," Casey said as Aliyah and Tyler finally arrived.

"I sent you to find RJ, not more trouble," Aliyah said, stepping out of her streak beside Lily.

"Whatever," Casey said. "Let's just finish this."

"Fine with me," said Aliyah.

"Claw cannon!" the five of them called. The cannon appeared in the air above them and Casey grabbed it, resting it on the shoulders of his friends as they each supported it and powered it up using their animal spirits. "Powered by animal spirits! Fire!"

The claw cannon exploded and followed the monster out to sea as he fled the scene.

"Did we get him?" Theo asked.

The ocean exploded as the monster resurfaced. Only this time he was 30ft tall.

"I'm gonna say no," Tyler said, looking up.

"You're like an annoying piece of sand under my shell!" the monster yelled, towering above them all.

"Let's cook this crab!" Casey yelled.

"Animal Spirits, unite as one!" the five called, summoning their animal spirits and joining them to create the Jungle Pride and Tiger Pride Megazords.

Crustaceo growled and slashed his shell across the Jungle Pride causing sparks to fly.

"Hey," Aliyah yelled, rushing forward with the tiger pride Megazord and intercepting the crab. "I hate shellfish."

Crustaceo stumbled backward, blindsided by the attack from the side. "Shell shock!" he shouted, firing hundreds of clams at the white and green rangers.

"Spirit of the Bear!" Tyler called, finally getting to use his bear spirit in a Megazord fight. He didn't have the chance when he faced off against Carden because the bird hadn't been resurrected by Dai Shi. "Bear Claw!"

"Spirit of the Phoenix - Phoenix Whip!" Aliyah shouted, snapping her own secondary weapon against the ground. She snapped it up and, combined with the bear claw, whipped away all the clams that were aimed at them.

Finally reaching the beach, Master Finn looked up at the two Megazords. "Activate the Shark Zord!" he called to Casey.

"Come on, guys, follow my lead," Casey said. "Calling on the spirit of the Shark!" a large aqua shark burst forth from the ocean, sending a tower of water over Camille and her motor mouth fly, Flit.

Aliyah laughed at their misfortune.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked, earning himself Aliyah's attention. While she had been preoccupied laughing at Camille, he had been monitoring the battle. He had watched the shark Zord attack Crustaceo and disappears beneath the surf again, he broke the surface a second time but instead of attacking Crustaceo again it turned its attention onto the Jungle Pride Megazord and struck its side.

Aliyah run forward and jumped up, her Megazord copied her actions. Extending her left leg, Aliyah slammed the Megazords foot into the side of the shark and knocked it away from the Jungle Pride.

"Aliyah, wait, what are you doing?" Casey asked as he, Lily and Theo groaned from being dropped onto the hard ground.

"Saving your neck, what does it look like?" Aliyah asked.

"The shark Zord is our friend," Casey argued.

"Yeah, it sure looks it," Tyler said. "Casey, I know you're protective right now, but if you don't do something that shark Zord is going to rip us to pieces. Deal with the issue, and we'll figure out what happened later."

Casey sighed and nodded. "OK - do it, Lil," he said to the yellow ranger.

Lily nodded. "Spirit of the elephant!" she called, summoning her secondary spirit and its weapon. She wielded the jungle mace around and slammed it into the Shark Zord as it returned for another attack. The ball struck the shark and knocked it back out to see.

A whisper of yellow light escaped the Zord and Crustaceo descended into the ocean with a splash, followed closely by the Shark Zord. There was a few seconds pause, but neither the overgrown crab nor the Shark Zord reappeared.

The rangers sighed and relaxed.

"Would someone people tell me what the hell just happened?" Casey asked.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Rebecca looked up from the TVs as RJ dropped a straw hat onto the floor in front of the steps and sat down, shuffling a deck of cards. He then proceeded to toss a single card into the air in hopes of it landing in the hat. She'd seen him do this a dozen times so was very surprised to see he missed, and continued to miss on each attempt.

"You're not focused," Rebecca said, getting up from RJ's chair and walking over to her fiancé.

"Depends on how you look at it," RJ said. "What if the purpose was to avoid the hat?"

"But it's not," Rebecca said, sitting beside him. "RJ, I've seen you play this game so many times that I know the objective. You're not focusing on the game because you're thinking about Casey and your dad."

RJ sighed. "How did the fight pan out?" he asked.

"They won, again."

"Means my dad succeeded in what he set out to do."

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Rebecca said. "Crustaceo somehow managed to turn the shark spirit against the Rangers, and they were forced to fight it."

"Ah," RJ said. "Looks like my father's not Mr. Perfect after all."

"He never said he was."

"Really? Always seemed that way to me."

Rebecca sighed. "How long are you going to stay mad at him?" she asked.

"How long are you willing to stay mad at Aliyah?" RJ challenged.

"I'm not mad at Aliyah."

"Really? When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"That's her choice, not mine."

"And it's my choice to avoid my dad."

"He's not really that bad, you know."

"Only because you understand his way of thinking," RJ said. "To you, and Casey, my father is Mr. Perfect."

"RJ, you know that's not true," Rebecca sighed.

RJ shook his head and got up from the steps to clear the cards. "You don't see it like I do, Rebecca, your sister might, but you don't," he said.

"Then explain it to me," Rebecca encouraged.

"You won't understand, you're wired to the same wavelength dad is."

"Try me," Rebecca said. "I promise to remain open-minded."

RJ sighed and shrugged. "Dad's never got over me wanting to find my own animal spirit," he said, collecting the cards and hat from the floor. "All he knew was to work me over and over into the shark technique. He wanted me to do it his way."

"The shark technique's not that bad," Rebecca said. "It's fluid, it's graceful, it's -"

"Not me," RJ interrupted. "When I decided to go find my new master to start training that was it between me and my dad. That's why you and he get along so much. You both think that it's either your way or the highway."

"Ouch," Rebecca winced.

RJ walked over and held his hands out. Rebecca took them and stood up, looking up into his face. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Did you ever stop to think that your father wanted you to learn the shark technique so that you would have something in common?" Rebecca asked. "I'll admit I wanted Aliyah to live my life so she'd survive hers. But your father just wanted to spend time with you. You should be grateful, RJ, some of us are not lucky enough to have a parent still around."

RJ sighed and let go of her hands as she walked away. He considered her words before turning to the TVs as the alarms started to blare. He rushed over, jumped to the right channel and watched as his father, and the Rangers, were attacked by Camille and her Rinshi following.

"Dad..." RJ murmured.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

"Shark Sabres!"

"Jungle Mace!"

"Jungle Fans!"

"Phoenix Whip!"

"Bear Claw!"

With their secondary weapons in hand, the five Rangers launched themselves into battle with the Rinshi, leaving Master Finn alone to deal with Camille and Crustaceo.

"Teaching your cubs to feel sorry for themselves?" Camille taunted. "How proficiently vulnerable."

"You'd know all about feeling sorry for yourself, wouldn't you, Camille?" Aliyah yelled flipping over Master Finn and landing before the Chameleon. "You're failing to impress Jellica so much that you're out here trying to pave your way into some self-respect. It's totally sad to watch."

"Then let me help you look away!" Camille hissed. She summoned her Sais and transformed into her true form.

Aliyah cracked her whip and threw it at Camille. The chameleon dodged the hit and threw her sai at Aliyah. The white ranger held up her arm and deflected the attack. "The sai is my weapon, you idiot, do you honestly not think I can protect myself against one," she said.

"I was hoping it would distract you," Camille said.

"Try again!" Aliyah yelled. She cracked her whip again and this time, it hit Camille in the face. The chameleon hissed and stumbled backward. But she was protected by her armour so the hit did very little damage.

An explosion nearby caught Aliyah's attention and she briefly glanced around to see Casey fighting Crustaceo.

"I bet Dai Shi won't be pleased when you return from this fight beaten," Aliyah said, tugging her whip back towards her.

"It's not me who'll be beaten, white Ranger," Camille said, flicking her tongue out. Aliyah ducked and swung her whip around. It smashed into Camille's tongue and the chameleon cried out in pain as she withdrew from her attack, cupping her mouth.

"That's just nasty!" Aliyah yelled.

"Aliyah, look out!"

Aliyah gave a start and looked around wildly. Her eyes widened and she jumped into the air, flipping backward over Dai Shi as he rushed at her from behind. She landed and swung her whip at him, but he caught it and tugged it towards him. Relentlessly, Aliyah refused to let go and dug her feet into the sand to prevent Dai Shi from dragging her closer.

"Let her go!" Master Finn yelled. He rushed forward and swung his shark sabers at the whip.

"No!" Aliyah yelled. She tossed the whip's handle into the air, preventing Master Finn from cutting it and threw her hand out at Dai Shi, commanding a bolt of lightning from the skies and striking him in the chest. He released her whip and Aliyah jumped into the air to retrieve it. She landed beside Master Finn.

Dai Shi smirked. "And here I thought it was going to be a bad day," he said. He called on Jarrod's lion spirit and transformed into his battle mode. "I guess today is my lucky day - two for the price of one. An unlikely saviour and a Shark master."

"Who are you calling unlikely?" Aliyah asked. "You're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Silence!" Dai Shi snarled.

"Make me!" Aliyah spat.

Dai Shi growled and raised his swords. "I will end you both, right here, right now," he said.

"If you actually had the balls to kill us you would've done it already," Aliyah said. "All I see is a tool throwing his weight around."

Dai Shi snarled and swung his swords at her. The blast was black and gold in colour, and Aliyah yawned as she snapped her whip against the floor and flicked it up into the air. It hit the bottom side of the energy ball and flipped it over her head, smashing into the side of the beach wall and exploding.

"It's like I told, Camille," Aliyah said. "I may not look like much, but I'm very far from unlikely."

Dai Shi growled at her and swung his swords again, this time, he aimed them at Master Finn. The ball of energy swept towards the shark master and Aliyah moved to stop it but was beaten to it by a giant black eagle spirit.

Rebecca jumped overhead and kicked Dai Shi in the chest, knocking him back from the two.

"Eagle master," Dai Shi hissed, pointing at Rebecca. "You can't beat me."

"Maybe not," Rebecca replied. "But I'm not alone."

Aliyah looked up as RJ jumped over her and his father, and landed beside Rebecca.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that again," RJ said. "You mess with my dad, you mess with me."

"He's strong, RJ," Master Finn warned his son.

"So am I," RJ replied, launching himself into battle with Dai Shi. With Aliyah forgotten, Dai Shi focused all his energy on defeating the wolf master but was unable to do so as RJ quickly gained the upper hand in the fight.

"Give up!" Dai Shi roared.

But RJ refused. He grabbed Dai Shi's wrist as the lion tried to blast him with another energy ball, but a simple flick of the wrist send the ball hurtling into the beach at Camille's feet, it knocked the chameleon through the air.

Releasing Dai Shi, RJ punched him in the stomach and stepped back. He felt a slight pressure on his shoulders and remained firm as Rebecca pushed herself up and over his head, unleashing a double kick on Dai Shi, knocking him back across the sand. The evil spirit fell to one knee and looked up at the two masters.

"Consider this a draw," Dai Shi said, pointing at the two of them. "But hear me, tomorrow is another day!"

"And tomorrow, today will be yesterday," RJ said.

"We will meet again!" Dai Shi promised. He then turned toe and disappeared.

Rebecca relaxed and turned to RJ. "Not bad," she said. "For a wolf."

"I could say the same, my feathery friend," RJ said, chuckling.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and turned away as Rebecca reached in to kiss RJ. "Ew, gross!" she complained.

Tyler chuckled as he, Casey, Lily and Theo joined her. "You missed the Megazord fight," he said. "I didn't have much to do since I couldn't form a Megazord, but Casey's new animal spirit rocks."

Casey grinned.

"Yeah, sorry, was busy fighting my destiny," Aliyah said.

"We saw," Lily said. "You're a real piece of work, aren't you?"

Aliyah grinned.

Meanwhile, Master Finn had approached his son looking impressed. "The wolf, huh?" he asked, smiling as RJ wrapped an arm around Rebecca's shoulders and she wound hers around RJ's stomach.

"I'm sorry, dad," RJ sighed. "But it's just who I am."

"Yeah, I can see," Master Finn nodded. He then smiled. "You make an old shark very proud, son."

RJ smiled and Rebecca buried her face into the side of his chest, content and happy.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Later that afternoon, Aliyah entered JKP kitchen to find Master Finn and RJ standing on opposite sides of the table rolling pizza dough. Although it seemed that Master Finn was the one rolling the dough and RJ was coaching him on how to do it properly.

"Interesting," Aliyah mused. "You know, I didn't realise until today how much you and I had in common, RJ."

"Yeah, I saw it too," RJ said. "I even tried explaining it to Rebecca."

"Bet she still didn't see it?"

RJ shrugged. "She'll come around, dad did," he said.

"So I see," Aliyah said. "But you and your dad are different to me and Rebecca, there are some things that just can't be forgiven, and unfortunately Rebecca has ticked every single one of those boxes. There's no common ground for us anymore. But I am glad that you two managed to work out your differences, I wouldn't wish my relationship with my sister onto anyone."

She started up the stairs.

"Your sister means well, Aliyah," Master Finn said. "If only you could see it from her perspective."

"Why should I see it from hers when she can't see it from mine?" Aliyah asked. She disappeared upstairs just as Theo, Lily, and Casey entered the kitchen wearing their uniforms.

"It's nice to see you two getting along," Casey said, leaning against the table. "Kind of a father/son project."

"You know, if it wasn't for you guys, I would never have known what a good son, and what a fine master RJ's become," Master Finn said, putting his hand proudly on his son's shoulder.

RJ beamed proudly as his cubs grinned back.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated 14 September 2016 at 10:35pm**


	10. Ghost of a Chance, Part I

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delay.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or deatqh; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"We rule!" Casey grinned, leading Theo and Lily into Jungle Karma Pizza.

"We're not afraid of anything!" Theo laughed in agreement.

"You said it, Theo," Lily also agreed.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he followed the others. "I wouldn't let Aliyah overhear your overconfidence, guys," he said. "She's been itching to get you guys for being cocky."

"She's a fine one to talk about cockiness," Lily said,

"Aliyah's not cocky," Tyler defended. "Just confident."

"More like overconfident," Theo said.

"Look who's talking," Tyler rebuffed.

Theo rolled his eyes at the green ranger and wandered into the loft after the others.

Casey, who was just as excited as his team-mates, rushed instantly over to RJ and Rebecca in the kitchen. "Did you see that frog-whooping, guys?" he asked, like an overexcited child looking for appraisal from his parents.

"He didn't stand a chance against us," Theo grinned.

"Yeah, when do we get our Master tattoos?" Lily asked, eagerly.

Rebecca choked on her juice and looked down at the cubs. "Masters?" she repeated. "Not quite."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked, his excitement dying a little. "We're fearless fighting machines. We're unbeatable."

"The last team that thought they were unbeatable lost an alley in the fight against evil," Aliyah said walking into the loft.

Rebecca looked up and folded her arms. "And where have you been?" she asked. "There was an attack. Why weren't you there?"

"What? So now I have to be there for every single fight?" Aliyah asked.

"You never know when the next battle will be the last," Rebecca reminded.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Normally the last battle is at the end of a year," she said. "We haven't been here six months yet. So, quit worrying."

Rebecca shook her head and turned back to the cubs as RJ lectured them on being overconfident and how dangerous it was in the long run. "It's time to go back to basics," he said.

"Basics?" Lily, Casey and Theo cried, horrified.

"But we've come so far," Theo argued.

"I want you to practice your stances," RJ said, opening a straw umbrella and using it to pierce a hole in his juice box. The noticed the cubs standing around, idly, and frowned. "Uh, now would be an appropriate time."

Casey, Theo and Lily exchanged exasperated looks as Tyler turned his back on the two masters. He knew the importance of basic training and the reminder it gave oneself as they progressed through their training. It was also a good time to reflect on everything they had learned up to their current point.

Aliyah snickered at the looks on Casey, Theo and Lily's faces. "Man, the looks on your faces right now are even better than the ones I'm sure you'd have if I took you for overconfidence training," she teased.

"That goes for you too, Aliyah," Rebecca called from the kitchen.

"I would," Aliyah said, nodding. "But I'm not Pai Zhuq, and I don't know the stance of the white tiger."

"Then use your initiative and focus on your basic ninja training," Rebecca said. "Why don't you and Tyler focus on meditating?"

Aliyah sighed and rolled her eyes.

Casey, Theo and Lily chuckled only to fall silent as Aliyah threw them a dark glare from across the court.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Tyler's eyes snapped open as the alarm sounded loudly throughout the loft. He quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the TVs along with Aliyah and the others to find Jarrod, Dai Shi's human host, staring back at them from many angles.

"These TVs are as bad as the ones in the Overdrive base," Tyler said. "They're everywhere."

Aliyah scoffed and smirked.

" _Face me, Power Rangers, if you dare,"_ Dai Shi goaded.

"He wants a fight, we'll give him one," Casey said, confidently.

"You mean I'll give him a fight while you guys fight the Rinshi, as usual?" Aliyah asked, glancing at the red ranger.

"Maybe if you backed off whilst in battle the rest of us would have a chance," Theo snapped.

"Not my fault that Dai Shi and Camille find me a much more formidable opponent than a few cubs," Aliyah hissed.

"There's something different about Jarrod," RJ said, hitting a few buttons on the console beside him. "The sensors are off the charts."

"Don't worry, RJ, we're not afraid of him," Casey said, shaking his head.

"We're not afraid of anything," Theo added

"Translation: They're shitting bricks but their overconfidence facade is preventing them from realising it," Aliyah said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Theo asked.

Aliyah growled. "Do you ever back off?!" she spat.

"Guys, knock it off," Rebecca interrupted. "Go deal with Dai Shi... and Aliyah," she added as the white ranger walked towards the door, "play nice."

"No promises," Aliyah called back as she disappeared.

Tyler shrugged as Rebecca looked in his direction. "Don't look at me," he said.

Rebecca sighed as the Rangers left. She had a bad feeling about this.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

"Jarrod!"

Dai Shi smirked as he looked up at the arrival of the five annoying students. One of which that was prophesied to bring about his downfall. "I didn't think you were going to show up," he called.

"You and your buddies are going down," Casey warned.

Dai Shi laughed. "I highly doubt that," he replied. He grabbed his cloak from over his shoulder and tossed it aside. He then leapt into the air and landed on their level, he fired off an energy blast and the rangers were knocked off their feet. "On your feet, Rangers!" he roared as the Shadow guards joined him.

Aliyah pushed herself up as the others followed suit.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASH!"

"With the strength of a Tiger - Red Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah - Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar - Blue Ranger!"

"With the cunning of a Fox - Green Ranger!"

"With the fury of a white Tiger - White Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from within - Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

Powered by their animal spirits the Rangers raced forward to meet Dai Shi and his shadow guards. The two guards cut off Tyler, Theo and Casey, leaving Aliyah and Lily to rush passed, but whilst Lily stopped and turned back, Aliyah kept going.

"Ha! We meet at last, saviour," Dai Shi said as Aliyah launched herself into the air, flipped over and landed behind him.

"Jungle Sais!" Aliyah said, spinning around and striking his armour, causing sparks.

Dai Shi laughed as he turned swiftly on the spot and caught her wrist firmly in his grasp. He lifted her off of her feet, swung her around and threw her into Lily who had tried to help. The two were knocked off of their feet, and Dai Shi blasted them before they could hit the ground.

"Your spirits are no match for my lion," Dai Shi said, stalking towards them. "You are both weak and will easily be destroyed.

"You have some major ego issues," Lily said, jumping up and kicking Dai Shi in the chest. Recovered, Aliyah flipped over Lily and summoned her animal spirit.

"Release the white tiger!" she yelled and a large white cat burst forth from her chest.

Dai Shi snarled and slashed through the animal spirit with his fist. "Pathetic," he said, blasting Aliyah again with another energy ball. The white ranger cried out as she was thrown into the air and flipped over mid-flight. She groaned and landed on her stomach.

"Aliyah!" Tyler yelled, racing to help.

"You are not a Pai Zhuq student," Dai Shi said.

"No, I'm a Lightning Ninja!" Tyler retorted. "Bear Claw!" he called, summoning his secondary weapon to his hand and racing towards Dai Shi. The lion blocked every attack and easily defeated Tyler before turning his attention onto Theo.

"Theo, always up for a challenge," Dai Shi said as Theo attacked with his jungle fans. "Too bad your bat friend can't help you now."

"Oh, yeah?" Theo asked blocking a punch with his fans. "Swoop technique!" he jumped into the air, flipped over and swooped back down, flapping his arms like a bird.

"Useless!" Dai Shi growled. He kicked off from the ground and struck Theo in the stomach, sending him crashing to the floor. "Fool!" he said. "I have reached the next level of evil; you and your pathetic friends are doomed. My evil is unmatched. I am now your master."

"Hang on, Buddy!" Casey yelled. He was still fighting the shadow guards while his friends took a beating.

"Accept your fate, Rangers, not even the mighty saviour can save you now." Dai Shi cast a glance in Aliyah's direction to see her picking herself up from the ground. She was weakened, and so was her animal spirit, he could sense it.

Breathing through her pain, Aliyah straightened up and summoned her Phoenix Whip. She cracked it against the ground and threw it out towards Dai Shi, it wrapped around his wrist. She tugged it to her and the energy ball flew into the air.

"Jungle Mace!" Lily yelled, swinging her mace around. She hit the ball to the energy blast and knocked it into the side of the mountain. It shattered a massive hole in the side but the structure remained firm.

Dai Shi snarled at the two rangers and turned to them. "Enough with this childish ploy!" he shouted. "Bow before me!"

"Never!" Aliyah yelled. "I'd rather die than bow to you."

"That can be arranged," Dai Shi, firing up another energy blast.

Fending off the shadow guard, Casey raced towards Dai Shi. "Jarrod!" he yelled, earning the lion's attention.

So, we meet again," Dai Shi said.

"Yeah, and this time, you're going down," Casey said. Dai Shi laughed darkly at the confidence. "Master Mao trusted you, and you threw away everything he taught you."

"Master Mao never understood the power," Dai Shi replied.

Shaking with fury, Casey summoned his shark sabres and charged towards Dai Shi. He jumped into the air and tried to swipe at Jarrod with the blades, but the lion was ready for him. He blocked and grabbed Casey's hands, squeezing his fingers tightly beneath Jarrod's palms and the blades handle.

"Let him go!" Aliyah yelled, cracking her whip again.

"As you wish!" Dai Shi said. He tossed Casey aside and laughed as the red ranger stumbled as he tried to maintain his landing.

"With the strength of a tiger - strike rider, cruise!" Casey said, summoning his bike. He hurtled towards Dai Shi, switching instantly to attack mode in the final stretch. But Dai Shi leapt over it, turning mid-flight and blasting the red ranger.

Casey cried out as he was unseated and tumbled to the floor with a crash.

"Now, I shall finish this!" Dai Shi said landing and walking back to where the Rangers were strewn. Some, like Casey and Theo, were still recovering, whereas others, like Lily and Tyler, were supporting bruises and their fallen friends. Aliyah, despite being in pain, was stood before her friends, cracking her phoenix whip against the ground.

"We're not done yet!" Aliyah snarled. "Claw cannon!"

The cannon appeared and settled itself on the shoulders of Aliyah, Tyler, Lily and Theo, each of whom used their animal spirits last strength to power it up.

"Engage!" the team yelled.

"Oh, please," Dai Shi scoffed.

"FIRE!"

The cannon exploded and shot a fire ball at Dai Shi. The lion laughed and caught it, startling the rangers; no one had ever survived a claw cannon strike before.

"As I said, I am more powerful now than you can possibly imagine," Dai Shi laughed, flicking the fireball behind him. "Spirit of the mighty lion!" A giant black lion burst forth from Dai Shi and charged the rangers, blasting them into the air and rendering them useless.

Unable to hold their morph, the five rangers demorphed as they hit the ground for the final time.

"Victory," Dai Shi said, powering down his battle suit and standing before the rangers. "Say hi to Master Mao," he added, preparing to eliminate the team for food. He threw an energy ball at them, but it was knocked aside as a huge black eagle swooped down upon them.

Aliyah gasped and looked up as Rebecca, followed by RJ, jumped over them and kicked Dai Shi back into his shadow guards.

"Guys!" Tyler called trying to get up. The pain of defeat held him in place.

"So, the wolf master returns," Dai Shi said, "and this time he brought a friend."

"Why fight warriors when you can fight masters?" RJ asked.

"Why indeed," Dai Shi nodded. "But your skills are no match for my powers."

"Maybe not his," Rebecca said. "But I'm a Ninja master as well as Pai Zhuq. My power is stronger, so are my skills."

Dai Shi looked impressed. "Your control over dark magic would make you a fantastic general," he mused. "Surrender yourselves," he looked to RJ as well, "and I'll spare your students."

"Rebecca, don't!" Aliyah warned. She and her sister may not have got along but she'd rather have not faced Rebecca on the battlefield.

Rebecca considered Dai Shi's offer and her sister's words. She shared a side glance with RJ and bobbed her head once. RJ glanced behind him and said, "You know what to do," before lowering his stance along with Rebecca.

Dai Shi chuckled. "Seize them!" he ordered.

Camille's dark laughter echoed on the wind as she, Dai Shi, the shadow guards and Rebecca, and RJ disappeared.

"No!" Tyler said, still trying to get up.

In anger and frustration, Aliyah punched the ground, her whole body shaking with fury.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Upset and angry the Jungle Fury rangers returned to Jungle Karma Pizza feeling defeated.

"Wait, don't say a word, let me guess," said Fran, catching them before they could disappear upstairs. "'Sorry, Fran, we were on break during the lunch rush and now we have to up to the loft while you finish cleaning up,' hmm?"

"Yeah," Casey sighed. "That's about right."

"If it's that big of a deal to you," Aliyah snapped, angrily, "then leave it and we'll do it later."

"Aliyah!" Tyler hissed.

"No!" Aliyah growled. "She should be fucking used to us disappearing all of the time. If she's got that big of a problem with us she should either say something, or piss off. We've got bigger issues to deal without adding a whiny child to the mix too." She turned toe and disappeared into the kitchen, slamming the kitchen door against the wall as she opened it and storming upstairs.

Fran looked hurt at Aliyah's outburst and fiddled with her apron anxiously. She'd seen Aliyah's anger before, but never been on the receiving end of it. She could honestly say it was scary and hurtful to hear such words.

"I'm sorry, Fran," Tyler said. "Aliyah's just a little... _temperamental_ right now. She'll calm down, and when she does I'll get her to apologise to you."

"Um, okay..." Fran said quietly.

Tyler forced a smile and headed upstairs to deal with Aliyah.

"As for the rest of us," Lily said a lot gentler than Aliyah had done. "We'll make it up you somehow."

Fran's expression softened. She could hear and see the hurt in voices. "Well, hey, it's OK, don't sweat it," she said, trying to brush off the guilt she felt for upsetting them. "I've already apologised to myself anyway," she called as they headed for the kitchen door. "Oh, wait," she added, running after them. "Have either of you seen RJ or Rebecca? I haven't seen them... all afternoon."

An angry cry, followed by a smash, echoed from upstairs causing many customers to look around in surprise and fear.

Fran frowned and watched as Casey, Theo and Lily exchanged downtrodden looks before heading upstairs after Aliyah and Tyler. She felt guilty for jumping at them when they had first come in, and believed their hurt and sadness was for upsetting her. If only she knew the truth.

Upstairs, Casey, Theo and Lily found Tyler holding Aliyah against the wall by the shoulders. She was struggling against him, kicking at him with her legs and shaking with uncontrollable rage. They had never seen her like this before, and while the timing couldn't have been anymore inappropriate, they were fascinated.

"You need to calm down," Tyler said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Aliyah yelled, trying to kick him in the shins.

"Do I really need to call in reinforcements?"

Aliyah's eyes blazed. "Go ahead," she said. "Call him, and I'll do to him exactly what I'm going to do you if you don't let me go."

Tyler resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Doing so now would only antagonise Aliyah more. "We need you calm so we can figure out a way to save Rebecca and RJ," he said. "I know you're pissed at her for surrendering, but she did it so you could survive. I know you don't like being protected, but you can't stop Dai Shi if you're dead."

Aliyah stiffened and then relaxed.

The cubs watched with bated breaths as Tyler, carefully, let her go and stepped away. His arms fell to his sides and Aliyah braced herself against the wall. She bowed her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath; her body stopped shaking and her hands unclenched.

She wasn't _calm_ calm, but calmer than she had been.

"So what's the plan?" Aliyah asked, her voice still shaking.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Dai Shi smirked triumphantly as he led RJ and Rebecca into the throne room of his temple. They were each bound at the wrists and flanked by a shadow guard.

"Well, what do we have here?" Jellica laughed, amused.

"Well done, you care truly an agent of evil," Carnisoar praised.

"Pai Zhuq masters as I live and breathe," said Jellica.

"Please, compliments embarrass me," RJ said, smiling back.

Rebecca shot him an odd look. Now what not the time for sarcasm. They may have given themselves up willingly, but that didn't mean they were there for a permanent visit.

"I wanted to destroy _him_ in front of you," Dai Shi hissed, "as a gift for my training."

"Whoa, I've never been a gift before," RJ laughed. "How about you, Rebecca?"

"Now is not the time!" Rebecca hissed.

"And what of the girl?" Jellica asked. "What are your ideas for her?"

"She is a Ninja and Pai Zhuq master, as well as a legendary mystic," Dai Shi explained, "and she controls darkness. She could be very useful to us."

Jellica and Carnisoar mused at the idea of turning the savior's sister against her. "Indeed," they agreed.

"In the meantime," Jellica said. "We shall make a gala event. Camille," she hissed at the chameleon.

"Yes, Overlord Jellica?" Camille responded her gaze cast downward as addressed the Jellyfish.

"Make yourself useful, prepare the stadium for battle," Jellica ordered.

Camille bowed and headed for the doors behind her. She paused as Carnisoar spoke. "What of the Power Rangers?" he questioned.

"Without their Masters, they're irrelevant," Dai Shi said arrogantly.

"Uh, if I may," Camille said, backtracking quickly. "What if they find other masters like before?"

"They have already trained with the last five on Earth," Jellica said. "There are no more living masters." She chuckled.

Camille still looked unnerved. "What about the white Ranger?" she asked before she could help herself. "What if _her_ ," she shot a look at Rebecca, "capture is what causes her to accept the prophecy? I've already seen her in the company of wind and thunder ninjas, so I think it is safe to assume that the academies are in harmony."

"Then we shall just have to disrupt that harmony, won't we," Jellica said, laughing darkly. "Now, away with you child, leave the destruction to us."

"Yes," Carnisoar agreed.

Dai Shi laughed darkly along with his trainers as Camille took her leave, and Rebecca and RJ were left feeling concerned at what the Overlords had planned for the Ninja Academies, and their students.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

"Guess we're not masters after all," Theo said, pacing the loft. He was feeling sorry for himself. He had cockily gone into battle thinking he was better than anyone, including Dai Shi, and been humiliated - again - by being beaten.

Lily heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at her friends. She was sitting cross-legged on the training mat in the middle of the basketball court. "We have to save RJ and Rebecca - whatever it takes," she said.

"Yeah, but without a master, how can we learn to defeat Jarrod?" Theo rebuffed. "He's like super evil now."

"Well with an attitude like that we'll be lucky to defeat a fruit fly," Tyler said. He was still upset with Rebecca's decision to surrender to Dai Shi, but he also knew that taking his frustrations out on the team, like Theo was doing, was not helping.

Lily turned away from her best friend, and looked across at Casey. "What do you think RJ meant when he said 'you know what to do'?" she asked.

"Go back to basics," Aliyah muttered from the rafters. She had ninja streaked up there to be away from the others, and to think of Rebecca's decision. She was determined to save her sister, even if it was just to kill her herself later.

Casey frowned as he heard Aliyah and then jumped to his feet as realization dawned. "That's it!" he said, excitedly. "Aliyah, you're a genius."

The white ranger frowned as she looked down. "So I've been told," she said, swinging down so that she was on their level again. "What did I do this time?"

"Go back to basics - that's what RJ and Rebecca told us to do," Casey said. "They didn't mean it figuratively, they meant it literally. We go all the way back to the beginning."

"One problem," Tyler said, wandering over. "Aliyah and I weren't here back at the beginning. Why would we be told to go back to the beginning if we hold no reason there?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe there is something there for you two too," he said.

"Where is the beginning exactly?" Aliyah asked.

"The forbidden room," Lily said, getting to her feet.

"Hey, I'm all for it," Theo said. "But if I remember correctly, the room's empty. I don't see how that can help us."

Aliyah shrugged. "It's better than nothing," she said. "And like you said, Casey, there just may be something there."

Casey nodded.

Tyler stretched his arms above his head. "So, what are we waiting for?" he asked, grabbing his jacket. "To the forbidden room we go."

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Rebecca braced herself against the wall of her cell and turned as the door was slammed shut behind her. She stared hard at Camille as she stood on the other side.

"I can't wait to watch Dai Shi tear your precious wolf to shreds," Camille said, speaking of RJ. "I wonder who will beg for mercy first - you or him?"

"It's almost sad," Rebecca said.

"What is?" Camille asked, eagerly.

"That you actually think we're going to be here long enough to beg for mercy," Rebecca said. "You underestimate, not only the rangers, but my sister."

"Your sister is useless," Camille said. "If she actually cared about anything, especially you, other than herself, she'd have accepted her role in destiny a long time ago."

Rebecca smiled. "There's still time," she assured the chameleon.

"Not much time," Camille said. "Let's see how assured she feels when her precious academies turn against her after we've attacked them in her name."

"Go ahead," said Rebecca. "The ninja academies know that if Aliyah wanted to cause them harm, she'd do it herself, and you can't force her to do anything against her will."

Camille's smirk faltered slightly. "Your optimism will soon disappear, Eagle Master," she said, walking back down the long corridor, away from the cells. "First we will take your wolf, then we will take your academies, and, when the time is right, we'll take your sister and the world will follow." She slammed the stone door at the end closed.

Rebecca sighed and looked around her cell. It wasn't much. Just a stone chamber with a window in the far corner. She didn't bother climbing up to see where the window led too, by the time she smashed the glass and got out the Rinshi would be upon her; and there was no point in yelling, there would be no one around for miles that could hear her, much less help.

"Rebecca?"

"RJ?" Rebecca looked around for the sound of the voice. It was coming from the wall beside her. She leaned against it, the rock felt rough against her head. "RJ, are you in there?"

"Yes," RJ replied. "Are you OK?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. I'm just nervous," she said. "RJ, what if this plan fails? Or what if they're too late?"

"Don't give up hope," RJ said. "They'll come. Aliyah will come."

Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes. She just hoped that Aliyah would come soon.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

Casey, Theo and Lily led Tyler and Aliyah through the Pai Zhuq grounds, down the winding stone steps and into the forbidden room. There was nothing magnificent about it, just a cold stone room with an alter and some engravings on the far wall.

Lily gasped and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What, what is it?" Aliyah asked. She followed the cheetah's line of gaze and chuckled as a spider scurried past. "Really?" she asked. "You're as bad as Shane."

Lily glared at the white ranger and edged away from the spider. She kept as far away from any webs as she could also, and made her way to the far wall.

"Well, we're here," Theo said.

"Look around," Casey said. "There's got to be something that can help."

"That's great and everything," said Tyler. "I don't know about you, but I can't see in the dark."

Casey shot him an annoyed look and suddenly a bright light filled the room. The four teammates looked around at Aliyah as she held up a small ball of light in the palm of her hand.

"How'd you do that?" Theo asked.

Aliyah held up her mystic morpher. "A little bit of magic goes a long way," she said, moving towards the back wall and holding up the flicker of light. The others followed her.

"Hey, is that... Master Phant in his animal form?" Lily asked pointing at a figure etched into the stone.

"It must be," said Theo, looking around. He spotted another figure and pointed at it. "And there's Master Swoop," he said.

"And Master Griz," said Tyler, pointing at Jeffery in his bear form.

"Master Nix," Aliyah said, drawing her finger over the Phoenix master on the wall.

"And Master Finn," Casey said, finally finding his master. "But who are these guys?" he asked, pointing at five more animals on the wall.

"It's a Gorilla, an Antelope, and look, there's a Penguin," Lily said, pointing out the first three.

Tyler pointed at the last two. "It's a Leopard," he said, "and a Gazelle."

"Those are the other Pai Zhuq masters," said a voice from behind. The team of five jumped and turned, three of them grinning from ear-to-ear and excitedly running around the alter to the man that formed, from spirit, behind it.

"Master Mao!" Lily, Casey and Theo cried.

The three students bowed respectfully.

"How can we find these other masters?" Theo asked, getting straight to the point. He and Aliyah may not have got along from time-to-time, but she admired his non-beat-around-the-bush attitude. "RJ and Rebecca have been captured, and we need more training."

"Yes, I know," Master Mao said, clasping his hands behind his back. "But these masters cannot be found. They were destroyed in the great battle. They reside in the spirit world now."

"Can you take us there?" Casey asked. "We have to save RJ and Rebecca."

"No one has ever returned from that realm," Master Mao explained. "It's a place unlike anything you've ever seen."

Aliyah exchanged a look with Tyler and stepped forward. "Actually, that's not true," she said, leaning against the alter. "A few years ago, during my time as a Mystic ranger, a dark wish was cast. A wish that put out all the light in the world and allowed evil to take full control. The wish erased everything up to that fixed point which meant Tyler and I had perished during the attack and fall of the Lightning Academy. We went to a spirit world, a place unlike any other, and we survived it."

"She's right," Tyler said. "Besides, Rebecca and RJ are our families. We have to try something."

Master Mao considered them for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but it is too risky. The answer is no," he said.

"Well that's not good enough!" Aliyah said. "You want us to protect the world from Dai Shi, but refuse to help us. You're the only one that can open the gate to the spirit world. Your refusal to do so means Dai Shi wins - or maybe that's what you want."

"Aliyah!" Theo hissed. How dare she disrespect Master Mao?

Aliyah ignored Theo and stared directly at Master Mao. "It wouldn't be the first time that someone has played both sides of the field," she said.

Master Mao held Aliyah's gaze. "Rebecca told me you were stubborn," he said. "I underestimated just how stubborn."

Aliyah smirked, pride fully.

Suddenly, Master Mao started to glow. His light filled the room and all-but blinded the Rangers. Then a huge gust of wind erupted from the centre of the room and a tornado of colours appeared as a portal between the real world and the spirit world opened.

"There's no turning back now," Lily shouted over the raging winds.

"What if something happens while we're away?" Casey asked. "Did anyone think to leave a backup plan?"

"Relax," Tyler called. "Everything's been taken care of."

"Yeah, the city is well looked after," Aliyah agreed. She stepped around the alter and approached the portal. "Let's finish what we started," she said, and stepped through.

She disappeared, and the others followed after.

 **~*Jungle Fury*~**

No sooner had their feet been lifted from the ground in the living world, did they slam into the ground of the spirit world. The five rangers coughed as they felt the wind leave their lungs and they each collapsed onto the grass.

Aliyah was the first to recover and pushed herself up. She looked around and blinked, unable to believe what she was seeing. "This is the same place," she murmured.

"That's freaky," Tyler said, realising soon. "Looks like, at the end of the day, Pai Zhuq and Ninjas aren't that different. When we die, we all go to the same place."

Theo, Lily and Casey exchanged looks as they carefully got to their feet.

"Not exactly a vacation resort," Theo groaned.

"It's a netherworld of ghostly spirits. What do you expect - palm trees and hula girls?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Guys, let's get serious here," Casey interrupted. "RJ and Rebecca are counting on us."

Aliyah paused and turned quickly on the spot. Her animal spirit had detected movement and so had her Ninja senses. "Guys," she called, earning herself the attention of her teammates.

Out of the mist came a man in a red tunic and a white beard, and he wasn't alone. Alongside him came another man with a black beard and a brown tunic, a woman with long black hair and a white tunic, another woman with auburn coloured hair and a silver tunic, and finally a younger man with short blonde hair and a platinum tunic.

They surrounded the rangers from all sides, forcing them into a tight knit circle.

"This does not look promising," Casey murmured.

"Shut up!" Aliyah hissed.

The man in the red tunic stepped forward. "You shouldn't have come here," he said, looking down at the rangers.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

Check out **Twix3780** 's profile for Power Ranger fics. She has posted a snap shot of Hunter/Aliyah, and even has a fun one-shot based around Tori and Blake from Ninja Storm. So go to her page and show her stories some love.

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated 14 October 2016 at 03:33an**


	11. Ghost of a Chance, Part II

**Author's Note:** I am working on the next batch of chapters for this series. I hope this tires you for the next couple of days, and I'll try and update chapter 12 by Saturday.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"Shouldn't have come here?" Aliyah repeated. "You act like we have a choice in the matter. Trust me, we didn't."

"Then why have you come here?" the woman with short blonde hair asked.

"Because we need your help, obviously," Aliyah said.

"Watch your tone," the man in a brown tunic said.

Tyler put his hand on Aliyah's shoulder and faced the four Masters. "Sorry, she's still a little upset," he said. "We came here seeking help. Our Masters are in trouble, and we were told you five are the only ones that can help us."

"Ah," said the man in a red tunic. "So, you're our new students."

Tyler nodded. "My name's Tyler," he said. "This is Casey, Theo, Lily, and Aliyah."

The old man bowed his head in respect.

"This is master Rilla," the woman in the white tunic introduced. She was pointing at the man in the red tunic. "Master Lope," she nodded to the man in the brown tunic. "Master El," she gestured to the woman in the silver tunic. "Master Leo," she pointed at the woman in the platinum tunic, "and I a Master Guinn."

"With all due respect," Casey interrupted. "We don't have much time."

"Patience," Master Rilla scolded. "You must prove yourself worthy before you can be rewarded."

"Then let's get to it," Casey said, cockily. "What kind of tests do we need to pass?"

"Monsters, ghouls, demons? We're not afraid of anything you throw in front of us," Theo agreed.

Aliyah felt her hands tighten into fists.

"Guys," Tyler hissed, nodding subtly at his cousin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself, Aliyah," she sighed. "A little confidence never hurt anyone."

"That would be all fine and dandy if you were being confident," Aliyah snapped. "But you're not. You're being cocky. It's what got us in this mess to being with."

Casey opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Master Leo.

"She is correct," the blonde said. "You are indeed very cocky. Fear is a natural response for a human and whether you deny it or not, everyone is afraid of something."

Aliyah met Master Leo's gaze, hesitated and then looked away.

"True courage comes from being able to face such fears," Master Leo continued. She nodded at Master Guinn.

Master Guinn stepped towards Lily. "You will be the first to be tested," she said.

Lily swallowed, glanced either side of her at her friends, and then stepped forward. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Close your eyes," Master Guinn instructed. Lily nodded and did as told. Master Guinn bowed to her and Lily disappeared.

Casey and Theo gasped and looked around.

"What did you do with Lily?" Theo asked, turning back to the Masters.

"She has gone on her journey," Master Lope explained. "And now it is time for you to go on yours."

Theo looked nervous.

Aliyah smirked. "What's the matter, cub? Scared?" she taunted.

Theo glared at her but chose not to reply. Instead, he turned back to Master Lope and closed his eyes.

Master Lope nodded and Theo disappeared.

"Tyler," Master El said, stepping closer to the green ranger. "Are you ready?"

Tyler hesitated. He had a good idea what he was about to face when he left this spot. "I guess," he sighed. He glanced at Aliyah and quickly squeezed her hand before disappearing.

Aliyah glanced at Casey and then at the Masters. "I guess I'm next?" she asked.

"If you wish," Master Leo said, nodding.

Aliyah took a deep breath and nodded. "Hit me," she said, confidently. She had spent years in therapy sessions trying to distinguish her fears and get to the root of them, so she was pretty confident that this would be a piece of cake.

Master Leo nodded and Aliyah disappeared.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Rebecca struggled against Carnisoar as she was dragged into the amphitheater to watch the fight between RJ and Dai Shi. She knew that her being here to was an attempt to break her spirit, seeing RJ defeated and destroyed by Dai Shi would be enough to corrupt her to the side of darkness.

The arena exploded into cheers as monsters all around the room watched Camille arrive with RJ. The wolf master was thrown into the cage in the middle of the room, across from him stood Dai Shi.

RJ stepped back and looked up. He scanned the crowd and found Rebecca standing above him, looking down. A wave of nervousness washed across her face and he felt his heart hammer inside his chest. Her life and his was hanging in the balance here. He was minutes away from being destroyed, and she corrupted.

"Come on, Rangers," RJ whispered to himself.

"At last, I will be tested by someone worthy," Dai Shi shouted, rallying the crowd again. "A Pai Zhuq master."

"I'm not going to fight you," RJ said, shaking his head.

"You will," Dai Shi sneered, "or the consequences will be dire. For you and you precious little eagle." He made a notion of not looking at Rebecca, but RJ knew what he meant. They wanted Rebecca's magic, more so now than they wanted Aliyah's life.

RJ took a deep breath and schooled himself to not react. He had faith that the rangers would find him, and Rebecca, before any further injury came to them.

"Now we shall see if our lessons have paid off," Jellica cackled. "Smile, girl," she added to Rebecca. "You're about to witness history."

"Begin!" Carnisoar shouted. His voice echoed around the room, and the fight started.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler held his breath as he looked around the destruction site. It had been two years since he had been here and it hadn't changed a bit. The grounds were completely decimated and empty. His heart hammered painfully in his chest at the sorrow that had been caused that day. At the lives lost.

Rocks and gravel littered the floor. Fine grains of marble and eroded away, leaving behind shimmering silver sand in its wake. It glittered in the darkened light of the surrounding area. The once great training grounds had been reduced to a smoldering mess.

Tyler released his breath and took a heavy step forward. Gravel crunched beneath his feet and each step was harder than the last. The sound only made the pain inside him hurt all the more, and he couldn't help but blame himself for the mess.

Turning his head left and right, Tyler saw patches of open spaces. This had been where his friends had fallen, and later his students. Their bodies encased in spheres and taken into space where they had been held captive for a whole year.

Stopping at the steps leading to the main building, Tyler sighed and looked up. The place looked the same, except for the gaping holes in its structure. Once upon a time it had been a great building, now it was complete rubble.

"What do we have here?" a voice said from behind. Tyler turned in the spot and found himself face-to-face with -

"Lothor," Tyler gasped.

The rogue ninja grinned evilly.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Please, help us!"

Aliyah gasped as she lifted her head and met the gaze of her mother. She was kneeling beside the lifeless body of her husband, Ryan, but she was staring straight at Aliyah. The look in her eyes was recognition; she knew exactly who this stranger that had appeared out of nowhere was.

"Please, Aliyah, you have to help us!"

"Mom - MOM!" Aliyah yelled, lurching forward and throwing herself at her parents. She slipped straight through her, almost as if Jade was not there at all. Aliyah staggered to a stop and spun around, her mother was once again facing her, and pleading for help.

"Please, you have to help us," Jade cried. "It's your destiny. Save us."

"How?" Aliyah asked.

"Save us!" Jade begged.

Aliyah shook her head. She knew what her mother wanted, she knew how to save her, but this wasn't real. It was all in her head. Her parents were dead, they had died years ago, how was she supposed to save them from death?

Evil laughter filled the room and a monster appeared over the three of them. Aliyah looked up but Jade kept begging her to help. The monster raised its hands and brought them together, causing small explosions to rock the entire area.

Jade turned back to her husband. "Please, Ryan, please," she begged. "Wake up. You have to wake up. I can't protect her alone."

But Ryan didn't wake. He couldn't wake. He was already dead.

The monster laughed and stepped away. Explosions continued to shower the area in sparks and flames, boxes ignited all around the room and small fires appeared, getting ever so closer.

Aliyah staggered towards her parents again, falling to her knees beside them. She reached out to touch her mother, tears welling in her eyes, but nothing happened and hand went straight through.

"How can I help you?" Aliyah asked. "Tell me what to do!"

"You know what to do," a voice from behind said.

Aliyah stood and whipped around. Rebecca and Tyler stood behind her, and they weren't alone. Cam, Tori, Dustin and Shane, as well as Hunter and Blake, stood behind them. Behind them again came other figures - the Dino Thunder team, the Mystics, Operation Overdrive, and hundreds of innocent civilians that had perished because of the darkness.

The scene around them had changed. Jade and Ryan Logan had disappeared, so had the monster. Now, instead, Aliyah stood in the middle of a decimated city. The sky was blacked out and everything was gray and destroyed. Rubble littered the floor and evil laughter filled the air.

"What happened?" Aliyah asked, looking around.

"You tell us," Rebecca said. "What happened, Aliyah? Why weren't you there?"

"There? Where?"

"Why weren't you there when Dai Shi took over," Tyler said. "Why weren't you there to protect us?"

Aliyah felt fear grip her as her blood ran cold. Tears clouded her eyes and she shook her head rapidly. "No," she said. "No! This isn't happening. It's not real! You're not real."

"We are real," Tori said. "This is very real."

"We made a promise to never leave each other," said Cam. "You broke that promise."

Aliyah shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, I would never break a promise," she said. "Least of all to you."

"Then why weren't you there?" Hunter asked. "You knew what the prophecy entailed. You knew what needed to be done, but you were too stubborn to accept it, and now look what happened. Your stubbornness got us all killed. We fought to protect _you_ , and you bailed on us."

"No," Aliyah whimpered, taking a step back. She tripped and hit the ground, curling into a ball with her head buried in her legs as her friends, and family bared down on her. They were dead and it was her fault. "NOOOOO!" she screamed.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Get up, RJ," Rebecca called down from her perch.

RJ shook his head and struggled back to his feet. His refusal to cooperate with Dai Shi's orders were causing the resurrected spirit to lose his temper and throw him around like an unwanted rag doll.

"Listen to her, wolf master," Dai Shi growled. "Get up and unleash your wolf spirit."

"Not going to happen," RJ retorted. "I'll never give you my animal spirit."

A growl rumbled deep in Dai Shi's chest and an energy ball glowed to life in his hand. He glared at RJ and leapt forward, slamming his palm into RJ's chest. RJ screamed in agony as a howl escaped his body and a purple wolf started to emerge.

"No! Stop!" Rebecca yelled, staggering forward. Carnisoar grabbed her arm and held her back.

Dai Shi withdrew and the wolf spirit disappeared.

RJ sagged to the floor, breathless and clutching his chest.

Dai Shi straightened up and looked around as Camille opened the arena door and stepped inside, a smirk etched onto her face.

Jellica and Carnisoar were behind her.

"It was a waste of time bringing him here," Jellica said, entering the arena with Carnisoar and Rebecca. "But he can still be of use to us."

Carnisoar shoved Rebecca forward and she landed on the ground beside RJ. She quickly scrambled to his side, helping him to his knees by supporting most of his weight against her.

"Agreed," Carnisoar nodded. "We can use him to lure out the Rangers."

"No!" Rebecca said, looking up. "I won't allow it."

"Hush, foolish girl, your opinion is not asked for," Jellica said. "This will be your friends' last battle."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler stepped backwards, away from Lothor, and instantly landed on his butt at the base of the temple. He felt weak for showing fear in the face of danger, but despite being a ninja he was still human and humans were prone to fear.

Lothor continued to grin down at him. "Did you think that would work? You're even more pathetic than the rest of your kind," he said, holding up his hand as it glowed with power. "Your academy was once well known for being the elite, but look at it now, completely destroyed by an Earth Ninja from the Wind Ninja academy. Not very elite looking now, are you?"

Tyler braced himself for the evident end he was about to face, but Lothor kept speaking. Priding himself in the glory he would face once every evil master out there learned that the Lightning Ninja Academy was the first to have fallen to his hand.

"They'll fear me," Lothor said. "They will all fear me. The other academies won't stand a chance after this. If I can take down you, I can take down anyone. Look at the fear in your face, your friends had it too, even your worthless Sensei's."

Fear turned to anger, and Tyler felt it bubble inside him. His hand grasped around an object to his left and he welded it up. Striking Lothor through the chest. The rogue Ninja hunched over, startled by the sudden turn of events. Tyler stood and shoved the sabre as hard as he could, lodge it further into Lothor.

"My parents were not worthless," Tyler said. "They were good people, as were the students of this academy. It's like you said, this academy is for the elite only. We may have fallen, but there were others out there that were worthy enough to defeat you. I may be afraid, Lothor, but not of you!"

Lothor screamed in anger and agony as Tyler pulled the sabre from his chest. The whole ground started to shake in response and a crevice appeared beneath the former Earth Ninja. It opened wider and wider, and a look of terror flickered across Lothor's face as he scrambled to stay out of its waiting mouth. But the ground shook harder and he disappeared beneath the rubble.

The shaking stopped the minute Lothor disappeared, and Tyler fell to his knees. His heart was hammering inside his chest and he gave a startled jump as a hand appeared in front of his face. The green ranger looked up and smiled faintly as Master El stood over him.

"Well done, student." Master El said. "You passed your test."

"My fear was Lothor?" Tyler asked slightly ashamed. How could he be afraid of someone as pathetic as Lothor?

Master El smiled and shook her head. "Lothor was just one manifestation of your fear," she said. "You're afraid of losing everything you've ever cared about to a master of evil. You lost your parents, your friends and your home to Lothor, and while you may still fear losing others to other masters of darkness, you're now also not afraid to stand up and fight for them."

"So I fear anyone trying to conquer Earth?" Tyler asked. "That's a long list."

"Yes, it is," Master El agreed. "But you are part of the elite, and while the elite may fall, they never stay down for long."

Tyler considered her words, smiled faintly and nodded in agreement.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah felt herself shaking and could faintly hear her name being called. Lifting her head she sighed in relief as Cam's face loomed above her own. She launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around him and knocking him backwards onto the bed.

Cam chuckled. "What happened?" he asked. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Aliyah nodded into his shoulder. "It was so scary," she admitted. "I dreamt that you were all dead - I was too stubborn to accept the prophecy and I got you all killed. I'm sorry," she said, holding him tighter.

Cam's arms wound around her waist as he sat up. She was no straddling his lap, and still wrapped around his neck but he made no move to dislocate her. He could tell from her shaking form that whatever she had seen had scared her, but it was her words that had the biggest effect on him. "Then I guess it's a good thing you accepted the prophecy, huh?" he asked.

Aliyah paused and pulled back. "What?" she asked, her eyes red with tears and fear. "I-I haven't accepted the prophecy."

"Yes, you did," Cam said. "Three years ago. Don't you remember? You fought Dai Shi, and won."

Aliyah shook her head. "No. I haven't fought against Dai Shi yet, at least not in the final fury," she explained. "I haven't even been a Jungle Fury ranger long enough for there to be a final battle."

"Aliyah, your Jungle Fury team only lasted several months," Cam said. "Dai Shi managed to collect enough fear to unleash another beast war. You fought and defeated him after you accepted your prophecy."

"What happened?"

Cam frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Something big must have happened for me to accept my destiny," Aliyah said.

Cam sighed. "We agreed not to speak of it," he said. "It hurts too much to remember. Besides, what happened in the past cannot be changed."

"Cam!" Aliyah interrupted. "What happened?!"

"Just remember that they did it for you."

"Who did what for me?"

"Conner, Tori, Vida and Tyler, they died trying to protect you," Cam explained. "No one knew exactly what was happening. Dai Shi was draining you of your energy and life force, and before anyone could stop them they had launched an attack against him. He destroyed them with a mere flick of his hand. I would've done it myself, and I tried, but Rebecca held me back. Their sacrifice gave you the strength you needed to destroy Dai Shi."

Aliyah detangled herself from Cam and walked away from him. Fear gripped her heart and it felt hard to breathe. Her breath came in short gasps and she braced herself against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting at the bottom.

Cam rushed to her side.

"I killed them," Aliyah said, grabbing her head with her hands. "Even when I accepted who I was, they still died because of me."

"Not because," Cam said, shaking his head. "They died for you."

"It's still my fault!" Aliyah said. "Their deaths are my fault. Their blood is on my hands."

Cam shook his head. "No, Aliyah, you can't think like that," he said. "It was a war, people die in wars every day, but it's not your fault. They did what they believed to be the right thing. You didn't kill them. Dai Shi did."

"It should have been me," Aliyah whispered.

"Don't say that!" Cam scolded.

Aliyah shook her head and carefully stood. She now realised why she had been so afraid. It wasn't the fact that she was afraid of accepting her destiny; it was the fear of knowing that innocent person, people she cared about would get hurt along the way. She could handle sacrificing herself for the sake of her friends, but not the other way around. Her conscious would never have recovered if she allowed someone else to die in her place, not while she could've done something to prevent it.

"It's the truth, Cam," Aliyah said. "I've been fighting it for so long now that I could barely see the reason anymore. I'm not afraid of losing myself to the prophecy, I'm afraid of losing my friends to the darkness. Afraid of losing you. I can't lose you, Cam."

Cam smiled. "You won't lose me," he said before fading away.

Aliyah stumbled forward but was caught from falling as Master Leo appeared in front of her.

"Easy there," the Leopard Master said.

"Where's Cam?" Aliyah asked.

"He was never here, Aliyah," Master Leo said. "He was just a figment of your imagination. How do you feel?"

Aliyah shrugged. "Confused, scared," she sighed. "Ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed for," Master Leo said. "You did well. Your fear was a lot more challenging than the others, their fears are so complex compared to yours the fact that you managed to overcome it shows true courage and strength. I am proud of you."

Aliyah smiled faintly. "But I don't understand," she said. "Why am I so scared of the prophecy?"

"You may think you are used to being alone, but you have strong ties to your friends and family, and you are honour bound to protect them," Master Leo said. "You fear the prophecy because you fear that you are not strong enough to do what is needed. You are afraid to fail and, in doing so, be the reason your friends do not survive. By accepting your fear of losing those you love, you found a reason to keep fighting."

Aliyah looked considerate as she allowed Master Leo's words to sink in. A small smile graced her lips as the scene around her reverted back to the spirit world.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

With their fears conquered the four students stood before their masters, each of whom was looking impressed by the outcomes.

"You have all passed our challenges," Master Rilla said. The rangers grinned excitedly.

"Our animal spirits will be with you now," Master Lope added.

"But we have much to teach you," Master El explained.

"And all the time in the world, or at least, the spirit world, to do it," Master Leo.

The Rangers froze.

"What?"

"No! We can't stay," Lily said quickly. "We have to get back and help our masters, RJ and Rebecca."

Master Gunn shook her head. "But that is impossible," she said. "No one has ever left this Spirit world; you must stay here for all eternity."

"That's not true," Aliyah said. "Both Tyler and I have been here before, and both of us managed to leave. If we could do it then, we can do it now."

Master Leo and El looked at their students.

"How did you manage to come here before?" Master El asked, curiously.

"A dark wish was cast, a wish that wiped out three months of existence," Tyler explained. "Everything that happened in those three months was erased, including our survival of the Lightning Academy downfall."

"You are Lightning Academy ninjas," Master Guinn said, surprised.

Tyler and Aliyah nodded.

"But it's not just our masters that we have to help," Theo interrupted. "We are Pai Zhuq guardians. The chosen three," he motioned to himself, Lily and Casey. "We have to protect the world from Dai Shi."

"Dai Shi has escaped?" Master El gasped. Her gaze swept back to Aliyah and Tyler. "That must make you saviour and guardian?" she asked.

Tyler nodded.

"There are times when even unbreakable rules can be bent," Master Leo said, after exchanging looks with her fellow masters. "You may return. Go back knowing that your animal spirits will now be stronger than you've ever imagined."

The rangers nodded, closed their eyes and focused on the Earthly plane.

Master Leo smirked as she turned to Master El.

"Don't even say it," Master El warned her.

"Say what?" Master Rilla asked.

"I'm the spirit master of the mighty saviour," Master Leo said, happily.

" _That,_ " Master El groaned. "She's been hoping for this for the last ten centuries."

Master Leo grinned and spun around on the balls of her feet. "You're just jealous, El," she said.

"She hasn't accepted who she is," Master El called after her. "She's hardly a saviour."

"Soon, my dear, soon," Master Leo replied, walking off into the distance.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Rangers!" Dai Shi yelled, his voice booming over the surrounding area. He, along with his shadow guards, Camille and RJ stood on a ridge overlooking the deserted quarry. "Hear me! Finish what we started or lose your beloved Master forever!"

Heavy footfalls reached the group's senses, and they looked around to see the five rangers racing towards them.

"We're ready for you," Casey said, stopping just short of the ridge and looking up.

"But this time, things are going to be a little different," Lily said, determinedly.

Tyler frowned and leaned over towards Aliyah. "I don't see Rebecca," he murmured.

"She's here," Aliyah said. "I can feel her."

"Ready?" Casey asked, taking the lead.

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

They morphed and squared off against Dai Shi and his formidable shadow guards.

"I see you didn't learn the last time," Dai Shi growled, shedding his cloak. He leapt into the air and landed across from the rangers, his guards landing behind him. "It ends here, Rangers."

"So be it," Aliyah said.

Dai Shi snarled and raced forwards. The Rangers did the same, each one meeting in the middle of the quarry and initiating the start of the fight. But despite how many times they landed a punch or a kick, Dai Shi was there to match them. After several rounds of punches, kicks, and blocks, Dai Shi blasted the team of five into the air.

They groaned as they landed on their stomachs.

"We're still not strong enough," Theo whined.

"We've always been stronger," Aliyah said.

"What?" Casey asked.

Aliyah pushed herself to her feet. "After I had confronted my fear, Master Leo told me that I had found my reason to keep fighting, it was to protect those I cared for, if we give up now because we assume that we're not strong enough, and then we may as well quit altogether. But I'm not done, and I definitely don't quit when things look bleak."

"But what can we do?" Theo asked. "We can't even land a punch."

"Before we left, Master Leo said that our animal's spirits would be stronger now than ever before," Aliyah said. She clenched her fists and straightened up. "Well, I'm going to see just how much we've got - Jungle Master Mode!"

"What?" Dai Shi gasped, surprised at seeing Aliyah back on her feet so soon.

Holding her right hand up, and across her chest, Aliyah clenched her fingers around the handle of the claw that appeared out of thin air. The three metal claws extended outwards the minute her hand came in contact with the metal, and her whole body started to glow.

"Claw booster!" Aliyah yelled thrusting her arm, and the claw, into the air. The ground beneath her feet shook violently as power rippled through her body, highlighting every inch of her ranger suit and flooding her with enough energy to withstand a couple of fights. Drawing the claw down, Aliyah pushed it out ahead of her and slammed her free hand down on top of it.

Energy twisted its way up her arm, revealing platinum streaks, each of which joined together and covered her whole body. Her blazing white uniform disappeared and was replaced with a white and silver bodysuit, complete with jets on her shoulders and waist, and a platinum three clawed signature on her chest. Even her helmet had changed, taking on a more ferocious tiger look than before.

"Yeah! That's what I call power!" Aliyah said.

"Woah!"

"Sweet!"

"Incredible!"

"Awesome!"

"NO!" Camille yelled, annoyed.

"Impossible!" said Dai Shi.

Aliyah smirked and shook her head. "You underestimate us every time, Dai Shi," she said. "You'd think by now you'd get the picture!"

The ground shook around them as the Shadow Guards left their perch guarding RJ, and rushed to help Dai Shi.

"What do you say, guys?" Aliyah asked over her shoulder. "Shall we finish this once and for all?"

"Yeah," the others agreed, morphing into their own jungle master modes.

Aliyah grinned and turned back to Dai Shi as her friends joined her on the edge of another battle.

"Spirit of the Tiger, Full Fury! Jungle Master Red Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Cheetah, Full Fury! Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Jaguar, Full Fury! Jungle Master Blue Ranger!"

"Spirit of the White Tiger, Full Fury! Jungle Master White Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Fox, Full Fury! Jungle Master Green Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from within. Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

Camille hissed as she watched from the ridge. "I don't like where this is going," she whispered.

"You guys take the shadow guards," Aliyah said. "Dai Shi's mine!"

"Go for it!" Casey agreed. He, along with Lily, Theo, and Tyler jumped into the air and propelled themselves forward on their shoulder jets. They each collided with a shadow guard and knocked them back, splitting into two teams of two to fight them.

Tyler and Casey ducked as the white shadow guard attacked them with a bolt of energy from his staff. They two jumped into the air, powered up their jets, and swooped down again for a double attack. The shadow guard tried to target them again but kept missing as they evaded him.

"How does this feel?" Tyler asked, going for a dive and slashing at the guard with his claw booster. The guard rocked backwards and landed with a smash on his back.

Casey grinned as he landed beside a boulder. "Catch this!" he yelled, spin-kicking the boulder and sending it flying towards the guard as he got back to his feet. The rock hit the shadow guard square in the chest and knocked him off of a nearby cliff.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyler called following him down. "Firing jets!" he swooped down low, travelling at an intense speed and slammed his claws into the guard's exterior. "Casey, catch!" he yelled, throwing the guard into the air as the red ranger jetted overhead.

Casey slashed at the guard with his claws several times and landed beside Tyler as the guard hit the ground behind them. "That's how it's done!" he said as the guard exploded, leaving nothing but fine grains of sand behind.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the quarry, Theo and Lily were using their own new skill set to take out the second shadow guard. Theo wove is way through the guard's attacks, Jaguar style, clawed at his exterior, hooking his claw booster into the armour and tossing him into the air.

"Cheetah jabs!" Lily yelled, jumping over Theo. She swiftly punched the guard several times, knocking him into the side of the ridge where he crumpled and slid to the base. Theo and Lily turned their backs on him as he exploded.

"Out of here!" the two friends cheered.

"No!" Camille yelled, angrily. "They can't do this to us!"

"Those are my students," RJ reminded her. "There's nothing they can't do."

Dai Shi snarled and charged at Aliyah. "This is your final fury, mighty saviour," he yelled, punching at her.

"I don't think so," Aliyah said, dancing out of his reach and kicking him in the side.

Dai Shi blocked and retaliated by striking Aliyah on the side. He knocked her backwards a few steps but she didn't fall or falter. This only angered Dai Shi more and he lunged for her again. His hands grasped her hips and he tossed her into the air.

"Firing jets!" Aliyah commanded, carefully flipping over mid-flight and landing back on her feet behind Dai Shi. "Is that the best you can do? Pathetic!"

Her words were like a hot rod to Dai Shi, and it only angered him more. He raced forward; punching at her when he got close, but Aliyah blocked his hit, pushed his fist aside and punched him in the upper chest. Dai Shi stumbled and Aliyah used this to her advantage. She jumped into the air and kicked the lion in the stomach.

"This is too easy," Aliyah said.

Dai Shi shook himself, the anger rolling off of him in waves.

Aliyah smirked. She knew the effects that anger had on a person better than anyone, but seemed not even the great Dai Shi could control his actions when he was angry in battle. Thankfully for her, she could, which meant she could control herself and exploit his emotion without so much as batting an eyelid.

"What's the matter, kitty-kat?" Aliyah taunted. "Giving up already?"

Dai Shi pulled back his hands, forming a powerful energy between his fingers. He flexed them and threw the ball at the white ranger, missing her by mere inches as she powered up her jets and shot into the air. Wielding her claw booster, Aliyah swept forward and slammed the sharp claws into Dai Shi's chest and stomach, knocking him backwards through the air.

Dai Shi hit the ground, hard, and reverted back to his human form.

Aliyah smirked and landed on the ground opposite him. "So much for the _mighty lion_!" she sneered. "Where's my sister?!"

Dai Shi laughed and looked up at Aliyah. "You'll never find her," he said.

"Don't be so sure, fur ball!"

Dai Shi glared and tried to stand, but was severely weakened due to the beating he had taken at the hands of the White Ranger.

Aliyah looked up as the sound of crunching gravel alerted to her the presence of another. She rolled her eyes as Camille rushed to Dai Shi's side and helped him stand, all the while glaring.

Aliyah shrugged. "I told you, chameleon," she said. "Don't underestimate me."

"And I told you," Camille retorted. "Watch your back."

The ground shook and Aliyah looked up to see the two shadow guards returned, bigger and worse than ever.

"Is that all you've got?" Aliyah asked, confidently turning back to Dai Shi and Camille. "You're losing your touch."

"Until next time, mighty saviour," Dai Shi said.

Aliyah rolled off the threat and turned back to the giant guards. Already her teammates were in the air, Lily commanding a metal penguin, Casey a Gorilla, Theo an Antelope and Tyler a Gazelle.

"Aliyah, we need you to form a Megazord," Tyler called.

"On my way," Aliyah grinned. "Spirit of the Leopard." A platinum glow surrounded her and a powerful feline burst from inside her, joining its friends above. Aliyah jumped into the air and landed inside the cockpit.

With all five animal spirits ready and prepared, the Rangers combined to form the Jungle Master Megazord. Unlike their usual animal spirits, which formed into two separate Megazords, the Jungle Master Megazord combined all five Zords into one monstrous Megazord.

"Hyah!" the rangers yelled, swinging their arms around and punching out. The left arm - the gazelle - hit the white shadow guard hard in the face, as the right arm - the leopard - knocked the black shadow guard in the head. The two guards fell against one another and stumbled.

"Take this!" Aliyah and Tyler yelled, each one punching up. The zords copied their actions and delivered two swift uppercuts to the two shadow guards, knocking them into the mountain, and leaving two overly large creators.

"Let's finish this!" Casey declared.

The others nodded and followed his lead.

"Jungle Master Megazord... FULL FURY!"

The five rangers swung their arms around, and the Megazord did the same. Fireballs burned from either hand and slashed down the fronts of both shadow guards. They turned instantly to stone and crumbled away, leaving nothing but dust in their wake.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah followed RJ into the loft as he congratulated them on their latest victory, but she didn't care about any of it, she only wanted to know what had happened to Rebecca, and where she was.

"Yeah, we saved your ass," Aliyah said after RJ thanked them for saving his life. "Now, tell me, where's Rebecca? Why wasn't she on the ridge with you? What did they do to her?"

"What do you care?" RJ asked. "I thought you and your sister were on the rocky road to nowhere?"

Aliyah clenched her hands into fists. "Rebecca and I may not have a stable relationship, RJ," she said. "But she is still, and always will be, my sister. So, tell me, where is she?"

"Dai Shi's temple," RJ said. "They want to use her for her powers - right now she's more valuable than even you."

"Why would Rebecca be more valuable than the saviour?" Tyler asked, following RJ over to his chair. "I mean, what can Rebecca do that Aliyah can't?"

"Increase his dark powers," RJ suggested. "Rebecca is a controller of darkness, but she uses for the side of good, if Dai Shi can somehow convert her to his side, he'd have more than enough power to bring forward the final fury." He looked to Aliyah. "And, to be honest, I don't think you have it in you to face your sister."

Aliyah shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said. "She's not exactly dying for me if she's trying to kill me, is she?"

"You'd willingly sacrifice your own sister?" Lily asked, astonished.

"If it meant saving her, then yes," Aliyah replied.

Casey shook his head. "That's cold, Aliyah," he said. "Real cold."

Aliyah shrugged. "You guys don't get it," she said. "If he converts Rebecca, and I can't stop her, he wins, is that what you really want?"

"Of course not," Theo said. "But what you're talking about is -" he cut off as RJ gasped.

Tyler frowned and eyed the wolf master curiously. "What is it, RJ?" he asked, watching as RJ caressed the TVs.

"Somebody's been watching my TV," RJ said, pulling back and turning to his chair. He reached for the chips bowl on the table and lifted a handful to his mouth, and licking them. "Someone's been eating my chips." He quickly sat down and sighed, looking up. "Somebody's been sitting in my chair."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "If you're going to quote the whole 'Three Bears' tale, why not go check if someone's sleeping in your bed, too?" she asked. She went unheard as a small cough came from the kitchenette. The rangers turned and stopped dead, horrified at the scene before them.

Fran was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a smoothie and smiling knowingly. "Hello, Rangers," she said, adjusting her glasses. " _Power_ Rangers."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Wednesday 16th November 2016 at 02:14am**


	12. Light vs Dark, Part I

**Author's Note:** I know I say this all the time. But my intention is to finish this story this year! I have so many new projects that I want to write, and old ones that need finishing, that I am finding it difficult to do so because this story is still unfinished.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Operation Overdrive was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

Tyler raced into the loft looking for Aliyah. He found her practicing alone on the basketball court. "We may have a problem," he said, standing on the sidelines and waiting for her to finish.

"Either you have a problem or you don't," Aliyah said.

"Hunter called."

Aliyah groaned. "What does the big blonde idiot want now?" she asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Someone attacked the Thunder academy," he said. "They're not sure who it was but the attacker used lightning as their weapon."

Aliyah stopped short and turned to her cousin. "Black lightning?" she asked.

Tyler shook his head. "No, white lightning," he said.

"Is that sarcasm I detect, or are you serious?"

"I'm being serious," Tyler said. "Hunter said that the attacker wore a lightning academy uniform and attacked with white lightning. At first, he thought it was you, but then he remembered that despite your differences with him and the Thunder Academy, you'd never put innocent students at risk."

"It's got to be Rebecca," Aliyah said. "She's the only person, other than you and I that survived the fall of the Lightning Academy."

"But how is her lightning white?" Tyler asked. There were three kinds of lightning powers - green, black and white - and there had only been one person that had the abilities to manipulate white lightning, and that was Aliyah.

Aliyah shrugged. "She has magic," she said. "She could've easily cast a spell to change the appearance of her abilities; making black lightning look white. But why would she attack the Thunder ninja academy?" She paused, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach. "Have you heard from the others? Cam or Tori?"

Tyler shook his head.

Turning on the spot, Aliyah seized her cellphone from the chair and opened her contacts. She had zero missed calls, but that didn't ease the dread she could feel inside her. Sliding her fingers across the screen, Aliyah found Cam's name and hit 'call.'

"What are you thinking?" Tyler asked.

"What's the one thing that connects me to the Thunder Academy?" Aliyah asked. "The only thing that connects me to both the Thunder and Wind academies and it's not the fact that we were all Rangers together."

Tyler looked thoughtful and then shook his head.

"The prophecy," Aliyah said. "Remember? _With the harmony of Wind, Thunder, and Lightning_ \- the three academies are more in harmony now than they have ever been before. All I need to do is choose, and I already made my choice."

"So you think Rebecca is attacking the academies to try and disrupt the prophecy," Tyler theorised. "But that doesn't make sense. Rebecca fought long and hard to help form the alliance between us and the Wind, and Thunder academies, why would she now seek to destroy it?"

"Maybe she's not doing it of her own accord," Aliyah said. "Maybe she's being forced to do it."

"By Dai Shi."

Aliyah nodded. "He's the only person that will benefit from the disruption between me and the other academies. He could've forced Rebecca to tell him everything, he could know about the distrust between Hunter and me, he'd know about the level of protection I hold for the Wind Academy. He could be using Rebecca to turn them against me." She sighed.

Tyler bit his lip and looked agitated. "We need to find her," he said. "Before she succeeds in helping Dai Shi destroy you."

"I agree," Aliyah said. "But to do that we're going to need help."

"Theo, Lily, and Casey?"

"Sure," Aliyah said reluctantly. "But they need to understand that if we can't stop Rebecca, I will destroy her."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Meanwhile, downstairs, Fran entered the kitchen tossing a pizza tray into the air. Since she had learned the identity of the Power Rangers she had been ever so excited.

"Rangers, party of three, your table is ready," the bookworm laughed.

"Fran, you don't have to announce it to the world," Theo sighed.

"Relax, Theo, I can understand her excitement," Lily smiled.

"Thank you, Lily," Fran said.

"Hot - coming through," Casey yelped, quickly emptying a pizza onto the table. "Yikes. Very hot." In his haste to drop the pizza mantle, he knocked over a tub of pizza sauce.

"No problem," Lily said. "I can make more sauce."

RJ frowned as he consulted an order. "Uh, Theo, you were supposed to put on extra sausage, not pepperoni."

"Come on, I'll help you make a new one," Lily said, cheerfully.

Casey chuckled as he grabbed a rag to mop up the sauce.

"Hey!" Fran exclaimed, grabbing the rag from the red ranger. She groaned as she held it up showing the stains of pizza sauce. "I just bought this!"

"Oh, sorry," Casey apologised. "I was wondering why a rag would have buttons on it."

Theo chuckled, earning himself a sharp dig from Lily and a glare from Fran.

"I think you guys need to be a little more considerate, like Lily," Fran said.

"No, we don't," Theo said. "Lily's a considerate enough for all of us."

Lily smiled.

Aliyah rolled her eyes as she and Tyler hurried down the stairs. "These guys don't know the meaning of the word 'considerate'," she said.

"And you do?" Theo asked.

"Bite me, blue boy," Aliyah said. "We're going out."

"Uh, where are you going?" RJ asked.

"You deserve to know that, why?" Aliyah asked.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "We've got to deal with something in Blue Bay and Reefside," he said. "We're only a call away if there's trouble."

"What about Rebecca?" RJ asked. "I thought you were working on finding her?"

"Why do you think we're going to Blue Bay Harbour?"

"Did something happen?" Casey asked. He figured Aliyah and Tyler would only leave the city if something had happened in their home cities.

"That's need to know," Aliyah said. "Meaning, we know and you'll find out when we decide to tell you."

Theo shook his head. "See what I mean, no consideration," he said.

" _Considering_ things that happen in Blue Bay Harbour and Reefside are usually Ninja related, and since you are neither Wind, Thunder, nor Lightning ninjas, it's hardly something you could handle," Aliyah sneered. "Just stay out of the way until you're needed, cub!" She walked out of the kitchen.

Tyler sighed and looked to the others. "Someone attacked the Thunder Academy with white lightning, and the only person capable of controlling that level of power just walked out," he explained. "Therefore we think someone is manipulating another form of lightning to look like white lightning, and the only lightning ninja that can do that is Rebecca."

"So you're heading out there to see if you can what?" Casey asked. "Find clues?"

"Something like that," Tyler nodded. "The use of lightning leaves behind residual energy. Aliyah and I should be able to pick up this energy and follow it back to its source. If it is Rebecca, we'll call you in."

"Aliyah wants you to know that if what we think is true, and Rebecca is the one attacking the academies, then she's not doing it of her own accord which means Dai Shi is manipulating her. If we can't save her then she will need to be destroyed, and Aliyah knows that none of you will be able to do that, but she can, she will, and you can't get in her way."

The kitchen crew was silent before Casey spoke.

"So we're supposed to just stand there and watch her kill her own sister?" He asked.

Tyler shrugged. "There'd be no other choice," he said.

"There's always a choice," Lily argued. "We're rangers. We can't just destroy an innocent. Rebecca is not a monster. She's one of us."

"If she succeeds in severing the link between Wind, Thunder, and Lightning, it won't matter if we save her or not because Dai Shi will win," Tyler said. "At the moment the prophecy that states Aliyah is our only chance against Dai Shi hangs in the balance. If we can't find and save Rebecca, it won't matter because Dai Shi will gain the upper hand and destroy us all."

Tyler shook his head as he heard Aliyah calling for him from outside. "Look," he said. "We don't know what is happening yet, we don't even know if it is Rebecca that is attacking. Just stay vigilant and keep an eye on your morphs. We'll call if we need you."

"OK," Casey said.

Tyler nodded and left the kitchen, leaving the team, Fran and RJ to exchange uneasy looks.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Rebecca groaned as she awoke from her nap. Her head was throbbing and there was a painful ache in her chest like someone had smashed a fist into her while she had been asleep.

"Rise and shine," Camille laughed as she watched Rebecca through the grid in her cell door.

"I think I'd rather sleep," Rebecca replied. "Opening my eyes and seeing you is definitely worse than any nightmare."

Camille snarled. "Fortunately for you, guardian, your presence here is requested by the Overlords; if it wasn't, you'd be dead already," she said.

"Doubtful," Rebecca said. "I'm needed by your master. I'm more valuable than my sister right now. He won't be rid of me until Aliyah's fallen."

"I guess it's a good thing that that day is almost upon us then, isn't it?"

Rebecca frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Aliyah's stronger now than she's ever been. The prophecy is in alignment, the academies are on her side, and she's chosen which side of this war she stands. Your master doesn't stand a chance."

Camille smirked. It was a smile that chilled Rebecca to the bone. "I wouldn't sound so confident if I were you, guardian," she said. "Not after you learn what's happened."

"What happened?" Rebecca repeated.

Camille gripped the gate and leaned forward, her forehead pressing against the grid. "I'll leave the pleasure of telling you to Dai Shi," she said. "You're going to love it." She turned away from the gate and walked back down the hall.

"What happened?!" Rebecca yelled after her. "What did you do!"

"It's not what we did," Camille laughed. "But what you did."

Rebecca stared aghast and terrified after Camille. What did that mean? What had she done?

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Cam had ordered Tori, Shane and Dustin to rally the students and gather them in the Great Hall. The attack on the Thunder Academy had reached the Wind Ninja Academy earlier than anticipated, and they feared that they were next. The only information Hunter and Leanne could give them was that a Lightning Ninja had attacked them, but they couldn't determinate who it was or why the attack had happened.

"It can be Aliyah, it just can't be," said Tori as she ushered the final student into the hall. "Why would she want to attack the thunder academy?"

"Maybe she and Hunter came to blows again?" Dustin asked.

"She's in Ocean Bluff!" Tori argued.

"I agree with Tori," Cam said. "Aliyah's in Ocean Bluff and Hunter is in Reefside, there's no way they've come to blows. Besides, despite their differences, Aliyah would never take her anger and frustration out on the academy. She's not the type of person to put innocent lives at risk."

"I'm glad you understand that."

Cam, Shane, Tori and Dustin looked around as Aliyah and Tyler entered the Hall. The former Samurai looked relieved to see his fiance and instantly held her in his arms, relishing in the warmth that he had been deprived of for the last few months.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"We don't know," Tyler answered.

"Why is a Lightning Ninja attacking the Thunder Academy?" Shane asked. "Start there."

Tyler shrugged. "Again, we don't know," he said.

"How can you not know?" Shane asked.

"Look, Shane, we've only just found out ourselves, OK," said Aliyah.

Shane sighed and shook his head.

"Do you have any ideas who it could be?" Tori asked, hugging her best friend.

"Rebecca."

The Ninjas paused and stared at Aliyah. Then Shane broke the silence.

"Why would Rebecca attack the Thunder Academy?" the Wind Ninja asked.

"She's been captured by Dai Shi, the current big bad," Tyler answered.

"The spirit beast from 10,000 years ago?"

Tyler nodded.

"What happened?" Dustin asked.

Aliyah cast her gaze low. "She, along with RJ, gave themselves up to save me and the team from Dai Shi. No," she added quickly. "I didn't do anything. The cubs got overconfident, anyway, we managed to save RJ from Dai Shi but he took a liking to Rebecca and deemed her worthy enough to work for him. Her control over darkness makes him powerful."

"But Rebecca uses her darkness for good how is he going to corrupt her?"

"Shane's favourite three words," said Tyler. "We don't know."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"OK, coming back to Rebecca," said Cam. "Why is she attacking the Thunder Academy?"

Aliyah and Tyler exchanged looks.

"We think she's trying to disrupt the prophecy," Tyler explained. "Never before have the Wind, Thunder and Lightning academies been in such harmony, but now we all have a common denominator that links us -" he motioned to Aliyah. "We're all in agreement that we need to help Aliyah, and that's where Dai Shi's plan comes in. If he can use Rebecca to manipulate white lightning, making it seem that Aliyah is attacking the academies..."

"He can disrupt the ties that bind us," Tor finished.

"Exactly," Tyler nodded.

"So what do we do?" Dustin asked.

"We have to find and stop Rebecca," said Shane.

"Or destroy her," Aliyah said.

"What?" the Ninjas gasped. "Aliyah -"

"You don't get it!" Aliyah said quickly. "She's not going to stop, and it's not just the prophecy she'll destroy, it's millions of innocent lives. If the prophecy isn't in tack by the time I get to the final fight with Dai Shi then I don't stand a chance at defeating him. I need the help of the combined academies to heighten my powers. I need to put a stop to this as soon as I can, and I don't care who I have to go through in order to do that."

The Ninjas were silent as Aliyah lowered her gaze. Aliyah had never wanted the prophecy that seemed to dictate her life, so they weren't really that surprised at her outburst. But her determination to take down her sister, if need be, scared them.

After a beat, Tori squeezed Aliyah's hand and looked to Tyler. "What do you need?" she asked.

"We wanted to make sure everything was alright here before we head over to the Thunder Academy," Tyler said. "We're going to see if there is any residual energy left behind from the attack."

"And then what?" Dustin asked.

"We follow it back to its source," Aliyah replied.

The Wind Ninjas exchanged looks and nodded.

"We'll come with you," Shane said.

"What about your students?" Tyler asked. "You can't just leave them."

"We can abandon you either," Tori said. "If Dai Shi is trying to manipulate Rebecca to destroy Aliyah then we have a duty to help, especially if it is our academy is one of the three that keeps her safe in the final fight."

Aliyah looked away quickly. She hated the idea of her friends needing to be there to protect her. Not that she wasn't grateful for their protection, but she hated the idea of anyone getting hurt because of her. She didn't mind getting hurt if it meant protecting them, but if her friends got caught in the crossfire then she'd never be able to forgive herself.

Tyler hesitated and nodded. "OK," he said. "I'll go call Hunter, tell him we're on our way."

Shane nodded as Tyler left the hall.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Dai Shi smirked as Camille led an exhausted looking Rebecca into the main room. Her hands were bound in front of her so that he could see what she was doing at all times, the last thing he wanted was for his newfound pet to get loose and escape. She had potential in her to be a good dark warrior, potential that she was wasting on the good side. All he needed to do was break her.

"What did you do?" Rebecca snapped the second she saw Dai Shi. She grunted as Camille shoved her onto her knees in front of the master.

"Watch your tongue," the chameleon warned.

Dai Shi held up his hand to silence Camille. "I'm creating a great warrior," he told Rebecca. "You should be grateful I could easily destroy you."

"I wish you would," Rebecca said. "I don't find it grateful that you are trying to turn me against my calling. I was not born to be a dark warrior."

"You were born to be a guardian," Dai Shi said. "A guardian to a brat that does not deserve you. Your powers are just as legendary as the saviours, but no one realises just how legendary yours can be. A pure controller of darkness, using it for the light side, imagine how terrifying you could be if you unleashed your true potential? The saviour wouldn't stand a chance against you."

Rebecca glared at Dai Shi. "I choose to use my darkness to protect my sister," she said.

"Your sister is weak against the darkness," Dai Shi snarled. "That is why you were born with its power. I'm surprised you managed to control it."

"I've had a reason to control it," Rebecca said. "I can't afford to unleash it around her."

"Exactly," Dai Shi grinned. "The highest velocity of your darkness unleashed around the saviour and she'll die before she even realises what is happening."

Rebecca shook her head. "You're too late," she said. "My darkness won't be able to touch Aliyah now, the academies are united behind her, and their combined powers will protect her from me and you. You lose!"

Dai Shi laughed. "You think so?" he asked. He stood and moved quickly towards Rebecca, pulling her to her feet and staring down into her eyes. They reflected fear back at him. He grinned. "Your fear amuses me. Do you want to know what I did, guardian? I am using you... using your powers, you're magic. I'm using you to destroy your sister from the inside." He pushed her back and turned his back on her. "For an academy just beneath the elites, the Thunder Academy fell pretty quickly."

"No..." Rebecca gasped as his words sunk in.

Dai Shi met her gaze and smirked. "Let's see how your friends at the Wind Ninja Academy fare, shall we?" he asked.

"No!" Rebecca argued. "You can't."

"I already have," Dai Shi said. "Porcupongo!"

The doors behind Rebecca opened and as she turned to see a Porcupine monster walk in. Her eyes widened as he shot at her with a poisonous dart, striking her in the shoulder. Rebecca cried out as she fell to her knees, her world blurred and she felt the darkness creeping in from the far corners of her mind. She tried to resist but found the effort to be pointless.

She was Dai Shi's puppet, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Sunday, January 01, 2017 at 6:54pm**


	13. Light vs Dark, Part II

**Author's Note:** They're inducing my sister tomorrow and preping her for labour, so there may not be an update for the next couple of days.

 **Dedications:** Thank you to the following: **Kamen Rider Heisei, Starpower21, Eadane, PrettyRecklessLaura, Arianna Le Fay, Ellahale101, SamuraiForever66, Watertribegirl, Animeandmangalover8000, Sachetaylor1, Emergency70, Vampirediarieslover246, Mariaalexandradelcarmen Eljuririsquez, Redder45, Nando the Animelover26, Denachan91, Mirajanewolf46, Lizziestrong, Princesskatra, ClarrisaCallista Dawn, TheFlashFanatic13, Forever fanfiction1999, Katara4494, GirlwiththeButterflyTattoo** and **Unicornbunny50** for adding this story to their favourites/alerts. Appreciate it

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

The run to the Thunder academy took less than a five minutes thanks to the ability to Ninja Streak. Aliyah, Tyler, and the Wind Ninja's quickly located the entrance and passed through onto the grounds. The site that met them was one of colossal destruction, it certainly looked like a tornado had swept through. Scorch marks littered the ground, training dummies had been overturned, students were in such shock and disarray that they weren't sure what to expect. Hunter, Leanne and the rest of the Thunder sensei's definitely had their hands full.

"If this is Rebecca's handy work then she has a lot to answer for," Shane said looking around the disaster zone.

"There was no way this was white lightning," Tyler said. "If it had been there would be a lot more destruction, a lot more fire. I think you were right, Aliyah, this is just a manipulation spell. Black lightning may be a step below white, but it's not as powerful. This is the kind of destruction you'd expect from black lightning."

Aliyah nodded in agreement.

"So what exactly are we looking at here?" Cam asked.

"We're definitely looking at a Lightning Ninja," Tyler said.

"Are you sure it's not a white lightning ninja?" Dustin asked.

"Positive," Tyler confirmed. "Trust me, Dustin, there'd be a lot more damage if this were a white lightning ninja."

Aliyah looked around the grounds and felt her hands curl into fists. She was going to obliterate anyone who had anything to do with this destruction. She was going to destroy Dai Shi in order to save Rebecca, and then she was going to kill Rebecca for being so stupid, to begin with.

"This isn't your fault."

Aliyah looked up at Cam and forced a smile. "Isn't it?" she asked. "This is all happening because of the prophecy. Dai Shi is using my greatest adversary against me. He's trying to destroy me from the inside, and I'm afraid that it might be working."

Cam wound his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "We're not going to let anything happen to you," he said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Aliyah swallowed as her mind jumped to the visions she had endured in the spirit world. Her friends all dead because of her. No matter what way she looked at things, someone she cared about was going to get hurt. Her parents had already died for her, and it seemed her friends were heading in the same direction.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

She stood on the embankment overlooking the academy grounds. It was deserted, which meant that they had been warned. They either knew she was coming or the Thunder Academy had sent word of their attack prompting the Wind Ninja Academy to implement measures in order to protect their students. She smirked. It didn't matter. She knew how these people worked; they would remove all students from their lessons, from the library, even from the study hall, and put them all in one place - the Great Hall.

Attacking the Wind Ninja Academy was going to be easier than the Thunder Academy. There was less damage at the Thunder academy because so many of its students were in the middle of lessons, it may have been a sneak attack, which usually causes a lot of destruction, but the students and teachers were all spaced out and when one attack had started everyone had heard it and come running to help. The Wind Ninja Academy wouldn't be like that.

The Wind Ninjas were all in one place. This meant more damage. More destruction. More carnage.

She smirked and then jumped down from the embankment, speed running straight towards the academy through the trees.

They had no idea what was coming.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"So what do we do?" Tori asked.

"We find Rebecca," Leanne said.

"But how?"

"She's trying to destroy the prophecy," Tyler said. "That makes it easier to track her."

The Wind and Thunder ninjas frowned.

Aliyah sighed and looked to her friends. "She tricked us. This isn't a trap, it's a diversion. She's not coming back. She attacked this academy first as a distraction because she knows they are least likely to turn their backs on me, I hold the least amount of ties to this academy, and have no reason to even come here other than to chase her. But the Wind Academy is a different place." She looked to the Wind Ninjas. "It's more than just a school, it's my home. She already knows that there are students there that blame me for the fall of the Lightning Academy, and they're right, it is my fault."

"Aliyah -" Tori tried.

Aliyah shook her head. "It's true, Tor, " she said. "All this is my fault. It's _my_ prophecy. But I won't let innocent lives die for me. I was too late to help the Thunder academy, if I was here sooner I could've stopped her. But we now know what she's doing, and we know what her next target is going to be."

"You mean -?" Dustin asked.

"We're in the wrong place."

Hunter and Leanne exchanged looks. Both of them wanted to go help, but they knew that one of them had to stay behind.

"You go, I'll stay," Hunter said. "She's your friend."

"But you're Aliyah's," Leanne replied.

"He wishes," Aliyah snorted.

Hunter glared at her. "I'll get one of the senior students," he said.

"No," Leanne stopped him. "Rebecca may be heading for the Wind Academy but we can't assume that we're out of the clear yet. I have more experience than the senior students, so you go, and I'll stay here. Just remember to call me and let me know."

Hunter hesitated.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to see why I was prophesied," she said heading for the door. "When it comes to making snap decisions, you're too slow."

"Not everyone is as cold and calculated as you, Logan!" Hunter snapped.

"Was that a compliment?" Aliyah smirked.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

The screams were enough to shake anyone to the core.

Students ran for cover in every direction, even towards the portal that would return them to the outside world. Teachers tried to stop the obliterating attacks of lightning but were struggling to do so as more and more rained down upon them from above. The centre of the destruction was a lone person in a white gi with the Lightning academy crest.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Hunter rushed through the portal and immediately started to remove students from the path of destruction as Cam raced towards the temple in search of his father. Aliyah and Tyler, meanwhile, headed straight for the epi-centre. There they found Rebecca.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked.

"Leave her to me," Aliyah said. "You help the others."

"What are you going to do?"

Aliyah shook her head, ripped off her clothes and run straight at her sister. The two collided, Aliyah's arms wrapping around Rebecca's waist and knocking her off target. The lightning attacks disappeared and the destruction ceased.

Students, and teachers, all around the grounds peered out from their hiding places as Rebecca shook her head and pushed herself back to her feet. "The little saviour arrives at least," she taunted. "What took you so long?"

"Was admiring your handiwork at the Thunder Academy," Aliyah said.

"Did you like it?" Rebecca asked. "Not as good as what you could've done, obviously, but," she shrugged. "Who's looking for perfection?"

"You could've hurt someone!"

"That was the intention."

Aliyah shook her head. "Not for Rebecca," she said. "Rebecca would never put an innocent in harm's way, and she'd never attack without a reason too. I, on the other hand, am a different story, while I would never intentionally want to harm an innocent life, I will attack when provoked. I don't need a reason to be deadly."

"That's why you're so dangerous," Rebecca laughed. "That's why the prophecy is a good idea. But you're fighting for the wrong team. You should be helping Dai Shi, not trying to stop him. Think of all you could have if you joined him. You wouldn't have to hide behind a prophecy, you wouldn't have to control your anger. Your power would be unfathomable."

"It already is," Aliyah said. "That's why there is a prophecy, that's why they exist." She pointed at her at the students of the Wind Ninja Academy. "And it's because of them that I am standing here. What did he do to you, Rebecca? What did Dai Shi do?"

"He opened my eyes," Rebecca grinned. "Made me realise what a stupid mistake we've been making by fighting him. We're a part of an elite academy, Aliyah, think of the destruction we could cause with just our control over lighting. People fear us, fear our power. We could rule. You, me, and Tyler, we'd have no enemies. We'd be powerful."

"I don't want to be powerful," Aliyah said. "I don't even want to be prophesied. I just want a normal life with my friends, with Cam, and with you. Rebecca, despite our differences, despite the secrets, and the lies, you are still my sister. I can't let you do this. I won't."

Rebecca smirked. "Let's see you try and stop me." She lunged for Aliyah but run straight through.

"Aliyah!" Tyler yelled.

"No, stay back!" Aliyah shouted as Rebecca turned to glare at her. "This is between us."

Rebecca huffed before running and jumping at her sister. She locked her legs around Aliyah's shoulders and brought the white ranger to the ground. The two parted and Aliyah jumped back to her feet as Rebecca did the same. Rebecca aimed a punch at Aliyah, one that the white ranger was able to block and retaliate too. But Rebecca also blocked.

Gritting her teeth, Aliyah held fast to Rebecca's hand and pushed herself into the air. She kicked her sister in the side and sent her stumbling to the right. Rebecca growled and spun around, her eyes locking onto her sister as she landed.

As Rebecca ran at her, Aliyah ducked and flipped her sister over her shoulders. Rebecca tuckered into a ball and rolled to a stop a few feet away.

"Rebecca, stop!" Aliyah yelled as she straightened up. Rebecca didn't. Back on her feet and already running towards her sister, the black lightning ninja grabbed Aliyah by the shoulders and slammed her into a training wall. Aliyah bit back a groan and stared into the dead eyes of her sister.

"If you won't join us," Rebecca said. "I'll just destroy you. My darkness is stronger now, too strong for you."

"If that's true then why aren't I dead yet?" Aliyah asked.

Rebecca floundered for an answer while Aliyah held up her hand so that it was level with her sister's stomach, and flexed her fingers. "I'm sorry," she murmured, igniting a spark and sending her sister flying back. Rebecca hit the ground hard and groaned.

Walking forward, Aliyah stood over her sister. She knew that she could end things right here, right now, but it was against both the ninja and ranger code to take a life when there was still a chance to save it. She had to at least try and save Rebecca before destroying her.

"I can see in your eyes what you want to do," Rebecca said. "Your head is screaming at you to defeat me, to end it, but your heart is telling you no." She smirked. "You've always been a follow-your-head-kind-of-girl, Aliyah, why stop now? Don't let the fact that I'm your sister hold you back."

Aliyah shook her head. "You know I can't take a life without probable cause," she said.

"Since when do you listen to the rules?" Rebecca asked. "You've always made your own. Why should now be any different?"

"You know why."

"I never took you for the sentimental type," Rebecca laughed. "But then, no one really knows all that much about you, do they? Not even Cam. You claim that you love him but you refuse to tell him the truth. Does he know everything about you? I know he knows about the prophecy but does he know the absolute truth about why you are the way you are?"

Aliyah refused to look away from her sister.

It was all the confirmation that Rebecca needed. "He'll never trust you," she said. "None of them will. Not until you tell them, and I mean everything. Tell them why you're cold, tell them why you're angry, why you always run away."

"You want to talk about keeping secrets, Rebecca? Then let's talk about you," Aliyah snapped. "You let me think that you were dead. Not once did you send an email or a letter to say that you were alright, you just walked out on me? Not that you weren't used to turning your back because you did that before I left the academy! You only came back to ruin my life. I was happy until you returned. I had a life, a _normal_ life. No prophecies, no monsters, no morphers, nothing to worry about. You ruined that, and you continued to ruin it up until now. You wanted to protect me, but in doing so you were destroying me. Destroying the little bit of freedom that I had left. Being a ranger has not been fun or cool, being a ranger has been a nightmare. The first time I dealt with it, the second time I accepted it, but after that? After that, it just became a nuisance."

Tyler, Tori, and the others stood around the two sisters, watching and waiting for the chance to break them apart. They weren't sure what as happening exactly, but it was nothing like they expected. Aliyah was so furious at Rebecca for attacking the Thunder Academy that she was determined to stop her sister no matter what the cost, but now she seemed hell bent on saving her.

"Being a ranger has done nothing but ruin my life," Aliyah continued. "I won't deny that there have been some bright times, but overall it has been one huge nightmare after another. Each team taking me away from the one thing I have always wanted - my family! And it's happening again, and it will continue to happen the longer I have a morpher. This was supposed to be my last team, an easy win. Align the academies, choose my side, and defeat Dai Shi that's what you told me when you recruited me when you asked me to come to Ocean Bluff, and I said yes. If I had known that you and I would come to blows later down the line I would've said no. Because, despite our differences, you are _still my sister_! I won't let Dai Shi take you."

Rebecca growled as her sister finished and pushed herself to her feet. "Nice speech," she said. "A simple goodbye would've done!" She lunged forward and was once again knocked back as Aliyah hit with a single strand of lightning. She groaned as she landed on her back and a sharp quills shot out of her shoulder.

"What the -?" Aliyah murmured looking up. The quills continued to soar as high as it could before tumbling backward the ground.

Rebecca rolled to the side, narrowly missing the quills as it struck the ground beside her. She rolled to her knees and looked around at her friends. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You tell us," Tyler said. "You tried to wipe out the Wind and Thunder academies."

Rebecca stared at her cousin and then looked around at Aliyah. Just like before she couldn't remember anything of what had happened, she certainly didn't remember attacking the Thunder Academy and was confused on how she managed to get to the wind.

"You don't remember anything," Aliyah said.

"No, tell me, what happened?" Rebecca asked. She stood carefully and turned to face her sister.

Aliyah held up her hand, holding her sister at bay. She couldn't trust what she didn't understand, and Rebecca had already deceived them once today. "What _do_ you remember?" she asked.

Rebecca took a deep breath and looked down. "I remember waking at Dai Shi's temple," she explained. "Camille was there; she was happy about something, but I don't know what. She told Dai Shi would tell me, but when I did he just kept ranting about you and how he was going to annul the prophecy. He said something about the Wind and Thunder academies but I can't remember what it was, and then I don't remember anything." She paused and looked up. "Tell me, please, what happened? What did I do?"

"You attacked them," Aliyah said. "You attacked innocent people."

"No!" Rebecca gasped, shaking her head.

Aliyah nodded. "Yeah, Rebecca, when Dai Shi said he was going to annul the prophecy, he meant you."

"He used me," Rebecca said.

"Yeah," Aliyah said. "It's what he does."

Rebecca sighed and looked like she wanted to say something, but the ground shook violently and everyone within the area stumbled to maintain their footing.

"What was that?" a student exclaimed.

Tyler reached for his glasses. He slipped them on and initiated the scanner. "There's a surge of dark energy in the city."

"In Blue Bay Harbour?" Tori asked.

Tyler nodded.

"It's got to be Dai Shi," Rebecca said. "He probably came here looking for us and couldn't get past the defensive enchantments. So he's attacking the city to draw us out."

"What are you going to do?" a student asked.

Aliyah glanced her way and then turned back to Rebecca. "Call the others, there's someone who would like to hear your voice," she said, "and then tell them to meet us in the city." She turned to Tyler and nodded. "We'll head him off."

Tyler nodded and followed Aliyah back to the waterfall. Each one slipping on their glasses as they ran.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Jungle Master Mode!"

The porcupine rinshi turned to the sound of five consecutive yells and spotted the Rangers running towards him. He growled and unleashed a torrent of quills at them. But the team deflected the quills using their claw boosters.

"Hey!" Theo and Casey yelled, rushing forward. They each hit the Rinshi with their claw boosters and knocked him back a few steps.

"Up here!"

The rinshi looked up as Tyler and Lily dropped down on him from above. Each one flipping over and scratching down with their claws, causing sparks to fly from the monster's body.

"It's not over!" Aliyah yelled. She jumped over her four team-mates, flipped twice and stabbed her claw booster into the Rishi's stomach, lifting it into the air. She tossed it over her shoulder and watched as it sailed through the air, crashing back down onto the dock.

"Combine powers!" the five rangers yelled, racing towards the porcupine and delivering one powerful punch to the rinshi's stomach.

"Had enough, spiky?" Lily asked.

"You kidding?" the porcupine replied. "You've just made me mad." A purple aura surrounded him and he enlarged, growing bigger and bigger until he towered over the city. It had been a long time since anyone in Blue Bay Harbour had seen a giant monster terrorising their city, so the screams coming from the streets were justified.

Aliyah growled and looked up. "You want to see mad?" she asked. "I'll show you mad. Animal Spirits, unite!"

"Jungle Ultra Megazord!" the five rangers yelled, summoning their spirit animals and combining them to form their newest Megazord.

"Spirit of the Phoenix," Aliyah called. A screech echoed from the chest of the ultra zord and a scarlet bird erupted into the air. It flew around the Megazord, trailing a stream of flames in its wake before splitting into parts and attaching itself to the Megazord.

The porcupine monster growled and threw a torrent of quills at the rangers again, they deflected them by the throwing out the Phoenix whip and knocking the quills out of the sky.

"Try and stop this," the porcupine monster growled. He crossed his feet and spun in a rapid circle, heading straight for the Megazord.

"Jungle Whip, engage!" the team of five yelled out. They held the whip firmly in both hands and spun it around in circles before unleashing it onto the porcupine. It wrapped him from head to toe and ignited in flames.

"No! This shouldn't be happening!" the porcupine monster yelled as he disintegrated.

Aliyah lowered her arm and looked towards the skies. "That's what you get when you cross my path," she said. "Don't you screw my family, Dai Shi."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

With the monster defeated and the rangers back at the academy, Aliyah joined her friends whilst Theo, Casey, and Lily welcomed Rebecca home. It had been a pretty boring day for them stuck at the restaurant all day whilst Aliyah and Tyler was off searching for their friend. They were glad when the report came in that there was a monster that needed fighting.

"We're just glad you're back, Rebecca," Casey said.

Theo and Lily nodded.

"Yeah, Aliyah got pretty crazy when you were gone," Lily said. "She was talking about destroying you."

"If I had been in my right mind, and I didn't think there was any other way, I would've let her," Rebecca said.

"What? Why" Casey asked.

"A guardian is meant to protect the saviour not try and destroy her," Rebecca said. "Trust me, guys, losing me would've been the least of your problems if I destroyed Aliyah."

Casey nodded. "Aliyah mentioned something like that," he said. "She's really that powerful?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Aliyah's true power will unveil itself when she faces Dai Shi in the final fury," she explained. "Until then, we need to protect her. Whatever the cost."

Casey, Theo, and Lily exchanged looks. They certainly weren't expecting that answer.

Rebecca smiled and glanced across the grounds towards her sister. Aliyah was with Tyler and the Ninjas, speaking in low tones. She kissed RJ's cheek and moved away from the new team, making her way towards her friends. "Aliyah," she said, drawing her sister's attention.

"Welcome back, Bec," Shane said. "Don't do that to us again."

Rebecca forced a smile. "I'll try," she said. Her gaze returned to her sisters', and she sighed. Despite being thankful that she was safe and alive, Rebecca could tell that Aliyah was still angry with her, and she knew why. It wasn't just her actions at the two academies but also because none of this would've happened if she hadn't have given herself up in the first place. "Look, I know your angry with me, and you have every right to be, but everything I did, I did with the best intentions."

"Some of the greatest things have been done with the _best intentions_ ," Aliyah replied. "But that still doesn't mean they should've been done. You put us all in danger. You put _me_ in danger. But then, you've always put me in danger."

"I'm sorry," Rebecca sighed.

Aliyah stiffened. "I don't care for your apology," she said. "But next time I do something stupid and/or reckless, remember this moment."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Monday 09th, 2017 at 05:47pm**


	14. Friends Don't Fade Away

**Author's Note:** I am full of flu, and thought that some writing would cheer me up. Aliyah has been bugging me to be written for a while, so here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen RJ?" Rebecca asked descending the stairs into the kitchen.

Tyler looked up from the pizza he was removing from the oven. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

"It's been three weeks, I'm rested out."

"Rebecca, you were turned evil and forced to do Dai Shi's bidding," Tyler said, setting the pizza on the table. "We don't know what kind of damage that did to your body. You need to rest."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked up at the doors to the kitchen opened and Lily walked in. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?" she asked the cheetah.

"Fran spilled flour," Lily explained. "I took my shoes off so I wouldn't trail it everywhere."

Rebecca sighed and turned to Tyler. "I can't rest while the restaurant is in mayhem," she said. "At least not with RJ MIA."

"That's just an excuse and you know it," Tyler replied. He scooped the pizza into a box and handed it to Casey as he entered the kitchen. The red ranger was on delivery today. "And, you know full well if it had happened to any of the rest of us, you'd be harboring onto us about resting."

"Yeah, because we need you all at full strength," Rebecca said. "I'm not a ranger, remember?"

Tyler shot her an unconvinced look. "Still not a good enough excuse," he said. "Look, you may be older than me, but that doesn't mean you're -" he broke off as the kitchen door opened and RJ stumbled inside. He was a mess. His shirt was ripped and he looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"RJ! What happened?" Rebecca asked. "Where've you been? This is the third morning I've woken up and you haven't been here. Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine," RJ said. "I just had a few errands to run, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Errands? Dressed like that?" Tyler asked.

"Separated two cats," RJ replied weakly, climbing the stairs.

"Must've been some pretty big cats!" Tyler called.

RJ didn't reply as he disappeared. Rebecca hesitated and then followed him.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

" _We're at the scene where several Ocean Bluff residents were injured last night._ "

Aliyah looked around as footsteps approached her and she found RJ pulling on a T-shirt.

"What happened?" RJ asked.

"We don't know," Aliyah replied. "Some animal tore through downtown Ocean Bluff."

" _Witness say it was just past midnight when they heard strange noises and then screams,_ " the news reporter continued. " _But by the time the police arrived, the beast was gone. Victims say that the strange animal attacked without warning, too fast to see clearly, all accounts report that it had long teeth, was completely covered with fur and had very sharp claws._ "

The camera zoomed in on a street sign that had three deep claw marks engraved into it.

"Did you see anything?" Aliyah asked, pausing the TV.

RJ frowned and glanced up. "Why would you think I saw anything?" he asked.

"Because you didn't come home last night," Aliyah said. "Tyler and I didn't leave her until late, and you weren't here when we did. Rebecca's been really worried about you, RJ, and after her ordeal don't you think you owe it to her to be around?"

"I will, I mean, I am, I mean..." RJ sighed, stumbling for words.

"You are what?" Aliyah asked. "You are going to be around? Rebecca loves and trusts you, RJ, disappearing on her like this is going to give her the wrong impression. Besides, disappearing late into the night and not coming home until the next morning? That doesn't send any good signs. Do you have someone else? Is that where you go?"

"What? No!" RJ said, taken aback that she would even suggest such a thing. "I just..."

Aliyah gave RJ a searching look when he didn't continue. "If I find out that you're cheating on my sister, RJ, the consequences won't be pretty," she said. "Do you understand?"

She walked away before he had a chance to reply.

RJ sighed and turned back to the TV. He couldn't tell Aliyah what happened last night. How could he tell her that he was the monster terrorizing the city? She'd put him down for sure.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

RJ shoved the last of his clothes into his backpack. He was in the process of zipping it up when a wooden box caught his attention inside the cabinet. Curiously, he lifted the lid and a purple glow emitted from inside.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

RJ jumped and spun around, coming face-to-face with Rebecca. The look on her face told him that he didn't need to answer her question as she already knew the answer. "It's only for a couple of days," he said.

"RJ, we've been together for quite a while now," said Rebecca. "Tell me what's going on. I can help."

"That's exactly why I have to leave," RJ explained. "Your help could get you hurt, and I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."

Rebecca frowned and shook her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "How could you ever hurt me?"

"You remember when Dai Shi and I fought?" RJ asked. Rebecca nodded. "He tried to take my animal spirit. Well, ever since then I haven't been the same. My wolf, it's out of control, and until I can control my animal form I'm a hazard to you all."

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Rebecca asked, slightly hurt that he had kept this a secret. "I thought we could tell each other everything."

"You've been through a lot, I didn't want to burden you with more bad news," RJ explained.

"You should've said something sooner," Rebecca said. "I could've done research. I'm sure there's a spell somewhere that can help you."

RJ shook his head. "No, Rebecca, this is something I need to do on my own," he said. "And besides, if you're off doing research then Aliyah and Tyler would want to know why, and then they'd get involved, and the others would get curious, and then they'd want to help, which means they wouldn't be focusing on Dai Shi."

"Not if we -"

"I just need some distance until I'm back in balance," RJ interrupted. "You understand?" He kissed her cheek and headed for the door, leaving Rebecca to watch him go with a look of longing.

"But -" she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"I think RJ's having an affair," Aliyah told Tyler as they walked through the downtown area of Ocean Bluff. "It would explain the late nights, the disappearing, the lack of an answer when asked about his whereabouts. The signs are all there."

Tyler shook his head. "No way," he said. "RJ would never do that to Rebecca."

"Then where's he going when he disappears?" Aliyah asked. "Why won't he tell us?"

"Maybe he's working on something?" Tyler asked. "They haven't got married yet, maybe he's working on something for the wedding, or maybe he's working on something for your wedding?"

Aliyah shot him a look. Her marriage to Cam had been set on the back burner due to being a Ranger again. "I highly doubt that," she muttered.

"Look, just because you and RJ don't get along doesn't mean you can accuse him of being unfaithful," Tyler said. "Wait, you haven't told Rebecca this, have you?"

"No," Aliyah said. "Only you."

"Good. The last thing she needs now is the added worry of her fiance cheating on her with another woman."

"Or man."

"RJ's not gay," Tyler said.

"How do you know?" Aliyah asked. "We don't really know that much about him."

"You."

"Me what?"

"You don't know that much about him," Tyler said. "Unlike you, Ali, I actually made the effort to get to know my new brother-in-law."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Sue me for being angry at the man who stole my sister," she said.

"He didn't steal Rebecca."

"She left me," Aliyah said.

"You left her first, remember? Rebecca still hadn't graduated the Lightning Academy when you upped and left."

"Whatever," Aliyah shrugged. "She still left for Ocean Bluff without checking up on me. I could've been dead for all she knew."

Tyler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You seriously need to work on moving past this," he said. "It's ruining your chances of a relationship with anyone. You can't hold onto the past, remember that."

"Yeah, well, letting go isn't that easy," Aliyah muttered.

Screams prevented Tyler from replying. The two rangers looked up as a horde of civilians run towards them in terror. Side-stepping to avoid being trampled, Tyler and Aliyah exchanged looks and took off in the direction the innocents had come.

They arrived just in time to see RJ getting his ass kicked by a monkey.

As the monkey advanced on the wolf master, Aliyah unleashed a bolt of lightning, knocking him off balance and sending him flying through the air with a squawk.

RJ rolled over and looked up.

"RJ, are you OK?" Tyler called.

"Me? Yeah," RJ replied weakly.

"I'll get you!" the monkey squealed as he jumped back to his feet, advancing on RJ.

"Not if I get you first!" Aliyah yelled. She jumped over RJ and struck the monkey in the gut with her foot. He retaliated with a punch to the shoulder, but Aliyah caught his claw and twisted it to the side.

The monkey squealed again and tugged free, slashing at Aliyah with his claws.

Aliyah jumped back to avoid being hit. "Woah," she muttered, flashing back to the news report that morning. The animal that had attacked Ocean Bluff last night had been described has to have claws. This must've been him.

While Aliyah pondered the revelation of finding out the monster's identity, the monkey scampered towards RJ and punched him squarely in the chest.

"Hey!" Tyler shouted, dashing forward. He kickflipped the monkey back towards Aliyah, who dropped to the ground and kicked at his ankles. The monkey flew into the air and dropped back to the floor, crashing into a wall as Aliyah hit him with a high kick.

As the monkey slid to the floor, Tyler screamed, earning himself Aliyah's attention. She stopped short as she found a wolf standing in her path, separating her from Tyler. "What the hell?" she asked. "There's two monsters?"

"No, it's RJ," Tyler said.

"What are you talking about?" Aliyah asked.

"I don't know what happened," Tyler said. "He just transformed."

"But -" Aliyah ducked as RJ run at her, swinging his claws at her head. She tried to catch his fist but he was moving so erratically that she had a hard time keeping up.

"RJ, stop!" Tyler yelled running forward to help. He pulled the wolf master off of Aliyah.

The monkey chattered happily at the sudden turn of events and then took off.

"We have to stop him," Aliyah said, grabbing one of RJ's arms and trying to hold him at bay.

"I'm open to suggestions," Tyler said before he was thrown over RJ's shoulder. He groaned as he hit the floor.

Aliyah yelped as she too hit the ground. "Call the others," she said. "Tell them there's a rabid reject primate on the loose, and we've got our handsful with a messed up master."

"We can't hurt him," Tyler warned. "He's not in control."

"He's not hesitating to hurt us!" Aliyah snapped. "Why should we show him the same gratitude?"

"Aliyah -"

"Look out!"

Aliyah shoved Tyler aside as RJ jumped at them. He claws narrowly missing the green ranger's face.

"Enough playing around!" Aliyah said, rolling to her knees. She reached for her glasses and put them on, hitting the side and activating the voice recognition. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Once morphed, Aliyah shoved RJ away and aimed a kick for his chest.

"Aliyah!" Tyler shouted but the white ranger paid no attention. With a sigh, Tyler put on his own glasses and immediately contacted the others, he then morphed and joined Aliyah in subduing RJ, whilst also preventing the white ranger from destroying their friend.

RJ clawed his way up a brick wall and jumped off, landing on Aliyah's shoulders. The white ranger hit the ground with RJ pinning her down.

"Get off me!" Aliyah yelled, planting her foot into his stomach. But before she could kick RJ off he transformed back into a human.

"Aliyah?" RJ gasped.

Aliyah growled and kicked him off, knocking him into the wall with a crunch. "You asshole!" she yelled jumping to her feet. But before she could continue her rampage she was held back by Tyler.

"What the hell, RJ?" Tyler asked the wolf master.

RJ sighed and looked away. His secret was out, and worst of all, he had revealed it to the one person who wouldn't hesitate to put him out of his misery.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Once back at the loft, the rangers regrouped. Casey, Lily, and Theo had been trying to locate the primate somewhere in the city with Rebecca but had had no luck. The only conclusion was that he had returned to Dai Shi's temple.

"What happened out there?" Casey asked, looking from Aliyah to Tyler. The green ranger was supporting a very weakened RJ into his chair as Rebecca prepared an ice bag in the kitchen.

"That's what we'd like to know too," Tyler said. "What happened, RJ?"

"It's my animal form," RJ explained. "It's too powerful for my human spirit to handle. If I stay there too long, that fur doesn't go away."

"You mean you'd be stuck... as a werewolf?" Theo asked.

"Exactamundo," RJ said, wincing as the pain in his chest intensified.

"Then we have got to find a way to get you back in control," Casey said.

"Well, unless you can crawl into my head."

"What about a spell?" Tyler asked, looking around at Rebecca. "Isn't there a spell we can use to transport us into his head?"

"There is but it's forbidden," Rebecca said. "Too many spirits inside another person's head is as overloading as an animal spirit on a human spirit."

"It's too risky," RJ said, stubbornly. "This is one mess only I can undo. Until then, I'm a danger you've got to steer clear of. Ohh!" He grabbed his head as the wolf spirit howled.

Rebecca placed a comforting hand on RJ's arm. She hated seeing him in so much pain.

The alarms sounded, and the TV switched on to reveal the monkey back to his usual business.

"Tyler, Lily, stay with RJ," Casey said. "Theo, Aliyah and I'll -"

"I'll stay with him," Rebecca interrupted. "You guys are gonna need all the help you can get."

Casey nodded and turned to the others. "Alright. Let's go, guys," he said, leading the way from the loft.

Rebecca watched them go as RJ reached for the glass of water beside him, but ended up knocking it straight over onto the floor.

"I'll get some more," Fran said, picking up the glass and running from the room.

Rebecca sighed and looked down at RJ. "You're going to be OK," she promised, kissing his forehead.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Morphin' on the way to the scene, the rangers raced around the corner just as the monkey slashed open another car.

"Hey, monkey boy!" Casey yelled, earning the monkey his attention. The monkey squawked and jumped down from the car, ramming into the rangers as they approached. He tossed Theo and Casey over his shoulders and punched Lily in the chest, sending her flying.

"Gotcha!" Tyler yelled as he and Aliyah caught the primate by the shoulders. The monkey squealed and rushed forward, taking the two rangers with him. He kicked off a car and flipped through the air, leaving Tyler and Aliyah against the car side.

"This primate is working my last good nerve," Aliyah said, summoning her weapons.

"I'm with you!" Tyler agreed, summoning his own.

The two rushed forward and attacked. The monkey blocked and hit them both in the stomach, flipping them over in mid air.

"Hey!" Lily shouted. She had regained her foot and was running towards the monkey. The primate caught her wrist and shoulder, holding her at bay, and then tossed her aside too.

"That's enough!" Theo and Casey called, running to help, only to be served the same fate.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Hey, Rebecca, maybe I could make RJ some pizza," Fran said, returning with the glass of water. "'Cause you know how he's always saying that the best thing to -" she broke off as she found Rebecca on the floor trying to stop four heavily bleeding claw marks ripped into her chest.

"Fran, get out of here," Rebecca said, struggling against the pain.

"What happened?" Fran asked rushing forward. She set the glass of water down and knelt beside her friend.

"RJ, he transformed again, I tried to stop him but..." Rebecca gasped.

"What can I do?" Fran asked.

"Get out of here," Rebecca said. "It's not safe."

"I can't leave you!"

"You don't have a choice," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "He didn't leave, Fran. He's still here."

Fran's eyes widened as the sound of growling echoed from behind her. She glanced back and found RJ standing on the railing in the kitchen. He was in full wolf form, and he looked menacing and angry.

"Fran, run, now!" Rebecca said, trying to stand.

Not wanting to leave her friend, but also knowing she wouldn't stand a chance, Fran jumped to her feet and ran for the stairs. She barely made it as RJ leaped from the kitchen and landed on her, knocking her back onto the floor.

"FRAN!" Rebecca screamed.

Trembling with fear, Fran looked up into the face of RJ's animal form. She had read somewhere that wolves, just like dogs, could smell fear, but no matter how much she told herself to not be afraid, she couldn't help it. Seeing RJ this way terrified her.

"This isn't you, RJ," Fran said, trying to soothe both herself and the beast towering over her. "You - you are the - the kindest person I know. You and Rebecca took me in. You gave me a job. You and the rangers are my families. You wouldn't hurt a fly, and - and you won't hurt me."

RJ growled and pulled back a claw, ready to slash at Fran and end her life. But he hesitated like something was holding him back.

Rebecca watched with bated breath as Fran put her hand against RJ's claw. There was a pregnant pause where nothing happened, and then RJ reverted back to his human form.

RJ paused and gave himself the once over as he stood, helping Fran up along with him. "It's gone," he said, noticing the lack of fur. "I'm back. Thank you!" he hugged Fran tightly.

"Well, maybe next time you have a problem, you will run to your friends instead of away from them," Fran said.

"Now who's the master," RJ said, sounding and looking impressed. His gratefulness didn't last, however, has he spotted Rebecca across the court. He raced to her side and scooped her up, setting her in his chair as the blood continued to soak into her shirt.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Rebecca assured him. "I'll heal."

"I hurt you," RJ said.

"You weren't in control," Rebecca said. "Don't worry about it."

"That's easy for you to say," RJ muttered. "You're not the one Aliyah's going to skin alive."

"She wouldn't dare."

"I don't think she cares."

"Speaking of Aliyah," Rebecca said. "You need to go help them. Your wolf spirit is strong enough to destroy Monkewi."

"What about you?" RJ asked, hesitant to leave.

"I'll stay," Fran offered.

RJ still looked hesitant but knew that Rebecca was in safe hands. "OK," he said, kissing Rebecca's head. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here," Rebecca said. She watched him run from the room, pausing only to grab a wooden box from the cupboard.

Once RJ was gone, Fran turned to Rebecca. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Rebecca pointed at the cupboard RJ had just been in. "There's a gold cell phone in there," she said. "Can you pass it to me, please?"

Fran nodded and did as asked.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Monkewi hooted as he continued to annihilate the rangers. Whatever moves they threw at him, be it with their weapons or without, he was able to deflect them without batting an eyelid. Even Aliyah, who seemed to get angrier by the second, was no match.

"He's tough," Casey said, picking himself up off the floor after another beating.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"Give up," the monkey suggested. "You're no challenge for me."

The howling of a wolf caused the primate to stop and turn. He yelled and hit the ground as a purple spirit attacked.

"Maybe I can give you the challenge you're looking for," RJ said. He opened the box and reached inside, revealing a morpher. He tossed the box aside and held up his wrist. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" he morphed into a violet suit with black and silver markings. "With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"RJ, you're a Ranger?" Lily gasped.

"The wolf ranger!" Tyler grinned.

"What - another Ranger?" Monkewi squealed. "Rinshi! Attack!"

The fearsome foot soldiers bounded forward. RJ landed a few kicks and punches before jumping into the air and finishing them off with a powerful blast of energy. With the Rinshi defeated, RJ turned to the primate. For the first half of the fight, both RJ and the monkey seemed evenly matched before RJ gained the upper hand.

"I'm not finished yet!" RJ grinned. "Wolf morpher!" he opened the dial on top of his morpher and kicked up, emitting a powerful blast of purple energy through the kick and at the monkey, destroying him. "Monkey, out of business!" he smirked, as the others joined him.

"Talk about a master!" Lily and Theo bowed.

"That was awesome, RJ," Casey and Tyler gushed.

"Not bad for a rookie," Aliyah complimented.

RJ smiled and nodded. He knew once they got back to the loft and Aliyah saw Rebecca she wouldn't be so forthcoming with the compliments.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Hey, where's RJ?" Casey asked entering the kitchen along with the others. Fran, who had calmed down after the whole incident with Rebecca and RJ, had gone back to work. She had been given a calming draft by Rebecca and even offered a couple of days off to recover, but she had refused. She had meant what she said when she said the Rangers were her family and insisted on being around in case the team needed her again.

"Upstairs," Fran said.

"Rebecca?" Tyler asked.

"Last I checked she was resting," Fran replied.

Tyler looked impressed. "At least she's finally following orders," he said, climbing the stairs. He stopped as those in front of him stopped. He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard a growling from upstairs.

"That doesn't sound good," Lily said.

Panicked, the team, followed by Fran, rushed up into the loft to find it completely covered in feathers.

"What happened?" Theo asked, looking around.

"RJ?" Casey called, tentatively.

A whine came from behind the TV and a small gray dog wandered out holding a pillow in its jaws.

"Oh no," Fran whined. "RJ! He's stuck in the animal form forever."

"Uh, don't worry, RJ, I'll brush you every day," Casey said, hurrying down to the dog. He kneeled and petted the dog, who whined in response.

"And you can have all the pizza you want," Lily added.

"And a flea bath at least once a month," Theo said, looking at his hands and blowing the fur off.

Sensing a new arrival, Aliyah turned to the kitchen and scoffed.

"Ixnay on the flea bath," said RJ, making his appearance known. "But the brushing and the pizza? I'm game for that."

The team laughed as they each turned to look at the human RJ.

"But if you're there," said Tyler. "Who's this?"

"Nickie," RJ replied. "I've been dog sitting for the afternoon, and apparently not the good." He looked around at his almost destroyed pillows. "Rebecca's going to kill me."

Aliyah smirked. "I'll help her," she said.

RJ scowled at the white ranger before turning back to the dog. "Come on, Nickie, I think it's time to go home," he said.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Friday 27th January, 2016 at 04:21pm**


	15. True Friends, True Spirits

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"Grizzaka, you promised us a great victory," Overlord Carinsoar growled, entering the throne room. "Where is it?"

"We'll get it," Grizzaka snapped. "My Barrakooza is battling the Rangers now."

"You asked for a spirit - one that could possess a human," Overlord Jellica said, handing Grizzaka a led box.

Dai Shi, who had been kneeling before the Overlords, growled and stood. "You're giving him _my_ spirits?" he asked.

"They're my spirits now, Dai Shi," Grizzaka scoffed. "And now watch what my spirits can do. Ill winds, blow to the wolf ranger." He opened the lid and a bright light surfaced and rushed out of the temple.

Grizzaka laughed darkly.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

The Barrakooza sucked in a deep breath before blowing horrendous doses of the wind at the two megazords. The Jungle Master Megazord ducked down to avoid the attack as RJ jumped over them in his own Megazord and attacked with a flying kick. The monster dropped his guard and the winds disappeared.

Whilst RJ distracted the monster, the Jungle Master Megazord slammed its fist into its back as they returned to battle. Neither of the Rangers noticed a shimmering orange light enter RJ's Megazord or realise anything was wrong until the tiger fist smashed into the side of the gorilla.

"Hey, woah, what's happening?" Theo yelped, stumbling backward in surprise.

"Did we just get blindsided by our own teammate?" Casey asked as the Jungle Megazord hit the floor after RJ kicked its feet out.

"He does know which one's the bad guy, right?" Lily asked, picking herself up.

Aliyah shook her head and whipped around. Her tiger senses were going crazy as she sensed more than one spirit coming from RJ's Megazord. "I don't think that's the case, Lil," she said. "Someone's wrong. I can feel it."

"Wrong? Wrong how?" Tyler asked. He lifted his hand and blocked another punch from RJ's Megazord.

"RJ, what's wrong?" Casey asked, ducking to avoid another hit. "We're your friends."

A howl escaped from the Wolf Pride Megazord and it launched itself at the Rangers again, knocking them to the floor.

"Splendid," the Barrakooza smirked, watching the fight from the sidelines. "I don't even have to lift a fin. Grizzaka will be most pleased." He turned and walked away, earning himself the attention of Aliyah.

"Hey, wait!" the white ranger yelled, but the Barrakooza didn't heed her call and simply disappeared. Aliyah bit back a growl and turned her attention back to the Wolf Pride Megazord. "Alright, that is it!" She balled her hand into a fist, swung it around and struck RJ's Megazord in the face.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked, alarmed.

Aliyah ignored him and spun onto her left foot, turned in a complete circle, before swinging around with her right foot and smashing it into RJ's chest. The wolf pride Megazord stumbled into a building and lay motionless as Aliyah stormed forward. She slashed up with her claw booster as the claws on the end of her zord arm extended, striking the wolf pride Megazord.

A purple blast ignited between the two megazords and an explosion propelled them backward, ejecting each of the rangers and causing the megazords to disappear.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"What happened out there, RJ?" Casey asked the wolf master as they all arrived back at the pizza parlour.

"I don't know," RJ replied. "I was so sure I had control over my animal form."

"Obviously not," Aliyah said.

"We have to fix this, and fast," Tyler said. "If we don't then you could put all our lives at risk."

"He's right," RJ agreed.

"You can't morph - not till we figure this out," Theo said.

RJ sighed.

Aliyah frowned as she caught sight of Casey out of the corner of her eye. "What are you -?" she broke off as he threw a basketball into the air.

"Got it," Casey grinned.

"Uh, dude, the basket's over there," Aliyah, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I know."

"Then what - hey, that's Camille's little motormouth," said Aliyah spotting the fly in Casey's hand.

The fly buzzed nervously as Casey held him by the wing. "Ow, that hurts! No! Put me down!" he fretted. "Leave me alone! That's my wing!"

"You've got five seconds to tell us why you were spying," Casey said, holding the fly up for them all to see.

"Me, a spy?" the fly repeated. "No, no, no. I was just following my new friend."

"What new friend?" Tyler asked.

"I think he means me," RJ sighed. "My name's RJ, and I'm not your friend, little fly dude."

"But, you -"

"I kind of pulled him out from under some concrete," RJ explained as Casey set the fly down in his hands and cradled him.

"Yes!" the fly yelped. "You saved my life."

"So you saved his life, and now he thinks you're friends," Lily grinned. "Oh, I think that's so sweet."

"Of course he's being sweet - so we'll let him go," Theo said.

"Which we can't do," Casey agreed. "He heard us. He knows RJ can't morph. He'll tell Camille, and they'll -"

"No, I won't - honestly," the fly interrupted.

Aliyah scoffed. "And we're supposed to believe that?" she asked.

"If I had another chance, I'd rid myself of that loathsome chameleon once and for all."

"Loathsome?" Lily repeated. "That's a big word for such a cute, little fly."

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not really a fly any more than my friend RJ is a werewolf," the fly explained. "I'm a human just like you."

"Human?" Tyler repeated. "Funny looking human."

Aliyah shook her head and nudged Tyler in the ribs. "If you're human, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Centuries again, I was battling Camille when suddenly, she cast ancient larva dust over me, changing me into a fly. Ever since the day she cursed me, I've been a fly - kept prisoner within Camille's yucky stomach."

"Ew," the team groaned.

"So, I guess you really know her inside and out, huh?" Casey teased.

"Seriously?" Aliyah muttered.

"Poor little guy," Lily cooed. "Maybe we can help break Camille's curse."

Tyler shrugged. "Maybe we break it the way we do everything else," he said. "By defeating Dai Shi. Hey, wait, where are you going?" he asked quickly as the fly zoomed out of Casey's hands and into the air. "What's your name?"

"My name's Flit," the fly replied, humming around. "And my friend RJ better get rid of that evil spirit fast or there's gonna be big trouble."

"Evil spirit?" Casey repeated.

"Grizzaka sent an evil spirit into him - made his animal spirit go haywire," Flit explained.

Theo laughed in relief. "That's great," he said. "Then you didn't lose control, RJ." He looked around for the wolf-master and found him hunched over, his back to the team.

"RJ?" Tyler asked, taking a step forward.

Aliyah held him back as RJ turned, revealing his transformed state to the rest of the team.

"Oh no," Casey murmured, backing up.

"Look out!"

RJ launched himself at the rangers, but Aliyah intercepted him by jumping forward. She swung her left foot forward and hit the wolf in the head, kicking him away and towards the kitchen. RJ looped over the railing and landed on his feet, turning to snarl at the white ranger on the court.

"Come on, RJ," Aliyah taunted. "Come and get me!"

RJ howled and jumped over the railing again, soaring towards Aliyah. He caught her shoulders and forced her onto the floor; but she kicked him off as she planted her foot into his stomach, rolled backward and pushed him away.

Rolling back to her knees, Aliyah blocked RJ's claws and grabbed both his wrists, forcing them to his waist.

"Don't hurt him," Casey yelled.

Aliyah ignored the red ranger, jumped into the air and kicked both of her feet into RJ's stomach, knocking him away and onto the court. The wolf lost is footing and landed on his ass.

"I said don't hurt him," Casey said, grabbing Aliyah's arm as Tyler, Theo and Lily launched themselves at RJ.

Aliyah tugged herself free. "I don't know if you've noticed this or not, Casey, but he's not hesitating in trying to hurt us," she said.

"But he's not in control right now!" Casey argued.

"Spare me the compassion!" Aliyah snapped. "If we don't do something -"

"Guys!"

Aliyah and Casey snapped their attention away from each other and onto the others. "What?" they asked.

"When you're both done ripping into each other," said Tyler. "We need to find RJ."

The two tigers frowned and looked around, realising that in their dispute the wolf-master had escaped the loft. They sighed and stepped apart.

"Let's go," Casey said, leading the way out.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"It's been 10,000 years since the last beast war," Grizzaka said, speaking to both Jellica and Carnisoar, unknown that he was been eavesdropped on by Dai Shi outside the room.

"Yes. That one didn't go so well," Carnisoar agreed.

"When I'm done, no humans will walk the planet," Grizzaka said, as Jellica laughed darkly. "Barrakooza."

"Yes, Grizzaka," the soldier said, bowing to his superior.

"Continue your mission."

Outside the room, hidden amongst the shadows, Dai Shi stood listening. "No humans," he repeated. "I won't be pushed aside that easily." He turned away from the throne room, shoving Camille aside as she arrived behind him.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

The rangers continued to chase RJ through the city centre and out into open traffic with Flit leading the way. The only thing that caused them to stop running was the bleeping of their morphers.

"What is it is, Fran?" Casey asked, stopping to take the call.

" _That overgrown fish has shown up again,_ " Fran replied. " _And he's causing trouble._ "

"We're on it," Casey nodded.

Lily sighed. "When it rains, it pours," she said.

"What do we do?" Theo asked. "Split up?"

"We'll have too," Casey agreed. "Aliyah and I'll go after RJ. You three have got bigger fish to fry."

"Be careful," Tyler said.

"I'll be fine," Casey assured him.

"I don't mean with RJ," they green ranger said.

Casey forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks," he said, running in the opposite direction of the others. After hearing his decision, Aliyah had taken off with Flit, leaving him to catch up.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Gotcha!"

RJ struggled as Aliyah barrelled into him, knocking them both through a glass window of a nearby cafe. Innocents inside screamed in panic and fear and ran from the store as Aliyah struggled with RJ on the floor.

"Hold him steady," Flit called, buzzing overhead.

"What are you doing?" Aliyah asked.

"You'll see," said Flit. "Hold him." He flew in closer, under Aliyah's arm and emitted a sound too high for Aliyah to hear, pulsating it through the air and into RJ's head.

Aliyah watched as Flit opened an apparent connection between himself and RJ's subconscious, and although she couldn't see what was going on she could only assume it was a fight to the finish by the way Flit was speaking.

"What are you doing?"

Aliyah looked around as Casey finally arrived. "Good of you to -" she cut off as the red ranger dragged her away from the wolf master. "No! Are you out of your mind!" she yelled, pulling him off of her and shoving him into another glass window.

Casey sailed straight through, crashing onto the sidewalk outside.

RJ, who had managed to break the connection, howled and jumped at Aliyah, knocking them both back outside. Aliyah struggled to get the upper hand and was thankful when Casey dragged RJ off of her.

"RJ, enough! We're your friends!" Casey said, trying to hold him steady.

"Flit, whatever you're doing, do it faster!" Aliyah yelled, sliding across a coffee table and planting a kick in RJ's chest as he broke away from Casey. The force knocked him into the stone pillar and he struggled against both Tiger's holds as they held him fast by both arms.

"What's he doing?" Casey asked as Flit hovered in front of RJ, reopening the connection between them.

"Trying to help, apparently," Aliyah replied, strengthening her hold.

Suddenly a bright light exploded from RJ, knocking both Casey and Aliyah away from him. The two rangers stumbled into the other, grabbing onto the one another to hold each other up, as the light surrounded RJ. When it cleared, RJ lay on the floor, fur-free, and human.

"RJ?" Casey called, tentatively.

A gold light escaped RJ's chest and disappeared.

"Man, I'm glad you're back," Casey said, releasing Aliyah and hurrying to his master's side.

"Yeah, me too," RJ said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Aliyah looked up as Flit fell from the air and caught him carefully in her hands. "Oh, Flit, are you alright?" she asked.

"Ooh, I don't feel so good," Flit buzzed. "Just a little woozy. RJ?" he added, looking around for the wolf master.

"I'm great," RJ said, crawling over. "Thanks to you."

"Then... we're... friends?" Flit asked, unsure.

"Exactamundo," RJ said, smiling.

Flit buzzed, his wings moving feebly.

"I hate to break up this moment but we got to help the others," said Casey.

"It's OK," Aliyah said, jumping to her feet and passing Flit to RJ. "I got this one."

"Are you sure?" RJ asked.

Aliyah nodded. "Yep," she said, heading off. "I'm all charged up and in need of an outlet."

"We'll meet you there!" Casey called.

"Try and keep up!" Aliyah yelled, disappearing.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Barrakooza laughed as he stood over the three fallen rangers. "Three rangers are not enough to defeat me," he said, holding up his blasters, ready for the final attack.

"How about four rangers?"

Tyler, Theo, and Lily looked up as Aliyah jumped over them and morphed mid-flight. "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed - Jungle Master Mode!" she added as she landed. Her suit changed to accommodate her new powers, and her fingers tightened around her claw booster. "Spirit of the White Tiger, Full Fury! Jungle Master White Ranger."

"Aliyah!" Tyler called, happy to see her.

"One more makes no difference," Barrakooza said, firing his blasters at Aliyah.

Swinging herself through the air, Aliyah ducked and jumped to avoid the attacks. "We'll see just how much of a difference one can make," she said. "Try this on for size! Firing jets!" Flames erupted from both sides of Aliyah's hips, propelling her into the air. She hovered over Barrakooza and lifted her fist into the air. "Claw booster, lightning strike!"

Her jets disappeared and she dropped towards the ground, her claw booster striking Barrakooza from shoulder to stomach causing sparks to emit from his body. The sky above crashed as dark clouds rolled in, and a strand of white lightning streaked through the air. It hit exactly where Aliyah had struck, and caused Barrakooza to explode.

With the monster defeated, Tyler, Theo, and Lily joined their teammate, happy and eager to learn about RJ's fate.

"He's fine," Aliyah assured them. "He's taking care of Flit."

"What happened to Flit?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. Just a little light headedness from being inside RJ's head."

"Huh?"

Aliyah shook her own head and nodded in the direction she had come. "They should be on their way here," she said. "If we meet them half way, you can check in on Flit yourselves."

Lily nodded and started to lead the way out, but the ground shook as the monster grew behind them.

"Behold the mighty power of the Barrakooza spirit," the monster yelled, towering over the city. He leveled his blasters at the rangers and prepared to fire them, but was knocked aside as the wolf pride Megazord charged him.

The team sighed in relief, watching as RJ fought the monster alone. For a while, RJ held his own, before he was overpowered and knocked down by a powerful blast.

"That's our cue!" Aliyah said. "Spirit for the Leopard!" A platinum glow surrounded her and the powerful feline burst from her chest. It was joined by a gazelle, a penguin, an antelope, and a Gorilla.

"Jungle Master Megazord!" the team of five yelled as their zords combined together. They charged forward, blocking the attack from hitting the wolf pride Megazord.

"All right, let's give this guy a taste of his own medicine," Theo said, determined to end the battle.

"Jungle Master, Fury Fists!" the team commanded, swinging their arms around and around. The arms of the Megazord mimicked their actions, slicing through Barrakooza's water blasts with ease. Storming forward, the rangers punched the monster into the air and supported RJ as his Megazord propelled itself off of their shoulders, and smashed his foot into Barrakooza's stomach.

"Spin fury!" RJ commanded as a shard of metal popped out of his zord, only for the wolf to catch it in its mouth. RJ then kicked up, sending the shard spinning through the air towards the monster.

It struck him in the chest, causing him to turn to stone and then explode.

"Nice job," said Flit as he hovered nearby. He sighed in relief before falling to the ground. "Oh!" he whined, hitting the sidewalk.

"Flit!" RJ called, rushing to the little guy's side, the others in tow. "Hey, little buzz buddy, you OK?"

"This is all part of Camille's curse over me," Flit explained. "I can't be out of her stomach too long, or I-I fade away."

"We've got to get him back to Camille," Theo said.

"Are you crazy?" Aliyah asked. "He's just helped us, it proves he's not like them."

"RJ... it's OK," Flit hummed. "I have no choice. Maybe someday, I hope, we'll team up again."

"It would be an honour," RJ said.

A flicker of pink wrapped itself around Flit, pulling him out of RJ's hands and back towards Camille.

"Hey!" Aliyah snapped, starting forward. Casey's hand on her shoulder held her back.

"Picking on a poor defenseless fly," Camille hissed. "Now, that's really scraping the bottom of the barrel."

"Oh, please don't swat me," Flit pleaded. "I wasn't doing anything - just talking."

"I'm not going to hurt you, my little fluttery fly," Camille said as nicely as possible. She grasped him tightly and walked away.

Casey released Aliyah as Camille disappeared from view. "We'll find a way to break the spell, Flit," Aliyah murmured. "I promise."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Why do you suddenly care about someone other than yourself?" Rebecca asked.

"Ouch," Aliyah said, feigning injury. "And I care because I know what it's like to be cursed and forced to do something you don't want to do. Look, Rebecca, Flit helped us today, he saved RJ's life, we couldn't have done it without him. We owe it to him to save his life. Just tell me how."

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe there's a spell or something, but I'd have to research it."

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll research a way to transform him back into a human," Rebecca said. "But, if I can't find it, you can use this as a determination to destroy Dai Shi. Just add Flit to the rest of the innocent lives you'll save by defeating him once and for all."

"That list gets longer every day," Aliyah groaned.

"And it's going to continue getting longer before we arrive at the final fight," Rebecca said. "Which is why you need to be prepared, and ready."

"I'm prepared," Aliyah said, grabbing her jacket and heading for the stairs. "I'm ready. I was born ready."

"I'm serious, Aliyah," Rebecca called.

"Really? I thought you were Rebecca?" Aliyah grinned and headed downstairs. "Goodnight," she yelled, disappearing from view.

Rebecca sighed, shook her head and headed back into her bedroom. Her sister was a massive pain in the ass at times.

Mid-way down the stairs, Aliyah frowned as she found the kitchen in disarray, followed by shouts and bangs coming from the restaurant. Jumping down the last few steps, the white ranger passed through the door into the parlour and found the others throwing around mops, spatulas, caps, and towels into the air.

She was about to ask what was going on when the sound of buzzing caught her attention, and she saw a black fly land on Casey's nose. Rolling her eyes, Aliyah approached the others as Casey scrunched up his face in anticipation, and the others raised their weapons ready to strike.

"Gotcha!"

Silence fell as Aliyah's hand snapped in front of Casey's face and grabbed the fly between her fingers. "You guys are supposed to be Pai Zhuq students," she said, looking around at Theo, Lily, and Casey, "and you can't catch a single fly? Pathetic." She shook her head and walked outside.

"She really needs to get over Flit," Theo sighed.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter** **written** **by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Thursday, February 02, 2017 at** **3:18am**


	16. Path of the Rhino

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Shout Outs:** Thank you too **TimJudd342** and **SPB Wolf** for favoring and alerting this story. Appreciate it.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"Do you guys actually sell anything other than pizza?" Aliyah asked, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "I'm starved, but I've had pizza for the last week, and it's turning my stomach."

"Have you read the sign outside?" Theo asked. "The one that says Jungle Karma _Pizza_?"

Aliyah shot him an annoyed look. "There's plenty of pizza places in Blue Bay Harbour that sell other things, you know," she said.

"Good for Blue Bay Harbour," Theo replied.

The door opened and Lily rushed in behind a young man with short blond hair. "Guys," the cheetah said, startled. "This is inspector Fuller from the Health Department."

"Health Department?" Aliyah replied. "But we already had an inspection a few days ago."

"There have been complaints," Inspector Fuller said. "I've been sent to do a follow-up."

Aliyah narrowed her eyes at the Inspector as he turned to Lily. "This is gonna be ugly," he said. "You better get the owner. These counters are filthy," he traced his finger across the table, pulling up flour and sauce from the surface.

"They're covered in food preparations," Aliyah said.

"Let's get this cleaned pronto," Fuller said, pointing at the oven.

"It's in use," Aliyah interrupted. "Unless you want to be the reason many customers go hungry, I'd tell you to pump your breaks."

"Aliyah," Casey hissed.

"What?"

Inspector Fuller grabbed a tomato from the bowl and placed it on the table.

"These should be fresh," Casey said.

"They are fresh," Aliyah said. "They were only bought this morning."

Inspector Fuller slammed a pizza board down on top of the tomato, causing it to explode all over Casey. Fuller then licked the juice off the board and nodded. "You're right," he said, moving towards the fridges. "Let's check out this milk here. Hmm," he grabbed the carton and handed it to Casey, "and this cheese. You're in my way," he added as Aliyah crossed her arms and blocked his path.

"Good," Aliyah said. "Because you're making a big mistake coming in here. I already told you, we've had an inspection, and we were given the all clear."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, what's going on here?" RJ asked, hurrying down the stairs with Rebecca and Lily in tow.

The inspector grinned and turned to face them.

"Dominic?" Rebecca asked, stunned at the arrival of an old friend.

"Dom! I should have known," RJ laughed, crossing the kitchen and hugging his old friend. "Hey, this is my old buddy from Pai Zhuq," he added to the rangers as Dominic hugged Rebecca. "Dominic, this is Casey, Fran, Theo, Lily, and Aliyah."

"Hey," Dominic smiled. "Gotcha."

"Hey, come on upstairs, man," RJ said, leading his old friend towards the stairs. "Where you been? Last I heard, you were wondering the world like a nomad. Oh, and you've got to hear about Dai Shi."

"Dai Shi?" Dominic repeated.

"Yeah, one hell of a screw up there, I'll tell you," said Rebecca, following the two.

Aliyah scoffed, folded her arms, and shook her head in disbelief. "I dislike him already," she said.

"You and me both," Casey agreed.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"So, how long can you stay?" Rebecca asked, setting a glass of water down in front of Dom.

"Only a day or two," Dominic answered. "To much time in one place, and I get antsy."

"Well, then, we can catch up later," Rebecca said. "Right now, I've got work to do."

"Do you need any help?" Dom asked. "Like I said, I'm only here a day or two, hardly enough time to catch up if you're working all day. Besides, I'd love to make pizzas."

Rebecca looked thoughtful. "Sure," she said. "I'll get Casey to find you a job." She called the red ranger, leading Dom back down into the kitchen. "Casey, Dom's going to be helping out while he stays. Find a job, please?"

"Sure," Casey said. "Follow me, Dominic." He led the newbie out into the parlor. It was early evening, all the customers had headed home, and it was time for the crew to clean up and make sure everything was ready for the morning rush. Finding the item he needed from the cupboard, Casey handed it to Dom and smiled. "I'll inspect when you're finished."

"Finished what?" Dom asked.

Casey squatted down beside a table and looked at the underside. Dom followed him and frowned. "You want me to scrape gum?" he asked.

"Well, I'm cleaning the toilets," Casey said. He backed away from the table, straightened up, and walked back to the front counter where Fran was folding aprons and towels.

Dom waited until Casey had disappeared before standing up and approaching Fran. "So, did you go to Pai Zhuq, too?" he asked.

"Oh - me?" Fran asked, blushing. "No. I've hardly even left Ocean Bluff. The only places I have been too having been in books."

"Books?" Dom asked, pushing aside the pile Fran had made up, and knocking Casey's hat into the trash. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, why, is that weird?" Fran asked, suddenly nervous and ashamed.

Dom sighed and reached behind him. "I always have a book with me," he said, pulling out a paper copy of the latest book he was reading. "When I'm alone, they're kind of like my friends. Here. The Pirate Skeleton. Arr, why don't you give it a read, matey, or you be a scurvy dog."

Fran laughed and took the book, as Dom leaned on the counter to talk some more.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Dominic was, uh, one of the best," Rebecca explained to Tyler, Theo, and Lily as they placed the newly bought items in the back of the truck. "Master Mao was going to choose him to be a protector."

"Why didn't he?" Lily asked.

"Eh, because Dom had a curious streak," RJ replied. "He wanted to see everything, do everything. Master Mao sent him out to find a focus, and years later, he's still looking."

"Can't he looking that hard then, can he?" Tyler asked.

"It's not easy to find a focus, Tyler, you should know that better than anyone," Rebecca said. "Your plans weren't to take over the lightning academy until after your parents died."

"Murdered," Tyler corrected. "My parents were murdered, and besides, focusing on the lightning academy didn't exactly bode well for me."

"But it gave you something to do before being a Ranger," Rebecca said. "You had a focus."

Tyler shrugged and handed his box to Theo, who put it in the back of the truck. Suddenly the ground shook underfoot and innocents ran towards the rangers, screaming in terror.

"Come on!" Lily said, racing towards the centre of the destruction. The others followed her.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"... well, Dustin was goofy."

"Not like this," said Aliyah. "This guy's idea of a joke is smashing fresh tomatoes over everybody. Not even Dustin, or your brother, I might add, would've done that."

Connor looked thoughtful and then nodded. Eric may have been a jokester from time to time, but even he knew the difference between creating a joke and smashing fruit over somebody.

"How long did you say you were in town for?" Aliyah asked.

"Why, missing me already?" Connor teased.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "No, dweeb," she scoffed. "I could just use a break from the cafe for a while. I've talked to the others but they have classes, and Tori has the shop now, so..."

"So, I'm second best?" Connor asked, insulted.

"If you want to be, sure," Aliyah teased.

"I should ditch you for that," Connor said. "Head back to Reefside now."

"But you won't," Aliyah said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you've missed me too, I can tell."

It was Connor's turn to roll his eyes. He had to admit, he had missed her. She was his best friend, and he missed hanging out and getting into all kinds of trouble with her. He especially missed playing soccer against someone who wasn't afraid to give as good as she got.

"Fine, I'll stay a few more days," said Connor. "But you're going to have to let me crash at yours."

"You can have the spare room," said Aliyah. "Ronny sleeps with Tyler when she's around, so it's never used."

"I'd be concerned if they were this far into their relationship and not sleeping together," Connor said.

"They haven't even had their 1 year anniversary yet."

"So?" Connor asked. "How long were you with Cam before you started sleeping with him?"

"6-9months," Aliyah replied.

"Exactly! So quit being so hypocritical."

"You're just jealous that you've got no one to sleep with," Aliyah teased.

"I have Bella."

"Who's Bella?"

"Eric's new bloodhound."

Aliyah snickered. "Wow, dude, you've really lowered your standards," she teased.

"Shut up," Connor said, shoving her shoulder.

Suddenly a scream caught their attention, it came from the other side of the street. Both Connor and Aliyah looked up to see a crocodilian monster chasing people through the streets.

"Hey!" Aliyah yelled without hesitation.

The crocodile turned in her direction and laughed. "More fear for me," he said, snapping his jaws at them.

"Think again, Rinshi," Aliyah snapped.

"Not just any Rinshi," the crocodile said. "I'm Crocovile."

"Cute," Connor said. "I wish we had our Dino powers. We could take him, just like old times."

Aliyah smirked. "Well, I'm not exactly defenseless," she said. "They're not as good as my Dino powers, but they'll do."

"Using your ninja powers isn't fair."

"Who said anything about ninja powers?" Aliyah asked. She patted his arm and turned back to crocovile, taking her glasses from her jacket pocket. "Watch and learn, hot shot - Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Connor's jaw dropped as Aliyah morphed before his eyes. "No way, dude," he breathed. He hadn't known she was a ranger again, although he should've guessed seeing as her prophecy was still intact.

Jumping into battle, Aliyah fought the monster long enough for the others to arrive, but even with their combined strength, it wasn't enough to take down Crocovile.

"Where's Casey?" Lily asked.

"Guys," the red ranger called, running towards them. He was still unmorphed but had his glasses in his hand.

"Where've you been?" Tyler asked.

"It doesn't matter," Casey said, shaking his head. "I'm here now. Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" he morphed and turned to the monster. "The odds just changed, buddy!"

Unbeknownst to the rangers, Dominic had followed Casey from the restaurant and was watching from nearby, along with Connor and Rebecca who had regrouped before Casey arrived.

Chasing Crocovile up a set of stairs, Aliyah and Casey yelled out as they were hit in the stomach and tossed over the side. Crocovile laughed, slid down the pole, and slashed at the other rangers at the bottom. He spun around and towered over them as the red and white rangers recovered first.

"And now for the knock-out punch," Crocovile growled.

The Rangers staggered together as the monster closed in on them, but before he could attack Dominic appeared, grabbing the monster around the middle and trying to wrestle him aside.

"Dom, get out of there!" Rebecca yelled from where she was watching with Connor.

"Don't mess around!" Casey yelled.

Crocovile growled and tossed Dom off and into a car. The jokester shook off the shock and turned, ducking as Crocovile grabbed at him.

"Over here," Dom teased, ducking again. He ripped open the car door and slid inside, away from the crocodile and jumped out the other side.

"Hey! Come back here!" Crocodile growled, chasing him.

"Wrong way," Dom taunted. "Over here now."

Angered, Crocovile lunged for Dom who evaded by rolling across the roof. Crocovile followed him, gripped him by the arms and threw him into the hood of the car. Roaring, Crocovile swung at Dom, who ducked to avoid being hit, and leaving Crocovile to hit the car across the road.

The rangers gasped as the car flew towards Rebecca and Connor, both of whom had nowhere to run for safety.

"Gotcha!" Aliyah said ninja streaking across the street. She powered down just as she reached her sister and best friend, and the car phased straight through them.

Rebecca sighed in relief, as Aliyah relinquished her enhanced powers and released them.

"Are you guys alright?" Aliyah asked.

"Yeah," Connor said, nodding. Without his dino powers he felt useless and vulnerable and hated knowing that if it hadn't been for Aliyah, he'd probably be dead right now.

Rebecca nodded and walked to RJ as he and the others de-morphed, and turned on Dominic.

"Dom, are you OK?" RJ asked, winding an arm around Rebecca.

"Never better," Dom said, wiping himself down. "You should have told me you guys were Power Rangers."

"Sorry I was late," Casey said. "I got held up."

Dom frowned as Casey's gaze never wavered from his. What had he done?

"I don't care why you were late," Aliyah said, approaching with Connor. "I do care about what he is doing here!" she pointed at Dominic purposely.

"I wanted to help," Dom said.

"Help? You call almost getting my sister and best friend killed, _helping_?" Aliyah repeated.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Theo chuckled as he led the others into the loft alongside Casey. "How could you not hear us call?" he asked.

"Dominic knocked them in the trash," Casey explained, again. "It's not my fault."

"All right, dudes, cool your jets," RJ interrupted, stopping any further harassment against his friend. "It's all water under the bridge."

"Is it?" Aliyah asked. "Is it really? Considering it was your friend that put your fiancé and my best friend in danger of being crushed."

"Aliyah, it's okay," Rebecca said. "Neither Connor nor I were remotely injured."

"Thanks to yours truly," Aliyah argued.

Rebecca sighed and looked to Tyler. The green ranger shrugged and placed a hand on Aliyah's shoulder. Aliyah shook her head, shrugged off her brother and walked away. Connor, who had come back to the loft with them, followed behind her.

"I want to join you," said Dominic, arriving behind them all.

Aliyah stopped dead and Connor almost run into the back of her.

"Help you fight Dai Shi," Dominic added. "Master Mao told me I'd find my path when I least expected it. And, man, I didn't expect any of this. I feel like... like I've wandered in the dark for six years and today the sunlight finally hit my face."

"Too bad, it didn't blind you," Aliyah muttered.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca hissed.

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Casey said, quickly.

"I agree," Theo said. "Everything's a big game to you. Someone would get hurt."

"Someone almost got hurt," Aliyah said.

"Aliyah!" Rebecca snapped.

"Please, give me a chance," Dom begged.

RJ sighed and looked around at the Rangers, the pleading look on his face was one that could pull on the heartstrings.

"If he joins, I quit," Aliyah said, walking away. Connor and Tyler raced after her, leaving the others to follow behind.

RJ glanced at Rebecca who shrugged. They needed Aliyah on the team, they couldn't risk her quitting on them now. "Dom, you can't join the team -"

"I know," Dom interrupted, slightly heartbroken. "Unless they want me too. Then I guess I'll just make them want me." He added.

Rebecca hesitated. "Uh, tread carefully," he said. "Aliyah's not easily persuaded."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"... Okay, check on 2 and 4, water on 7."

Theo and Casey watched as Dom disappeared into the kitchen. "The guy's all over it, huh?" Theo asked. Casey shrugged and followed after the newcomer as Theo ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and stabbed it through the pin on the counter.

"Batter up," Dom called, throwing a roll of pizza dough at Fran. The bookworm hit it with a wooden table and knocked it towards Casey. The red ranger ducked in time and looked around the kitchen. The place was like a bomb shelter. Dough littered the walls, clearly from where Dom and Fran had been messing around.

Without a word, Casey set a platter of condiment shakers down. "Fill these pepper shakes," he addressed Dom. The newbie nodded and Casey left.

Fran looked sheepishly at Dom before both broke into laughter.

Grabbing a pepper shaker, and a large jar of pepper, Dom started to carefully empty a cup full into their respective containers.

Once his job was done, Dom returned the pepper shakers to the shop floor and helped Lily hand them out to different tables and booths.

"You know, I don't know why everyone always panics about the lunch rush," Dom said, approaching Aliyah, Connor, and Tyler as they sat at the counter, munching on their own pizza.

"Ohh!" a customer yelped, jumping to her feet and waving her hand in front of her mouth.

"Ohh! Whoa!" another customer shouted, doing the same.

Aliyah frowned as she lowered her pizza slice and looked to Connor who's eyes had just widened. "Are you OK, dude?" she asked.

"Hot!" Connor said, flapping his hand over his mouth.

"It's just come out of the oven," Tyler said, taking a bite of his own slice. He chewed and swallowed before jumping to his feet, and kicking his stool away. His hand also flailing about his mouth.

Aliyah growled and turned to Dom. "What did you do?" she snapped.

Dom held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't -" he stammered.

"I said pepper, not hot chili pepper," Casey said, walking out of the kitchen holding a half empty jar.

"Water on the double!" Theo called, racing into the kitchen along with Lily and Aliyah. The three of them grabbed several jugs of ice cold water and returned to the shop floor, distributing it evenly amongst the customers.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Dom sighed as he spoke with Rebecca. "I see what you mean about Aliyah being hard to persuade," he said. "She seems heavily set against even befriending me."

"Once Aliyah's made up her mind about someone it's hard to change it," Rebecca said. "She has trust issues."

"But her indecision seems to make it difficult for me to fit with the others."

"Well, a lot of people take their cue from others," Rebecca said, "and a lot of people are cautious of staying on Aliyah's good side."

"So you're saying the others are afraid to let me join because they don't want to bring Aliyah down on them?" Dom asked. "Why are they so afraid of her? Her bark seems worse than her bite."

Rebecca smiled lightly. "You haven't seen her on a bad day yet," she said. "Today was just a taste of what she's capable of. If she hadn't managed to save Connor and me, then you'd probably be in the emergency room right now."

"Really?" Dom asked slightly nervous.

"Trust me when I say you should be thankful for the prophecy," Rebecca said. "Aliyah can be evil without turning evil. I'd hate to see what she'd be like if there was a chance to fully convert her. She's scary now."

Dom's eyes widened.

Rebecca patted his shoulder and looked out as Theo and Lily who were training on the court. "Keep it up, guys, you're doing great," she encouraged.

"Can I make one alteration?" Dom asked, stepping onto the court. He took Lily's bo and thrust it out in front of him. "When you strike like this, rotate your wrist, more power." He handed her back the bow and took the tonfa from Theo. "When you shift from side to side," he tossed the tonfa around in his palm. "Loosen your fingers." He handed the weapon back. "You're gonna see a big difference."

"Thanks," Lily said.

Dom nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. Rebecca had joined RJ in his little corner, leaving the cubs to continue their training alone.

"I think he's fitting in well," RJ said. "Don't you?"

Rebecca looked around as Lily and Theo yelled. She ducked as a tonfa flew overhead and smacked into the rotating fan, startling RJ, as Lily's bo soared into the kitchen almost hitting Casey has he finished feeding Cookie.

"I couldn't hold it," Lily said.

"There's grease on them," Theo agreed, looking at his fingers.

Dom sighed and dropped the chicken he was eating back into his bowl.

Rebecca bit her lip and turned to RJ. "No, I don't think he is," she said sadly. "And I don't think Aliyah's going to let him stay - I know it's not her choice, but the others are already rallying around her in making him feel unwelcome."

RJ sighed as he realised Rebecca was right. Sometimes he wished his sister-in-law was more forthcoming.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"So he made his decision and decided to leave," RJ explained as he loaded a pizza into another box.

Fran, who had just walked in, stopped. "Dominic left?" she asked.

"It's for the best, right?" Casey asked, popping up from under a table. "We gave it a try. It didn't work."

Theo and Aliyah nodded.

"Did you?" Fran asked.

"Did we what?" Tyler asked.

"Did you really... try?" said Fran. "So he jokes around. I kind of liked it."

"Me too," Lily agreed, earning a look from Casey.

"Did you ever give him a chance to show you what he was really made of?" Fran asked. "Even once?"

Aliyah scoffed. "I see the bookworm's got teeth," she said, mildly impressed by Fran's confidence.

Theo and Casey glanced at one another as the phone rang and Fran ran to answer it. Once she was done, she hung up, grabbed the pizza boxes and left.

"Go," Lily said, urging Casey to follow Fran.

"She's right," Theo said. "We never truly gave him a chance. We just automatically assumed the worst and never expected him to amount to anything, much less a Power Ranger."

"And it's like you guys said," said Tyler, looking to RJ and Rebecca. "Master Mao was going to make him a guardian, that has to amount to something, right?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Just because Fran has a crush on Dominic, doesn't mean she is right," said Aliyah. "Dom is a safety hazard! We don't have time to mess around as Power Rangers. You saw what happened yesterday, Dom's joking around put Rebecca and Connor in danger."

"You can't hold that against him forever," Rebecca said.

"Can't I?" Aliyah asked. "I never forgave Hunter for almost killing me, I never forgave Trent for keeping his father's secret from the Dino Rangers, therefore I can never forgive Dom for nearly crushing my best friend!" She stood and stormed upstairs.

Rebecca sighed. "That went well."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Theo, Lily, and RJ yelled as they were thrown from the bridge, landing on the road below as Crocovile laughed loudly, landing before them.

"When I'm through with you, the entire city will be next," Crocovile vowed as Aliyah and Tyler jumped over their fallen team-mates, and tag-teamed the Rinshi. For a while, it seemed to work before Crocovile blasted the two ninjas off of their feet and into the others.

The team groaned and looked up as Crocovile stood over them. Nearby, Camille was watching.

"Finish them, Crocovile!" Camille shouted.

"Strike Rider - High Speed!"

The Rangers looked around as Casey's bike slammed into the side of him, knocking him into a wall. Dismounting, Casey joined his teammates as Dom arrived, racing to the red ranger's side.

"Dominic, I thought you left?" Lily gasped.

"I almost left," Dominic corrected.

"Well, right now, you'd better step aside," Theo said.

"Hey, give him a chance," Casey said, defensively.

"You're kidding, right?" Aliyah asked.

Casey shook his head. "You're in for a surprise," he told her.

"I hate surprises."

Casey rolled his eyes and turned to Dominic, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ready?" he asked.

Dominic nodded. But before he could take action against Crocovile, RJ stopped him.

"Dom, this will ranger up your Rhino spirit," RJ said, handing Dominic a black bracelet with a silver kanji.

"Thanks," Dom said, slipping the bracelet onto his wrist. He then turned his back on the team and faced off against Crocovile. "Rhino morpher initiate." The bracelet transformed into a weapon. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Dom morphed into a black suit with silver marking. "With the power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"Rhino Ranger?" Camille snorted. She snapped her fingers, and a large group of Rinshi appeared.

"Bring it!" Dom grinned, running at them.

As Dom finished the Rinshi and took on Crocovile, the rangers, save for Aliyah, cheered him on from the sidelines. In Aliyah's case, she just stood stoic, her arms folded as Dom kicked ass. She would admit that he had the skill, but she still didn't like how everyone seemed to be ignoring the fact that he put two innocents in danger just yesterday, and if there was one thing she knew how to do effectively, that held a grudge.

"That Croc has met his match," RJ said.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"The Rhino spirit is one of the toughest animal spirits there is," RJ explained, "and Dominic knows how to use every bit of it."

"He's a show pony," Aliyah said.

Tyler nudged her as the others chose to ignore her.

"Had enough?" Dom asked, kicking Crocovile aside. "Rhino Blade! Super slash!" he raised his weapon into the air, where it glowed orange, and then brought it down on top of the crocodile, splitting him in half.

The team cheered and rushed forward to meet Dom. Aliyah followed grudgingly behind.

"Now that's Rhino power!" Casey grinned. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," Dom said, his gaze setting on Aliyah.

Even though she couldn't see him, Aliyah felt his gaze through her suit and glared through her visor. She scoffed and turned away. "You got lucky," she said.

Dom sighed as he realised he still had a long road ahead to gain Aliyah's trust, and if what Rebecca had told him about her sister during their time at the academy was true, that road was real rocky.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"You could've told me you were a ranger," Connor said. "Who else knows?"

"Uh, the Ninjas and Ronny," Aliyah said.

"So none of the Dino's?"

Aliyah shook her head.

Conner sighed in relief. "Awesome! I'm the first," he said. "If you had told the dinos and left me out, I would seriously start to question our friendship."

"You're such a dweeb," Aliyah said.

"But you love me, right?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to entertain that question with an answer," she said. "It'll only blow your already huge ego up even more, and I'll never get you through the door."

Connor chuckled as Dom set their pizza on the table. "Thanks, Dom," he said. "You know, he's not really that bad."

"Not you too," Aliyah groaned.

"What?" Connor asked, biting into a pizza slice. "You've got to learn to trust at some point, Ali, you did with us."

"He nearly killed you, you do realise that, right?"

"Nearly," Connor said. " _Nearly_ killed me."

"He still put you in danger!" Aliyah argued. "If I didn't have genetically enhanced skills, or if I hadn't have been there, you and Rebecca would've been crushed. Excuse me for not being able to forgive that."

"You're your own worst enemy," Connor said.

"You're figuring that out now?"

Connor shook his head and took a gulp of his soda.

Meanwhile, over at the front counter, Dom set a gift box down in front of Casey. "It's just something you wanted me to get," he said. "Sorry, it took me a while."

Casey opened the box curiously and rolled out a large, multi-coloured ball and held it up. "The gum?!" he exclaimed in disgust. "Dom!"

Dom grinned and winked as the others laughed.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

I hope you all liked the changes! Initially, Rebecca was supposed to come back as the Black Ranger, but that changed during planning, and since I really didn't want two white Rangers on the team, I decided to make Dominic the black ranger instead. Besides, a black rhino is rarer than a white one, so it all adds up in the end.

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Tuesday, February 21, 2017, at 02:30pm**


	17. Dash for the Dagger

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"Morning," Lily greeted Dom as he approached the breakfast table.

Dom smiled and took the glass of orange juice that Casey was holding out to him. "Last night, I dreamt of Master Mao," he said.

"Master Mao?" Theo asked, sitting up from the chair and lowering his book.

"What did he say?" Lily asked.

"It was more like a memory of the day I left Pai Zhuq," Dom explained. "He gave me a control dagger."

"A what dagger?" Casey asked, confused.

"Control dagger. It's an ancient blade about yea-big," Dom gestured with his hands. "All he said was, 'someday, it'll help guide you on your path'."

"Maybe it's not just a legend,"

The team paused and looked over into the loft to see RJ meditating on the court.

"Maybe what's not just a legend?" Dom asked.

"The dagger - it controls the rhino nexus," RJ explained.

"The what -?"

"You see, in the jungle of spirits, there's this massive tree, and at the top, the powers of the rhino," RJ explained. "Now, without the dagger, no one gets through. But if you have the dagger, you're sweet. You go straight in. That's the legend, anyway."

"And I possess the spirit of the rhino," Dom theorised. "So unlocking the powers of the rhino is my destiny."

"So... where is the dagger?" Theo asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I keep it in a very, very safe place," Dom grinned. "I'll be back." He walked off, leaving the others to exchanged uncertain looks.

Theo shook his head and tossed his book onto the table. "Maybe I'll just go with you," he said, running off after Dom.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah stopped as Dom turned left and entered a cafe on the main street. "What the - what are you doing?" she asked, following him to his table. "We're not eating. We're looking for that dagger."

"But I'm starving," Dom said. "I didn't eat breakfast."

"That's your problem," Aliyah said. "Get your ass -" she broke off as a waitress approached their table.

"What can I get you?" the woman asked.

"Um, number four, please, extra tomato," Dom replied.

Aliyah sighed and shook her head at the woman. "He'll take it to go, thanks," she said.

"Do you take anything seriously?" Theo asked. "If Master Mao appears to you in a dream - are you even listening?" he snapped as he noticed Dom fidgeting in his seat, and looking around.

Dom grunted as he pulled his hand free from the seat behind him.

"What are you - that, that's your secret hiding place?" Aliyah asked as Dom pulled back a cloth, revealing a blue blade beneath.

"Genius, huh?" Dom asked, happy with himself. "No one's gonna put their hands down there."

"How long has it been under there?" Theo asked. "You've been gone for six years."

"I put it there before I left," Dom answered.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and snatched the blade from Dom. "You're disgusting!" she said. "Do you have no respect for things?"

"New rule - anyone, but you, can touch the dagger. Period," Theo said, standing and following Aliyah from the cafe.

Dom made a dash after them, bumping into the waitress with his food. He paid her quickly, told her to keep the change and run after his friends. "Guys!" he whined, catching up to them near a cab.

"We're in a hurry. Can we share the ride, please?" Theo asked the passenger. It was a middle-aged woman with three loads of washing.

"Sure. Get in," the woman said.

Aliyah slid into the passenger seat as Theo and Dom joined the woman in the back.

"Thanks," Theo said, hastily jumping into the car.

"I've had that thing for six years," Dom said as the car trundled through the busy streets. "I could have gone to the rhino nexus a long time ago."

"Like Master Mao would say 'Everything happens for a reason'," Theo said, examining the dagger.

Finally, they reached their destination, the laundromat. Aliyah remained in the car whilst Theo and Dom helped the woman, named Linda, out of the taxi with her laundry. Once they were back inside, the car was off again. This time its destination was the Jungle Karma Pizza restaurant.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Stop!" Casey called as he, RJ, Lily, and Tyler arrived at the scene of the destruction.

The monster turned and hesitated. "Huh?! One, Two, Three, Four... where are the other rangers?!" he demanded.

"Four is enough for you!" Lily growled.

"Ha! I'll destroy you first, then I'll find your friends!" the monster laughed.

The rinshi launched itself at the rangers, hitting them hard and knocking them to the ground. Rolling back to his feet, Tyler and Lily raced forward to meet the rinshi head on, it blocked their attacks and punched them both, throwing them to the ground. He then knocked Casey and RJ down,

But despite their confidence in taking the monster down with just four rangers, the rinshi made easy pickings out of them.

"Better call in the others," Tyler told Casey. The red ranger nodded and contacted the others through his comms link.

" _We're on our way,_ " Aliyah said, answering the call. " _And we've got the dagger._ "

"Awesome!" Casey said before he was thrown off his feet as Lily was thrown into him. He groaned and rolled onto his knees just as he heard Aliyah yelling over the link.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?! YOU IDIOT!"_

Casey carefully cut the connection and looked to Tyler as the green ranger staggered to a halt beside him. "That didn't sound good," he said.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, blocking the bird and allowing Casey to kick him away. The two rangers raced forward and jumped over their friends, double-teaming the rinshi in hopes of taking him down.

"Aliyah's shouting at someone," Casey said, struggling to hold the monster. "She's calling them idiots and asking how they could lose something."

Tyler groaned. "Who wants to bet Theo or Dom has lost the dagger?" he asked. He yelped as the monster flipped him over and he landed on his back, rolling quickly to the side to avoid being stepped on.

"I can't believe my eyes," the monster said, tossing Lily and RJ aside once more. "I'm about to beat the rangers."

"No!" Lily yelled, looking up.

"Aliyah!" Casey yelled into his communicator.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"You better hope and pray that she's still here!" Aliyah growled, shoving Dom into the laundromat.

"Hey, don't go pushing me around," Dom said. He pointed at Theo. "He lost it! I'm not allowed to touch it."

Aliyah narrowed her eyes at the pair of them. "You better find it, now," she snapped.

Theo and Dom exchanged glances and looked around the room. The laundromat was full of people doing their laundry, but there was no sign of the woman they had shared the taxi with.

"Where is she?" Theo asked, nervously.

"What if she left?" Dom asked, eyeing Aliyah nervously.

"Look everywhere!" Theo said. He didn't want to fathom the idea of what Aliyah would do if they couldn't find the control dagger. She was already pissed off that Rebecca had volunteered her to come along on this collection journey.

As Theo and Dom raced around the room, searching inside everyone's laundry cases, Aliyah stood in the doorway watching, her arms folded. She couldn't believe someone with Theo's disposition had gone and lost something vitally important. Apparently, the reason he had come with Dom on this journey was to make sure something like this _didn't_ happen.

A tingly feeling caught Aliyah's attention, and her gaze shifted around the room. Her animal spirit was on edge. She could sense something was amiss in the laundromat, but for the life of her couldn't figure out what. All Aliyah did know was something was off.

" _Aliyah!_ "

Aliyah jumped as her glasses beeped in her pocket. She pulled them out and opened the communication link. "What?"

" _We need you guys!"_

A low growl rumbled in Aliyah's chest, and she looked to see Theo and Dom still searching. "I'm on my way!" she said, putting her morpher aside and leaving the laundromat. Theo and Dominic would need to finish the search and rescue without her.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Come on! Is that all you got?!" the rinshi asked, as he continuously knocked the rangers down time and time again. "My feathers aren't even ruffled!"

Struggling back to his feet, Casey breathed heavily as he looked to the others. "We aren't getting anywhere with this dude," he complained.

"I've been thinking about the way this guy fights," said Lily, "and I have an idea."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Tyler asked.

"We can't keep attacking one at a time," Lily explained.

"Yeah," RJ agreed. "We've got to join our power."

"There's no way he can handle all of us at once," Casey nodded.

Tyler shrugged. "What have we got to lose?" he asked, standing with the others. If they could hold the rinshi back until Aliyah got there, then maybe they'd have a chance.

The rinshi laughed as the rangers regained their footing. "They get up, and I knock them back down!" he said.

"Let's do it!" Casey said, summoning his claw booster. Tyler and Lily followed suit. "Jungle Master Mode!"

"Wolf beam!" RJ fired multiple shots at the rinshi, paving the way for Casey, Lily, and Tyler to leap in and strike him.

"Powers unite!" the four combined their strengths and blasted the monster simultaneously.

"And now it's goodbye," RJ grinned, turning his back on the rinshi. The others followed through and the monster exploded behind them.

The victory was, unfortunately, short-lived. As soon as the monster exploded he returned, bigger and badder than ever.

"We need the megazord," Casey said, as he and the others dodged the giant monster's foot.

"Without Aliyah and Theo?" Lily asked.

Jumping forward, RJ called on his wolf spirit. "Let's see what I can whip up," he said. "Calling on the animal spirits! Wolf, Tiger, Jaguar!" The three giant metal beasts appeared above the city and combined to form the Wolf Pride Megazord.

"You're not so tough without all your friends!" the rinshi laughed as he tossed the Wolf Pride Megazord aside. He towered over the megazord and raised his fist, prepared for the final blow.

"No!" Casey, Lily, and Tyler yelled as they watched.

A roar cut through the air and a platinum leopard jumped at the monster, landing on its back and latching its jaw onto the back of the monster's neck. The rinshi flailed around, trying to throw the cat off.

"Aliyah!" Tyler yelled.

The leopard relinquished its hold on the monster and landed on all fours beside RJ.

"Sorry I'm late," Aliyah called back. "But I'm here now. What do you say, RJ? How about a combo?"

"Let's see what we can do!" RJ agreed. He was surprised that she was willing to work with him, but decided it was better not to question it.

"Let's do this - Wolf Pride Megazord with Leopard power!"

Aliyah half-glanced at RJ as she appeared beside him in the cockpit, her master zord attaching itself to the arm and forming a powerful punch and blaster. "Let's finish this!" she said.

"Lead the way!"

With Aliyah in command, the Wolf Pride Megazord launched itself at the rinshi. Raising her foot, Aliyah kicked the monster in the stomach, knocking him backward. She then leaped into the air and delivered a powerful punch followed by a series of double kicks.

The rinshi crashed through an abandoned building and struggled back to his feet. "I'm outta here," he said, realising he was beaten.

"Not so fast!" Aliyah yelled, jumping over the rinshi and heading off. "Spin Fury!" she spread her arms wide, RJ copying her actions, and the two rotated as quickly as they could.

The monster yelled out as he was ambushed continuously. He managed to pull away from the attack, but the megazord had done it's worst. A purple glow spread quickly over the rinshi and he exploded.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Hey, Connor, are Theo and Dom back yet?" Aliyah asked, racing into the loft with the others.

The former red dino ranger shook his head. "No, why, I thought they were with you?" he asked.

"They were supposed to come straight back here after they had found the control dagger," Aliyah said. "I swear, if they haven't found it, Theo's going to be doing drills until he can't move."

"What about Dom?" Tyler asked.

"Him too!" Aliyah said, heading for the door again.

"Hey," Connor called, racing after her. "Can I come? I'm bored hanging around here."

Aliyah shrugged. "Sure, there's no monster attacking the city, so I don't see why not," she said. "Maybe once we find the others we can head out? How does a game of soccer sound?"

"Sounds like you're hoping to get beaten," Connor teased.

"Pfft. Please," Aliyah scoffed.

Connor grinned and followed her out, leaving the others to exchange looks and bring up the rear.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

While the Rinshi were easy to beat, Camille was a different story. She made short easy work of Dom, knocking him to the ground and causing him to lose his grip on the control dagger.

"No!" Dom yelled as the blade clattered on the floor, a few feet away.

"It's mine!" Camille laughed, running towards the item.

"Think again!" Aliyah yelled, jumping in between Camille and the dagger. She blocked the chameleon's fist and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back.

Dom jumped to his feet and raced towards the white ranger. He grabbed the dagger from the ground and turned to the others as they arrived. "Don't worry, guys! I still have it safe and sound," he assured them.

"Yeah, that's why I just intercepted Camille," Aliyah snapped. "You don't know the meaning of the words "safe" and "sound"."

"Hey, Ali, it was an accident," Tyler said. "It happens to the best of us. Remember the sapphire jewel of the Corona?"

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"Remember what you told the others when they found out the truth?" Tyler added. "We all make mistakes. It's what and how we learn from them that is important."

Aliyah folded her arms and grumbled.

"Thanks," Dom said, nodding at the green ranger. "But, like I said, I still have it, so I'll let you know if I need -" he broke off as the dagger was tugged from his hand. He spun around just in time to see Camille hold up the key to his destiny.

Camille grinned. "Why didn't you just gift wrap it for me, Rhino Ranger?" she laughed before disappearing.

"No!" Dom yelled.

Aliyah scoffed. "Good to know you've got it all under control," she said.

"What happened to mistakes happen?" Dom asked.

"Mistakes do happen," Aliyah said, agreeing. "But that wasn't a mistake. You flaunted the dagger around in front of her, that makes it stupidity." She strode away.

Dom sighed and watched her leave.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Dom sighed as he climbed the stairs into the loft. He felt defeated that he had lost the dagger to Camille, but most of all he felt frustrated that he had, once again, failed to gain Aliyah's trust. After everything he had learned about the white ranger from Rebecca, Tyler, and her best friend, Connor McKnight, he really hoped to be the one person who could change her mind about trusting people straight away.

"Hey, Dom, wait up."

Dom looked up as Tyler caught up to him. He was carrying a basketball under his arm, and over his shoulder, Dom could see Aliyah messing around with Connor. "I don't feel like playing if that's what you wanted," he said.

"Oh, uh, no, I just wanted to apologise," Tyler said.

"For what?"

"Aliyah," Tyler said. "What she said to you, it was unfair. She's a little freaked out, sort to speak, but that doesn't give her the right to take it out on you, not when the exact same thing happened to me last year, and she was backing my corner, defending that I had made a mistake."

Dom smiled lightly and nodded.

"We'll get the dagger back," Tyler assured the black ranger. "Count on it."

"Thanks," Dom said.

Tyler nodded and held up the basketball. "You sure you don't want to play?" he asked. "We could use an extra player. Connor and Aliyah usually kick my ass when it's just the three of us."

Dom chuckled and shook his head. "She's already kicked my ass once today, I don't want to give her an excuse to do it again," he said.

"Fair point," Tyler said, returning to the court.

Rebecca sighed as she leaned against the back of RJ's chair. "There's only one reason to have the control dagger," she said.

"To get the rhino power," Theo said, finishing her sentence.

"And you get that from the rhino nexus," Lily said.

RJ nodded. "I wouldn't get too comfortable," he said, standing up. "Looks like we're going on a field trip."

Theo, Casey, and Lily nodded before heading off to their separate bedrooms. If they were going in search of the dagger then they needed to back a few items before their trip.

"I'll make sure we have the essentials packed," Rebecca said, walking away into the kitchen.

"RJ," Dom said, stopping the wolf master from following Rebecca. "Master Mao said the dagger was to help me find my destiny - not Dai Shi's."

"They may be intertwined," RJ said. "Just like theirs..." He pointed at something over Dom's shoulder.

Dom frowned as RJ walked and he turned to see what RJ had been pointing at. He found Aliyah, as per usual, dominating the court against Connor and Tyler. He sighed. If his destiny was intertwined with Dai Shi's, and so was Aliyah's, did that mean his and Aliyah's destiny was intertwined too?

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Thursday, February 24, 2017 at 3:05am**


	18. Race to the Nexus

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"Everybody ready?" RJ asked as he walked down the stairs into the loft. "Keep in mind, there are good reasons why nobody gets into the Nexus. They say there are hidden dangers, protectors, so keep your guard up."

"Is that supposed to cheer us up?" Lily asked.

"No, it's supposed to warn you," Rebecca said walking out of the kitchen. "Aliyah forgot to remind the others," she added to RJ. "She said she'd meet us there."

"Others?" Casey repeated. "What others?"

RJ and Rebecca exchanged looks.

"We've just got a little extra company," Rebecca explained.

"But who -"

"You'll see when we reach the Nexus," Rebecca said.

Dom shook his head and stepped in. He was more concerned with how they were reaching this destiny as opposed to who they would be meeting. "How are we getting there?" he asked.

RJ grinned. "First-class, obviously," he said.

"First-class?" Casey, Theo, and Lily repeated.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Dai Shi and Camille paused as they approached the Nexus. There was a clap of thunder, and the pair looked up to see a black cloud descending from the skies. They half expected a downpour of rain, what they got was much worse. As the cloud slammed into the ground, the shockwave knocked the pair of their feet, and when they recovered they saw that the Overlords had arrived.

"Once we fought side-by-side," Carnisoar said, pointing at Dai Shi, "and it was you who brought us back to life!"

"But you have betrayed us," Jellica yelled. "Today shall be your last!"

"I've been looking forward to this," Grizzaka roared, slamming his paws into the ground. "Grizzaka, Overlord of the Land." He ran at the pair, catching Dai Shi's wrist as he tried to use the dagger to defend himself. "Weakling!" Grizzaka yelled, tossing Camille aside as she tried to help her master.

"Hey!"

Grizzaka looked up, startled, as a rumble of thunder clouded the whole area and a single strand of lightning struck the ground. As the bright light disappeared, the Overlords snarled at the four figures that stood before them. Two of them were wearing black gi's, whilst the other two were wearing white.

"What's going on?" Jellica demanded.

"You didn't think we'd let you get to the Nexus without a fight, did you?" an individual in white asked. They tilted their head to the side and grinned.

"Ninjas!" Jellica gasped. "Why do you care about the Nexus? It has no value to you!"

"Maybe not, but its value to good outweighs its value to evil."

Grizzaka snarled and faced the Ninjas. "No matter, four more won't stop me," he said. "Rinsin power!" he created a ball of black energy and threw it at the ninjas. They scattered in a single leap.

Grizzaka laughed, thinking he had won.

"Seems like cockiness isn't limited to just the rangers," shouted a single voice. Camille looked up as a shadow fell over her and, landing between her and the Overlords, was the green Ranger. "If you want to destroy her, then you're going to have to go through me!"

"How heroic!" Grizzaka yelled, rushing at Tyler. The ninja met him match for match as Aliyah and the last two ninjas arrived behind Dai Shi.

"Give me the dagger!" Aliyah yelled, aiming a high-kick at Dai Shi. The 10,000 year old beast blocked and shoved her away.

"We don't need your help, Ranger!" Dai Shi snarled.

"Really? 'Cause from where I was standing, it looked like it," Aliyah said.

Dai Shi growled and took a step towards Aliyah but was blocked from either side. Dai Shi smirked. "Hiding behind other people again, I see?" he taunted. "I thought you were better than that."

"I hide behind no one!" Aliyah yelled. She jumped over the two ninjas and rushed at Dai Shi, meeting him in one-on-one combat.

"Now you'll pay the price for crossing us," Grizzaka yelled, tossing Tyler aside. He turned his sights on Dai Shi and Aliyah before growing to Megazord heights as Rinsin power surrounded him.

The ground shook as Grizzaka stomped his feet, causing those beneath him to either lose their balance or stumble around.

"Woah!"

"What the hell?"

Aliyah glanced behind her to see several more Ninjas appearing from out of the shadows.

"I wish we still had our Megazord!"

"There's no need, Dustin," Aliyah said, pointing at a fast approaching mass behind Grizzaka. "The others will deal with him. My main focus is that damned Dagger!" She rounded on Dai Shi again only to find him, and Camille, running in the opposite direction. "Hey!" she yelled, springing up and racing after them.

Tyler looked around after Aliyah and then back up at the Megazord. "Dom, switch places!" he called, jumping into the air. He landed in the Megazords cockpit and confronted his fellow teammate. "The nexus is your destiny. You go after Aliyah, I'll stay here and help."

Dom nodded and ejected from the Megazord, and chasing after Aliyah the second he landed.

"I'll destroy your rangers with my bare claws," Grizzaka swore.

"We need extra power," Casey suggested. The others nodded and sacrificed the power of the bat, which had got them this far, for the power of the shark.

Swiping the fins through the air, the rangers weren't all that surprised when Grizzaka stopped them in mid-air.

"You don't scare me," Grizzaka growled. His eyes flashed white and he yelled, "Zocato!" A pulse of energy swept through the Megazord, causing the individual Zords to disengage and the Rangers to be ejected. They landed, unmmorphed, on the ground below.

The Overlords laughed as Grizzaka returned to normal size and joined them, towering over the surprised Rangers.

"This is your end," Grizzaka vowed. "I will enjoy eliminating you."

The ground behind the Overlords exploded open, clumps of dirt showering down on the trio as three massive sand snakes rose out of the earth. The snakes wound themselves around the Overlords, and pulled them under ground.

"Hey," Dustin called, racing towards the Rangers. "You guys don't have much time! Those snakes won't last long, and when they retreat the Overlords will be back. Come on, Aliyah's still chasing Dai Shi."

"What about Dom?" Casey asked.

"He's with the others," Dustin explained, leading the Rangers in the direction his team were heading. "They're following Aliyah."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Streaking through the trees, Aliyah slipped to a stop as Jellica crossed her path, blocking her way to Dai Shi.

"In order to reach the Nexus, you must get past me, little Ranger," Jellica taunted.

"Watching you try to be evil is, in a word, sad," Aliyah said. "But I'll have you know I'm not after the Nexus, I just want Dai Shi. We should be helping each other, seeing as you want him too."

"I need no help from you," Jellica said. "Haah!" She waved her staff around and blasted the ball of energy that slipped from its tip at Aliyah.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and phased, the ball slipping straight through her. "Nice try," she said. "But you're not the only person who's as slippery as a jellyfish."

Jellica grumbled and rushed towards Aliyah, the lightning Ninja sighed and jumped to meet her. She did have time to fight a washed up Overlord when there were more viable opponents nearby.

"Aliyah!"

Without breaking a stride, Dom rushed into battle with Jellica, morphing just as he blocked Jellica's staff from striking his team-mate.

Aliyah jumped out of striking distance and allowed Dom to battle Jellica while she regained her temperament.

"Are you OK?" Cam asked, reaching his fiancé's side.

Aliyah nodded and reached for her sunglasses. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" she commanded, pulling the strength of her animal spirit to her core and using it to morph.

"Rhino Ranger," Jellica said, clashing swords with Dom. "It seems we both want the Nexus. But it won't matter, as you won't be around anyway."

"Don't count on it!" Aliyah yelled, wielding her phoenix whip through the air and coiling it around Jellica's staff. "I'm not done with you - Dom, go!"

Dom hesitated, but turned and took off running. He knew better than to disagree with Aliyah.

Still held fast by the white ranger, Jellica had no means of stopping Dom from chasing down Dai Shi. Angered, the water Overlord sent a shockwave down her staff, through the phoenix whip, and electrocuted Aliyah at the end.

Aliyah yelled out and dropped the whip, releasing Jellica from her old.

"Foolish, Ranger, did you really think you could hold me?" Jellica laughed, twirling her staff.

"Hey!"

Jellica looked up as a spout of water hit her dead in the chest, knocking her back a few steps.

Aliyah looked up as Tori landed before her, and the others rushed to her side.

"Fools!" Jellica yelled. "You cannot help your friend."

"Allow us to prove you wrong!" Tori said, ripping off her clothes to reveal her Sensei uniform underneath. Shane, and Hunter followed her lead, leaving Blake in his regular Ninja gi. While Cam checked Aliyah's suit for any other burn marks, the Ninjas' rushed Jellica and held her at bay.

But four Ninjas were no match for a 10,000 year old Overlord.

Jellica laughed as she blasted each of the Ninjas, and then set her sights on Aliyah and Cam. The Samurai straightened immediately, ready to protect Aliyah at any cost.

"No," Aliyah groaned as Cam and Jellica fought. She pushed herself to her feet, and summoned her claw booster just as Jellica delivered a final blow to Cam. "JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" Aliyah yelled. She felt a surge of energy wash through her, transforming her suit into its highest form of power. "Jellica! The only way you're getting to that Nexus is if you go through me!"

Jellica threw back her head and laughed. "Bring it, white Ranger," she taunted. "Today marks the day where we destroy you, your friends, and Dai Shi. Oh, what a glorious day it will be."

"Vanity in an Overlord is not very becoming," Aliyah said, lunging forward. Her jets kicked into play as she smashed her foot into Jellica's stomach, knocking her across the clearing and into a tree. The water Overlord fazed straight through and Aliyah kicked off the trunk, flipped backwards, and landed on the edge of the clearing. She looked around as Jellica seemed nowhere in view before a white sluggish mass formed around her body. It hardened and Jellica appeared over her left shoulder.

Jellica chuckled as Aliyah struggled. Her arms pinned to her sides. "You can't beat me, Ranger," she said.

"Don't... be... so... sure..." Aliyah panted. Sparks suddenly exploded from Aliyah's suit as Jellica electrocuted her for a second time. Aliyah groaned and fell forward, onto her stomach, as Jellica stood over her.

"Ha!" Jellica scoffed. "You are defeated, white Ranger."

Angrily, Aliyah curled her fingers into the dirt and pushed herself up on shaking arms. "I did not struggle through four Ranger teams only to come this far and be defeated by a Jellyfish!" she snarled, regaining her footing. "The Nexus may not be my destiny, but protecting this world from Dai Shi is, and no one will stand in my way, not even you!" she whirled around and slashed at Jellica with her claw booster.

Jellica cried out as she flew backwards across the clearing and landed with a thump on the ground.

"I've had enough of this," Aliyah said. "Claw Booster, full power!" She jumped into the air and, firing her jets, flew through the air towards Jellica. She dropped to the floor, mere meters away from the Jellyfish and struck her with her claws. Electricity flowed through the metal claws and into Jellica, electrocuting her with enough lightning energy to fry her from the inside out.

Jellica landed on the floor a few feet away and exploded.

Aliyah breathed a sigh as she demorphed and turned to her friends. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Jellyfish?" she asked.

"After her, I'm not surprised," Shane chuckled.

"What's this all about anyway?" Blake asked. Aliyah had recruited him and the others to help, but had given very little detail into what they were protecting. He had heard the word 'Nexus' be thrown around a lot during today's fights, but there were many power nexus' in the world, some of them were even just legends and myths.

Aliyah sighed. "The Rhino Nexus," she answered simply.

"It's not real," Blake said.

"I used to think a lot of things weren't real," Aliyah admitted. Suddenly she gasped and pushed past her friends, running towards the trees.

"Where are you going?" Hunter called after her.

"Dom!" Aliyah called back, disappearing into the foliage.

The Ninjas' exchanged looks, shrugged, and chased after her. Neither one of them noticing Jellica's faint movements as she recovered from Aliyah's final attack.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Jarrod!"

Dai Shi paused and looked up at the sound of his vessel's name. Bursting from the trees, looking determined, was a man he recognised from Jarrod's memories. Dominic Hargan, a former Pai Zhuq student who had dropped out of the academy at Master Mao's request and gone on a spiritual journey to find his own path in life.

"Of course you're here," Dai Shi growled. "You possess the Rhino spirit. But I'll have the Rhino Powers!" He pulled the dagger back and thrust it towards the slot in stones.

"No!" Dominic yelled, watching as his destiny was destroyed before him.

Dai Shi snarled as the dagger was repelled from the stone, as if an invisible barrier was preventing him from unlocking what could potentially, help him destroy all that stood in his way. Suddenly, there was a spark of energy, and Dai Shi was blown backwards. The dagger floated mindlessly in mid-air, above the opening.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen," said Aliyah, appearing beside Dom and sliding her mystic morpher back into her pocket. "What are you waiting for, Rhino boy, claim your destiny!" she shoved him forward, toward the Nexus, keeping a trained eye on Dai Shi and Camille. She was ready to fight if necessary.

Dom grasped the handle of the dagger and, after scanning the statue of the rhino above him, he pushed it down into the slot. There was an unexpected shuddering of the ground as the statue started to open up, revealing a magnificent black rhino beneath the surface.

"Oh... wow..." Aliyah breathed, mesmerised by what she was seeing.

"What's happening?" Shane asked.

Aliyah shook her head as, from the corner of her eye, she saw the dagger glint in the sunlight, and Dom morphed into the black Rhino Ranger.

"It's a Zord," Cam said. "A Rhino Zord!"

"That's it! That's the power!" Dom said, gleefully. He glanced to Aliyah and caught her gaze through his visor. She nodded once, indicating that he should go. Dom nodded back and jumped into the air, landing astride his new Zord. "Rhino Steel Zord - Charge!"

Aliyah grinned as the Rhino Steel Zord charged off into battle. "Now that's cool," she said.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler and the others breathed heavily as Carnisoar slashed and bashed them. After their little one-on-one battle in the quarry, the sky Overlord had grown to Megazord standards and unleashed hell upon their Megazords. They weren't sure how much longer they could last unless they received help.

"Aliyah! We need you!" Tyler called over his comms, but his cousin didn't reply.

"Where is she?" Casey asked, blocking an attack.

Tyler shook his head. The last he had seen of Aliyah she was chasing after Dai Shi.

"Spin Fury!" RJ called from the wolf pride Megazord. He kicked up his leg and a purple boomerang flew off the end of the wolf's foot, and soared through the air towards Carnisoar.

"Jungle Master, Spin Attack!" Tyler, Casey, Theo, and Lily yelled, initiating their own attack.

Carnisoar blocked the two and sent them hurtling back towards the rangers. The Megazords glowed a bright yellow and the Rangers were ejected.

"Your pitiful powers are no match for me," Carnisoar roared, towering above them.

The Rangers braced themselves for their final destruction, but were saved by the roaring of another beast.

"What is that?" Casey asked, looking around for the source.

"I don't know," Lily said. "I don't recognise it."

"Grizzaka?" Theo questioned.

Tyler shook his head, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "I don't think so," he said, pointing into the distance. "Look! It's Dominic!"

"Oh, wow!" Theo, Lily, and Casey laughed.

"Way to go, Dom!" RJ shouted.

"Rhino Ranger!" roared Carnisoar. He stamped his staff onto the ground, and jumped at the Rhino Zord. He was knocked aside by one twist of the beasts head.

Theo laughed as he stood watch over the battle unfolding above them. "It's another Megazord!" he said, joyfully.

"It's the Rhino Warrior Mode," RJ corrected.

"It's amazing!"

"Carnisoar, you're in for it now," Lily determined.

Wielding his staff around, Carnisoar slashed at the Rhino Warrior Mode but was blocked by the rhino shield. "So," he said, retracting and spinning the staff between his hands. "You reached the Nexus, No matter. Hah!" he fired several laser bullets at Dom, each one bouncing off the cool exterior and causing a dust cloud to form around Dom.

Carnisoar laughed, thinking he had destroyed the newest Megazord, only to take a step back in alarm as Dom strode through, his Rhino Steel ready for the final attack.

"Rhino Steel Blade - attack!" Dom wielded the dagger through the air three times, and the Zords blade mimicked his actions outside. The three slashes cut into Carnisoar, causing him to spark dangerously.

"You may have won this battle, but this is far from over," Carnisoar swore as an inferno burned in his chest. The heat of the blaze spread rapidly throughout his body, and he exploded.

With the destruction of Carnisoar, Tyler caught sight of Aliyah on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by the other Ninjas. He sighed knowing that she was safe, but he also noticed that they weren't alone. On another cliffs edge, almost parallel to Aliyah, stood Dai Shi and Camille, and Tyler couldn't help but notice how Dai Shi's hands seemed to glow darker in colour.

An unsettling feeling appeared in Tyler's stomach as he guessed more than just the Rhino power had been unlocked that day.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Wednesday, April 12, 2017 at 2:23am**


	19. Arise the Crystal Eyes

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Shout Outs:** Big thanks to **GinryuFox, Matthewzabo24, Vipersnake2014** and **Ty616** for adding this story their alerts. Very much appreciated.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"What?!"

" _Hello to you too, sunshine._ "

"You've got ten seconds to tell me why you're calling so early, or I'm going to kill you next time you visit."

Connor rumbustious laughter rolled down the line, and Aliyah had to restrain a growl that rumbled in her chest. " _OK, Okay, fun stuff aside,_ " the soccer star said, still chuckling. " _I love you too, by the way, but seriously, Hayley needs to talk to you... well, actually, Doctor O needs to talk to you but he's busy, so Hayley's been left to..._ "

"Get to the point!" Aliyah snapped.

Next to her Cam shifted and opened his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, checking the time. It was almost 6:30am, and even though he was used to getting up early to prepare for his morning classes today was his day off, which meant he could get a little extra sleep. But whoever had called Aliyah was making that impossible for the both of them.

" _Geeze, you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something - oh wait, I forgot, you can't, you've got a certain Samurai sleeping there._ "

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you," Aliyah grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Slowly and painfully - I'm going to torture you, you hear me? Torture you. Until you're begging me to stop."

" _Ooh! Will I be screaming your name too?_ "

This time Aliyah _did_ growl.

Connor gulped and quickly altered his course. " _Okay, geeze, sorry, here, talk to Hayley._ " There was a muffled shuffling and Aliyah could faintly hear Connor's voice calling to Hayley. She could only assume they were at the Cyber Cafe setting up.

" _Hey sunshine,_ " Hayley's sweet tones echoed over the phone.

"Don't you start," Aliyah grumbled.

" _Yikes. Connor said you were in a bad mood, but I didn't think it was this bad_ ," Hayley said. " _What's happened_?"

"You guys interrupted my day off," Aliyah said.

" _Don't you normally go for a run around this time?"_

Aliyah shrugged. "Sometimes. But given I was electrocuted a few times yesterday, I decided to give myself the day off," she explained.

" _Electrocuted_?" Hayley repeated. " _What do you mean electrocuted?_ "

" _Who was electrocuted?_ " Connor asked, and Aliyah could hear the worry in his voice.

" _Aliyah._ "

" _Dude! What the hell happened?_ " Connor asked, loud and clear. It was obvious that he had snatched the phone from Hayley in order to berate her down the line.

Aliyah groaned and flopped backwards. "Can we just get to the reason why you're calling me?" she asked. "I'll fill you in on everything else later."

Connor sighed and passed the phone back to Hayley. " _Tell her she'd better call me later_ ," he said.

" _Did you hear that?_ " Hayley asked.

"Yes, tell him he's a worry wart," Aliyah said.

" _With good reason, Aliyah, you're a magnet for danger,_ " Hayley said. " _Anyway. Tommy wanted me to let you know that he met a young student archaeologist named Kendall Morgan, she's only nineteen years old, but she's a genius in her field."_

"Uh-huh, and he wants you to tell me this because...?"

" _She's found something that you may be interested in,_ " Hayley explained. " _Something called 'Crystal Eyes'?_ "

"Crystal Eyes?" Aliyah asked. "Never heard of them - have you ever heard of anything called Crystal Eyes?" she added, turning to Cam.

The Samurai shook his head. "Maybe we should call Rebecca?" he suggested. "She might know."

Aliyah sighed and relented. Going to her sister with this information sounded like a batter idea than just mulling over it alone. "Okay," she caved. "Thanks for the heads up, Hayley. I'll check back in with you once I've found out more about these things."

" _Okay, great,_ " Hayley said. " _Oh, and Aliyah, be careful._ "

"You should know me by now," Aliyah laughed. "Careful is my middle name."

She could almost hear Hayley's smirk down the line. " _Yeah, right,_ " the Cybercafé owner laughed. " _Good luck, Ali, and don't forget to call Connor or he's going to terrorise me all day._ "

"I won't," Aliyah said. She hung up with Hayley and turned to Cam. "So much for a day off, huh?"

Cam smiled and leaned over, kissing her lightly. "You think we would have learned by now," he said. "There's no day off when you're a Power Ranger."

Aliyah groaned. "Don't remind me," she grumbled.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"So, what exactly are these crystal eyes?"

Rebecca sighed and rummaged around the bookshelf for what she was looking for. When she found it, she pulled it out and opened it to a selective page, showing it to the Rangers. "Crystal Eyes," she said. "During the Beast Wars 10,000 years ago, the phantoms were the baddest beasts around. But one-by-one, the masters destroyed all ten of them, saving the human race. When each beast was destroyed, a crystal eye was left in the ashes."

"How big are these eyes?" Theo asked curiously.

"About the size of an apple," Rebecca replied. "Tonight, the stars are in a very rare alignment. If the starlight shines through the eye, the phantom beasts are brought back to life."

"If Dai Shi gets his hands on those crystal eyes..." Lily panicked.

"We've got a whole army of phantom beasts to worry about," Theo finished.

"Precisely," RJ nodded. "There are ten crystal eyes. This archeologist has found five, which means Dai Shi may already have the other five."

Aliyah sighed and picked up the newspaper from the table. Rebecca and RJ had already been informed of the situation via the local news before Aliyah had even made it to the loft. "She's just a kid," she said, shaking her head. "She's probably got no idea what they even are."

"We have to make sure those crystal eyes are safe tonight," Casey said.

"That means someone's going to have to go get them before she goes back to Amber Beach," Aliyah said. "And something tells me that's not going to be easy."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Later that afternoon, Casey and Aliyah walked into the archeologist department at the local university. The lab was so sterile you could practically eat food off of the surfaces, not that you would want to in any case.

"Just let me do the talking, OK?" Casey said, adjusting his jacket.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Why? Because she's a hot scientist that you're hoping will take an interest?" she asked. "Please! This kid is more interesting in work than she will ever be in you."

"You're cold, you know that?" Casey said.

"No, just honest," Aliyah said. She pushed open the door to the lab and stepped through, spotting the real-life version of Kendall Morgan near the window with an older woman with short blonde hair.

"The retinal scan was negative for crocodile," the blonde woman was saying, reading from the results in front of her.

"Coyote," Casey said without missing a beat.

Kendall and the woman turned to face the newcomers, each one looking startled at the interruption.

"Excuse me?" the blonde woman asked.

"I read that you hadn't identified one of the eyes," Casey said, holding up a newspaper. "That one is a coyote's eye."

The blonde woman chuckled. "We've been trying to determine that for a long time," she said. "I'm Silvia Jennings, and this is my young protégé, Kendall Morgan."

"How did you know?" Kendall asked.

"I went to a school that specialised in animal spirits," Casey explained. "My teacher used to always say that everyone has an animal spirit inside."

"Really?" Silvia asked. "My father used to say, 'live in harmony with your animal spirit and you'll be in harmony with yourself.'"

"Gentle, playful, likes water - you have the spirit of the dolphin," Casey said, profiling the older scientist.

"Right again," Silvia smiled.

Aliyah rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "We're not here to determine who has what animal spirits," she said. "We're here for the eyes."

"Excuse me?" Kendall asked, stunned at the bluntness. "You can't take them. I worked my tail off for three years searching for these eyes; I won't let them go to some stranger."

"Then you'll die," Aliyah said.

Kendall blanched.

"Aliyah!" Casey snapped.

"What?" Aliyah asked. "I'm not beating around the bush here, Casey, they need to know what they're up against, and that the only chance they have of survival is by giving us the crystal eyes. If they actually value their lives then it shouldn't be a problem."

Kendall instinctively reached for the box of crystal eyes, as Silvia looked from Casey to Aliyah.

"How do we know you are the ones that want the eyes?" Silvia asked.

"Because if I wanted them as bad as the bad people who are going to come for them do, then I wouldn't be asking," Aliyah said. "I'd just take them."

Silvia shook her head. "Why would _anyone_ want them?" she asked.

"They have powers," Aliyah said, much to Casey's chagrin. "Powers that are dangerous in the wrong hands."

"What kind of powers?"

"Evil powers," Aliyah said. "That in the wrong hands could spell the destruction of our world. So either give them to us now, or be the reason that the human race is destroyed."

"Who's after them?" Silva asked.

Aliyah shook her head. "What is this, 20 questions? Just give us the eyes, you'll be better off that way," she said.

"At least until the danger passes," Casey added, hoping to salvage some rapport with Silvia.

Silvia chuckled. "You must be kidding?" she asked. "I've spent my entire life searching for these eyes, so did my father, and Kendall managed to find them in less than three years. And now you're asking us to hand over our work?"

"None of that will matter if they come, do you not understand that?" Aliyah asked. "And nothing you can do will stop them."

"The answer is no," Silvia said, standing up. "Now, I have other appointments."

Aliyah scoffed, turned on her heels, and stormed out of the office. Casey hesitated and followed after her. He caught up with Aliyah downstairs where Cam, Rebecca, and RJ were waiting.

"That could've gone a lot better," Casey said. "Why did you tell her she could die if she didn't hand them over?" he added to Aliyah.

"Would you rather I have lied?" Aliyah asked.

"You could've been a bit gentler."

Aliyah scoffed. "Gentle's for those who beat around the bush rather than just get straight to the point," she responded.

"I was trying to be careful."

"This isn't the time for being careful!"

"Alright, guys, hello," Rebecca interrupted. "We get it, sending you two up there was obviously a common mistake. Next time, RJ and I'll go."

Tearing her gaze from Casey, Aliyah shook her head. "I can get the Crystal Eyes, just give me two seconds," she said.

"We're not stealing them," RJ said.

"Why not?" Aliyah asked. "No one will see me, and at least these two will be safe when Dai Shi comes calling."

"Or he could guess that we somehow got them, attack Silvia and Kendall to draw us out," said Casey.

Aliyah groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You guys are insufferable," she complained. "Fine! What do we do now?"

"Stay here," RJ said. "If Dai Shi shows up, then you're our best bet at stopping him get those eyes. As for us," he pointed at Casey and himself. "We have to go. Theo called. Rinshi trouble."

"And you?" Aliyah asked Rebecca.

"I'm going back to the parlour," Rebecca replied. "Fran needs help with the lunch rush."

Aliyah nodded and turned to Cam. "Guess it's just you and me, Genius," she said with a smile.

Cam wound his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm staying too," Casey interrupted.

"What? Why?" Aliyah whined. "I can deal with this myself. I don't need a babysitter."

Casey shook his head. "I'm staying to make sure Silvia and Kendall make it out of this alive," he said. "I know what you and Dai Shi are like fighting. Nowhere is safe."

"I resent that," Aliyah said.

"Deal with it."

Aliyah stuck her tongue out as Rebecca surveyed Casey. "What's got into you?" she asked.

"He wants to play hero," Aliyah sneered. "He's got a crush on Kendall, and is hoping she'll notice him."

Casey glared at Aliyah as Rebecca patted his shoulder. "Maybe Casey staying isn't such a bad idea," she said, looking to RJ. "If Dai Shi or Camille do turn up, which we know they will, Casey can help Cam get everyone to safety while Aliyah does battle."

RJ nodded in agreement. "OK, yeah, Case, you stay here with Aliyah, I'll go help the others and Rebecca, you get back to Fran," he decided.

"Great," Aliyah whined as Rebecca and RJ left. She shot Casey an annoyed look and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Casey asked Cam.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Right now we're digging for a Megalosaurus in Zandar, a Hadrosurus in China, and an Austroraptor in Argentina," Kendall said as she led a reporter through the lab. "Which project were you interested in photographing?" she asked suddenly.

"Dinosaurs are so... 65 million years ago," the woman reporter replied. "My real passion lies in..." she reached into the purse on her hip, pretending to search for a business card, before her appearance changed completely. "The crystal eyes!" she hissed, transforming into a giant chameleon.

Kendall screamed.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Camille laughed as she walked out of the university carrying the crystal eyes in a box. "Yes. Dai Shi will be pleased," she told herself.

"Hey, lizard!"

Camille looked up as Aliyah landed in front of her. "What do you want?" she sighed in annoyance.

"If you're already annoyed by my presence then my job is almost complete," Aliyah said. "But I'm here for the crystal eyes. Hand them over."

"Never!"

Aliyah growled and rushed at Camille, the other woman met her half way and blocked a punch. Grabbing Camille's wrist, Aliyah twisted it around and kicked the box from her grasp.

"No!" Camille yelled as the box flew out of her possession.

"Let me go!"

Aliyah whirled about as a couple of Rinshi pulled Kendall Morgan into view. "Oh great!" she groaned, knowing full well that she couldn't abandon Kendall to the hands of the Rinshi, and with Casey and Cam making sure the other civilians were save, it was up to her.

Camille laughed evilly as she watched Aliyah run off to help the girl. "Predictable," she said, snatching up the box of Crystal Eyes and walking away.

"Hands off!" Aliyah said, grabbing the Rinshi closers to her and dragging it away from Kendall. She spun around so that her back was to the teenager and kicked the Rinshi in her grasp aside. She then ducked under another Rinshi's arm, kicking it in the back.

Kendall stumbled away, turning back only to see Aliyah finish the last Rinshi off. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Maybe next time I ask you for something that's dangerous, you'll think twice of arguing with me," Aliyah said, grabbing her shoulder. "We need to get you to safety, so I can get back to work."

"But the eyes, that lizard-thing-woman, she just took them!" Kendall said. "I have to get them back."

"Do you have a death wish?" Aliyah asked. "There's no way you can stop her. Look, Camille doesn't care about your little science project, all she cares about is unleashing the power inside those eyes. I'm trying to stop her, but I can't do it if you're going to insist on getting in my way."

Kendall sighed and stood down. "Okay, fine," she said, holding her hands up in defence. "I'll stay here."

"Good choice," Aliyah said. She reached for her glasses and slipped them on. "Casey, I've got Kendall. Make sure she gets to safety. I'm going after Camille!" She removed the glasses and turned to Kendall. "Stay here until my friends come get you. Under no circumstances do you follow me, understand?"

Kendall nodded and watched as Aliyah took off in the direction the lizard-woman had gone.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

After the defeat of the Rinshi, the Rangers regrouped.

"I can sense something powerful," Tyler said, looking around.

"Me too," Lily agreed.

"It's getting stronger," Theo deduced.

"And closer," RJ said, also looking around.

Dom gasped as a figure appeared ahead of them. "There!" he said, pointing it out to the others.

"Grizzaka!" the rangers cried in alarm as the earth Overlord came into view. They fell back into a defensive stance, ready to fight if necessary.

"So, we meet again," Grizzaka said, stopping a short distance away. "The fear of the city has made be even more powerful than before!"

A black aura surrounded him, spiraling out and colliding with an overturned burning car in the middle of the created wasteland. The power behind the blast lifted the car into the air and sent it hurtling towards the Rangers.

"Take cover!" Tyler yelled, dodging the attack. The others followed him, each one making it out just before the car struck.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Morphed, Aliyah ran through the trees surrounding the university. She hadn't seen the way Camille had run, having been dealing with Kendall and the Rinshi whilst the lizard made her escape, but her animal spirit was leading her, and Aliyah had come to trust her Tiger Spirit better than most people.

"Which way?" Aliyah asked her spirit as she stopped next to a small clearing.

A light chuckle caught Aliyah's senses, and the white ranger followed it towards a stone altar in the middle of the clearing. Climbing a nearby tree, Aliyah carefully walked along the weaving branches until she was above the Chameleon. At least from up here she had an advantage over Camille, that and she'd never see her coming.

"Show me," said a much deeper voice.

Aliyah's gaze flickered to Dai Shi as he arrived. She bit back a growl, as not to give away her position, and had to resist the urge to jump down and fight.

Camille held the box in her arms and opened the lid to reveal Crystal eyes.

"Yes - all ten," Dai Shi laughed, revealing five additional eyes in a small sack.

Camille smiled, handed Dai Shi the box, and then bowed before leaving.

Aliyah watched her go before turning her sights back on Dai Shi. The 10,000 year old beast had his back to her. "JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" she yelled, jumping out of the trees and firing her jets as she flew at Dai Shi.

Even though he hadn't been expecting her, Dai Shi whirled around and morphed into his black lion mode. He jumped at Aliyah, narrowing missing her swiping claw booster, and knocking her from the skies.

Aliyah landed a few feet away and recovered quickly.

"Come on!" Dai Shi called, landing beside her. He swung his arm around to hit her, but Aliyah grabbed it and ducked, swinging herself underneath and into the air again.

"Firing jets!" Aliyah called, zooming into the air and taking Dai Shi with her. She stopped mid-way and let go, watching as he dropped back to the forest floor.

Dai Shi landed on his feet and growled up at her. "What are you doing so far out in the woods, saviour?" he asked. "You must be lost."

"Far from it," Aliyah snapped. "I know you have the crystal eyes, and you're not leaving here with them. Hyah!" she turned off her jets and dropped to the ground, striking Dai Shi with her foot as she landed. "Phantom Beasts are not coming back!"

"Never say never!" Dai Shi snarled, jumping to his feet and aiming a blow to her head.

Aliyah blocked with her wrist, and struck him with her claw booster.

"Take this!" Dai Shi growled. His whole body glowed black, and Aliyah was blasted back away from him. Her jets fired up and she swooped up into the air before landing back on her feet. "The phantom beasts will return!"

"Not without a fight, Dai Shi!" Aliyah spat.

"And a fight is exactly what you're going to get," Dai Shi snarled. Suddenly he threw out his hand, hurling an energy ball to the left. Aliyah turned to see he had hit Jellica; the jellyfish had been trying to escape with all ten crystal eyes.

Jellica hit the ground, losing her hold on the box. She shook herself off and stood up, the small bundle of eyes that Dai Shi already possessed still gripped tightly in her hand.

"Jellica!" Dai Shi growled. He tried to follow her as she took off, but Aliyah's hand on his arm held him back. "Your friends are being destroyed."

"My friends can defeat your Rinshi," Aliyah said.

"Rinshi, yes, but they aren't battling Rinshi," Dai Shi said. "They're fighting Grizzaka. They haven't a chance against him."

"Grizzaka?" Aliyah gasped.

"Zocato!" Dai Shi yelled, firing up his newfound powers again. Once again, Aliyah got caught in the blast and was knocked backwards onto the ground. She groaned and clutched her arms to her chest, coughing and spluttering as she recovered.

Walking away from the white Ranger, Dai Shi grabbed the box of Crystal Eyes and lifted them into the air. "They're mine," he said, turning back to Aliyah.

"Not a chance!"

Dai Shi gasped and looked up as a whisper of black and green streaked past him, grabbed the box, and stopped near Aliyah. He growled and fired off an energy ball, but the attack sailed straight through the two ninjas as Aliyah demorphed and her fazing abilities activated.

"Let's get out of here," said Cam, still clutching the box.

Aliyah nodded and the two streaked away.

"This isn't over, saviour!" Dai Shi growled.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler groaned as he, and the others, were blasted off their feet for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Tell me again why we thought being a Ranger was a good idea," he grumbled, slowly regaining his feet and helping Lily up beside him.

"Because, aside from being blasted around, we make a difference," Lily said.

"Fair point," Tyler said. "But I thought these suits were supposed to protect us? I'm going to have bruises for a month after this."

Lily nodded in agreement. Her whole body was screaming in agonising pain, but she could relent and give up. She had to keep pushing forward.

"We need Casey and Aliyah!" Dom said, struggling over to the two.

"Why? So they can be thrown around with us?" Theo asked. "This guys too much, and he doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon."

Grizzaka growled and fired another Zocato energy blast at the rangers, knocking them into the air. "You've destroyed all of my warriors, my royal guards, and the great Overlord Carnisoar. Finally, I shall destroy you!"

He blasted the team with what would have been their end, but Casey streaked in at the last second, deflecting the blast with his claw booster.

"Casey!" Theo gasped.

"You're about to get a dose of your own medicine," Casey said, facing down Grizzaka. "Claw Booster!" he rushed forward, activating his jets and smashing the claws into Grizzaka stomach.

The Overlord flew backwards into a stone wall, causing it to crumble.

"Dom, let me have your morpher," Casey said, turning to his teammates.

"Really? Okay!" Dom threw the rhino blade morpher through the air to Casey. The minute he caught it, Casey locked his claw booster onto the top and pulled down on the lever that appeared.

"Tiger and Rhino combine."

A scarlet blaze surrounded the two blades, transforming it into a blade booster which attached to Casey's arm.

"Hey, how did you know that would work?" Dom asked.

"I didn't know until now," Casey replied.

Grizzaka stepped out of the crumbled wall and stalked towards Casey. "It won't work!" he said, brandishing his claws and running at Casey. The red ranger met him mid-way, and the two battled it out for a few moments, with Casey gaining the upper hand and slashing the Overlord with his new weapon.

From the sidelines, Jellica watched in aggravated anticipation. "Urgh! Finish this Grizzaka!" she yelled.

"Firing jets!" Casey flew into the air and continued to attack, each one left him even more weakened than the last.

With Grizzaka down to his last out, Casey killed his jets and landed beside his friends.

"Alright!" RJ praised, running to his students side.

"Casey, how did you do that?" Lily asked.

"Well, I figured Grizzaka's too powerful for any of us alone," Casey explained. "But together we're stronger. So, combining our powers seemed like the best chance we had."

"Good idea," RJ said, patting Casey's shoulder. "And it couldn't have come at a better time."

The others nodded.

"But where's Aliyah?" Tyler asked.

"She went after Camille and the Crystal Eyes," Casey explained. "I hope she's OK."

Tyler grinned. "It's Aliyah, of course she's OK," he said, sounding sure.

"Anyway, you ready to do this?"

The others nodded and turned to face Grizzaka.

"You _better_ be ready," Grizzaka roared. He summoned every last bit of his Zocato power, using it to grow as tall as a Megazord. "Face me now, Rangers! I'm the strongest fighter there will ever be!"

"I don't think so, Grizzaka!"

The Rangers and Grizzaka turned to the sound of Aliyah's voice. She had arrived fully morphed and already inside her Leopard Zord. "What are you guys waiting for?" Aliyah asked. "An invitation! Get your asses up here!"

"Let's do it!" Casey said.

The others nodded and followed his lead.

"Gorilla!"

"Penguin!"

"Antelope!"

"Gazelle!"

"JUNGLE MASTER MEGAZORD!"

"Spirit of the wolf... combine - Wolf Pride Megazord!"

From the ground, Jellica watched on nervously. "Defeat them, Grizzaka," she called. "If you lose, Dai Shi will destroy me!"

"Could this be the greatest match of all time?" Flit asked as he hovered around, before spotting Dai Shi over Camille's head. "Yikes! Three's a crowd, I'm outta here!" he flew off, leaving Dai Shi with his most trusted servant.

"I lost the Crystal Eyes," Dai Shi admitted.

Camille paused and turned to her master. After all she had gone through to get the eyes; he had managed to lose them. But she knew better than to voice these thoughts out loud.

"Zocato!" Grizzaka roared, flooring the two Megazords with his power.

The ground shook violently. Grizzaka looked around to see Dominic stomping towards him astride the black Rhino Zord.

"Rhino Zord, Warrior Mode!" Dom called as the horn of his Zord started to glow.

"Weak!" Grizzaka scoffed. "It's your turn to learn the same lesson all of my enemies have. There is no one as powerful as Grizzaka and never will be!"

"Guys, you ready to end this?" Dom called.

"Let's do it!" Lily said, as the Jungle Master Megazord clamped its hand down onto the Rhino Warrior Mode's left shoulder.

"All together!" RJ said, his own Zord catching Dom's right shoulder.

The three Zords glowed a bright golden colour. As the power continued to grow in strength, it exploded out from the three Zords and hit Grizzaka, knocking him back.

"Animal Spirits!" the rangers called, summoning their animal spirits. "Stampede! Jungle Master Spin Attack!"

With the combined strength of all their animal spirits, the Rangers struck Grizzaka, rendering him to the floor.

"Impossible!" Grizzaka yelled. "I am invincible! No one is stronger than Grizzaka!"

"No one until now," Aliyah said, as Grizzaka exploded.

Dai Shi smirked as he witnessed the end of the Earth Overlord. "A new era has begun," he murmured, he then turned and walked away.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Kendall sighed in relief as the Crystal Eyes were returned to her. Today was her last day in Ocean Bluff, and she was looking forward to returning home to Amber Beach with her treasures. "I don't know how to thank you," she said, as Aliyah set the box of five crystal eyes on the table. "I never thought I'd see them again..." she paused. "I'm also sorry I didn't listen to you before."

"Hey, if two complete strangers had walked in and demanded that I hand over something I had worked so hard to find, then I'd have reacted the same way," Aliyah said.

"Well, we're not complete strangers anymore," Kendall said, closing the lid of the box. "Part of me wants to take them and run, but another part of me is saying that it would be a bad idea. If that Lizard woman comes calling for them again, I'll have no means of protecting them. So," he hesitated and then sighed. "Keep them safe for me, please, just until the danger has passed."

Aliyah smiled as Kendall passed her the box, and nodded. "I promise you, nothing bad will come to them," she said.

"Thank you," Kendall said.

Aliyah nodded and turned away. She stopped near the door as Kendall called out to her.

"Your friend managed to figure out Dr. Jennings' animal spirit," Kendall said. "We've been trying to figure out mine. Do you think you could...?"

Aliyah smiled. "I recognised your spirit the minute you stood up to me," she said. "Not many people are able to do that. But, going by that, and your work area, I'd say you're very organized, and you thrive on order and control - You're a penguin."

"A penguin?" Kendall asked with a small smile. "I like it."

"Good luck, Kendall, I'll make sure these get back to you once the danger has passed."

"What are you?" Kendall asked quickly. "I mean your animal spirit?"

Aliyah smiled and glanced back at Kendall. "I'm a white tiger," she answered.

"Independence, strength, power, and beauty," Kendall said, still smiling. She then nodded. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Aliyah said. She then left the office, meeting up with Cam as he waited for her downstairs.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Friday 14th, 2017 at 02:55am**


	20. Fear and the Phantoms

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

Aliyah watched as Lily trained Master Phant's granddaughter, Gabby. She had a dance competition this weekend and was a little shy when in the spotlight, but Master Phant believed she had what it took to go forward and win. She just needed a little encouragement.

"Maybe I'm just too tired," Gabby said, trying to weasel out of continuing.

"Tired?" Lily nodded. She could see through the lie. "You know, you've got to push yourself if you want to compete. At this rate, you're not gonna be ready."

Gabby sighed and cast her gaze aside.

"Lily's right, you know," Aliyah said, making her presence known. She jumped the railing and walked towards the two girls'. "You can't expect to win if you don't practice."

"Who are you?" Gabby asked.

"Gabby, this is Aliyah," Lily said. "She's also a dancer, but she does it for fun."

"Are you a competitor in anything?" Gabby asked.

"Parkour," Aliyah replied. "It's a lot more dangerous than dancing, but the outcome's the same. I have to train long and hard to make sure I'm ready for a competition."

Gabby sighed and reached for her backpack just as Rebecca walked into the loft.

"Evening, ladies," Rebecca said. "Lily, Aliyah, how long are you going to be? It's all hands on deck downstairs."

"You do realise I don't actually work here, right?" Aliyah asked.

"Yes, but you did agree to help if we ever need an extra pair of hands," Rebecca reminded her sister.

Aliyah rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's OK, I have to go anyway," Gabby said, straightening up and shouldering her bag, She headed for the door as Lily reached out for her.

"See you tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Maybe," Gabby said without turning back.

Lily sighed and turned to Aliyah.

"She's not ready," Aliyah said, winding an arm around Lily's shoulders. "You can't force her until she is."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Jellica laughed as the last Rinshi left the den. She had been hiding in plain sight whilst they searched for her. As expected, with the destruction of Grizzaka, Dai Shi wanted her destroyed, but she had other plans for Dai Shi. Plans that included the Phantom Beast Generals.

"Ah, the time has come to revive the fallen warriors," Jellica said, opening the sack in her hands and revealing five crystal eyes. She set each of them on a podium in the middle of the room, and waited for the starlight to seep in through the open canvas in the roof.

A white mist appeared around the crystal eyes, and five beasts were ejected from inside.

"I am Jellica, Overlord of the seas," Jellica announced. "I have brought you back to life. By the ancient law, you shall serve me."

"Jellica," the general closest bowed. "I am Phantom Beast General Snapper, spirit of the Snapping Turtle."

"General Whiger, spirit of the White Tiger," said the second beast.

"General Scorch, spirit of the Avalon Dragon," said the third.

"General Taurus, spirit of the Bull," said the fourth.

"General Tylacine, spirit of the Tasmanian Devil," said the last.

Jellica nodded at each in turn. "Your first task is to destroy the enemy of all Phantom Beasts - Dai Shi," she ordered.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Dai Shi's eyes snapped open as he sensed an intrusion in his temple. He knew Jellica was up to something, but this intrusion was a lot more powerful than the Sea Overlord was capable of. He turned in his throne, watching as the stone doors at the back of the throne room opened and closed,

"What is that?" Camille asked. She transformed into her armoured form just as the doors opened, and Dai Shi descended from the throne. Behind the doors the five Phantom Beast generals stood waiting.

Dai Shi's lip curled into a snarl. "The Phantom Beasts," he murmured.

Scorch and Snapper parted as Jellica stepped through. "Correction - _my_ Phantom Beasts," Jellica laughed. "I have been loyal to you for centuries, taught you all I know. My training made you stronger, and how do you repay me? By hunting me down, determined to destroy me. Well, mighty Dai Shi, it is you who is finished!"

The Phantom Beasts growled.

"Destroy him!" Jellica ordered, ascending the steps to the throne and turned to the Phantom Beasts. "Oh, and the lizard, too."

Camille and Dai Shi squared off against the Generals, each one prepared to fight.

"Get her!" Snapper ordered. The five generals jumped over Dai Shi, each landing in a circle around Jellica.

"Traitors!" Jellica cried, looking from each general to the next. They each considered her before striking her once, causing her to explode.

With Jellica destroyed, the generals turned to Dai Shi and Camille.

"We are the Phantom Beast Generals," Scorch introduced. "Served by eight phantom beast warriors. Ha!" he threw out his hand and eight monsters appeared beside the doors.

"Sonimax!"

"Dynamere!"

"Unidoom!"

"Runner!"

"Badrat!"

"Grinder!"

"Osiris!"

"Leapus!"

"Our ancient power of Rinsin is even greater than Zocato," Scorch went on to explain.

"It is our lifeblood," Whiger explained.

"We ask that you, great Dai Shi, become our Phantom Beast King," Snapper said.

"Me? Your king?" Dai Shi asked, looking from one general to the next. "For years, you tried to destroy me. Why should I trust you now?"

"In the ancient war, we would have won if we'd followed you, Dai Shi," Taurus said.

"You want my trust?" Dai Shi asked. "You'll have to earn it."

"Together, with our warrior Sonimax," Tylacine said, waving the first warrior forward. "We shall prove our loyalty. Tell us what to do."

Dai Shi looked from Sonimax to the generals. "Bring me the five masters," he ordered.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah tied the robe around her as she stepped out of the bathroom. She'd just gone back from surfing with Tori and was in desperate need of a shower. As she opened the door to the bathroom, she heard her name being called from the living room.

"Aliyah, phone!" it was Dustin calling.

"Who is it?" Aliyah asked, walking into the room.

"I don't know, someone called Penelope," Dustin said, tossing the phone at her.

Aliyah frowned and checked the screen. She had one missed call and it was off Master Nix. "Why is she calling me?" she asked no one in particular. She pressed the 'redial' button and held the phone to her ear. But it just rung and rung with no answer.

"Everything OK?" Tyler asked, looking up from the computer.

"She's not answering," Aliyah said. "It's not like Penelope. She always answers."

Tyler frowned and grabbed his own phone from beside the computer. He sailed through his contacts and found Jeffery's number, dialing it too. He waited for an answer but never received it. "Jeffery's not answering either," he confirmed.

"I'll get dressed," Aliyah said, disappearing into her room.

Tyler closed the computer and turned to the Ninjas. "This doesn't look good," he said. "Jeffery and Penelope are always a phone call away if we need them. Especially Penelope. Aliyah trusts her, and that's saying a lot."

The other ninjas nodded.

Returning from her room, Aliyah pulled on her trainers and turned to her friends. "You don't have to come," she said. "But I need to check on Penelope."

"We're coming with you," said Tori. "With five missing crystal eyes, we're not taking any chances with Dai Shi."

Tyler nodded and Aliyah led the way out of the apartment.

"We need to split up," Aliyah said, out on the street. "Tyler, take, Shane, Dustin, and Blake to Jeffery's, and I'll take Cam, Hunter, and Tori to Penelope's. If we can't find them, meet back at the loft."

Tyler nodded and took off with the others, leaving Aliyah, Hunter, Cam, and Tori to climb into Tori's van.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Theo seems to think that Master Swoop might be in trouble," RJ told his father at his beach shack. "Have you seen him?"

"No," Master Finn said, looking up from the boat he was crafting.

RJ frowned and looked around the shack. He spotted a telescope and quickly turned to his father. "So, was the legend right?" he asked. "Did the stars align last night?"

"Perfectly," Master Finn nodded. "If Dai Shi got those crystal eyes we're in for trouble. Uh, uh!" he added quickly as Rebecca reached to open a cover on the end of the telescope. "Don't open it."

"Why not?" Rebecca asked, curiously. "What's in there?"

"Let's just say it's a little light in case things get dark," Master Finn said, cryptically.

Rebecca looked confused before gasping, "You didn't?" she asked, stunned.

Master Finn tapped the side of his nose and winked.

Rebecca grinned as RJ looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Not here," Rebecca said, shaking her head.

Suddenly RJ's morpher beeped and Casey's dulcet tones sounded. " _We've got trouble,_ " said the red ranger.

"I'm on my way," RJ replied. "Dad, I've got to go."

"RJ," Master Finn called, stopping his son before he left. "Those Crystal Eyes have more power than anyone knows. If Dai Shi has them, they must be destroyed."

RJ nodded. "Got it," he said, running off.

Rebecca sighed as he left and then turned to Master Finn. "I better call Aliyah, fill her in on what's going on," she said, reaching for her Mystic Morpher.

"How is your sister dealing?" Master Finn asked.

"Same as always," Rebecca said. "She accepted what she must do, but I don't think she fully understands it. I want to tell her, but I also know it's not my place, she needs to learn it for herself or it won't work."

"Being a guardian wasn't meant to be easy, Rebecca," Master Finn said.

Rebecca sighed. "Tell me about it," she said. "It's caused more trouble between me and my sister than the worth of it. I want to keep her safe, but at the end of the day I know no matter how safe I keep her, she's still going to have to face him. I thought if I just kept onto her, kept her training, pushing her to be a Ranger all the time, it'd give her more skills to defeat him, but all it's done is push a wedge between us."

Master Finn placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. "She'll one day understand why you have done what you have," he said.

"I hope you're right," Rebecca said.

Master Finn smiled and turned back to his boat. "You and your sister have a special bond, Rebecca, it may be strained right now, but it's still there. You're both connected, and I don't mean as guardian and saviour. You're connected through blood. Neither one of you can change that," he said.

Rebecca considered his words as she opened her mystic morpher. She was in the middle of contacting Aliyah when footsteps caught her attention. She looked around, and gasped as she recognised the monster walking towards her. "No!" she whispered.

"Master Finn," the Phantom Beast General said, throwing out his hand. He blasted Rebecca aside with a golden energy ball and set his sights on Master Finn. "Your presence is requested at Dai Shi's temple!" the general threw out his hands again, and Master Finn disappeared in a flicker of gold.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Theo, Casey, Dom, and RJ ran through the streets of screaming civilians, and towards the centre of the chaos. What they found when they arrived was a very different looking warrior.

"He looks more powerful than one of Dai Shi's warriors," Casey said, stating the obvious.

"He has the spirit of the boar," Dom said.

"If he's not Dai Shi's warrior, then where'd he come from?" Theo asked.

"I am Sonimax, with powers you've never seen before!" the beast said, clenching his hand into a fist. "Behold the strength of a Phantom Beast Warrior!"

"Oh no!" RJ gasped. The Phantom Beast Warriors were here then that meant so were the Phantom Beast Generals.

Crouching low to the ground. Sonimax held out his hands and yelled "Sonic Attack!" as sound waves resonated from his whole body, and out into the city, destroying everything they could reach.

The Rangers cried out in alarm, each one covering their ears to try and block out the sound. As the sounds intensified, sparks flew from the rangers and they hit the ground.

"I guess we don't have to worry about the Phantom Beasts anymore," RJ said, recovering first.

"Let's give Sonimax a lesson," Casey said, straightening up.

The others nodded and jumped through the air, each one attacking the monster warrior but with no apparent affect.

"Now you'll see what real power is!" Sonimax laughed as he easily defeated the rangers.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah shook her head as she regrouped with the others inside Penelope's home. "She's not here," she sighed.

"There looks like there was a struggle," Hunter said, pointing out the burnt furniture and overturned book shelf.

"Who could've done this?" Tori asked. "Dai Shi? Camille?"

Aliyah shrugged. "If it were Dai Shi, he would've claimed ownership by now," she said. "Camille would've shown up boasting about how easy it was to capture Penelope."

"Maybe the guys are having better luck," Tori said, reaching for the communicator around her neck. "Tyler, you there?" she asked.

" _Please tell us you have good news,_ " Tyler said. He had received a communicator necklace from Cam just before he left for San Angeles. It was a way he could keep in touch with the other Ninjas if he needed them.

"No dice here," Hunter said. "Penelope's gone."

" _Damn! Jeffery's gone too,_ " Tyler said. " _His place is trashed._ "

"Same here," Tori said.

" _We're heading to the loft,_ " said Tyler. " _We need to warn the others. If our Masters have been taken, there is a chance the others are in danger too._ "

Aliyah nodded and reached for her mystic morpher. "I'll call Rebecca and give her the heads up," she said. "Meet you at the loft."

" _Got it,_ " Tyler said. The connection ended and Aliyah opened another with Rebecca through their magical link. But the connection died before it could go straight through.

Aliyah frowned. "That doesn't look good," she said, trying again but receiving the same result. "3... 5... 8... Lleolwch Rebecca," she muttered. The screen lit up like a Christmas tree, but all the lights were originating from one area.

"Where is she?" Tori asked.

"The beach," Aliyah said, before backtracking towards the door.

"What? What is it?" Tori asked, chasing after her.

"Master Finn!" Aliyah called. "He lives in a shack on the beach. The others must know what is going on, they're checking on the masters, it's the only reason Rebecca would be at the beach." She reached for the communicator around her neck as she piled into Tori's van. "Tyler, change of plans, meet me at the beach!"

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

By the time Aliyah had reached Master Finn's home, Tyler and Shane were already supporting an injured Rebecca out onto the beach. She had a cut on her forehead, which was still bleeding, and she looked confused and dazed.

"What happened?" Aliyah asked reaching her sister as Shane set her down on the sand.

"The Phantom Beasts have been revived," Rebecca said. "They've taken Master Finn. You need to check on your masters."

"We already have," Aliyah said. "Master Nix and Master Grylls have gone too."

"What about Master Swoop and Phant?" Tyler asked.

"Theo found Master Swoops fans this morning," Rebecca said, "and Lily's checking on Master Phant now. The others are in the city. Casey called RJ, said there was trouble."

Aliyah pulled away and put on her glasses. She activated them to show her the city and found exactly what she was looking for. The others were in the middle of battle with a monster that pretty powerful. "They need help," she said, removing her glasses. "Guys," she turned to the Ninjas, "take Rebecca back to the loft. Tyler, let's go!"

Tyler nodded and took off across the beach with Aliyah. Rebecca tried to stand, but stumbled into Shane. The Air sensei caught her and wound his arm around her waist.

"Careful," Tori said. "Are you OK to walk?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Rebecca said. "Just a little dizzy."

"You could have a concussion," Cam said. "We'll check you over once we're back at the loft."

The others nodded and led Rebecca back to where Tori had parked the van. Unknown to either of them they were being watched from a distance by General Taurus.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"You're powers don't compare to mine!" Sonimax laughed as he floored the four rangers once more. He looked up just as three animal spirits raced towards him - a yellow cheetah, a white tiger, and a green fox - they slammed into him and the three rangers they belonged to swooped through the skies, each one striking Sonimax and sending him hurtling backwards.

"With the speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!" Lily called out.

"With the cunning of a Fox, Jungle Fury, Green Ranger!" Tyler called.

"With the fury of a white Tiger - Jungle Fury White Ranger!"

"Guys!" Casey gasped as he and the others staggered over to their last remaining teammates. "Where've you been?"

"A Phantom Beast grabbed Master Phant," Lily said.

"They've taken Masters Nix, Grylls, and Finn, too," Tyler said.

"What? Dad!" RJ cried. "Rebecca!"

"Rebecca's OK," Aliyah said. "A little shaken, and she may have a concussion, but they didn't want her so they didn't take her."

"But why go after the Masters?" Dom asked.

Aliyah shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "But what's his deal?"

"Sonimax," Casey said. "He's really powerful."

"A lot stronger than any monster we've faced before," Theo said.

Aliyah set her sights on Sonimax and scoffed. "He doesn't look that powerful to me," she said. "How about we finish this fight so we can find our masters?"

"Yeah!" Theo and Casey agreed.

"Who are you?" Sonimax demanded as he faced off against the Rangers, his sights were set on the three newcomers.

"We're the Rangers that you're gonna wish you'd never met," Aliyah said.

Sonimax growled and raced forward. Aliyah and Tyler streaked ahead of the others, colliding with Sonimax and slashing at him with their booster claws. The warrior stumbled around in a semi-circle before he was attacked once again by Theo and Casey, the blue and red rangers ducked under his arms and pushed Sonimax towards Lily, who punched him several times and then kicked him in the stomach. She flipped over as RJ and Dom rushed in, punching and kicking at Sonimax.

"Cheetah Jabs!" Lily called, racing forward and jabbing Sonimax several times in the stomach and chest. She swiped at him at the last punch and knocked him backwards towards Aliyah and Tyler.

The white and green rangers run forward, twisted around and slashed across Sonimax with their claws, before regrouping with the others.

"Come on, guys! Let's finish this!" Lily said, as Sonimax got back to his feet, albeit, unsteadily.

"Sonic Attack!" Sonimax yelled in his last ditch attempt to finish the Rangers. A bright light exploded from his mouth and the whole area started to shake.

"I don't think so," Aliyah said, swiping through the attack with her claw booster. The surrounding area stopped shaking also.

"Spirits unite!" the team of seven yelled, jumping into the air. The seven animal spirits united as one turned into a giant ball of fire and soared towards Sonimax, causing him to explode.

The minute he had, Sonimax returned, bigger and badder than ever.

"We've seen that trick before," Lily said, looking up.

"Animal Spirits unite!" the Rangers called, summoning their animal's spirits.

"Jungle Master Megazord!" Tyler called.

"Wolf Pride Megazord!" said RJ.

"Rhino Steel Mode, Warrior Mode!" Dom yelled.

Despite being smaller than each of the Megazords, and severely outnumbered, Sonimax put up a fight. He threw RJ aside with a shockwave, ducked under a kick from the Jungle Pride Megazord, and deflected Dom's shield whilst punching his Zord in the stomach.

"Man, this guy's too tough!" Casey groaned as Sonimax floored the Jungle Pride for a second time.

"It's time for a little help," Lily said. "I call on the spirit of the elephant! Jungle Mace!"

Lily threw out her arm and the Jungle Mace wrapped itself around Sonimax, lifting him into the air and slamming into the streets.

"Let see you handle this!" Dom said, charging forward as Sonimax regained his footing and shook himself off. "Rhino Steel Zord! Super blade!" he raised the dagger above his head and was about to attack when another voice cut across the skies.

"Rangers, feel my power!" A vortex opened up between the Rangers and Sonimax, and another monster slipped through.

"Oh, great, who's this guy?" Casey asked.

"Behold the ancient might!" Tylacine yelled. "Rinsin power!"

"Rinsin power?" Aliyah repeated. "What happened to Zocato?"

"Rinsin is the power of a Phantom Beast!" Tylacine explained. "It will rule this world, and you'll be left to watch!" she turned her back on the rangers and motioned for Sonimax to follow her.

Aliyah growled and pushed the Jungle Master Megazord forward. "Stop!" she yelled.

"Hey! You're not getting out of here that fast!" RJ said, pushing his Megazord back to its feet and joining the others. With no energy left to power his Zord, all Dom could do was watch helplessly from the ground.

Tylacine snarled and stood in front of Sonimax. "Rinsin power!" she yelled, her whole body glowing gold. She thrust out her hands, jabbing them into the two Megazords stomach and sending them hurling backwards.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Jeffery struggled as the Rinshi shackled him to a wall inside Dai Shi's temple. To his right, also shackled was Master Swoop, whilst to his right as Penelope.

"What are you doing?" Master Phant asked as several more Rinshi set up five Crystal Eyes on five podiums before each of the Masters.

Laughing as they entered the room, the five Phantom Beast generals stood before the eyes they had once been entombed, and looked up at the master on the other side.

Penelope struggled against her shackles as Tylacine chuckled.

"Jarrod, resist the evil Dai Shi that possess you," Master Swoop called to Dai Shi's vessel as he stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Jarrod cannot resist my evil any more than you can resist the Rinsin power," Dai Shi snarled.

The five Phantoms growled and started to glow a shimmering gold. They hit the five empty crystal eyes with their power, and the light scattered into several particles, showering each master with their influence.

Penelope screamed as she tried to resist, but her efforts were futile as she felt her Phoenix spirit leaving her body.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah shook her head as she stood up from the ejected Megazord. "That was not fun," she grumbled, helping Tyler back to his feet and turning to the others. "What the hell was that thing?"

"Phantom Beast General Tylacine," RJ answered. "She has the spirit of the Tasmanian Devil."

"They hit the nail on the head with her, didn't they?" Tyler asked. "She's a right devil."

Lily sighed. "Why did they take the Masters?" she asked. "What powers do they possess that we don't know about?"

RJ shook his head. He had no idea why Dai Shi would want the five masters, they'd already passed on their skills and spirits to the Rangers, what else could they be useful for.

"I say we go to Dai Shi's temple," Theo said.

"And fight Dai Shi and the Phantom Beasts?" Casey asked. "That's crazy."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Casey," Aliyah said.

"I can't believe you're saying it either," said Tyler. "I thought you'd for sure agree with Theo. You want Dai Shi more than anyone."

Aliyah nodded. "I do," she said. "But this is what he wants. He took the Masters because he knew we would come for them. Fighting him on his turf isn't going to make matters easier, if anything it'll make them twice as hard. We don't know the temple as well as he does, he can use it to his advantage and destroy us."

"She's right," Lily said. "As much as I want to get Master Phant back, we're not going to do it by giving in to Dai Shi. We need to get him to come to us. It's the only chance we have of getting the upper hand."

Aliyah and Casey nodded.

"Fine, then what do we do?" Theo asked.

"We need to figure out why," RJ said. "Why have they taken the masters in the first place? If we can figure that out, then we can put a plan into action."

No sooner had he finished speaking, there was a great crash of what sounded like thunder, followed swiftly by gold strands of lighting creeping across the floor like spiders on a web.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Lily said, looking up. The clouds had turned grey and gold lightning was flashing amongst them. A strand hit the ground at the rangers' feet, blowing them into the air and crashing back to the earth below.

Pushing themselves up, the Rangers looked around at the sound of laughter and, through the parting smoke; they could vaguely make out five bodies.

"Now what?" Casey asked.

"I don't think we want to find out," said Tyler.

The smoke cleared to reveal five multi-colored warriors looking down at the Rangers.

"They look like... Power Rangers!" Casey gasped, staring up at the new Mint, Aqua, Onyx, Graphite, and Scarlet warriors.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated 16th Sunday, 2017 at 12:10am**


	21. Double the Trouble

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to: **Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13, Dark Yellow Dino, Guardianranger, 7019289, ill elemental, CheshineCat1995** and **Forever Fanfiction1999.**

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but is it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"So, you think those fancy-coloured newcomers are really our Masters?" Casey asked Aliyah.

"I don't _think_ it," Aliyah replied. "I know its them. The scarlet one was able to match me move for move, it was like she was reading my mind. And the only person that has come that close to getting inside my head, is Penelope. Not to mention the fact that she had a Phoenix Whip. That weapon can only be controlled by someone with the Phoenix technique."

Tyler nodded. "I agree," he said. "The Graphite Ranger definitely had the Bear technique, and he used Bear Claws. The only other person I know of that can use the Bear Claws is Jeffery."

Casey, Theo, and Lily looked considerate. Neither could deny the accuracy behind each statement, especially when they considered they had been beaten by the very same spirit animals they controlled, and the new weapons they now masters - Shark Sabres, Bat Fans, and Elephant Maze.

"If this is true, and it looks like it is, how do we fight them?" Casey asked. "We can't get close enough to land a punch, much less execute a perfect defeat."

"Better question, how is Dai Shi managing to control the Spirit Rangers?" Tori asked.

"Mind control," RJ answered.

"Mind control?" the Jungle Fury Rangers repeated.

"How do you work that one out, RJ?" Casey asked.

"Mental radio waves," RJ explained.

Dom shook his head. "You've lost me totally," he said. "I don't really care how they're being controlled, just tell me how to destroy them."

"Destroy them?" RJ repeated. "I have no idea. Right now, I'm just hoping to slow them down."

"I don't think you _can_ destroy them," said Rebecca, walking into the room. She was carrying an ancient looking book, it was leather and had wear and tear along the edges. "From what I have found, when a crystal eye is empty it becomes a sort of gateway, controlling the animal spirit within a person and projecting a real-life carnation into reality. Like RJ said, it's a mental link, if you break the link, you could very well destroy the master."

Silence fell in the room, as the team exchanged nervous looks.

"We're going to call that Plan Z," said Aliyah. "As in, the very last plan we will ever consider. We're not going to destroy our masters. There has to be a way to save them."

Casey nodded and turned his attention to RJ as he tinkered away at a hand-held vacuum cleaner. "Explain something to me," he said. "How is that thing going to slow the spirit rangers down?"

"It can detect a signal," RJ said, holding up the device and walking around the rangers to the TVs. "And then, if my math is correct..." he hit a button on the handle, and the TV went off. "It'll jam the radio waves."

"And it's harmless, right?" Lily asked.

"Should be," RJ nodded.

"Then we'll take that over a destruction plan," said Aliyah. "At least this way we can stop them without harming them."

"What if it's not enough?" Rebecca asked. "What if we get to the point where jamming the signal is the least of our problems? If the Spirit Rangers don't destroy you, who's to say Dai Shi won't destroy them as failed punishment?"

Aliyah's gaze hardened. "Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to get me to make a judgement call?" she asked. "I won't destroy Penelope, or Jeffery, or the others, not after everything they've done for us."

In hopes of defusing an issue before it reared its ugly head, Tyler placed a hand on Aliyah's shoulder and looked to Rebecca. "She's right," he said. "But," he added to Aliyah, who grinned smugly, "if push does come to shove, then we'll deal with it appropriately."

"A good plan, violently executed this week, is better than a perfect plan executed next week," said Rebecca.

"I've never been one for plans," Aliyah said, "and I'm not about to start now. Besides, when do our plans ever really work?"

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Take them away!" General Scorch ordered the Rinshi.

"Take your hands off me!" Master Phant struggled as the foot soldier led them away.

Penelope pulled back as she was led to the door first, but the Rinshi behind her shoved forward and she stumbled, knocking into a pillar and cutting her forehead.

"Watch it!" Jeffery snapped, shoving a Rinshi guard aside and taking Penelope into his arms. She looked stunned, but aside from the small gash on her head, she was fine.

"Keep moving!" General Tylacine growled, shoving them both out into the hall.

"Where are you taking them?" Camille asked, approaching Scorch.

"I don't answer to you," Scorch snapped.

"Then answer to me," Dai Shi ordered. "We must attack again, immediately."

"The fight has drained their spirits, Dai Shi," Scorch explained. "We must let them recover."

Dai Shi growled lightly and walked away. Camille offered Scorch a loathsome look, and followed.

"He's impatient," Tylacine said, approaching Scorch, "and the lizard is annoying."

"They're afraid," Scorch said. "The prophecy looms in the distance, and while the saviour still lives, Dai Shi knows he doesn't stand a chance."

"Then allow me to take a crack at her," Tylacine growled.

Scorch turned to her. "Now who is impatient?" he asked.

Tylacine glowered as Scorch walked away. She was used to fast-passed action, not strategic planned attacks. But she'd wait... for now.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Cam wound his arms around Aliyah as she stood overlooking the city from her apartment building. "Penny for your thoughts," he said, kissing her shoulder.

Aliyah smiled and shook her head. "It's funny that you should mention 'penny'," she said. "I'm actually thinking about Penelope. I keep trying to think about what she's going through and I just - we should've seen this coming, _I_ should've seen this coming."

"How could you possibly have expected this?" Cam asked. "None of us did."

"Dai Shi's been scrambling for a plan of attack ever since we got Rebecca back from under his control," Aliyah said. "He could've just gone after Penelope, but we'd have coined onto his plan easily enough with just one master missing, and my master to boot, so he took the others as a countermeasure to throw us off. I swear, if he hurts _any_ of them..."

"He's not going to hurt them," Cam assured her. "He needs them alive to get to you." He squeezed her lightly as she tensed. "He's not going to get you," he added as a silent promise. "I won't let him."

Aliyah lowered her gaze as her fear in the ghostly plane reared its ugly head. Her friends all dead because of her. She shuddered as a shiver ran down her spine.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked, sensing the change.

"Nothing," Aliyah said, diverting the question. Again, her mind rebounded to the time when Rebecca had been under Dai Shi's control, and had taunted her about telling Cam the truth about her deepest, darkest depths.

Even though he knew she was holding back, Cam didn't push the issue. The last thing he wanted was for Aliyah to feel that he was backing her into a corner, he had seen her lash out on more than one occasion, and neither of them needed the stress of a fall out right now.

"Come here," Cam said, taking her hand and leading her away from the window. He sat in an armchair, pulling her onto his lap, and kissing the top of her head as she curled up against him. "RJ's plan is going to work, I checked his work myself, everything fit to a 'T'."

"You promise?"

Cam nodded. "Have I ever let you down before?" he asked.

"First time for everything," Aliyah said, teasingly. She squealed as Cam tickled her sides, causing her to squirm in hopes of evading him.

Cam smiled. While Aliyah didn't laugh often, he still loved the sound of it when she did. "I love you," he said, kissing her once.

"I love you too," Aliyah replied, kissing back.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler paused as he entered the Pizza parlour with Ronny to find a large group of customers gathered around Theo playing a guitar. "When did Theo get guitar lessons?"

"I dunno," said Ronny. "But he's really good. Maybe it's a natural thing," she added. "You know, he's good at pretty much everything else, so why not?"

"True," Tyler shrugged. The door opened behind him and he moved aside to let the new arrivals in, and frowned as RJ and Theo entered. "OK, now i'm seeing double. How are you here, but there," he pointed to where Theo was playing, "also?"

Theo sighed and looked through the crowd. "I can't believe this!" he whined.

"Is this another clone thing or something?" Ronny asked.

"He's not a clone," Theo groaned. "It's Luan, my brother."

"Twins," Ronny laughed. "That explains everything. So, what's he like?" she asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Tyler said as Luan spotted Theo and raced through the crowd towards him. He pulled the blue ranger into a tight hug, a grin plastered across his face.

"Dude, your friends are great," Luan grinned, pulling out of the hug. "They thought I was you, you know, after you got an extreme makeover, guitar lessons, and fashion sense."

Tyler scoffed. "Oh, wow, another ego-manic," he said. "Are you great at everything and anything too?" he asked.

"If by that you mean jumping out of planes and scuba diving with sharks, then you betcha," said Luan.

"Sounds like another Aliyah," Ronny said.

"Who?"

Tyler shook his head. "Someone who loves the trill of an adventure," he said. "The more dangerous, the better."

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Luan grinned. "Anyway, Theo, we need to catch up, desperately."

"I would love too," Theo said, heading towards the kitchen. Luan followed him. "But I have to work."

"Great," Luan said. "Maybe I could help."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler grabbed his glasses as the bleeped quietly from his pocket. He slipped them on and accepted the incoming transmission from Aliyah.

" _Tyler!_ "

"Ali, what is it, what's wrong?" Tyler asked quickly.

" _You got to get home, now!_ " Aliyah said. " _Graphite and Scarlet just turned up. I need help!_ "

"I'm on my way," Tyler said. He ended the transmission and removed his glasses, taking in Ronny's nervous look. "I know what you're thinking..."

"And I know what you're about to say," Ronny said, standing. "But she's my friend too, and I'm coming with you."

Tyler sighed, but knew better than to argue. "Then let's go," he said, heading for the door.

"Casey's in trouble," Theo said, following them into the courtyard.

"So's Aliyah," Tyler said.

"What?" Theo breathed. "A double attack."

"They could be trying to separate you," Ronny said. "Divide the team. You're at half strength on two fronts."

"Or it could be a trap," Theo said.

"It's not," Tyler said. "Aliyah wouldn't call if she didn't think she needed help."

"How do you know -"

"It was her," Tyler interrupted. "Besides, Cam's at home, she's not going to take the risk of him getting hurt. You go help Casey and RJ, I'll go to Aliyah. We'll regroup once each threat is eliminated."

Theo nodded and took off, leaving Tyler and Ronny to Ninja Streak back to their apartment building.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

General Tylacine laughed as she blasted Aliyah across the room. "You are weak, saviour," she taunted. "Dai Shi fears for nothing."

Aliyah growled and regained her footing. "Take that back!" she spat, propelling herself over the sofa and kicking the general in the snout.

Tylacine snarled and threw herself at Aliyah, scratching at her with her claws. "You will pay," she swore.

"You can't afford it!" Aliyah said, kicking the general in the stomach and pushing her off. She rolled back to her feet and searched for Cam, he was fighting a small clan of Rinshi near the window. "Hey!" she yelled, drawing the clan's attention. They screeched as Aliyah threw out her hand, and a strand of white lightning shot out of it, engulfing them and causing them to explode.

Tylacine recovered quickly and snarled. "No!" she screeched, angrily. She jumped across the room, intending to hit Aliyah, but was knocked out of the sky by a yellow blur. Tylacine hit the far wall, and slumped to the floor, but quickly recovered.

"Ronny!" Aliyah sighed as her friend slowed to a halt. "Where's Tyler?" she asked.

"He was nabbed just as we arrived," Ronny said. "Some weird unicorn-thing had him. He would've had me too had it not been for our genetically enhanced skills."

"Thank god for them," Aliyah agreed. "The Unicorn-creature has got to be Sonimax. It would explain why she saved him last time," she added, nodding in Tylacine's general direction. "He must fall under her command."

"You got that right, Ranger," Tylacine said, "and it's only a matter of time before he claims you just like he has done your friends."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Aliyah said. "I may take them for granted, and ride them about their skills, but my friends aren't that easily defeated."

Tylacine laughed and stood. "We'll just see about that, saviour," she said. She crossed her claws and slashed at the air, sending a double blast of energy at Aliyah and Ronny. The two jumped aside to avoid the blast, and it cut through the wall behind them. Tylacine rushed forward, jumping into the air and hitting the trio in the room, before jumping through the gaping hole.

Aliyah growled and pushed herself forward, leaning through the hole and looking out onto the street below. She could hear people screaming in terror as Tylacine landed amongst them, as well as screeches of breaks, and crashes as cars bumped into one another. "I'm going after her," she said, preparing to follow.

"No, wait," said Cam, grabbing her arm and pulling her back inside. "This is what she wants. She's baiting you, don't rise to it."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Aliyah asked. "Sit here and wait."

Cam shook his head. "Regroup," he said. "Conserve energy, and then go after her. She won't be expecting you at full strength."

"As much as I want to help Tyler," said Ronny. "Cam's right. We need to call the others, assess the damage, and regroup." She grabbed Aliyah's glasses and shoved them into her friends' hands. "Make the call," she said.

Aliyah hesitated, glanced between the two of them, and then sighed. "Fine," she said, slipping on the glasses. "Guy's, damage report!"

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Sonimax laughed as he held up six mirrors, within each one five out of seven rangers struggled. "My mirrors are six of seven," he said. "Once I capture the white Ranger, Dai Shi will be very happy." He looked to the spirt rangers and nodded over his shoulder. "Let's go," he said, leading them away.

"Make that five of seven," Theo said, running into his path and holding RJ's signal jammer.

Sonimax grunted as he stopped short. "What? But I've already captured you in my mirrors," he said, baffled.

Theo frowned in confusion before remembering that Lily had mistaken Luan for him and gone grocery shopping. Sonimax must have come to the same conclusion and snapped Luan up by mistake. "You're going to pay for this!" Theo swore.

He raced forward, flipping and ducking under the five spirit rangers and avoiding their punches and kicks. Jumping over a low kick from the scarlet ranger, Theo jumped into the air and twisted the signal jammer and fired, a burst of energy hit the spirit rangers and they each disappeared.

"Nuisance!" Sonimax growled, lunging himself at Theo. Theo morphed instantly, and kicked Sonimax away. The two fought back and forth for a few minutes, before Sonimax got the upper hand and kicked Theo into a stack of barrels and boxes.

Theo groaned as he rolled onto his stomach. He had to get up, he was the only one left fighting.

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!"

Theo gasped and looked up as Aliyah jumped over him. She was fully morphed and evolving to a higher form of power when she planted a single kick to Sanimax's chest. Firing her jets at the exact same time, Aliyah shoved Sonimax through the air, and double kicked him into a wall.

Aliyah flipped over and landed before Theo. "Why don't you ever answer when I call?" she asked.

"I was a little busy," Theo said. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's the new man in the mirror," Aliyah said. "Where are the others?"

"Them too," Theo replied.

"So, it's just you and me?"

Theo nodded.

"Okay then," Aliyah said. It wasn't the first time she and Theo had to work together to take on a monster, but had been a while since they last had to fight together. Gakko was their last victim, and he was closer to the beginning of their time as rangers.

"How do you propose we handle this?" Theo asked. He knew full well that he and Aliyah had different fighting styles, and he also knew that they were total opposites when it came to fighting a battle. He didn't want to cross her path, but he did want to get his brother back as safely as possible.

Aliyah glanced to her right as the blue ranger stood alongside her. "Double team him," she said. "Maybe we can tire him out."

"Good idea," Theo said. "Follow my lead." He rushed forward, and flipped over Sonimax, firing his jets at the same time. There was an explosion of flame and Sonimax shied away. Theo landed on his opposite side and kicked him towards Aliyah.

Spinning around, Aliyah slashed at Sonimax with her battle claw. "This is what happens when you take what doesn't belong to you," she said, aiming a high kick for his chest. She hit his hand instead and dislodged one of the mirrors from his grasp.

The mirror clattered to the floor a few feet away, and dispelled the occupant from inside.

Aliyah paused as Theo fought Sonimax and frowned. "Theo?" she asked, spotting the guy from the mirror. "Okay, I'm seeing doubles."

"Aliyah, a little help!" Theo yelled, ducking to avoid Sonimax.

Shaking her head, Aliyah rushed forward and kick-flipped the unicorn in the back. "What the hell, does this guy create clones now too?" she asked.

"Huh, what?" Theo asked.

"You have a double," Aliyah said. "Right over there!" she pointed at Luan and ducked to avoid Sonimax again.

Theo sighed in relief. "That's my brother," he said. "Luan."

"You have a brother?" Aliyah asked. "Please don't tell me he's like you."

"You'd like him," Theo said. "He's a bit of a daredevil too."

Aliyah grinned. "I like him already," she said. "Let's finish this and you can check on him."

Theo nodded and rushed forward, punching Sonimax in the chest. Aliyah followed him and, using his shoulders as a springboard, launched herself into the air. "JUNGLE CLAW!" she yelled, raising the battle claw above her head and dragging it down the length of Sanimax's body.

The monster exploded as Theo and Aliyah turned away.

"Power down!" the two said, demorphing. All around them came a shower of mirrors which clattered to the floor and dispersed the other Rangers from within.

Tyler shook himself off as he looked around. "Aliyah!" he called, racing to meet her. "Are you OK? Where's Ronny, is she OK?"

"Ronny's fine," Aliyah assured him, "and so am I."

Tyler sighed in relief.

"Rangers, I'm not finished!" Sonimax yelled, raising from the ashes and growing bigger. Morphing, Casey, Lily, and Tyler rushed off to form the Jungle Master megazord, leaving Aliyah, RJ, and Theo to watch from the ground. Dom also morphed and joined his friends.

Sonimax laughed and fired several boomerangs at the rangers, deflecting their shots in one go.

"I'm bigger," Sonimax said, "and so are my boomerangs." He waved his arm through the air and hit the jungle master megazord with a bright source of light. When it disappeared, the megazord was gone and Lily, Casey, and Tyler were on the ground.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

Aliyah looked to Theo. "About another double team?" she asked.

"You got it," Theo nodded.

Aliyah reached for her glasses and run forward, morphing as she jumped over the other three and called on her tiger spirit to form the tiger pride megazord. Theo joined her, after assuring his brother that he would be back, and summoned his bat zord.

"Tiger pride Megazord with Bat power!" the two yelled, swooping in on Sonimax and Dom, separating them both.

Sonimax growled as he faced off against the two rangers. "Give it your best shot!" he taunted.

"He's asking for it," said Theo.

"Then let's not disappoint," Aliyah replied.

Theo nodded and both he and Aliyah jumped into the air. The bat wings spread open wide and they soared forward, flipping over so their feet were directed at the monster. The lower part of the megazord then started to spin, knocking Sonimax back a few steps.

"Nice call, Theo," Dom said, coming back to the battle. "Now, let me show him - Rhino Steel Super Blade!" the Rhino Megazord sliced its sword through the air, and shoved the kanji of light at the monster. It hit him dead in the chest and Sonimax exploded.

From the ground, Luan cheered for his brother as the other Rangers sighed in relief at the defeat. That was one phantom beast down.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Luan had only been scheduled to visit for a week. At first Theo was dreading it, he didn't hate when his brother visited, but he also didn't like it. He and his brother were total opposites, and they both had different interest that they both felt were a waste of time. But now they both knew how the other felt, and, if anything, it had brought them together in their relationship.

"Luan, your taxi's here," Aliyah said, walking into the loft with Cam and an unfamiliar brunette. "Oh, this is Connor, by the way," she added spotting Luan's look. "Connor, this Luan, Theo's brother."

"It's like seeing doubles," Connor grinned.

Aliyah smirked and grabbed a basketball. "Move it, soccer star," she said tossing the ball to him. "Tyler, want to play, how about you Cam?"

Tyler and Cam nodded and followed her and Connor onto the court.

"How do you get your fingers to stay in the right place?" Theo asked from the kitchen. He had been practicing the guitar.

"You practice for years, that's how," Luan answered. "When you guys fly through the air, kind of flip around, and hit that warrior - how?"

"Practice," Theo replied. "For years."

Luan smiled and grabbed his duffle bag from the table. "I'm sorry I called your Kung Fu a waste of time," he apologised. "I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have dissed on your adventures," Theo apologised. "Truth is, I've always been proud of you."

Luan smiled and hugged his brother, patting his back in admiration and love.

From the court, Aliyah pretended to gag. "Hey, dudes, you want to keep the PDA to a minimum? It's making me very uncomf -" she cut off as she was hit in the head with the basketball. "OW!" she yelled, turning in Connor as he made a break for the door.

"YOU TURNED AWAY!" Connor yelled as he disappeared, Aliyah hot on his heels.

Exchanging looks, Theo and Luan laughed as Tyler and Cam rolled their eyes.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Penelope sighed as she sat in her cell at Dai Shi's temple. Her whole body ached from head to toe after the rough beating it had taken from being battered against the wall every time her spirit was attacked by the Rangers; she had tried to fight it at first, but the evil hold the Phantom Beast Generals had over her was too strong, and she couldn't hold back. She generally despised the idea of Aliyah having to fight her Phoenix spirit.

"P, are you OK?" Jeffery asked.

"Yeah," Penelope replied. "I'm trying to focus my mind."

"How can you do that in here?" Jeffery asked.

"Well, if I can manage it," Penelope said. "I can attempt to get a message to Aliyah. She'll know what to do, and she can herd the others into making the same decisions."

"What decision is that?"

"The hard one," Penelope said. "We all know the hard decisions are difficult to make, but I have no qualms thinking that Aliyah will choose them without hesitation. She's stronger than most."

Jeffery nodded. "You really think she'll make that choice?" he asked. "Given you're one of the targets?"

"She has too, it's the only way."

Jeffery sighed. "I hope you're right, P, really, I hope you are," he said.

"I have faith in my student, Jeffery," Penelope said, surely. "She'll come though. Now, shush, let me concentrate." She closed her eyes as the dungeons fell silent. She relaxed her body, as much as she could, and allowed her thoughts to disappear.

 _Aliyah,_ she thought, thinking of her stubborn and hard-headed student. She imagined her in her mind's eye, and spoke to her as if she were there.

 _Aliyah, you know what you must do. You must take the risk, and I know you will find the answers._

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

In her bed, Aliyah awoke with a start.

"Penelope?" Aliyah asked, looking around. It was dark outside the windows, and Cam was sleeping soundly beside her. They were the only ones in the room, but yet she could hear Penelope as clear as day.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Wednesday, May 31, 2017 at 8:17pm**


	22. One Last Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this Ranger team her last.

* * *

"It looks the same to me," Dom said, observing the claw cannon.

"Well it is the same," RJ said. "But instead of using Tiger, Jaguar, Cheetah, Fox, and White Tiger spirits, I tuned it to Elephant, Bat, Shark, Bear, and Phoenix spirits."

"Ah, because the spirit Rangers are connected to the Masters, who possess Elephant, Bat, Shark, Bear, and Phoenix spirits," Theo theorised. "It's either crazy or brilliant."

"Well, neither," RJ said. "It's simply fighting fire with fire."

"Now, I tuned the wavelength so that the cannon blast should cancel your opponent's spirit," RJ explained.

"By 'cancel,' you mean to destroy the spirit?" Lily asked.

RJ hesitated and then nodded. "Yes," he confirmed.

"Whoa, did I miss something here?" Casey asked. "If you destroy the spirit, couldn't you destroy the master?"

"It is possible," Aliyah said.

"What happened to that being plan Z, as in never an option?" Tyler asked.

Aliyah glanced away. "That was before Penelope contacted me last night," she explained. "Telepathically," she added at the confused looks on the others faces. "She told me that I knew what we needed to do, that I needed to take the risk, and that we would find the answers."

"But this?" Tyler asked. "This is... this is..."

"It's mad, that's what it is," Theo said, loudly.

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "Do you think I like this plan?" she snapped. "Do you really think I would consider it if we had other options? We can't fight them, guys, they're too strong. We need to do something to stop them, it's the only way we're going to save them."

"It's hardly saving if we kill them," Casey said.

"I think they'd rather be killed at our hands, than live with knowing that they helped Dai Shi win, don't you?" Aliyah asked.

The others sighed and exchanged looks.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked, breaking the silence. "How do we go about testing this theory out?"

"We need to draw them out," Rebecca said walking into the room with Cam. "And I have just the idea."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Walking through the forest, Aliyah felt a shiver run down her spine and stopped dead in her tracks. "I sense something," she said, looking around.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"THAT!" Aliyah yelled, pointing into the air. Above her, swinging down from the highest branch was the Phoenix ranger. It had attached its whip to a tree branch and jumped. Letting go of the handle, the Scarlet Ranger flipped over Aliyah and landed behind her, just as the other spirit rangers arrived.

As the Bat and Elephant Rangers dealt with RJ and Dom, knocking them out of the clearing, the Bat, Bear, Phoenix, and Shark Rangers dealt with the core team. Aliyah ducked as Jeffery aimed a punch for her head, she straightened up quickly and grabbed his wrist, kicking him in the side and pushing him back.

"Look out!" Lily yelled as the Shark Ranger threw her towards Aliyah.

"Gotcha!" Aliyah said, bracing herself against a tree and catching Lily. She held the Cheetah firmly, and twisted around, double kicking the Jeffery as he raced towards them.

Pushing off of Aliyah's shoulders, Lily flipped over her head and kicked Jeffery in the shoulder. The bear spirit growled as he stumbled away.

"Guys, let's do it!" Casey called after the Shark Ranger had made quick work of him.

"Right!" the others agreed, jumping and rolling over attacks, and joining him opposite the Spirit Rangers.

"Claw Cannon!" the five called.

Separating herself from the group, Penelope approached the five rangers at a slow pace, almost teasing them and taunting them to fire.

Aliyah hesitated as the claw cannon charged up. If the target had been anyone other than Penelope she probably would have fired there and then, but Penelope had become a trusted confidant, someone Aliyah could turn to when she needed to vent and know that the issue would be kept confidential. Could she really risk destroying that?

"Aliyah!" Tyler called, breaking through her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"I..." Aliyah stammered. She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the image of Penelope.

Glancing at Aliyah from the corner of his eye, Tyler looked up at Casey and nodded. "Fire!" he said.

"All right," Casey said, albeit anxiously. This was Aliyah's plan, and if anything went wrong with him in charge, he was sure she'd bite his head off.

"FIRE!" the team, bar Aliyah yelled, unleashing a ball of energy at the scarlet ranger. It consumed her and exploded, sending the surrounding Rangers into the air and crashing back to Earth.

The team groaned.

Aliyah coughed and rolled onto her knees. The area was empty, save for herself and the others, but the spirit Rangers had gone. "P..." she whispered, staring at the spot where Penelope had just stood.

She hoped she had made the right choice.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah sat on the rooftop of her apartment block. She sat on the very edge, watching the people below walk about their day. If only they knew what had really happened a mere two hours ago, maybe they'd be less likely to continue shopping or working, maybe they'd feel upset like she did.

"Hey."

Aliyah glanced to her right as Cam sat beside her, facing the opposite direction to certain death. "It's my fault," she said, pushing back and kicking her legs over. She knew Cam hated it when she sat close to the edge. She couldn't help but smile as he visibly relaxed as she jumped down from the ledge, and sat on the floor, her back against the wall, instead.

He sat beside her. "You said it yourself, you didn't like the plan," he said, wrapping his arm around her. She lay her head against his shoulder. "But you did it because Penelope trusted you."

"That was her mistake," Aliyah said. "I keep thinking that we missed something. That, maybe there was another way, and we just took the easy way out."

"You call what you did easily?" Cam asked. "Aliyah, it took a lot of courage to consider canceling a spirit."

"That's why Penelope left the decision to me, she knew I would say yes," Aliyah said.

"But you also hesitated," Cam said. "That shows you weren't sure, and that's OK. The old you, the from four years ago, she wouldn't have hesitated, she wouldn't have thought the plan through, she would have just unleashed hell, and damned the consequences."

Aliyah clenched her eyes shut tight.

"But you didn't, a hesitation is not a bad thing," Cam said. "You showed compassion for the consequences. You considered other options before settling on this plan. This wasn't your fault, you did your best. It's like my father would say, 'Lessons of the past guide us in the future.'"

Aliyah shuddered as she cried into his shoulder. Cam kissed the top of her head and held her close. This was the first time he'd ever seen her cry.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

The longer she sat on the roof, the more disconnected Aliyah felt. Cam had long since gone back downstairs, he had tried to convince her to come with him, but she had insisted that she wanted to be alone. Cam knew that he couldn't change her mind, and sometimes the best option was to just leave her be.

As she sat overlooking the city, Aliyah froze and stared out at the skyline. She could sense someone behind her, and not just anyone someone, but a dark someone.

"All it would take is one gentle push," said Thylacine.

"You could try," Aliyah said without turning around. "But I can guarantee, if I go over you're coming with me."

Thylacine laughed. "Your bravery in the face of such danger is amusing, White Ranger," she said. "Your predecessors had it too, but I made easy work of them."

"I'm not them," Aliyah said. "I won't be taken down so easily." She moved swiftly, ninja streaking in behind Thylacine and folding her arms.

The Phantom Beast General growled and turned to face her, her nose twitching in agitation. "I see you're still mourning your loss," she said, changing tactic. "Human compassion is always a downfall. We Phantom Beasts don't have such weakness."

"Is that what you think it is?"

Thylacine twitched her nose again.

Aliyah shook her head. "You know, I used to feel anger for you lot," she said. "But now all I feel is a pity. You speak of compassion, but yet you have no idea what it is. You speak of strength and mistake it for weakness. You have no idea what it is like to love and care about someone and have that someone love and care for you back. You don't even understand trust."

"Neither do you," Thylacine said. "At least from what I have seen of you, White Ranger, you fight alone because you don't trust anyone else."

"That's not true," Aliyah said. "I trust people... I'm just choosy of what I tell them."

"And now, you're one and only confident is dead," Thylacine snarled. "How does it fell knowing you're the reason?"

Aliyah felt her hand clench tightly into fists. "I didn't kill her," she said, shaking her head. "You did. You killed her when you captured her and the other masters, you forced my hand to choose a plan that was both dangerous and uncertain. I know what you're trying to do, Thylacine, you don't need to tell me it's my fault, I already know it's my fault, but I won't let you use it to drag me down!"

Thylacine snapped at Aliyah and quickly disappeared.

"Coward," Aliyah muttered. She turned her back on the rooftop and headed back downstairs to her apartment.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

The door was slightly ajar and she could hear voices from inside.

"Where is she?"

It was Tori and Hunter.

"Still on the roof," Cam answered. "She needs some time to come to terms with what's happened - I already tried to get her down, she won't."

The footsteps that had started to approach the door turned and walked away. Aliyah paused and listened again.

"What exactly happened?" Hunter asked.

"Aliyah made a choice," said Cam. "She didn't know if it was the right choice, but something needed to be done about the spirit rangers. Penelope told her to take the risk as she knew Aliyah would find the answers."

"So, technically, it wasn't Aliyah's plan anyway," said Tori. "She was going off someone else's order."

"Pretty much, but she doesn't see it that way."

"Of course she doesn't, it's Aliyah," said Hunter.

"He's got a point," Tori agreed. "Aliyah's always been one to take responsibility for actions that weren't her own."

Shaking her head, Aliyah pushed open the door and stormed into the apartment. "The responsibility was mine," she said, interrupting any further comments from Cam and Hunter. "I didn't have to listen to Penelope, I could've found another way, a way that didn't include killing my Master."

"But there wasn't another way, you would've found it if there was," Tori argued.

Aliyah opened her mouth to fire back and argument, but was cut off by a buzzing sound behind her head. She turned and quickly caught Flit as he fell out of the air. "Flit?" she asked, frowning at his sudden appearance and the fact that he was carrying a crystal eye.

"Hello, my friend," Flit said. "I brought you the Crystal Eye. Your Master wasn't destroyed. Her spirit is captured inside."

Aliyah frowned as she held the apple-sized crystal between her fingers.

"Captured?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Flit replied.

"You mean like the Phantom Beasts?" Aliyah asked.

"Yes. Dai Shi had a warrior throw it into the ocean so you would never find it," Flit explained. "But I caught it for you, my friend."

"That's great," Tori said, smiling. "Now all we need to do is get Penelope out. You see, Aliyah, it all worked out in the end."

Aliyah shook her head. "I wish it were that easy, Tori," she said. "Even if what you're saying is true, Flit, it's too late. The starlight's passed. There is no other way of opening this thing. What else can I do?"

"Aliyah, you are a Pai Zhuq master," said Flit. "There are no problems you cannot solve, only problems you have not solve... yet."

"I'm not a Pai Zhuq master, Flit," said Aliyah. She paused and gasped. "But I know someone who is."

"I must hurry back to Camille," Flit said, raising into the air again. "Good luck, my friend."

"Thanks, Flit," Aliyah called as the fly flew off. "I really need to figure out a way to save him."

"First we need to get Penelope out of this," said Tori. "Then you can explain to me why an oversized fly is fluttering around."

"He's not a fly," said Aliyah. "He's a human. He was turned into a fly 10,000 years ago during the Great Beast War by Camille, if he is away from her for too long, he starts to fade."

"So you need to find a way to severe the link he has with her, in order to save him?" Tori asked.

Aliyah nodded. "But I can't do that until I save Penelope and the other Masters," she said. "Come on, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need Rebecca and RJ's help on this one."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Rebecca turned the crystal eye over in her hands. She had listened to Aliyah's story three times and still was at a loss on what to do. "And you're certain that's what he said?" she asked.

Aliyah groaned. "Yes, Rebecca, 100 thousand million percent certain," she said. "Can you help?"

"What did Penelope say to you, when she contacted you?" Rebecca asked.

"That I must take the risk," Aliyah answered, agitatedly, "and that I would find the answers. And I took the risk, but I can't find the answer, so I need you to."

" _You_ must take the risk, and _you_ will find the answer," Rebecca said, handing the crystal eye back. "I can't help you."

"You have too!" Aliyah cried. "I don't know where to start - the starlight isn't going to be around for god knows how many years, I don't know what to do. You have to help me, please?"

"Aliyah, this is your test."

"This is not a test!" Aliyah yelled. "Damn it, Rebecca, not everything is a test! Penelope was your friend too, you _have_ to help."

Rebecca sighed. "OK, there actually is a way to save Penelope," she said.

"How?" Aliyah and RJ asked.

"The starlight."

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said?" Aliyah asked. "Or been paying attention? The starlight has passed. It won't be back for many, many years. How can we use it if it's not here?!"

"RJ, you remember when your father stopped me from opening the telescope at his shack?" Rebecca asked. "Told me that it was a little _light_ for when things got _dark_?"

"Yeah," RJ nodded.

"I think that little light in the dark is now," Rebecca said. "Come on." She led the way out of the loft, Aliyah, RJ, Tori, Cam, and Hunter following cluelessly behind her.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Aliyah set the crystal eye down here," Rebecca said clearing away some space on Master Finn's workbench and turning to work on the telescope.

"What exactly are you doing?" Aliyah asked, stepping away from the bench. "How is this going to help?"

"Master Finn refused to let me open this lens the day he was captured," Rebecca said. "He said there was something in there, a light to help when things get dark. I believe he has captured the starlight."

"But then that means he knew this would happen," said Tori.

"He had a feeling something may happen," Rebecca confirmed. "Something bad always happens, especially when the crystal eyes are concerned."

"Then why don't we just destroy them?" Hunter asked.

"We can't destroy them," Aliyah said. "I promised Kendall I'd get them back to her once the danger has passed. If we can destroy the Phantom Beast Generals, and their warriors, then the eyes go back to being just harmless crystals. They can go back to where they belong - on display in Amber Beach Museum."

Hunter held his hands up in defence. "OK," he said. "It was a mere suggestion. So," he turned to Rebecca, "how exactly are we supposed to get Penelope out of the crystal eye?"

"Like this," Rebecca said, turning the telescope onto the work bench. She made sure it was positioned directly onto the eye and opened the lens.

A bright light escaped, consuming the eye.

Everyone shielded their eyes. When the light dimmed, they lowered their arms and held their breath. The light lingered momentarily before disappearing and a fully-formed, and unscratched Penelope, stood before them.

"Master Nix!" Aliyah cried, joyfully. She launched herself forward and hugged Penelope.

Penelope laughed and hugged her back. "I knew you could do it," she said.

"I didn't, Rebecca did," Aliyah said. "Rebecca figured out that Master Finn captured some starlight."

"I didn't mean that Aliyah, I knew you would make the right choice," Penelope said. "I understand the position I put you in, and I'm sorry, but it was the only way. Anything that happened after that wasn't your fault."

"But you could've been killed," Aliyah said.

Penelope smiled. "I'm a Phoenix, Aliyah," she said gently. "Takes more than a little blast to kill me."

Aliyah smiled and then chuckled. "I'm just glad you're OK," she said.

"I trusted the right person," Penelope said. "I knew I would be OK."

Suddenly, RJ's morpher beeped.

" _Aliyah, RJ, we're taking a beating here,_ " Casey called.

"We're on our way," said RJ.

Aliyah turned and headed for the door of the shack, closely followed by the wolf ranger. She stopped short as Master Nix called out to the pair of them.

"The only way to save your friends is to rescue the other masters," Master Nix explained.

"But the only way to do that is to go to Dai Shi's temple," said Rebecca.

"That's something I can't do," Aliyah said. "I'd die before we even reach the front gate."

"You don't know that for sure," said Penelope. "You're strong, Aliyah, stronger than you believe."

"Not _that_ strong," Aliyah countered. "If I'm to fight Dai Shi and win, it needs to be on neutral ground. Somewhere that neither of us will have the advantage, somewhere that either of us will have an even chance at winning."

Penelope looked considerate and then nodded. "OK," she said. "Then you go help your friends. Rebecca, RJ, you and I can save the other Masters."

Rebecca looked at her sister.

"Go," Aliyah said.

"Before you do anything brash, wait for us," said Rebecca.

"The others are in trouble, I can't just sit around and do nothing," Aliyah argued.

"Aliyah, please, Penelope's right, the only way you're going to save the others is by rescuing the others Masters," said Rebecca. "I have a plan, and all I am asking is you give me a chance to execute it. _Please_?!"

Aliyah hesitated. "Fine," she said. She didn't like the feeling of not doing anyway, especially when she knew the others needed help. But she would have to trust that Rebecca knew what she was doing, and even if she didn't trust Rebecca, she did trust Penelope.

"Go," said Aliyah, looking away.

Rebecca nodded and followed Penelope and RJ towards the edge of the city. Aliyah heaved a sigh and turned back to her friends. "Let's get back to the loft," she said. "We can't keep an eye on anyone out here."

Tori nodded and the four took off, ninja streaking as they reached the road.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

After infiltrating the temple, RJ, Rebecca, and Master Nix quickly made their way through the halls and burst into the room that they were keeping the other masters. They were fighting, hypnotised by the crystal eyes before them.

"Someone destroy the eyes," Penelope ordered, catching the arm of a Rinshi warrior as it bounced forward.

"Got it," RJ said, grabbing a discarded beam and swinging it at the four eyes that remained intact. They shattered and the four masters were pulled back by their chains, slamming against the wall and knocking them back to reality.

"RJ!" Master Finn gasped, struggling to stand. He pulled on the shackles around his wrists, but they refused to budge.

"I got it," Rebecca said, pulling out her mystic morpher. She pointed it at the shackles, muttered a spell, and watched as the metal fell away. She proceeded to do the same to Master Phant, Swoop, and Grylls as RJ and Master Finn reunited.

"Are you OK?" Penelope asked, helping Jeffery stand.

Jeffery nodded. "I thought you were gone," he said.

"Take more than that to take out an old bird like me," Penelope laughed.

Jeffery offered a weak smile and then looked around the room. "We should get out of here," he said. "They're bound to know you're here by now."

"He's right," said Rebecca. "We'd be no match for Dai Shi and the Phantom Beast Generals. There's only three of us."

"We can help," said Master Finn.

"Physically, maybe," said Rebecca. "But your spirits need time to rest."

"She's right," said Penelope. "We should get out of here while we still can."

"I'm afraid that time has come and gone," said Dai Shi, stepping out of the shadows. He surveyed them all and smirked. "Six Pai Zhuq Masters, you're not so mighty now, are you?"

"Dai Shi, if you could, you would destroy us as you would blow out a candle," Master Finn said. "But Jarrod's black lion spirit cannot be crushed."

"Jarrod is buried deep in my darkness," Dai Shi countered.

"Buried, maybe, but lost, never," said Master Phant. "His humanity is an antidote to your poison, and someday, Jarrod will cast you out!"

Angered, Jarrod roared, blast all those near him with his Zocado powers. He seethed, looking around at all of them, before setting his sights on his new target. A growl rumbled in his chest and he charged at Rebecca.

"Bec!" RJ called.

Rebecca grinned as she streaked aside, causing Dai Shi to smash his way through a wooden board.

"Ninja!" Dai Shi hissed again.

"You figured that out last time," Rebecca said. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already - oh lord, I'm becoming Aliyah," she whined.

Penelope chuckled and, still holding Jeffery, looked to her former student. "With all your abilities, I'm sure you have a way out of here?" she asked.

"Of course," Rebecca smiled. She held up her mystic morpher, punched in three numbers, and yelled "Cartref cludiant!" There was a bright flash of light, and when it cleared Dai Shi roared loudly as he realised he was, once again, alone at the temple. The Masters had gone.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"You with gone, the Beasts shall rule the world!" Unidoom laughed loudly after he had blasted the five rangers before him off of their feet. Their pathetic attempts to destroy him only made him laugh harder.

"What delusional place are you living in?"

Unidoom gave a start and turned to Aliyah as she finally arrived. "I've already beaten five Rangers - one more is no challenge," he said.

"I'm not just any mere ranger, though," said Aliyah. "I'm the saviour, and I'm not alone. How's this for a challenge?"

Tyler, Casey, Theo, Dom, and Lily gasped as from behind Aliyah came the spirit rangers, plus RJ. But instead of attacking, the spirit rangers stood beside them, united.

"That's nothing," said Camille, walking over to Unidoom, looking smug. "Here's a challenge." She snapped her fingers and summoned an army of rinshi, and in the same second transformed into battle armour.

"Haha!" Unidoom laughed.

"What was that supposed to do, Camille? Intimidate us?" Aliyah called. "Please, you're as pathetic as you are stupid."

"Bring it on!" Camille challenged.

"Gladly!" Aliyah replied.

Getting to their feet, the others rejoined their team-mate, and newfound Rangers, ready to face off against Camille and her army.

"With the strength of a tiger - Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the cunning of a Fox - Jungle Fury Green Ranger!"

"With the fury of a White Tiger - Jungle Fury White Ranger!"

"With the courage of a Wolf - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of a Rhino - Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the spirit of the Bat - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"With the spirit of the Elephant - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

"With the spirit of the Shark - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

"With the spirit of the Bear - Jungle Fury Bear Ranger!"

"With the spirit of the Phoenix - Jungle Fury Phoenix Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from with! Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"

Racing forward, the Rangers quickly split off, each one taking priority over their opponents and claiming the higher ground. Whilst her friends dealt with the Rinshi, Aliyah set her sights on Unidoom as RJ claimed Camille as his opponent.

"Rinzin power!" Unidoom yelled, firing two blasts from his swords at Aliyah.

"You're going to need to do better than that to take me out," said Aliyah, running through the attack. "Jungle Sai!" she summoned her weapon and threw one at Unidoom, striking him in the stomach. She summoned it back, before throwing it again. This time it wedged itself into his armour and, using her control over lighting, Aliyah set the sai alight with a few thousand jolts of electricity.

Unidoom yelled as he rippled with unnecessary energy, before keeling over and exploding.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Later that evening, after the battle, the Rangers returned to the loft to find the masters waiting for them. Lily grinned and into Master Phants arms, Theo greeted Master Swoop with dignity, and Casey patted Master Finn on the shoulder.

"What a relief to see you again," Casey said. "Master Nix, I want to apologise."

"For what?" Penelope asked.

"It wasn't Aliyah who fired the claw cannon, it was me," said Casey. "We didn't stop to think of the repercussions, and after when we learned what had happened."

Penelope smiled and shook her head. "Casey, it's no bother," she said. "It's like I told Aliyah, you can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, you did the right thing."

"You did your jobs," said Jeffery, patting Tyler on the shoulder with a smile. "You protected the city and its people. Who can fault you for that?"

"I'm just glad you're OK," Tyler said, "and back where you belong."

"Me too," said Aliyah.

"From now on, you'll have the spirit rangers to help ou battle the Dai Shi," said Master Swoop.

"Fight strong, fight together," said Master Finn, firmly.

"And take the risk," RJ said, concluding his father's thoughts.

Master Finn nodded, looking proud. "Always take the risk," he said.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Dai Shi looked down upon Thylacine, Taurus, and Whiger as they stood before him in the throne room.

"We brought you the Masters, created the spirit Rangers," said Thylacine. "Certainly, that proves we are loyal to you."

"I'd say it proves that you're incompetent," Dai Shi snarled. "Your spirit Rangers only succeeded in making the Rangers stronger, and you couldn't even beat the white ranger when she was at her weakest."

Thylacine bit back a growl.

"Give us another chance to prove ourselves," said General Taurus. "There has to be some way."

Dai Shi looked at the three of the, his gaze lingering on General Whiger. "White Tiger Spirit," he murmured, an idea coming to mind.

An idea that would considerably even up the playing field between him and the saviour.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Friday, June 30, 2017 at 8:50pm**


	23. Tigers Fall, Lions Rise

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Shout Outs:** Thank you to **Redrosebird** and **timjudd365.**

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this Ranger team her last.

* * *

"So, Casey, how's the teaching the Kung Fu class coming along?" RJ asked as he, and the other Rangers walked through the forest outside Ocean Bluff.

"Yeah, it's coming along," Casey said, smiling. "The kids remind me of when I first started, and Aliyah, well..." he broke off, shooting a grin at the white ranger in the process.

Aliyah growled and scowled at him.

Casey chuckled.

"He had it coming," Aliyah said.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"I did have _two_ support workers," Casey answered. "Now I only have one."

Tyler sighed and looked to Aliyah. "Lose your temper again?" she asked.

"For the record, I went to school with the asshole," said Aliyah, "and he was just as much of jerk back then as he is now."

"Which school?" Tyler asked.

"Reefside."

The green ranger nodded. He remembered Aliyah telling him, despite graduating Reefside High School she did have a few issues with several students, especially those who hit on her.

"Aside from Aliyah's temperament issues," said Dom, breaking in. "I'm sure you're a great teacher, Case. Hey, maybe we can sign up Theo," he added jokingly. "His moves are getting a little rusty."

Casey chuckled.

"I heard that rhino boy," Theo called from the back of the group.

"Ooh. At least his hearing's okay," Dom joked.

Running forward, Theo aimed a blow for Dom but the black ranger blocked and ducked under another hit. In the meantime, Dom aimed a kick for Theo's side and kicked straight over his head. Theo rammed Dom and the two hit the ground.

"Come on, guys, save it for the Phantom Beasts," Casey called over his shoulder. "Break it up."

"Whoa, you really got that teaching thing down cold," RJ said, impressed. "So, what's the first lesson, sir?" he chuckled sarcastically.

Casey grinned and squared off against RJ. "The element of surprise," he said. He clenched his hand into a fist and swung for the wolf ranger, not anticipating RJ's reflexes. The violet ranger grabbed Casey's wrist, twisted it away, and then threw Casey through the air into the bushes.

"I guess I learn fast," RJ said.

"Yeah, but you're a full on kung fu master," Tyler said.

"And you're a full on Ninja Master," said Aliyah. "Even you could block that attack. For the record, Case, that was a cheap and weak shot."

"I'll give you a weak shot!" Casey called, bursting out of the bushes. He was fully morphed and ready for action.

Aliyah grinned. "Bring it on, cub," she said, challengingly. "If you think you can handle it."

The others chuckled and fell into line behind the white ranger.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Once morphed, the team of seven launched themselves at Casey. The red ranger ducked as Lily and Tyler flipped over his head, and, without missing a beat, turned on the other once they had landed. Meanwhile, Theo, Dom, and RJ fought several feet away, as Aliyah landed in front of Casey and blocked a punch from him.

"Come on," Aliyah said, catching Casey's wrist and twisting it to the side. She kicked him in the chest and knocked him back into a tree trunk.

Casey wriggled free of Aliyah's hold and aimed a kick for her chest. "Gotcha!" he said, only for her to jump back, out of his reach.

"Too slow," Aliyah teased.

Pushing himself off of the tree, Casey launched himself at Aliyah, catching her shoulders and knocking her to the floor.

Aliyah laughed and pressed her knee against his chest and stomach, rolled to the right, and straddled his hips. She was about to say something when Theo, who had received a kick from RJ, knocked into her, dislodging her from Casey in the process. Aliyah rolled for a split second, before jumping back to her feet and blocking a punch from Theo.

Casey shook himself off and scrambled to his feet, turning to RJ and Dom as they fought nearby.

Unbeknownst to the team, two children, on their way to Casey's Kung Fu class, were watching from the bushes.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Whiger," said Dai Shi, addressing the Phantom Beast General before him. "The white ranger has the spirit of the White Tiger, as do you. That's one white tiger too many. Prove yourself worthy by weakening her as severely as possible."

"Why not just destroy her?" General Taurus queried.

Dai Shi bristled and turned to the bull general. "I want the pleasure of doing that myself," he said. "The White Ranger, the _saviour_ , is my destiny. I must be the one to destroy her when the time is right. Weakening her physically and mentally will make it just that much easier."

General Thylacine ground her teeth, biting back on the words she so desperately wanted to speak. A weak white ranger was no challenge, and her desire to fight the saviour in one-on-one combat was something she refused to give up on, regardless of whether Dai Shi approved or not.

Unperturbed by his companion's questions and feelings, Whiger bowed to Dai Shi, his claw on the tiger head on his chest. "Yes, Dai Shi," he said, turning and leaving the temple. He would do what was asked of him, he would steal the white ranger's animal spirit, adding her powers to his, and leaving her in a state of weakness so Dai Shi could make easy prey of her.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Guys, guys, you're not gonna believe this," eleven-year-old Isolde called, running into the centre she took her kung fu lessons. Her brother Jimmy following behind. "We saw the Power Rangers training on our way here."

The other kids grinned at one another, amazed by the story.

"You're right," said another boy. His name was Todd, and he was a bully. "We don't believe you."

"I don't care what you think," Isolde said defiantly, glaring at Todd. "I know what I saw."

"Oh, yeah?" Todd asked, smirking down at Isolde. "Did they ask you to join them and become... nerd ranger?"

The group laughed and Isolde rolled her eyes. "How long have you been working on the lame joke?" she asked, sarcastically.

Todd scowled at her.

Walking into the room, Casey called for attention by clapping his hands. The kids broke apart, spread out, and faced their teacher. Aliyah, meanwhile, leaned against the wall near the door watching with a keen interest. Her role here was simply to spar with Casey when he was showing the kids what to do.

Deciding on a warm up routine, Casey split the kids into pairs and walked amongst them as they sparred.

Aliyah sat on the steps, keeping a close eye on Isolde as she sparred with Todd. Aliyah had picked up fairly early on that Todd liked to tease Isolde and often didn't need a reason to bully her. Like now, blocking a hit from Isolde, Todd twisted her wrist and then tripped her.

Isolde whined as she hit the floor, glaring up at Todd as he laughed at her. "Can't fight laying on your back, nerd ranger," he said.

"What's your problem?" Aliyah asked, standing up and walking over. She helped Isolde stand and turned to face Todd, towering over him.

"Nothing," Todd said, stepping down.

Aliyah considered him for a second longer. "I don't like bullies, Todd," she warned.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

After their lesson, Casey and Aliyah headed home. Cutting through the forests to make the journey less as long.

"Was that really necessary?" Casey asked as they ran side-by-side.

"What?" Aliyah asked.

"With Todd?"

Aliyah rolled his eyes. "Fine, next time I'll go on letting him bully Isolde, shall I?" she asked.

"No, of course not, but you could've handled it a lot better," said Casey. "Maybe even less intimidating.

"I was only giving him a taste of his own medicine," Aliyah defended. "That's the problem with bullies, they think they can be intimidating and not intimidated. I was just showing him what it feels like to be up against someone that is bigger than you, louder too. If he can't handle it, then maybe he'll realise how Isolde feels when he's doing it to her."

Casey shook his head and continued along the path. "You've taken to her, haven't you? Isolde, I mean," he said.

"I think she's very brave," Aliyah replied.

"How so?"

"She's taking a Kung Fu class, and she's the only girl," said Aliyah. "That takes courage and confidence."

Casey nodded in agreement. "Okay, so, serious question," he said, panting slightly. "What are we going to do about Todd? We can't keep stepping in on Isolde's part, if we do, or you, in this case, we may escalate the situation."

"And if we don't," Aliyah added, quickly. "Isolde could continue to be the victim."

"Personally, I don't think she's ever been a victim," Casey said, chuckling. "You heard her before we started, I think she can give as good as she gets when it comes down to it."

"Which, in turn, could make people view her as a bully," Aliyah said. "Do you know how many times people have considered me the bully, and all I've ever done is stand up for myself and those being picked on."

Casey sighed. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Aliyah. "I guess we'll just have to wait and hope for the best. Come on," she added, changing the subject. "I'll race you the rest of the way."

"Alright, you're on," said Casey, shaking hands with Aliyah. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

The two sped up, but Aliyah was much agiler, and quickly pulled ahead, leaving Casey behind. The red ranger sighed as he slowed to a jog, watching as Aliyah disappeared from view ahead. He scoffed and shook his head, reminding himself to train harder in the future. If he ever expected to keep up with Aliyah then he would need too.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah leaned against the trunk of a tree. A few hundred yards away was the break in the trees, separating the forest road from the street. She could already hear the rush of traffic and the loud noises coming from the citizens of Ocean Bluff. The sound of civilization was rather uplifting given the dark times that had befallen Ocean Bluff in the last few months.

Catching her breath, Aliyah looked over her shoulder, vaguely catching sight of Casey as he jogged along the very path she had just come. "Come on, slowpoke," she called, earning herself a sarcastic wave from the red ranger.

Aliyah chuckled and pushed off of the tree.

"Ranger!"

Aliyah gave a start and looked up as a black shape fell over her. It was Whiger. The Phantom Beast General with the spirit of the White Tiger. He punched Aliyah in the shoulders with both claws, knocking her to the floor, and then straddled her hips, pinning her down.

"GET OFF ME!" Aliyah yelled, struggling to dislodge him. In the distance, she could hear Casey calling her name.

Whiger thumped Aliyah in the chest with his claw. "Give me your animal spirit!" he roared, as his hand started to glow white.

Aliyah gripped his wrist, trying to rip it away from her as she felt her energy levels grow weaker. Above her, Whiger's eyes glowed a brilliant white as he absorbed the power leaving her body.

"Aliyah!" Casey yelled. He had finally arrived at the spot his friend had been waiting. He was fully morphed and had launched himself at Whiger, knocking the beast from Aliyah. The two rolled away from the weakened woman, leaving her panting for breath on the forest floor.

Whiger kicked Casey away and rolled back to his feet. "Spirit of the White Tiger!" he roared.

"He has the same spirit as Aliyah," Casey gasped.

With a roar, Whiger jumped at Casey and attacked. He gained the upper hand quickly and knocked the red ranger through the air. Landing with a thud, Casey looked up and sighed as he noticed Whiger had disappeared.

He demorphed, and rushed back to Aliyah, helping her sit up.

"Are you OK?" Casey asked.

Aliyah shook her head and clutched her chest as she tried to breathe naturally.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Once back at the base, Aliyah slouched down onto RJ's chair and burying her head in her hands.

"I can't believe you were attacked by a Phantom Beast out of nowhere," said Dom, kneeling beside the chair.

"I can't believe he has a white tiger spirit just like yours," said Lily.

"I can't believe RJ's letting you sit in his chair," Theo said, surprised.

RJ hesitated. "Don't get used to it," he said. "I'm having a moment of weakness. Are you alright?" he added to Aliyah.

"I'm fine," said Aliyah, annoyed by the constant questions and comments. She just wanted to be left alone to come to terms with what had happened.

"Well you don't look fine," said Tyler.

Aliyah shot him an annoyed look.

"You look a little tired," said Rebecca, walking over. "Try unleashing your spirit."

"Why?"

"Humour me."

Aliyah sighed and stood up. If she unleashed her spirit, maybe they would leave her alone. Adjusting her jacket, Aliyah pulled her hands in towards her chest and pushed them back out again. "Spirit of the white tiger!" she called.

Nothing happened.

Nada.

Zilch.

One more try.

She pulled back on her hands, and then pushed them out in front of her, calling, "Spirit of the white tiger!"

Again, nothing happened.

"I-I don't understand..." Aliyah stammered, looking scared.

"Dai Shi's tried evening up the playing field," said Rebecca. "From the looks of things, he's asked Whiger to weaken you to the point where you can't fight back. He's taken your animal spirit. Without it, you won't have the power to defeat Dai Shi. You won't even be protected from his darkness."

"You mean... I'll suffocate?"

Rebecca nodded.

"But I thought her protection spell came from her magic?" Tyler asked.

"It does," Rebecca confirmed. "But it's fused to her animal spirit, and empowered by it. Without the white tiger's protection, she's a sitting duck."

Cam wrapped his arms around Aliyah. "What do we do?" he asked, suddenly more afraid than he had ever been before.

"We get her spirit back - that's what we do," said Dom. "Who's this Whiger?"

Rebecca turned to RJ's work bench and lifted a scroll into her hands. She opened it and turned it to face the others. "During the ancient beast wars Whiger and his ugly companions, Scorch, Snapper, Taurus, and Thylacine, they fought against the humans, but they also tried to overthrow Dai Shi. Now, if Dai Shi forgives them and they all join powers, Dai Shi could be unstoppable."

"I'm guessing that's where Aliyah would come in?" Tyler asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Aliyah's powers are the only things that could prevent Dai Shi from taking full control," she explained. "But, like I said, without her white tiger spirit, all that power goes away. She's just a regular ninja now."

Aliyah lowered her gaze. All she ever wanted to be was a regular ninja - no powers, no prophecy - but she also didn't want to be without her tiger spirit. The spirit was a part of who she was, it made her feel strong and safe, and right now she felt anything but.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

While Casey trained his class, Aliyah sat near the door as usual, but this time she was so disconnected that she was hardly paying attention. To the point where Isolde was able to creep up on her without her knowledge.

"Are you OK?"

Aliyah jumped and looked up. "Not cool, kid," she said hand on her heart.

"Sorry," Isolde apologised.

"It's OK," Aliyah sighed. "I wasn't paying attention. Why aren't you training?"

"Master Casey was calling you, but you weren't taking notice of him," Isolde said. "He sent me over to ask if you'd train with me. He's training my brother," she pointed to where Casey was at the back of the room with Jimmy. "He said I have the spirit of the white tiger," she grinned, "and that you'd have a few pointers to show me."

Aliyah scowled at Casey as he looked her way. She didn't want to be there as it was, getting her to interact with a student, a student he claimed had the same spirit was her was a low blow. "I don't think I'd be much help, Isolde," she said. "My animal spirit is on strike today."

"Do you know what one you have?" Isolde asked. "I hoped I would have the white tiger. It's the same spirit as the White Ranger, and she's my favourite! She's so fierce and I can tell she doesn't mess around. I hope to be like her one day."

Aliyah couldn't help but smile at the child's excitement and admiration. "The Rangers are a team," she said. "It takes the combined efforts of all their animal spirits to be so great."

"I know," Isolde said. "But the white ranger seems so independent, and she doesn't look like she'd give in to anyone. Ever since she turned up in Ocean Bluff, I've wanted to be like her. I used to be a pushover, see, that's why people like Todd think they can walk over me. But I don't want to be a pushover, I want to be strong. My mother says that the white ranger is a good role model."

"Really, she said that?" Aliyah asked.

Isolde nodded.

Aliyah lowered her gaze. The idea of being a role model to little Isolde was something that made her proud of being who she was. She had been a ranger for such a long time and fought to protect many different cities, not once did she ever consider being someone's role model. But it must have happened, she couldn't have been _just_ Isolde's role model, there had to be other children out there. Other children that were depending on her to protect them against the darkness. Children that were dependent on her to show them that it wasn't alright to quit.

"I hate you, Case," Aliyah grumbled, realising Casey's ploy. Looking up into the face of Isolde, Aliyah sighed and stood up. "Alright," she said. "Let's start with the basic's."

Isolde beamed.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Oh, perfect timing," RJ said as Aliyah and Casey entered the restaurant. It was the end of the day, and the patrons had all gone home, leaving the team to clean up the mess made. "We're almost done."

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked. She was counting the cash in the register as Aliyah sat on a stool.

"Not bad," Aliyah said. She suddenly hunched over, groaning in pain and holding her head.

"What, what is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Whiger," said Aliyah. "I can hear him inside my head. I could see him, too. He's at the quarry. I've got to go. I've got to get my spirit back."

"Uh, in your condition - bad idea," RJ said, pushing Aliyah back into her seat. "We'll check it out."

"So, what, I'm benched?"

"Until we can figure out a way to reverse what Whiger's done, yeah," said Rebecca.

"I can still fight!" Aliyah protested.

"Not in your condition."

With a growl, Aliyah shoved the stool away from her and stormed upstairs.

Rebecca sighed and looked back at the others. "Go," she said. "We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

Rebecca nodded.

The others exchanged looks and left the parlour, leaving Rebecca to finish her task and then head upstairs in search of her sister.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Whiger growled lowly as he watched all the Rangers, bar Aliyah, arrive at the quarry. "Where is the white ranger?" he asked.

"You want one of us, you get all of us," said Casey. He looked to the others, and then run towards Whiger. The others followed.

The Phantom Beast General made easy work of them, his biggest challenge came in the form of Casey and Tyler, both of whom decided to work together and team up with him, but even their combined efforts were no match for Whiger.

"You're weak," Whiger said, tossing the two to the floor. He growled and looked up to where Dai Shi, Camille, and the rest of the Phantom Beast Generals were watching. He jumped into the air and landed don the ridge beside the others.

The Rangers regrouped.

Shedding his cloak, Dai Shi and Camille suddenly transformed into golden armour. A look the Rangers had never seen them adorn before.

"The phantom beast king has risen!" Scorch proclaimed. "Soon, he will rule the world."

"Phantom Beast General Camille, with the spirit of the Phoenix," Camille yelled. Her armour gleaming in the sunlight.

"Camille's a general now," said Theo.

"She's still a lizard," said Tyler, seething.

"Phantom Beast General Snapper, with the spirit of the Snapping Turtle!"

"Phantom Beast General Whiger, with the spirit of the White Tiger!"

"Phantom Beast General Scorch, with the spirit of the Avalon Dragon!"

"Phantom Beast General Taurus, with the spirit of the Bull!"

"Phantom Beast General Thylacine, with the spirit of the Tasmanian Devil!"

"There is no point resisting," Dai Shi called. "Our power exceeds anything you can imagine, especially your saviour. All bow before me!"

Tyler shook his head. "In the words of Aliyah - 'since we weren't invited to this party, let's crash it'," he said.

The others nodded and reached for their morphers.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah punched the punching bag with as much power as possible. The bag swung away from her. "I should've been there to help," she said, turning to the others. They had returned from battle a little worse for wear, with a story that angered her even more.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," RJ said, shaking his head.

"They threw us around like rag dolls," Theo agreed.

"I'm useless without my tiger spirit," Aliyah said, throwing another punch at the bag. The dull thud made the others exchange looks.

Casey sighed and stood. "I got to go, my class is waiting for me," he said. "Are you coming?" he added to Aliyah.

"I guess," Aliyah sighed. She punched the bag one more time and then followed Casey towards the door.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Cam called, stopping them both. "Correct me if I am wrong, but Aliyah, aren't you the one who says that you don't need to be a ranger to protect a city? Aren't you the one who was determined to prove that you could fight without a morpher?"

"This is different," Aliyah said. "Regardless of whether I can morph or not, I don't stand a chance without my tiger spirit."

"Says who, Rebecca?" Cam asked. He shook his head. "Your spirit doesn't make you stronger, you make your spirit stronger."

"Apparently not."

"Your tiger spirit may be linked to your abilities, but that doesn't mean it's linked to the prophecy," said Cam. "You could've had the spirit of the dove for all we care, and you'd still be the one that stops Dai Shi. Your determination to not give up is what makes you the saviour, not your tiger. Think about it."

Aliyah considered his words carefully.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Whiger smirked as he stood before Dai Shi. "The white ranger is already beaten," he said. "She didn't even show up."

"You've taken her spirit, now I'll destroy her," said Dai Shi, standing from his throne. His intentions were obvious. He was going to the city, he was going to find the white ranger, and he was going to destroy her before she had the chance to come back and destroy him.

Thylacine stepped into his path, her bold and brazen nature shining widely on her face. "Allow me the pleasure of bringing her here to you, my king," she said.

Dai Shi considered the general. He had never trusted Thylacine, not 10,000 years ago, and definitely not now. But she was his servant, she would do as he said or he'd destroy her. "Go," he ordered. "Bring her to me."

Thylacine bowed and left the building.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Did nerd Ranger get a little pep talk yesterday?" Todd asked, catching up with Isolde and Jimmy as they walked to class. He was backed up by his friends and felt stronger and more empowered than the twins did.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as Todd stepped into their path. "Oh, leave her alone, Todd," he said, grasping his sister's hand.

"Big brother to the rescue, huh?" Todd asked, smirking.

"I don't need rescuing, thank you very much," Isolde said. "I know I'm better than you. You're only a bully because you feel the need to prove your better than someone, in which case you fail by default. A bully is nothing."

Todd glared down at Isolde.

"Argh! What is that?" One of Todd's friends screamed. He was pointing behind Todd at the growing figure getting closer.

Todd turned and took a step back in alarm.

Thylacine snapped at the group, a growl ripping through her mouth. She bared her teeth menacingly. "Run, fools!" she yelled.

Jimmy gripped Isolde's hand and pulled her along behind him as he ran for cover.

Drawn in by the screams, Aliyah and Casey rounded the corner and squared off against Thylacine.

"At least, saviour, your end is near," Thylacine said, pointing at Aliyah.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Aliyah yelled. She jumped forward but was stopped as Casey grabbed her hand and pulled her back, out of sight. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Casey asked. "You can't fight without your spirit!"

"Says you!" Aliyah said. "Cam was right about one thing, I've never given up on the idea that I need to be a Power Ranger to fight. My abilities as a Ninja, not to mention my genetically enhanced skills, should protect me against Thylacine."

"I'm not taking the risk," Casey said. "Besides, we have an audience." He nodded at the spying eyes of Jimmy, Isolde, and Todd. "You can't risk exposing yourself to them."

Aliyah sighed and rolled her eyes. "So, what's your plan?" she asked.

"Stay here and contact the others," Casey said. "I'll draw Thylacine away."

"Whatever," Aliyah said, annoyed once again at being benched. She watched as Casey morphed and rushed out to meet Thylacine, while she put on her glasses and contacted the others.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Isolde frowned as she watched the Rangers battle the monster. "Where's the white ranger?" she asked her brother.

"I don't know," Jimmy answered. He noticed the disappointed look on Isolde's face and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll turn up. When has she ever missed a fight?"

Isolde smiled and looked back at the fighting. She hoped her hero got there soon.

On the other side of the courtyard, Aliyah watched as her friends got their asses handed to them. She could see Isolde and her brother watching, and her heart ached as she saw the disappointed look on Isolde's face. The young girl had set her heart on seeing the white ranger, a ranger that was fiercely determined to fight and protect, a ranger that refused to back down.

Someone Isolde could look up to, someone she could mirror.

Instead, she got nothing.

It hardly seemed fair.

After four years, and six years, five of which she had spent as a ranger, not to mention the number of years spent training to be a Ninja, and the graduation present that cost her the life of her friends and Academy, Aliyah had finally been beaten.

 _Your determination to not give up is what makes you the saviour, not your tiger._

"Thanks, Cam," Aliyah murmured, smiling as she heard her fiance's voice in her head. It was like he had said, she made her spirit stronger, not the other way around, and she was more than determined to stop Dai Shi, it was the only way that she was going to get what she wanted. A normal life.

Closing her eyes, Aliyah looked deep within. Deep into the darkest recesses of her core, to the place where her tiger usually resided. The place was empty, but not cold, not like she expected it to be. If anything, it felt warm and powerful. Like a small flicker of her tiger spirit remained, waiting for her to find it.

"With the fury of the White Tiger," Aliyah said, calling upon the last dying embers of her spirit. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Thylacine roared as she shoved Tyler away. "You're all pathetic!" she growled.

"Thylacine!"

The general looked up as Aliyah jumped over the railings that separated them, and landed on her shoulders. The two rolled away from the other rangers, and Aliyah jumped back to her feet, facing off against the devil.

"It's me that you want," Aliyah said.

Isolde grinned, bouncing on her feet as her hero arrived.

"So, you decided to show after all, huh?" Thylacine growled. "No matter, your fate is still over. Dai Shi requests your presence at his temple, and I've been sent to collect you."

"Try it," Aliyah challenged.

Thylacine snapped and lunged for Aliyah. She was knocked back as RJ and Dom intercepted her, leaving Aliyah with the others.

"Aliyah, are you all right?" Lily asked.

"I think so," Aliyah said.

"How did you morph?" Tyler asked.

"You can't stop someone who's too stubborn to give up," Aliyah said.

Casey grinned and patted her shoulder. "Let's finish this," he said.

"Yes, let's," Aliyah agreed.

The five of them fell into formation, each holding out their arms and summoning the claw cannon. But instead of the usual bright light that showed the power levels within the cannon growing, the device whined and shut down.

"It's not charging," Lily said, stating the obvious.

"It's me," said Aliyah. "I don't have enough power to maintain my morphed state, and to charge the cannon."

"What do we do?" Theo asked.

Aliyah sighed and looked around. The kids from Casey's class were still watching, still waiting for the Rangers to stand victorious. Isolde remained kneeling beside her brother, the look of excitement etched into her face.

 _Master Casey says I have the spirit of the white tiger._

 _My mother says the white ranger is a good role model._

 _I want to be just like her._

"Wait, I have an idea," said Aliyah. She stood and run over to the kids, kneeling down in front of Isolde and holding out her hand. "You have the spirit of the white tiger," she said. "I need your help."

Isolde looked like she would pass out.

"You want her help?" Todd asked. "But she's a loser."

"On the contrary," said Aliyah. "She shares my animal spirit, and my Tiger needs help. What do you say, you want to be a junior ranger?"

Isolde grinned and nodded.

Aliyah smiled and held out her hand. Isolde took it and followed Aliyah back to the other Rangers.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Making a point," Aliyah replied. She turned to Isolde and knelt beside Tyler again, supporting the claw cannon on her shoulders. "Put your hand here, next to mine," she told Isolde, placing her hand on her charging dock.

Isolde did the same, kneeling beside Aliyah.

The minute Isolde's hand touched the cannon, it sparked to life. Energy churned its way through the engine and the cannon roared, ready to fire.

"Ready,"

"Aim..."

"FIRE!"

Casey pushed down on the handle, and a fiery ball of energy exploded from the mouth. It hurtled towards the approaching Thylacine but missed its target as Whiger leaped in front of her.

The Rangers gasped as the blast collided with him.

"Whiger!" Thylacine roared, angrily.

Whiger ignored her and, summoning every ounce of power he had, rose high above the city.

"It's not over yet," Tyler said.

Aliyah turned to Isolde. "You better get out of here, kid, I think we can take it from here," she said. "Oh, and thanks."

Isolde blushed and run off, back to her brother.

"Let's do it!" Aliyah said, turning back to Whiger. "Calling on the spirit of the Leopard"

"Calling on the spirit of the Gazelle!"

"Calling on the spirit of the Penguin!"

"Calling on the spirit of the Antelope!"

"Calling on the spirit of the Gorilla!"

"JUNGLE MASTER MEGAZORD!"

Following the core's lead, RJ summoned his wolf spirit and formed the "Wolf Pride Megazord!"

"Tiger attack!" Whiger yelled. He rushed forward, spinning into the wolf pride and slashing at the Jungle Master megazord with his talons.

Aliyah blocked Whiger's arm and held it fast. "I want my spirit back!" she yelled.

"Not going to happen!" Whiger roared, throwing the megazord off balance and summoning the power of both his own spirit and Aliyah's. The force of the two Tigers collided with the two megazords, knocking them to the floor.

"We could use a little help!" RJ called from his zord.

"Rhino Warrior mode!" Dom yelled, arriving to help. He slashed his sword at the general, but Whiger was too strong.

Dom cried out as Whiger attacked him.

"I think it's time for a stampede!" Lily said, standing.

"Yeah!" Casey, Theo, Tyler, and Aliyah agreed.

Aliyah took a deep breath, her power was drained, she could feel lit leaving her body, but she needed to continue fighting.

"Calling on all animal spirits!" the team of seven called once they had all joined to form one megazord. "Fury fists!"

They charged forward, ramming into Whiger with the horn of the rhino, and then attacking him with the spinning arms of the Gorilla zord, all the while he was being battery rammed by the individual zords of the other Rangers.

"NO!" Whiger yelled as he was tossed through the air. He returned to his smaller form and landed on the ground at Thylacine's feet with a heavy thud.

"That was pathetic!" Thylacine growled. She turned her back and walked away, disappearing and leaving her companion alone on the outskirts of the city.

Dai Shi would not be pleased.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Jimmy grinned as he watched his sister retell the story of how she had helped the Rangers in their fight against the latest monster. He was proud of her, she had done something every child in Ocean Bluff had dreamed of doing for a long time - meeting their idols, and also helping them defeat a monster.

"Okay, everyone, form up," Casey called, walking into the class. Aliyah followed behind. The kids jumped to their feet and stood opposite one another. "I think we have a genuine hero in our midst, wouldn't you agree, Aliyah?"

Aliyah grinned and nodded. "Isolde," she said, turning to the child in question. "We heard what you did. Well done."

Isolde beamed.

"As a reward, you get first to pick of your training partner today," Casey said.

Isolde looked around at the others, each of them hoping she would choose them. Instead, she set her sights on Todd and stepped towards him. "I choose Todd," she said.

The boy in question looked startled and shook his head. "I don't want to fight you," he said.

"I don't want to fight you, either," Isolde said. "But we're not fighting. We're training. There's a difference."

"Oh yeah, she's turning into a right little junior white ranger," Casey whispered to Aliyah.

Aliyah shoved his shoulder lightly. "Hush up," she replied, smiling.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Wednesday 05th July, 2017 at 01:38am**


	24. The Spirit of Kindness

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Shout Outs:** N/A

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this Ranger team her last.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Aliyah, walking into the restaurant. "I present to you the mighty and fearless Power Rangers of Ocean Bluff. They can fight unspeakable evils, but when it comes to a rat, they run away with their tails between their legs."

The team scowled.

Aliyah walked around the team and scooped up the rat. "Come here, mister," she said, holding it into the air. "You should be more careful, now that Cookie is here, she'd try and eat you."

"Where is Cookie?" Tyler asked.

"Upstairs driving RJ crazy," Aliyah grinned. "She's curled up in his chair and refuses to move."

Tyler chuckled as the others started to climb down from the table.

"How can you not be afraid of rats?" Dom asked. "They're so... urgh!"

"This is a domesticated rat," Aliyah said. "His names Alfred."

"How do you know that's his name?" Theo asked.

"Because he told me."

The team paused and exchanged uncertain looks.

"Really?" Dom asked. "He told you?"

"Yeah, why, don't believe me?"

Dom shook his head. "No, it's just... he... well... all he must is a squeak," he stammered. "Do you speak rat?"

Aliyah shot him a weird look and then shook her own head. "Maybe you guys should go to high school instead of Pai Zhuq! Common sense is lost on you." She walked back towards the kitchen, carrying the rat in her hands.

"Wait, you never told us how you knew his name," Casey called.

"I named him, dumbass," Aliyah replied. "He's a birthday present for Alex."

"Who?" Lily asked, confused.

"Alex Hanson, my best friend's brother," Aliyah explained. "He must've got out of his cage. But it's all good. He's going to his proper home tomorrow. In the meantime, maybe you lot should practice on your courage, it would seem you've forgotten it."

The team frowned after her as she left the restaurant.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah scoffed amusedly as Connor stole the ball from her, kicked it high into the air, and sent it hurtling towards Dom. The black ranger flipped over and kicked the ball into the net mid-flip.

"Oh, yeah!" Lily and Theo cheered.

"Since when are you on any team but mine?" Aliyah asked, punching Connor in the shoulder.

"It's hardly fair if you and I are against them," said Connor, nodding at the others. "Come on now."

Aliyah rolled her eyes. "That was the whole point of the exercise," she said. "Team work. They worked together to get the ball away from us."

"You should've specified that," said Connor.

"You're my best friend," said Aliyah. "You're supposed to be able to read my mind."

It was Connor's turn to roll his eyes.

The alarms blared.

On the screens, infecting the city with what appeared to be dust, were two rinshi monsters.

"Let's move," Casey ordered.

Aliyah turned fully on the spot and headed off, stopping only as Rebecca caught her arm.

"How about a little ninja training?" Rebecca asked.

"I may not have my tiger spirit, but I can still fight, Bec," Aliyah replied.

"I know, but I need a sparring partner," said Rebecca. "Besides, Tori and Alex should be here soon. Don't you want to be around to give Alfred to them?"

Aliyah offered her sister a pointed look. "We can spar when I get back," she said. "Besides, Tori's not going to be here for another few hours. I'll be back by then."

"I hate to say this, really, I do, but without your spirit, you're weaker," Rebecca said, quickly. "You may not be able to morph."

"I managed it last time," Aliyah countered.

"You got lucky last time," Rebecca insisted. "You may not be so lucky this time. Stay here." It was an order, not a suggestion. Aliyah knew that.

Rebecca offered her sister a small smile and then headed back downstairs. Aliyah sighed and tossed her head back.

"You OK?" Connor asked.

"No," Aliyah replied.

 _White Ranger_

Aliyah gasped, clutching her head as Whiger's voice echoed loudly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Connor asked, alarmed.

"Shush!" Aliyah snapped, looking up into thin air. She could see Whiger's face clearly, just ahead of her.

 _Come to me, White Ranger._

Aliyah clenched her jaw and glared at the wall as Whiger disappeared. "You want me, kitty?" she seethed. "You got me."

"Where are you going?" Connor called as Aliyah left the loft.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Connor followed Aliyah to an abandoned quarry on the outskirts of Ocean Bluff. He stopped when she did, and turned in a 360 circle, taking in the sights. "Tell me again why we're out here?" he asked.

" _I'm_ out here because I was invited," Aliyah said. " _You_ , on the other hand, should go back to the loft."

"Ah, I'm not going anywhere," said Connor. "If you're staying then so am I."

"You're not a ranger."

"At the moment, neither are you."

"But I'm not still a Ninja," Aliyah argued. "I still have power. I can still do some damage."

Connor shrugged. "So I'm not a ninja," he said. "I'm not about to leave my best friend for dead. You stay, I stay."

"I really hate you sometimes," Aliyah grumbled.

"Why, because I don't follow orders?" Connor asked. "I was red ranger if you remember. Not that it mattered to you."

"It's just a colour."

"It meant I was a leader."

"Meh. The leader is a title that was earned."

"And you don't think I earned it?"

"Oh, you definitely earned it," said Aliyah. "But that still didn't mean I couldn't challenge you."

Connor scowled.

Aliyah grinned before noticing Whiger approaching from over Connor's shoulder.

"You escaped me once, but now your luck has run out!" Whiger seethed as he grew closer. He grunted and looked at his hands. Where he was supposed to have glowed gold with power, he managed a feeble flicker.

Aliyah exchanged a look with Connor, both at a loss.

"You don't have Rinzin power?" asked Aliyah.

"Because of you, I've been stripped of everything," Whiger growled.

"Welcome to my world," Aliyah said. "You stripped me of my animal spirit, depleted my magic, and weakened my defenses against Dai Shi. Excuse me, if I'm not feeling very remorseful right now!"

Whiger extended his claws and rushed at Aliyah. "You must pay for what you have done to me!" he yelled.

"And you'll pay for what you've done to me!" Aliyah challenged.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler landed before Bad Rat and shoved him into the street. "Enough games, Bad Rat, what did you do with everyone?" he demanded.

"I forget," Bad Rat replied.

"Careful," Theo called, running up with the others. "This beast is up to something."

Bad Rat grunted and spread his arms wide. He spun in a rapid circle and rushed at the Rangers, knocking them off their feet as he sped through them. "Bye-Bye," he said, stopping and facing the downed team. He held his fists out and sprayed a white mist. "Come on, disappear!"

"Nice try," Tyler said as the mist wore off, without so much as a side effect.

"Oh, yeah, their animal spirits are stronger than normal," Bad Rat realised. "We'll have to wear them down."

"He thought that mist would make us disappear," Lily said.

"Guess our animal spirits protected us," Theo theorised.

Bad Rat stamped his feet. "Don't go anywhere," he declared. "I'm not done yet."

"Neither are we!" Tyler said. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!"

The ground shook violently, and above them sprouted a giant ram appeared above them. "You want to tangle? Then mess with me!" he said, looking down.

"I'll fight the ram with Rhino Steel," Dom said, breaking away from the group.

"And I'll use Wolf Pride Megazord," RJ added.

"Okay," Lily nodded.

"We'll take care of this rodent," Casey agreed.

Dom and RJ run off. RJ calling on his animal spirit as Dom paused and turned back.

"Hey, Case," Dom called. "Catch." He threw his rhino morpher at the red ranger.

"Thanks," Casey said.

Dom nodded and hurried off after RJ.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Whiger ducked a blow from Connor and blocked another from Aliyah. The two humans had paired up against him, but still were no match for him. The former general made quick work of the male and turned his sights to his main target.

Aliyah breathed heavily as she fought back and forth with Whiger. He seemed stronger, despite not having Rinzin power, and she could only assume it was because of the combined white tiger spirits residing within him. The more Whiger attacked, the more Aliyah deflected and blocked, but the general was backing her towards a cliff.

"Aliyah, watch out!" Connor yelled.

Whiger aimed a blow for Aliyah's legs, swiping them out from beneath her and causing her to crash onto her back, her head hanging off the edge. Aliyah grabbed Whiger's wrists as he aimed another blow at her head. "Your destruction is the only thing that can redeem my honour!" he growled.

"Redeem your honour?" Aliyah questioned. "You think stealing my animal spirit was honourable? You think killing me is honourable? Killing someone in vengeance goes against all codes of honour. If you want to be honourable again, do the right thing! Give me my spirit back!" she grabbed the tiger face on his chest and he started to glow white.

Whiger slapped her hand away, disrupting the spirit transfer. He growled and raised his fist into the air, claws open and ready to strike.

Aliyah braced herself for the attack... but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Connor standing over her.

"Where'd he go?" Aliyah asked.

Connor nodded towards the cliffside.

Aliyah turned and saw Whiger hanging on by his claws. She gasped and scrambled to the side, reaching down for the general. Her hand grasped his wrist, and she struggled to maintain a firm grip. "Pull yourself up!" she ordered.

"No!" Whiger said.

"Would you rather fall to your death?" Aliyah asked. "Come on! Connor, get your ass over here and help me."

Connor frowned. "But he was just trying to kill you!" he reminded.

"Yes, but remember what I said about killing in revenge?" Aliyah asked. "That works both ways."

"This is the final shame," Whiger said, struggling for release. "Let me go."

"Not a chance!" Aliyah argued. "Connor!"

Connor sighed and leaned over the side, his hand winding around Whiger's wrist. Together he and Aliyah managed to pull the former general to safety.

Whiger groaned and fell to one knee once he was safe. "General Whiger - once a mighty phantom beast, now totally disgraced," he mourned. "You should have let me fall!"

"Sure," Aliyah said, sighing heavily. "I'll disgrace my own honour in the process."

"I try to destroy you, yet you save my life," Whiger said, trying to make sense of the turn of events.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too," Connor said, scratching his head

Aliyah shot him an annoyed look. "It goes against all codes of honour," she said. "Even the Ranger code. If someone is in trouble, we are honour bound to help them." She gasped as her morpher bleeped, alerting her to trouble.

"The others are in trouble," Connor said, recognising the signal.

"Let's go!" Aliyah said. She took one more look at Whiger, and then run off alongside Connor, back towards the city.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Lily panicked and crept towards the small window-like squares. She looked out but found nothing recognisable. "Where are we?" she asked.

"In some kind of a box," RJ said, trying to stand.

"I can hear people yelling for help," Casey said, shifting his feet to remain upright. The box seemed to be moving.

Stumbling over to the side, Theo peered out into the unknown. "I see a lot of traps hanging from the ceiling," he said. "They must be in there."

"They must be trapped just like us in this - this - we're in a rat trap," Tyler said, realising exactly what had happened.

"Oh, that's karma for you - help trap a rat, and now we end up caught in a trap like rats," Dom said.

"But we didn't actually trap Alfred," Tyler reminded. "Aliyah picked him up. But, I get your point."

The ground suddenly shifted beneath their feet, toppling them over onto the floor. Lily squeaked as she stumbled, but missed the ground as Casey caught her, breaking her fall.

"Scream my captives," Bad Rat said, jiggling the traps as he and Rammer entered the room. "The king wants your fear." He bounced towards the trap with the Rangers and stuck his stick through the gap. "Scream Rangers, we want your fear too."

"They're really huge," Lily said, ducking to avoid being hit.

"Au contraire," RJ said, shaking his head. "I think that we are really small. That dust must have shrunk us so we'd fit in these cages."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being small - even this small!" said Theo, and as the stick came back through for another swipe, he snapped it in half.

"Hey!" Bad Rat whined.

"It won't work, rat! We're not afraid of you!" Theo yelled.

"You will be," Bad Rat and Rammer said, walking away laughing.

With the monsters gone, Theo slid down the side of the wall.

"I sure hope Aliyah can find us," Casey said.

"There's just one problem with that," said Tyler. "If we're at the temple, then Aliyah can't come here, especially now. Dai Shi's darkness will kill her before she even reaches the gate."

The team sighed, sinking to their knees.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Guys!" Aliyah yelled, reaching the city and turning in a complete 360 circle. She sighed and looked to Connor. "Where are they?" she asked.

"I don't know," Connor said, regrouping. "But they can't have gone far, right? And they have to be alive. Dai Shi would've shown himself by now if you were the only Ranger left."

Aliyah nodded, although she didn't look so certain.

"You won't find them."

Aliyah and Connor turned to find Whiger struggling towards them.

"Of course you would say that," said Connor. "You're one of Dai Shi's lackeys. You're supposed to try and cause us despair. But it won't work, right, Ali?"

"Right," said Aliyah, sounding unsure.

Whiger shook his head. "Dai Shi has deserted me," he explained. "I have no reason to protect him. Your friends were captured by Bad Rat and Rammer, they are Phantom Beast Warriors. They were sent to capture the whole city, so Dai Shi could feed off their fear. I will take you to where they are."

"Why should we trust you?" Connor asked. "You could be leading us right into a trap. It would make Dai Shi very happy to get his hands on Aliyah. Even in a weakened state she still poses a threat to him, nothing less than her death will put him at ease."

"You have no reason to trust me, I understand that," Whiger said. "Then again, you don't really have much of a choice." He groaned and gripped his leg as it disappeared and the reappeared.

"What's happening to you?" Aliyah asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing of importance," Whiger said. "If you want your friends back then follow me."

"Hey, wait a minute, trust works both ways," Aliyah said. "You want us to trust you, then trust us and tell us what's happening to you?"

Whiger sighed and turned to face Aliyah. "Phantom Beast Generals cannot survive long without their Rinzin power, it is like a life force to us," he explained. "The longer I am without it, I start to fade. My time is coming to an end, White Ranger, but that doesn't mean yours has too."

Aliyah stared at Whiger. He had every reason to lead her straight back to Dai Shi, to hand her over to be slaughtered; but there was something telling her that he had no intention of doing anything more to harm her. Dai Shi had wronged him to the point where Whiger no longer held the great King in any esteem or had any loyalty to him.

For the first time in her life, Aliyah felt that she could truly trust someone completely.

"Aliyah can't go to Dai Shi's temple," said Connor. "Not without her animal spirit. She'll die."

"I'm going to die anyway," said Aliyah, taking a step towards Whiger. "Why fight the inevitable."

Startled, Connor watched as his best friend walked away with the Phantom Beast. The same best friend that had taken a full year to trust him, the same friend that probably still didn't trust him completely. But yet, here she was, throwing caution to the wind and putting her utmost trust in an enemy that had been hell bent on destroying her.

"I've entered the Twilight zone," Connor muttered, running after the pair.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tyler straightened up and cocked his head to the side. He had been meditating and conserving his energy as he waited to be rescued. He had already tried teleporting out of the trap, but it seemed to be protected by some sort of magical properties to keep him trapped inside. "Someone's coming," he said, sensing an approaching body.

Gasping for breath, Aliyah stumbled into the lair. Her hand clutching her chest, her eyes wide, and her lips parted as she tried to suck in as much precious air as she could.

Connor caught her around the waist and helped her stand. "You need to get out of here!" he said, trying to pull her back to the exit.

"No... need... to... find... the... others..." Aliyah stammered. "Only... chance... of... survival..."

"It won't be your only chance if you don't get out of here!" Connor said. He watched as Aliyah closed her eyes, took a difficult deep breath, and exhaled. "Ali?"

"I'm okay," Aliyah croaked. She gripped the wall and steadied herself, but when she took a step forward, her legs nearly gave out.

In his panic, Connor held her upright. "If you insist on being stubborn, and putting yourself in harm's way, I'm not letting you go," he said, half-carrying her into the room.

Behind them, also struggling to stay alive, came Whiger.

"They're in that trap," Whiger said, pointing at a specific trap hanging from the ceiling.

Connor half-carried, half-dragged Aliyah over.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, spotting his cousin.

"Aliyah, are you alright?" Theo asked while Lily looked on in distress.

Aliyah forced a smile. "I'm alright," she said.

"Stop putting on a brave face," said Casey. "You're not OK. We know you aren't, and so do you. You need to get out of here, now."

"What I need to do is help you," Aliyah said. "Dai Shi's going to use your fear to get stronger, and once he is strong enough he's going to kill me."

"So, what, you thought you'd make it easier for him, huh?" Tyler asked. "Get out of here while you still have a chance."

Aliyah shook her head. "I'd rather kill myself by doing something good, then wait for a dirty great dragon to do it instead," she said. "At least this way, I'll die an honourable death."

Lily shook her head, tears in her eyes. "You can't die," she said. "Who's going to show us up in training? Who's going to keep pushing us to never give up? Who will dance with me?"

"If I had a choice, Lil," said Aliyah, shaking her head. "But my choice was made the day Dai Shi sent Whiger to obtain my animal spirit. But I've always stood by the saying of "go down fighting", and I'm not about to give up on that now."

"But -"

"How pathetic -" sneered a familiar voice.

Aliyah and Connor turned to see Camille, decked out in her general armour, standing at the entrance to the cave, just behind Whiger. "A ranger with no spirit and a general with no rinzin..." she paused as she spotted Connor. "And what are you?" she asked.

"Pissed off," Connor replied. "You're killing my best friend."

Camille laughed as Connor left Aliyah's side and rushed at the general. She locked his advances and caught his shoulder in her grip. Flipping him over and throwing him against a wall.

Connor groaned and slid to the base, unconscious and bleeding.

"Connor!" Aliyah yelled.

"Oh, did that upset you?" Camille asked, amusedly. "Well, never mind, you'll see him again soon."

Aliyah narrowed her eyes. She felt weak and unsupported, but seeing her friends trapped inside a rat trap, and Connor bleeding and unresponsive, was making her angry; and with that anger, she could feel a sense of determination and power flooding her body.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Camille," Aliyah said, her body glowing with reformed energy.

Camille took a startled gasp and stepped back.

"I don't care what you do to me," Aliyah continued. "But no one, and I mean _no one_ , touches or harms my friends... especially my best friends."

Camille yelled and lunged forwards, towards Aliyah. Pouncing forward, Whiger blocked the chameleon's path and threw a punch. Camille blocked and shoved the general aside, and looked back as Aliyah aimed a punch, followed by a kick. The Phoenix general blocked each attack and threw Aliyah towards a fallen beam.

Aliyah rolled across the beam and blocked Camille's advances as she reached for her.

Sensing Whiger behind her, Camille turned and fought off the general, leaving Aliyah free to climb up into the beam and jump down, squeezing herself between the two generals. Together, Whiger and Aliyah then managed to shove Camille back, away from them.

Exchanging looks, Whiger and Aliyah nodded and lunged forward again. But Camille caught Aliyah's wrist, twisted it in towards her chest, and threw her backward.

Aliyah groaned and landed on her stomach.

"Aliyah!"

"Ali!"

The team cried out, each feeling useless as they couldn't help.

Whiger groaned as he soon joined Aliyah.

"Here I thought the White Tiger was supposed to be the powerful animal spirit known to mankind," Camille taunted. "But you two are no problem." She extended her claws and bore down upon them, preparing herself for the final strike. "Dai Shi will reward me when I end you, saviour!" she teased.

Aliyah narrowed her eyes. She would not cower before Camille, if she were to die here then she would do it fearlessly. She was not afraid of the darkness.

Camille yelled and swiped forward... her claws hit an invisible barrier, one that halted her in her tracks.

There was a loud, bellowing roar, and a bright white tiger burst forth from the barrier, charging and ramming its head into Camille's stomach. It lifted her off of her feet and threw her into the cavern wall.

The Rangers gasped and looked on in disbelief. The tiger was brighter than usual, a lot brighter. Its light illuminated the whole cavern, lighting it up straight to the ceiling. The source of its power was Aliyah, who stood beyond the barrier, also emitting a bright white, almost luminous, glow.

"What's happening?" Lily asked.

"It's the prophecy," Tyler said. "It's starting."

"But how did she get her tiger spirit back?" Dom asked.

Tyler nodded towards where Whiger's own glow was disappearing. "He gave it back," he said. "And, by the looks of it, he boosted her power by giving his own. It's the only explanation as to why her tiger is glowing with so much energy. It's been super-charged, and so has she."

"No!" Camille yelled as the barrier disappeared and Aliyah stepped forward, close to the tiger spirit.

"It's over, Camille," Aliyah said, her voice loud and distant. "You lose - Spirit of the White Tigers - attack!"

With another roar, the white tiger pounced forward, splitting into two separate beasts and ramming, again, into Camille. The chameleon cried out as she was thrown towards the cavern exit.

"Heel," Aliyah called. The two Tigers halted in their steps and waited for further instructions. Walking forward so that she could see Camille better, Aliyah spoke, "Tell your master to prepare for battle," she said. "The final fight is nearing, and his chances of winning dwindle by the second."

Camille sneered and run from the from the cavern.

With Camille gone, Aliyah turned to the rat traps hanging around her. She spread her arms and while turning on the spot and emitting lightning light orbs from her hands, she yelled "Relashio!" each orb hit a specific trap, releasing the occupants inside back into the city.

The trap holding the other Rangers disappeared, depositing the team into the cavern.

Tyler smiled and opened his arms as Aliyah runs towards him, but instead of hugging the green ranger, she runs straight past. "Hey!" Tyler whined before realising Aliyah's reasons. Whiger, fallen to on knee, and struggling to sustain life, was behind him.

"Whiger," Aliyah said, kneeling beside the general.

"My time has come, saviour," Whiger said. "I used all my energy to give you the power to stop Camille, and now I must pay with my life. Without rinzin or my animal spirit, I will cease to exist."

"You trusted me with your animal spirit, why?" Aliyah asked.

"As I told your friend," said Whiger, pointing at Connor. "Dai Shi has proven to be my enemy. You - you have proven to be my friend." He reared up into his feet but started to dematerialise. "You must destroy him for all Tigers!" he roared as he disappeared.

Aliyah clenched her jaw and closed her eyes as Whiger's last words resonated inside her head. He had died protecting her, given the last of his life forces to her so that she could destroy Dai Shi once and for all. There was no way she was going to let him down.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Tori smiled as she led her younger brother, Alex into Jungle Karma Pizza. Sitting in one of the booths near the windows was her best friend, Aliyah Logan, and on the table was a clear box with a white rat nestled inside.

Alex grinned and run over. "Oh, he's amazing!" he gushed, throwing his arms around Aliyah and hugging her. "Where'd you get him?"

"From a friend," Aliyah said. "Happy Birthday, dude."

"Thank you!" Alex said, peering into the box.

Tori shook her head and sat opposite Aliyah. "I still can't believe you actually got him a rat," she said.

"What can I say, I'm a push over when it comes to kids needs," Aliyah said. She ruffled Alex's hair as Alfred stood up on his back paws, his front ones resting against the side of the box, his nose twitching and his beady eyes staring up at Alex.

Tori smiled. "So, I heard what happened," she said. "Hows Connor?"

"Milking the attention, as usual," Aliyah said, nodding to another booth on the opposite side of the room. Connor sat there, surrounded by a group of female customers, all of which were hanging onto his story of how he had got hurt after saving the Rangers from their latest threat.

Tori scoffed and then laughed. "I'm surprised you're not intervening," she said.

"I'm biding my time," Aliyah explained.

"How are you?" Tori asked. She couldn't say much in front of Alex, but she knew that Aliyah would understand her question.

Aliyah grinned. "I'm great," she said. "Feeling loads better. And, thanks to Whiger, I have a little extra energy to spare."

"Who's Whiger?" Alex asked.

Aliyah paused and then smiled. "Just a friend," she said.

"A friend?" Tori asked.

"A _trusted_ friend."

"Wow, you really have come a long way, haven't you?"

Aliyah winked at the surfer. "Sometimes all it takes is a little kindness," she said. "To separate the humans from the beasts."

* * *

 **Copyright ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Saturday, July 15, 2017, at 5:33pm**


	25. To Earn Your Stripes

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this Ranger team her last.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"But it's an honour to have."

Aliyah shrugged. "Not to me," she said. "I'm already a Ninja Master, I don't need to add any more honor onto that."

"But..."

"Look, Rebecca, being a Pai Zhuq master may be all the rage to your and the others, but it isn't to me, alright?" Aliyah said. It was more a statement than a question. "Besides, I'm not Pai Zhuq, okay. Unless gaining my stripes gives me an edge over Dai Shi, which I doubt it does, I'm going to stay here."

Rebecca sighed and turned away. "Fine," she said. "Fine. Can't say I didn't try."

"Take Tyler with you," Aliyah said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind having Fox Master as a title."

Rebecca didn't reply as she walked away. Today was the day where the three, four including Tyler, Cubs would attempt the task of gaining their master stripes. Rebecca had passed the test the first time, and she was hopeful that her young charges would do the same, she had just hoped Aliyah would've taken the test too.

"No dice?" RJ asked as Rebecca stepped off the last step into the kitchen.

Rebecca shook her head.

"Well you can't force her," RJ said.

"I know, but gaining the master stripes was such a big deal for me, I just thought that maybe..."

"For _you_ , Rebecca, she's not you," RJ reminded. "Just because you find something important, or fascinating, doesn't your sister will. She's a completely different personality to you, she has her own enjoyments. When are you going to realise that?"

Rebecca sighed and then nodded. "You're right," she said. "You're always right." She paused and looked at her husband. "You ready to do this?"

RJ smiled and nodded. "Let's go," he said, leading her out into the restaurant.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"The Pai Zhuq school," Casey said, taking a good look around. It had been a while since he, or the others, had been back here. "RJ, what's going on?"

"Today is a very special day," RJ said as the five masters approached met their charges in the middle of the courtyard.

"Aliyah?" Penelope asked.

Rebecca shook her head.

Instead of looking disappointed, Penelope smiled. "I figured as much," she said. "This was never her place; she has every right to turn it down."

"Turn what down?" Tyler asked. He looked to Rebecca. "What's going on?"

"This is the day all Pai Zhuq students have worked hard to reach - your master's test," Master Phant explained.

"Yes!" Theo grinned. "We're finally going to get our Master's stripes."

"Only if you pass the test, Theo," Master Swoop reminded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Theo asked, confidently. He'd never failed a test before. "Let's do it."

Lily nodded, equally excited and confident.

"Sure, why not," said Tyler.

"Hey, time out here, are we ready for this?" Casey asked, looking unsure.

"That's what we're here to find out," Master Finn answered.

Still unsure, Casey looked from his friends to his Master, and then around at RJ and Rebecca. He wasn't 100% certain he was ready for this day, but unlike Aliyah, he was pretty sure he couldn't forfeit.

"Take a few moments to mentally prepare yourselves," Master Swoop advised. "And then we'll begin."

As Theo, Lily, and Tyler sat and meditated, Casey walked quickly over to Rebecca, Penelope, and RJ as they watched from the sides.

"Guys, you've got to help me here," Casey said. "You've taken the test before. What have I got to do to pass?"

"This is not some school test, Casey, where you can revise and ask for help beforehand," Rebecca said. "We've taken you as far as we can in your training. From here on, it's up to you."

Casey sighed. That didn't help at all.

"The time for your Master's test has arrived," RJ said, calling for his students to stand. "To pass, you will have to defeat your master."

The four Rangers took a deep breath and looked to their masters. This was not something they were expecting. How were they supposed to defeat four highly skilled masters? People who had perfected their art of Kung Fu for years?

Only time would tell.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah paused as she walked out into the restaurant. It had been some time since the others had left for the Pai Zhuq Academy to complete their Master's journey, and she had yet to know if they had succeeded. So when she found Casey, Theo, and Lily working on making pizza in the preparations area she was confused.

"I didn't know you were back," she said, walking towards them.

"Got back about an hour ago," Lily said. "You were sleeping."

"Fair point," Aliyah said with a shrug. "What's with the long sleeves?"

"Well, you know, it's always kind of chilly in here," Lily said, adding Pepperoni pieces to a small pizza.

"Yeah, brrr," Theo said, shivering.

Aliyah furrowed her brow at the pair of them. "Yeah, it's real cold with all these pizza ovens," she said, pointing around.

Lily and Theo hesitated and exchanged looks.

Casey sighed. "Listen, guys, you don't have to hide your master's stripes from me," he said. "You should be proud. You earned them."

"Oh," said Aliyah, realising her mistake.

"Ah, don't feel bad, Case, not everyone's cut out to be a master," said Dominic. He had been cleaning the cutlery on the table behind Aliyah. "Look at me. I'm fine just the way I am."

"Yeah, because it's everyone's life long dream to be a traveler," said Aliyah.

Dom frowned. "How about you then, miss-i'm-too-good-for-Pai-Zhuq?" he asked.

Aliyah laughed. "I don't need stripes to prove I am better than you, Rhino Boy," she said. "I can do that blindfolded."

"Show off," Dom muttered.

"Drop out," Aliyah retorted.

Casey sighed and looked down at his station. "Uh, can you guys cover for me?" he asked. "I'm gonna take my break and go for a run." He walked away before anyone had a chance to say anything or even stop him.

"Way to go, guys," said Theo to Dom and Aliyah. "Very subtle."

"Says the one who thought it would be best to hide his stripes," said Aliyah. "That's just an even bigger slap in the face than trying to excuse them in the first place."

Theo grumbled as Aliyah walked away.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Casey's been gone awhile now," said Tyler walking into the kitchen with two empty trays.

"Well I think he was pretty bummed," Lily said, scooping a ladle of sauce onto a pizza.

"I still don't get it," said Theo. "How come we passed the test and he didn't?"

"It's not a question about his fighting or leadership skills if that's what you're wondering," Tyler said. "He's great at both of those."

"But...?"

"But a master, be they Pai Zhuq or Ninja, doesn't ask," Tyler answered. "They know. When Casey asked Rebecca, RJ, and Penelope for help, he had already failed the test. He showed that he wasn't ready when he hesitated."

Theo and Lily exchanged looks but nodding in understanding.

"Hey, you lot, get up here!" Aliyah yelled from upstairs. The three new masters exchanged looks and rushed up into the loft.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Casey's in trouble," Aliyah said, meeting them halfway. "He's battling Scorch, Snapper, Thylacine, and Taurus alone at the quarry."

"He's fighting them all?" Theo asked. "Why?"

"I'll be sure to ask him if they don't destroy him first," Aliyah said. "Now come on!"

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Casey gasped as he pushed himself, shakingly to his feet. He just witnessed something totally bizarre and had been on his way back to warn the others when he had been attacked by a Phantom Beast, only for the battle to escalate and all four remaining Phantom Beast Generals to join the party.

"Today just keeps getting worse," Casey panted as the generals prepared for an attack.

"Hey! You didn't forget about us, did you?"

Casey gasped and looked around as the rest of his team arrived to help. "Nice timing," he said. "These guys are brutal."

"Yeah, well, there's more help to come," said Aliyah. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Spirit Ranger, Shark!" Casey called, summoning the Shark ranger.

"Spirit Ranger, Bat!" Theo called, summoning the Bat Ranger.

"Spirit Ranger, Elephant!" Lily called, summoning the Elephant Ranger.

"Spirit Ranger, Bear!" Tyler called, summoning the Bear Ranger.

"Spirit Ranger, Phoenix!" Aliyah called, summoning the Phoenix Ranger.

With all five spirit Rangers armed and ready for battle, the core five Rangers called upon their own higher powers.

"Jungle Master Mode!"

General Scorch laughed and stepped forward, beckoning them to fight. "Come on!" he taunted.

The team yelled and rushed forward.

"Spirit of the Bull!" General Taurus roared as Tyler landed before him. instantly he threw a punch at the green ranger. but Tyler blocked it with his fist and kicked the bull in the gut. With a roar, Taurus fired a blast from his free fist, hitting Tyler in the chest and knocking him back.

"Firing jets!" Tyler called out, flying up into the air and flipping over. "Calling on the Fox!" he yelled, throwing his animal spirit at the General.

Taurus laughed and cut through the fox spirit with ease. "Weakling," he said.

"It wasn't sent to fight," said Tyler, swooping forward and attacking with his Jungle Claw. He slashed through Taurus, causing him to spark. "It was a distraction! HYAH!" he flipped over and slashed up Taurus' stomach with the claws. The general staggered and they exploded.

Tyler landed and sighed. That was relatively easy.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the quarry, Aliyah fought opposite Thylacine.

"Finally, a decent fighter," Thylacine said.

"Saya the one who needed Whiger to protect them," Aliyah retorted.

Thylacine snarled. "Whiger was weak!" she said.

"He was stronger than you'll ever be," Aliyah snapped.

"He chose the wrong side."

"Says the one fighting for a lost cause!"

Thylacine threw out her hands, blast Aliyah with energy balls. Aliyah jumped into the air and flipped over, firing her jets to help her avoid the blasts.

"Spirit of the Tasmanian Devil!" Thylacine yelled, firing her animal spirit at Aliyah.

Aliyah cut through it with her Jungle Sais. "Nice try," she said. "But not nice enough. Spirit of the White Tigers - attack!" her animal spirit exploded from her chest, split into two separate beings and attacked Thylacine.

The General roared and disappeared, leaving Aliyah alone in the quarry.

"COWARD!" Aliyah yelled.

Suddenly the ground shook and both Tyler and Aliyah looked to see the monster their team-mates had been fighting grow.

"Bow to me, humans!" she bellowed.

"Animal Spirits!" the team called, summoning their secondary spirits. "Stampede!"

The antelope, leopard, penguin, gorilla, and gazelle glowed their respective colours and from inside each one jumped more animal spirits, each spirit linking back to the respective ranger.

"FINAL STRIKE!"

With a loud clatter of hooves, and roars the animal spirits charged at the monster, hitting full force with their individual attacks.

The monster screamed in agony as it exploded.

Scorch and Snapper growled as they watched from the ground.

"We'll finish this another day," Scorch said, turning away from the battle.

"Yes, we have damage control to take care of," Snapper agreed, following his friend.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Casey sighed as he stood before his friends. Now was the time to tell them what he had seen in the woods, right before he had been attacked. "I saw Jarrod," he explained. "The same Jarrod we knew at Pai Zhuq."

"You mean the bully that likes to intimidate?" Tyler asked.

"He's right," said Lily. "Jarrod was not a great guy before, and he's even worse now."

"Believe me, I know," Casey said. "But this time, he was different, almost kind."

"'Jarrod' and 'kind' aren't two words I would use in the same sentence," Theo said.

"What if there is some humanity, some part of Jarrod that's still in there?" Casey asked.

"Our job is to protect people," said Tyler. "Dai Shi, Jarrod, or whatever you want to call him tries to hurt people - that's all I need to know."

"Look, just because I don't have my master's stripes doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about," Casey argued.

Tyler, Lily, and Theo scoffed.

"It's not about whether you have your stripes or not, Casey," said Aliyah, approaching them from the street. "But you need to face the facts, if there was any good inside Jarrod then Dai Shi would not have been able to possess him. Trust me, I've seen this before, it's going to take a lot to break that kind of connection."

"How did it happen last time?" Casey asked.

"A virus," Aliyah replied. "And I'm pretty sure you don't have a virus that can break a connection between a dragon spirit and a human. Face it, Jarrod's a lost cause."

The others nodded and followed Aliyah into the restaurant, leaving Casey to consider their actions outside.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Come on, RJ, get up," said Casey, rushing into the loft.

"Are we going somewhere?" RJ asked, looking up quickly. "Will I need a jacket?"

"No, I mean, let's train," Casey said, shaking his head. "What do you want me to do - wash the dishes, scrub your socks, fix the plumbing? You name it."

"Well, the toilet has been leaking," RJ said, thinking about the offer. "But that's beside the point. We're done training here."

"Done?" Casey repeated. "No, obviously, I'm not done. I failed the Master test, RJ. You've got to show me what I did wrong."

"I'm through showing you things, Casey," said RJ, standing up. "I've taught you everything you need to know. How you use that knowledge - that's up to you."

Casey sighed and turned away. Now, what was he supposed to do?

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Scorch, Snapper, and Thylacine groaned as Dai Shi tossed them around the throne room without so much as blinking an eye.

"My king, you must understand," Scorch said, trying to reason with Dai Shi. "We did this on your behalf."

"Yes, we were only trying to protect you," Snapper agreed.

"You do not need to protect me," Dai Shi snapped. "I am in total control. If you ever act behind my back again, it will be the last time."

"But Camille -" Snapper tried to argue.

"Camille will be destroyed only if I deem it necessary," Dai Shi interrupted.

"So, we have nothing to fear?" Scorch asked. "The human has no hold on you?"

"All humans, including this weak vessel, will soon be gone," Dai Shi swore. "The time of the final beast war is near."

* * *

 **Copyrighted**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Sunday, July 23, 2017 at 7:52pm**


	26. Destiny Unfolds

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this Ranger team her last.

* * *

"Casey's really taking this master thing hard," Theo said, chomping down on a potato chip. He was levitating a few feet off the ground as Lily paced back and forth beside him.

"Wouldn't you?" Lily asked. "He's been working his tail off, just like us."

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll figure out what to do," Theo nodded, sounding confident. He offered her a potato chip as she passed.

Lily grinned. "Well, just because he isn't a master yet doesn't mean we can't celebrate our accomplishments," she said. "You know, it's the second Tuesday of the month. What are we going to do?"

Theo hesitated. He really wanted to go with Lily, but there were severely more important things to be dealing with at the present time, that and every other time they had spent together it was always as friends. He wanted something more.

"We're Master's now, Lily," Theo said. "We should probably stay focused and on task."

Lily's smile dropped. "Oh. Okay," she said, shoving the potato chip back into his hand. "Well, I guess I'll help open the pizza parlour."

Theo sighed as Lily walked away. He floated down towards the ground and landed back on his feet.

"Theo," said Fran, wandering over. "Why would you pass up a date with Lily? Everyone knows you like her."

Theo looked away and then sighed. "Okay, I admit it, I liked her. But she made it painfully obvious that we're just friends," he said. "So why chase something that's never gonna happen?" He stormed off.

"The only thing that is painfully obvious is that you never really asked her out, did you?" Fran asked, poking him in the shoulder.

Theo looked solemnly at Fran. She had a very good point.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Casey breathed heavily as he raced through the forests towards Dai Shi's temple. After his chat with Dominic that morning he was on a mission to save Jarrod from Dai Shi, regardless of whether the others deemed him worthy of saving.

"Casey!"

Casey stopped short at the familiar voice and looked up, just as two figures, one clad in black and the other in white flipped over him. They landed on the path, blocking his access to the temple. He sighed.

"How did you know I was out here?" Casey asked.

"You have the spirit of the tiger, and I now have two," said Aliyah, removing her mask.

Casey shrugged.

"She sensed you," said Tori, also removing her mask. Her long blonde hair falling down around her shoulders.

Aliyah nudged her best friend.

"What do you want?" Casey asked.

"There is definitely no denying that you have the strength and passion of a tiger," said Aliyah. "But your heart is leading you astray. Jarrod cannot be saved."

"I don't believe that," said Casey. "I've seen the human in him when he defended Camille. He hasn't always been bad."

"Even if that is true, he's gone too far down the dark pass," said Aliyah. "Jarrod has given himself over to Dai Shi."

"No! You're wrong," Casey argued. "Jarrod's fighting to get out. I can feel it."

"What you're feeling is guilt!"

"Guilt?"

"You feel responsible for Jarrod's fall," Aliyah said, stepping close. "If you hadn't have gone to the academy -"

"Then none of this would've happened!" Casey yelled. "Jarrod and I wouldn't have fought, Master Mao wouldn't have kicked him out, and he wouldn't have released Dai Shi."

Aliyah silently stared at Casey. The tension between them was thick. "Look into your soul, Casey, you know that Jarrod's heart wasn't pure," she said.

"Or, maybe he was so alone," Casey said. "You know what it's like to be alone, Ali. What it's like to feel like no one cares, or to have people walk out on you."

Aliyah glared at Casey. She had once told him in confidence how growing up had made her feel Like she was hiding a monster inside, a monster that everyone could see, and that's why they left her. She had told him under the pretense that he would never throw it back at her, and now he had just confirmed that he was like everybody else.

"If you go to Dai Shi's domain, you're likely to be destroyed," Aliyah said, her voice taut. "Is that what you want? Because we won't be able to save you."

Casey stared at Aliyah, determination on his face. "Thank you, Aliyah, for all that you've done," he said, sounding sure and confident. "But this is something I have to do." He around Aliyah, and away from both her and Tori.

"Casey!" Aliyah snapped, whipping around. "Are you trying to save Jarrod or redeem yourself?"

Casey paused, and then run off without an answer.

Aliyah clenched her hands into fists and shook visibly.

Tori hesitated, and then placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Casey's been gone a long time," Lily fretted as she, Theo, and Dom set up shop in the restaurant, preparing pizza for that day.

"Yeah. I'm starting to worry a little," Theo agreed.

Dom looked up as the kitchen door smashed open, and Tyler rushed out looking nervous.

"Guys, you need a break," Tyler said.

"We're kinda working here," said Dom. "Unlike some."

"I'm kinda working here too," Tyler snapped. "If you didn't notice, Casey's missing."

"I thought he was out for a run?" Lily asked, concern in her voice.

Tyler shook his head. "Aliyah just got back, she saw Casey in the woods, he was heading towards Dai Shi's temple," he explained.

"What, why?" Theo asked, quickly.

"Upstairs," said Tyler, nodding over his shoulder. He disappeared back into the kitchen and led the others up to the loft where Aliyah was waiting with Tori, RJ, and Rebecca.

Aliyah angrily clenched her fists as RJ found Casey on the monitors. It showed him battling the Rinshi at Dai Shi's front gate. "If Dai Shi doesn't kill him, I will," she seethed. "What the hell does he hope to accomplish from all this, huh? Why did he even think that this would be a good idea?"

"You have your destiny, Ali, and Casey has him," said RJ. "He's just doing what you would do if going there wouldn't kill you."

"What are you talking about?" Aliyah asked. "I wouldn't go to the temple to try and save Dai Shi. If I could go there, I'd go to destroy him."

"He hasn't gone to save Dai Shi, he's gone to save Jarrod," said Rebecca.

"Whatever," Aliyah said. "It doesn't matter who he has gone to save. Neither one of them is worth it."

"Casey thinks they are."

Aliyah shook her head and turned away from her sister. None of this made any sense, but she expected better from Casey.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Casey dropped to his knees beside Jarrod and Camille. The former had just expelled the evil spirit from inside him, while the latter had turned her back on her former life due to her love for Jarrod. It wasn't something Casey had been expecting, but he was grateful - he got two good souls for the price of one.

Shaking his head, Jarrod looked up at the great Dragon that had possessed him for nearly a year. He was gearing up for his final attack, an attack that would surely put an end to himself, Camille, and Casey.

Stepping around Jarrod and Camille, Casey stood courageously in front of Dai Shi. He too could sense the power of the great spirit, and he also knew if he were to die then he would go down fighting. No one could think ill of him if he stood his ground.

Dai Shi heaved a heavy breath and -

"SPIRIT OF THE TIGERS!"

Casey gave a start and looked up. Aliyah, fully-morphed jumped over him, unleashing both of her white tigers into the throne room. The two tigers roared and charged at Dai Shi, head-butting him and knocking back behind the throne.

"Mighty saviour!" Dai Shi laughed. "Come to die."

"Not now!" Aliyah said. "Aren't you wondering how I'm here? How I, the mighty saviour, can walk your halls without worrying about being killed? You can thank General Whiger for that when he forfeited his animal spirit to me, he made my protection spell stronger, he made it so that I would have the power to defeat you - I win!"

Dai Shi roared, unleashing a shockwave onto the room.

Aliyah turned and pushed Casey towards Jarrod and Camille. "NOW!" she yelled.

With a small sound, Tyler appeared behind the three, grabbed them and quickly disappeared.

They re-appeared outside the temple.

Jarrod and Camille stumbled away as Tyler let them go.

"The first time is always the worst," said Tyler. "You'll be fine. Are you OK?" he added quickly to Aliyah as she demorphed.

"Fine," Aliyah nodded. She rounded on Casey and shoved him away. "You pull a stupid stunt like that again, and I'll leave you to die, got it?"

Casey stared, confusedly, at Aliyah. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "You can't be here."

"I told you, thanks to Whiger I can," said Aliyah, "and I came to get you. Did you really think I would let you walk to your death? If you're going to die, Case, it's because I killed you."

"But... you thought this was a lost cause?"

"I thought _he_ was a lost cause," Aliyah said, pointing at Dai Shi. "He didn't exactly give me a reason to want to save him, neither did she," she pointed at Camille. "The only thing I've had to go on this passed year is that they wanted me dead. Sorry that I'm not sympathetic enough to believe they deserve saving."

Jarrod and Camille cast their gazes down.

Placing his hand on Aliyah's shoulder, Tyler turned her away and walked a fair distance, leaving Casey to converse with Jarrod on what had happened.

"I knew you were still in there," Casey said.

"Thanks, Casey, I owe you one," Jarrod said, breathing heavily from all the running.

Casey smiled and nodded.

Unfortunately, the celebration was cut short as the ground exploded under foot.

The fight was far from over.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Thylacine snarled as she bore down upon the three humans. She sniffed the air and then bore her teeth as her main target arrived. "White Ranger," she said. "Our time has finally arrived."

"Our time has come and gone," said Aliyah. "You had the chance to defeat me yesterday, but you ran like the coward that you are. If you want another demonstration, bring it on."

Thylacine growled as Scorch and Snapper joined her.

"BACK OFF!"

The three generals looked up as Lily and Theo jumped over their friends. They were fully morphed in their Jungle Master Mode and firing jets as they planted two separate kicks into Scorch and Snapper.

"You okay?" Lily asked, racing back as RJ helped Casey stand.

"Never better," Casey nodded. He turned to Jarrod and nodded. "You up for this?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Jarrod agreed.

"Aliyah?" Casey asked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Tyler asked. "She's already ready."

Aliyah smirked and reached for her glasses. "Correction," she said, glancing at them. "I was born ready - JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"We're going to settle this now, Snapper!" Camille said, morphing into her chameleon armour.

Snapper growled.

"Now witness the full Lion spirit, Scorch!" Jarrod yelled, morphing into his black lion armour.

Scorch sneered.

"How lucky do you feel now, Thylacine?" Aliyah asked.

Thylacine snapped her jaws at Aliyah.

"Rangers, let's give them a hand!" Casey said as the others stepped forward, filling in the spaces between their friends. "With the Strength of a Tiger - Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With Cunning of a Fox - Jungle Fury Green Ranger!"

"With the Fury of a White Tiger - Jungle Fury White Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino - Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion!"

"With the Deception of a Chameleon!"

The generals roared and raced forward with Casey and Jarrod breaking off to deal with Scorch, Aliyah, and Tyler facing Thylacine, and the others helping Camille deal with Snapper.

Thylacine ducked as Aliyah landed beside her and aimed a high kick for her head, she blocked the white ranger's leg and pushed her aside, before turning on Tyler. Both Ninja's had to admit that she was powerful, but they had the power of lightning on their side, and they most definitely weren't afraid to use it.

"Firing jets!" Aliyah yelled, hovering into the air. "Claw Booster!" she raised her claw into the air and thunder clapped over the head. "If there was every a chance you should run from, Thylacine, it's this - LIGHTNING FINAL STRIKE!" she dropped down before the General, swiping down her chest with her electrical powered claws.

The clouds over head ignited with a flash of white light, and a bolt of lightning seared through the air, hitting Thylacine squarely in the chest. She stumbled, smoke rising from her body. Her nose twitched and she dropped to her knees, before falling onto her stomach and exploding.

"Ha!" Tyler said, fist bumping Aliyah as they two regrouped.

"You did it!" Lily cheered, racing over with Theo, RJ, Dom, and Camille.

"What kind of attack was that?" Theo asked.

Aliyah grinned. "I'm a Ninja," she said. "One with my element."

"Where did you get that, a fortune cookie?" Dom laughed.

"Sensei does sound like he's eaten a ton of fortune cookies," Tyler said.

Aliyah rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

Nearby, still battling, Casey and Jarrod had gained the upper hand on Scorch. To end it, Casey called on the claw cannon, as Jarrod fired off a ball of energy. Both attacks hit Scorch and, just like his companions, he exploded.

"Done and done," said Casey said, as his friends rushed over.

"Good job," RJ praised.

"Yeah!" Lily agreed.

Stepping forward quickly, Camille caught Jarrod's hand. "Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her tone.

"I -" Jarrod hesitated.

"Jarrod, what's wrong?" Casey asked.

Before Jarrod had a chance to reply, the ground shook and Thylacine returned.

Aliyah groaned. " _This_ is getting ridiculous!" she yelled. "It goes beyond stalking!"

"Did you honestly thing it would be that easy?" Thylacine boomed in a voice that was not her own.

"Dai Shi," Aliyah said.

"What?" the others gasped.

"He's possessed Thylacine like he possessed him," Aliyah said, pointing at Jarrod.

"Jarrod," Casey corrected.

"Like it matters," said Aliyah. "Point is, this isn't over yet."

"She's right," Tyler agreed.

Casey nodded and turned to Jarrod. "One more fight," he said. "You ready?"

Jarrod nodded once, and so did Camille.

"Then let's do it," said Aliyah.

"Lion Spirit!"

"Chameleon Spirit!"

"Animal Spirits, Unite!" the Rangers yelled, summoning their zords. While the red tiger spirit combined with Dom's black rhino, and Jarrod's lion spirit formed as a chest piece and sword, Camille's chameleon attached itself to Aliyah's white tiger as a laser blaster, leaving Theo, Lily, RJ, and Tyler's zords free to attack from the sides.

Thylacine laughed. "You do not match for a Phantom Beast General!" she said. She fired at the team, hitting them directly with an energy blast, but it didn't stop nor slow them down. "So you think you can defeat me now?"

"Maybe not," said Aliyah. "But I know we have the power to destroy your vessel! I may not be Thylacine's biggest fan, but not even she deserves you inside her! Come on, guys!"

"Tiger power!"

"Lion power!"

"Chameleon power!"

"Twin Tiger Power!"

The zords glowed a faint purple as two energy balls whipped from its jaws, and the Chameleon's tongue flickered out, hitting Thylacine several times. With a roar, two white tigers charged and headbutted Thylacine, throwing her into the air.

Dai Shi roared.

With a howl, RJ's Wolf jumped into the air, spun around and attacked, followed closely by the Fox, Cheetah, and Jaguar zords.

"Rhino Blade!" Dom yelled. The Rhino zord charged forward, and slashed down with its horn, slicing Thylacine in half. There was a moment's pause before the Tasmanian Devil exploded... once and for all.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

With the battle over, the team regrouped and rejoiced at the final destruction of the Phantom Beast Generals. As RJ hugged Casey, Theo and Lily hugged, and Dom high-fived Tyler, Camille slowly, and cautiously, approached Aliyah.

"Saviour -" the Chameleon started.

"If you're looking for forgiveness or redemption," Aliyah interrupted. "You won't find it here."

"You forgave Whiger," said Camille.

"He gained my trust my saving my life," said Aliyah without looking. "You haven't. You may have helped us against Scorch, Snapper, and Thylacine, but you did that for you, to get back at them for ordering the attack on you. You didn't do that for us, or for me." She turned to face Camille. "It's going to take a lot more than one fight to regain my forgiveness."

Camille sighed as she walked away.

"Hey, don't let Aliyah rain on your parade," said Tyler, walking over. "You did well today. I always knew there was some good inside you, and I'm glad I weren't wrong."

Camille smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you," she said, turning to Jarrod as he approached the group.

Jarrod hesitated and then held out his hand. Casey grasped it firmly and shook. The two stared at each other before a shining light from under Casey's sleeve broke their gazes.

"Oh, look!" Casey gasped, pulling back his sleeve to reveal three master claws on his forearm. "I'm a Master! I got my stripes!"

"Yeah!" Theo, Lily, and Tyler cheered.

"Why now?" Casey asked, turning to RJ. "Why not before?"

"A Master cannot be a follower," RJ explained. "When you chose to defy Aliyah, and believe in your own convictions, your path to Masterhood became your destiny."

Falling to his knee before Casey, Jarrod bowed his head. "Tiger Master," he said. "I'm prepared for whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

Camille frowned and glanced up at Casey.

"No punishment necessary, okay?" Casey said, shaking his head. "We're going to need you guys to help save humanity."

"Personally, I don't think we do," said Aliyah. "You've got me for that."

"You're going to need them, Aliyah," interrupted RJ. "Rebecca may have told you the prophecy, and what it is you need to do, but there is one path that is still unclear to you."

Aliyah frowned and shook her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I choose who lives and who dies, and I've chosen."

"Yes, but even your choice has repercussions," RJ said, nodding. "Repercussions that you may not be ready to face."

"If Dai Shi wins then we all die and I lose those I care about, I know," said Aliyah. She was annoyed that RJ was trying to intervene in her destiny, a destiny that she had tried to run from for many years, before finally accepting. Destroying Dai Shi was her only chance at a normal life with Cam, by damned was she going to let RJ ruin that. "But if he dies -"

"Then you die too."

Silence followed the wolf master's statement. Several eyes looked between him and Aliyah, before lowering to the ground as the reality of the final fury sunk in.

"What?" Aliyah asked.

" _'One choice will be all it takes to decide the destruction or survival of the world,'_ "RJ quoted. "Meaning - If Dai Shi wins, the saviour, and all of the humanity perishes, but, if he loses, Dai Shi and the saviour will die."

"So," Aliyah said, trying to fight back the onslaught of anger and fear she could feel raging inside her. "After all this, after _everything_ I've done, building bridges, making friends, finding the love of my life!" she shook her head, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "None of it matters... because I'm not even going to be here?"

"I'm sorry," RJ whispered.

"No," yelled Aliyah, angrily. "No! You don't get to be sorry! Sorry doesn't fix anything! Sorry is just a word that people say when they don't understand!" She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, swallowing her fear, burying it deep inside.

"Ali..." said Tyler, softly.

Aliyah's eyes snapped open and she locked gazes with her cousin. Her eyes hardened, her jaw locked, and her body shook. "This is not how it ends," she said.

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Wednesday, July 26, 2017 at 9:49pm**


	27. Destiny Fulfilled

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable about from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Jungle Fury was created by Disney.

 **Warning:** Rated T for safety

* * *

 **Title:** Destiny Fulfilled

 **Summary:** After the death of a Pai Zhuq master, Aliyah and Tyler are called to Ocean Bluff to help deal with the resurrected remains of Dai Shi. As usual, Aliyah is anything but happy, but be it life or death; she is determined to make this ranger team her last.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Camille asked Jarrod as he pushed open the doors to the forbidden room. It was dark and covered in cobwebs, but not that much different to the temple, so she didn't feel the need to complain.

"I wanted to get as far away from everyone as possible," Jarrod replied. "So I can't hurt anyone else."

"Dai Shi led many down his dark path," Camille said. "Maybe it's not too late for us to change. The saviour needs as much help as she can get now, maybe that includes us."

"She doesn't want our help," Jarrod said, shaking his head. "She won't accept it, not after everything we've done."

"Don't say that we just have to keep trying."

Jarrod turned back to the muriel on the wall. "Why try when there is no point?" he asked.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Rebecca looked up as the Rangers returned to the loft, the first thing she noticed was that Aliyah was not with them. "Ali?" she asked, catching RJ's eye.

The wolf master shook his head. "I had to tell her," he said. "She had to know. She was going into it blind, at least now she has a chance."

"She hates me," Rebecca said, tears in her eyes. "I didn't know she had to die."

"I know," RJ said, holding her close.

"You didn't know?" Tyler asked. "Then why did you tell her the prophecy?"

Rebecca sighed. "She kept insisting," she explained. "I thought that if I told her it would rebuild our relationship."

"You should've held off until you were 100% sure," Tyler argued. "She would've respected you more if you had waited. Now she thinks that everything she's gone through these last five years was for nothing. Making friends, finding family, falling in love. It's all meaningless to her now. None of us know what this is going to do to her, it could set her back months."

Rebecca buried her head into RJ's shoulder. Aliyah had been doing so good in opening up and letting people in, trusting them not to hurt her. The last thing she had wanted to do was to cause her to relapse, but she couldn't deny that Tyler had a point. If Aliyah felt that everything she'd gained up until now was worthless, it could set her on a downward spiral of which she wouldn't return.

"Where is she?" Rebecca asked her voice laced with fear.

The rangers shrugged.

"We don't know," Casey answered.

"She took off," Theo said.

"Home?"

"I doubt it," said Tyler. "I think the last person she wants to see right now is Cam. Saying goodbye to him is going to be the hardest thing she'll ever have to do."

RJ pressed a kiss to Rebecca's head as she squeezed him tightly. This was all her fault.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah stared at the phone screen. She had several missed calls and unanswered text messages from her friends, Rebecca, and Tyler. The only person who didn't seem to be mildly concerned for her was Penelope, but that was mainly because after taking off from the quarry, Aliyah and run straight to her master for advice.

"You should let them know you're okay," Penelope said, sitting opposite her student. Out of every student had ever trained, Aliyah was by far her favourite. "Especially now. They may think Dai Shi has found you."

"He would've announced it by now," Aliyah said, shaking her head. She sniffled and wiped away the few tears that streaked down her face. She hated crying, but most of all she hated showing weakness.

"You're entitled to be afraid, Aliyah," said Penelope, almost reading her thoughts. "You're human, after all."

"I don't like being weak."

"Crying is not a show of weakness, it is a show of strength," Penelope explained. "It shows that you've been strong for far too long. And, for someone like yourself, I'd say shedding a few tears is a good thing. Right now you're full of fear and anger, and you need to get rid of it, you need to clear your mind so you can see what path to take."

"I already know which path I am supposed to take," said Aliyah, "and it leads to my death." She was silent for a few seconds before exploding. "Why didn't she tell me? Why did she let me be a ranger for so long? What was the point in letting me make all these connections, find friends, fall in love, only if I was going to die at the end of it all? Why didn't she just lock me up, force me to train alone? It would've made things a hell of a lot easier."

"Maybe because Rebecca believes in you, Aliyah," said Penelope. "She believes that you will find a way to overcome this obstacle, just like you've done in the past. You weren't picked by accident to be the saviour, there was never anyone else as ready or strong enough, as you were. It was your strength and determination that brought you to this moment, and it'll be your strength and determination that pulls you back. You don't see it yet, but you are very special."

Aliyah considered her master's words. "I don't feel special," she said.

"It wasn't just anyone that brought harmony to the three ninja academies," Penelope said. "You did."

"Lothor did," said Aliyah, shaking her head. "If he hadn't have attacked then the academies would have stayed separate. The only reason they joined in the alliance was to bring back their fallen friends."

"You declared war on Lothor, don't you remember?" Penelope asked. "It was your fighting spirit that gave the others the strength to continue."

 _"In the name of the Lightning Academy, I, Aliyah Logan, declare war against Lothor!"_

Aliyah shook her head, trying to banish the memories from her mind.

"It was your stubbornness that led to the reveal of Elsa as Principal Randall in Reefside, and the only reason you remained a Dino Ranger was that you couldn't stand seeing innocents being hurt."

 _A yell echoed from across the soccer field, and the students screamed, running for the exits as Randall jumped over Aliyah, transforming into Elsa as she landed._

 _"You fight well for a transfer student," Elsa sneered. "But aren't you afraid of exposing your precious little secret to the school?"_

 _"Seeing as you just transformed into the evil witch that has tried vaporising half of Reefside for the past year, I highly doubt you'll be taken too seriously."_

Aliyah swallowed as Penelope's words hammered into her. She wanted to tune them out, lock them away inside the darkest recess of her mind, but she couldn't. They were too powerful and refused to let her hide from them.

"The darkness destroyed the Lightning Academy and killed your friends, you could've given up, but you were determined to bring retribution to the unsung fallen heroes, the ones that didn't have a chance, you wouldn't let them die in vain, and that's what led you to accept your Mystic Morpher and entering into your destiny," Penelope continued.

 _"I think I speak for both of us, Nick, when I say that we're tired of fighting. Tired of battle. This is why I refuse to fight you anymore."_

 _"Then perish."_

 _"I know you're in there, Nick, I know you can fight this. I know you're stronger than he is. I've lost too much to the Master already, I won't lose you too."_

"You were angry when you first arrived in San Angeles, but you accepted being a Ranger because you knew there was no other choice, by then it had just become a meaningless chore. I understand you lost a lot on that team, but you gained so much too. You learned to open your heart, you learned to trust, and you learned of a reason to keep fighting."

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _"What kind of question is that? Of course, I love you. I may not say it often, but that doesn't make my feelings for you any less real."_

 _"Good. Then you'll have no objects to me doing this._

 _Aliyah's eyes widened as Cam dropped to one knee._

 _"Aliyah Logan, from the moment I first met you I knew you were going to be a stubborn hardass. But that didn't stop me from falling for you, and while I may just be a regular geek, you've never made me feel like one. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, what do you say, will you marry me?"_

 _He opened his palm to reveal a sparkling white diamond ring._

 _Aliyah dropped to her knees, grabbed his collar and kissed him. "Yes," she whispered._

A smile graced Aliyah's lips at the memory but was quickly replaced by a frown as she hiccuped and more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I promised him," she whispered. "I promised Cam I wouldn't leave him, and now I don't have a choice."

"You've always had a choice," said Penelope. "You could've chosen to turn down any one of your morphers, you could've chosen to die at the Master's hand, you could've chosen to not trust Whiger, or even me, for that matter," she smiled, wiping away Aliyah's tears. "You could've chosen to stay at the Lightning Academy when you were only eleven-years-old, but at the end of the day, Aliyah, you've always chosen to do what is right by you."

"I didn't choose to die," said Aliyah, shaking her head.

"I know, but the right choice has never been the easy one."

Aliyah looked back at her phone as it vibrated in her hands. Cam was calling again. She felt her heart break as she hit 'decline', and looked up at Penelope. "I know what I have to do," she whispered.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"I wish we knew what Dai Shi's plan was," Theo said, stuffing his mouth with pizza.

"Well, he's been gathering fear and growing stronger," RJ answered. "If he gets enough power, he'll be too strong for Aliyah, and he could then raise the spirits of all of his fallen army."

"And start a new Beast War," Dom nodded in agreement.

"Great. We barely made it out of the last battle," said Lily.

"Right. If it weren't for Jarrod," said Casey. He paused and then grinned. "That's it! Neither of us nor Aliyah, have a chance if we don't have his lion spirit on our side again. We've got to convince him to help us."

"Convincing Jarrod may not be the problem," said Tyler. "It's Aliyah. She's not going to accept help from either him or Camille."

"Even if it means saving her life?" Lily asked.

Tyler shrugged. "She doesn't trust them," he explained. "It'll take a hell of a lot more than them just agreeing to help us to get her to change her mind. She's very set in her ways."

"But she's changed a lot over the last few months," Lily said. "Surely, surviving this fight is more important to her?"

"Aliyah doesn't want to die any more than we want her too," said Tyler, "but we can't force her to trust someone who's been hell bent on killing her for the last year, either."

"So, what do you suggest?" Casey asked. "We need both Jarrod and Aliyah in order for this to work."

Tyler sighed and looked around. "If there is one thing I know about Aliyah, it's that forcing her into a corner is a bad idea. But sometimes it's the only choice," he said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we get both Jarrod and Aliyah to the same place, and pit them against Dai Shi. Jarrod may feel that saving Aliyah will get him redemption, and anyone willing to put themselves in harms way for her automatically comes under Aliyah's protection, she'll turn her anger onto Dai Shi for harming Jarrod, and we unlock the Warrior Goddess - the only person that can defeat Dai Shi, once and for all."

The team exchanged looks. It sounds like a plan, the only flaw was finding both Aliyah and Jarrod, and convincing them to come to the table.

As if to answer their prayers, the alarms sounded alerting them to trouble.

"Go talk to Jarrod," RJ said. "Dom and I'll check this out."

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"Okay, so you weren't the nicest kid on the block," Camille said, trying to reason with Jarrod to go help the rangers in their final fight. "I wasn't either. I know we can turn things around if we try."

"I told you it's too late for me," Jarrod said through gritted teeth.

"No. You're wrong, Jarrod," Casey said, running down the steps with Theo, Lily, and Tyler. "It's never too late to start over."

"And whatever happened in the past, the fact is that we need you now," Theo said.

"The human race needs you," Lily said. "We can't defeat Dai Shi alone."

"But your saviour," Jarrod started.

"Aliyah's a tough nut to crack, I'll admit," said Tyler. "But you're not giving her a reason to believe you can change. Right now she's so consumed with fear at her imminent death that she's drawing Dai Shi straight to her, you can clear her mind if you just agree to help us."

Jarrod looked considerate before shaking his head. "No," he murmured. "I'm sorry. But with all the harm I've caused to it, I'll never call on my Lion spirit again."

Casey looked down as his morpher bleeped. The others were in trouble. "Let's go," he said, leading the way out of the forbidden room.

Tyler lingered on the first step and turned back to Camille. "I once told you that there was goodness in your heart," he said, "and just a few hours ago, you asked Aliyah for forgiveness. Now you understand why she doesn't forgive so easily. If there is even a chance of saving her, don't you want to be able to tell people that you were a part of the team that saved the world? Or do you forever want to be known for almost destroying it?"

He turned and left before she had a chance to respond.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

As Masters Swoop, Phant, Grizz, Phoenix, and Finn fought Thylacine, RJ and Dom battled the invading Rinshi. They were outnumbered 100 to 1 but they still fought. It was their duty to protect the city, and the world from Dai Shi's forces, backing down now was not an option.

With a slash of her claws, Thylacine attacked Master Grizz, sending him to his knees.

"Jeffery!" Tyler yelled, Ninja-streaking into the battle.

"Tyler," Master Grizz said, wrapping an arm around his student's shoulder and leaning against him.

Thylacine growled and attacked Master Swoop next, throwing him into a wall along with Master Phant. Theo and Lily ran to their masters, helping them stand.

Master Finn narrowed his eyes, combined both his shark sabers and swung down, but Thylacine raised her arm and blocked, a sinister grin playing along with her jaw. She raised her claws and slashed at the old man's stomach, hooking them into his tunic and tossing him over her shoulder.

"Enough!" Penelope yelled, snapping her whip against the floor. Flames sparked upon impact and she threw it at Thylacine.

"Foolish girl," Thylacine snarled. She caught the whip and dragged Penelope towards her, snapping the whip in two and holding Penelope by her throat, her claws dangerous close to the skin. "Where's your pretty little student now?" she asked, tossing her aside. "You're all masters of failure! The Pai Zhuq way is over now!"

"Not yet!" Casey yelled, leaping into action along with Theo, Lily, and Tyler.

Thylacine laughed and swatted them aside. "You'll protect them, but who will protect your city?" she asked.

"You're not the only one who can make a power play, you know."

Thylacine snarled and looked up to the side of a building. An unfamiliar woman stood there, decked out in a full white jumpsuit and surrounded by several unfamiliar colourful rangers, all morphed and ready for battle. "Who are you?" the phantom beast asked.

"I'm a guardian," said Rebecca, "and a Power Ranger. When the Earth is threatened, all rangers, both old and new, will step up to the plate to defend it. Your Rinshi army doesn't stand a chance against all of us."

"We'll see," Thylacine growled.

"Yeah, I guess we will," said Rebecca. She turned her head to the rangers behind her. "You have your orders. Now go!"

They all dispersed, each team taking off in a different direction, spanning out over the city to protect each and every part. Rebecca, meanwhile, turned back to Thylacine and held up her wrist. "Let's see how you do against a Lightning Ranger, shall we? Lightning Storm, Ranger Form, ha!"

Thylacine hissed and lunged at Rebecca as she jumped from the rooftop, wielding her Lightning Sabre through the air.

As Rebecca fought, RJ and the others regrouped.

"Where did she get the suit?" Theo asked.

"Forget the suit, since when was Rebecca a Ranger?" asked Casey.

"Rebecca's been a ranger twice," Tyler said. "Five years ago, she was a Ninja Ranger, and three years ago she was a Mystic."

"She has magic?" Lily asked. She'd heard about the great mystics during her time at the Pai Zhuq academy.

Tyler nodded. "She was born into them," he explained. "Her father was a legendary."

"That means Aliyah's one too?"

"Yep."

"That's why she's destined," said Dom. "She's a wielding of lightning and she has magic."

Again, Tyler nodded.

"That doesn't explain why she isn't here now," said Casey. "You don't think Dai Shi got to her, do you?"

"He would have broadcasted it by now if he had," said Tyler. "I think, wherever Aliyah is, she's planning her next move."

"You're right, Tyler," said Penelope, shuffling over. "Aliyah is safe. She'll be here soon."

RJ tore his gaze away from Rebecca and back onto his young chargers. "How did it go with Jarrod?" he asked, hopeful.

Casey shook his head.

Dom sighed, defeated.

"You can't beat me!" Thylacine yelled, snapping at Rebecca.

"I'm not only a Ninja and Pai Zhuq master," said Rebecca, twirling her sabre above her head. Lightning rumbled above and struck the blade. "I'm also a mystic, and controller of darkness. There's nothing I can't do! Dark Lightning Energy Orb!" she yelled, arching the sabre through the air and striking Thylacine in the chest.

The phantom beast screamed in agony as lightning struck her body, causing her to quake and explode.

Rebecca turned her back on the explosion, swinging her sabre behind her, and touching it to her shoulder. "Next time don't screw with an overprotective guardian," she murmured.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"We got to calm this crowd down," said Cam, walking through the streets as citizens of Ocean Bluff ran screaming. "This is exactly what Dai Shi wants." He turned to the sound of pounding footsteps and sighed as Rebecca and the Jungle Fury Rangers, along with their masters, raced towards him.

"Thylacine?" Shane asked.

"Gone," Rebecca replied.

"Aliyah?" Tori asked.

Tyler shook his head. "As far as we know, she's safe," he said, glancing over at Penelope. "Why can't you tell us where she is?" he asked

"She needs time to come to terms with what's about to happen," Penelope said, "and she can't do that with you all around. Just seeing you is going to make the transition harder."

"What transition?" Vida asked. "What's going on?"

"You haven't told them yet?" Penelope asked.

Tyler and Rebecca exchanged looks.

"We're still trying to process it ourselves," Rebecca admitted. "I'm trying to figure out where I went wrong with the translations because I am pretty sure, nowhere in the original prophecy did it say the saviour had to die in order for ultimate evil to be destroyed."

The former rangers paled and exchanged looks.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down," said Dustin, interrupting. "What do you mean the saviour has to die?"

"Aliyah can't die!" said Chip.

"It happened before and she beat it," said Hunter.

"Last time it occurred due to a dark wish," Penelope said. "This time it'll be her destiny coming full circle. You can't escape destiny, you should know that better than any one." She added, referring to the fact that they were destined to be Ninja Rangers.

Cam swallowed. "She promised me she wouldn't leave," he said. "Aliyah does a lot of things, but she never breaks a promise."

"Aliyah also doesn't make promises," said Tyler. "To her, promises are just empty words."

"Not to me," said Cam, shaking his head. "She may not promise _everyone_ , but she would never break one to me. I know she wouldn't."

"I really do hope that you're right," said Penelope. While she understood what was being asked of her young student, she also didn't want to lose her like the others. But she knew that no matter how hard Aliyah tried, she couldn't run from destiny.

Suddenly the sky above clouded over with darkness. Everyone turned to Rebecca, who held her hands up in defence. "It's not me," she said.

Dai Shi's evil laughter echoed around the city, and he shimmered through the clouds, a mere flicker of dust in the sky, but every bit as terrifying. "I have harvested your fear," he boomed. "Now I have enough power for my final stand. The portal to the spirit world has opened! The time for the final beast war is here!"

With a clash of thunder, several beasts landed with a crash, ahead of the rangers. Amongst them were the five poisons, the Overlords, and even the Phantom Beast Generals.

"The worst of the worst," Theo moaned.

"Come on, team!" RJ called, taking a stand against the monsters. "Let's show them who we are!"

The team nodded, falling into step alongside their master.

"Pai Zhuq! Order of the Claw!"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"With the Strength of a TIger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Cunning of a Fox, Jungle Fury Green Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Black Ranger!"

Once morphed, the team of six summoned their spirit rangers and, with the help from the Ninjas, raced into their final fight.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Aliyah grumbled as she followed Flit through the grounds of the Pai Zhuq academy. This had been the first time she had ever stepped foot into the academy that had occupied her sister's life for more than six years. "Where are you taking me, Flit?" she asked.

"We're almost there," Flit buzzed. He led her through the grounds, around the main building, and towards a room buried so far underground, it could've easily been mistaken for a war bunker.

Her feet slapped against stone steps as she climbed down them, they narrowed out as she reached the bottom and led along a stone pathway to double doors at the end. She stopped short at the sight before her and felt her hands clench into fists.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Aliyah asked, glaring at Flit. Her voice startled both Camille and Jarrod, causing them to whip around in surprise. "Did Tyler set you up to this? Because if he did, I am so coming back to haunt his ass!"

Flit shook his head. "I've seen the battle," he said. "Your friends are losing, and Dai Shi has been restored to his full dragon form. The Rangers, both old and new, are being pummelled."

"Old and new?" Aliyah repeated. She didn't need Flit to confirm her thoughts, she wouldn't have put it past Rebecca to call in every last Ranger team since Ninja Storm to Jungle Fury, and she knew the others would come running because it was _she_ who needed the help. Her friend's loyalty was their downfall.

Taking a step back, Aliyah's heel hit the step and she turned to flee.

"Wait," Camille called out.

"I don't have time," Aliyah snapped. "My family is in danger!"

"Which is why I want to help," Camille said. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness or your redemption. But Dai Shi was my master for 10,000 years, I can help you."

"Unless you know of a way to cheat death, I don't think you can," said Aliyah.

Camille lowered her gaze. "The green ranger cares about you, and he once told me I had goodness in my heart," she said. "I want to show him, and you, that he wasn't wrong. Please, give me one last chance. If I fail, at least I will die to try."

Aliyah considered the chameleon and then sighed. "Look, I'm not big on forgiveness, but anyone who's willing to put their life on the line for the sake of the human race as got to have some reason for it," she said. "I trust Tyler, more that I do a lot of people, and if he believes you had goodness in your heart then who am I to argue?"

"Thank you," Camille said, a flicker of a smile on her lips.

Aliyah shrugged. "I've always been told that I have tunnel vision when it comes to the forces of darkness," she explained. She paused on the lower step and glanced over Camille's shoulder at Jarrod. "I'll never be able to forgive you for what you did when you were him, but if you want forgiveness? This is your only chance. It's not too late to start over."

She turned her back and fled the forbidden room.

Camille looked to Jarrod, but the man refused to meet her gaze. She sighed and followed after the white ranger.

Jarrod listened to them leave, Aliyah's words resting heavy on his heart.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

"For too long the Pai Zhuq school has stopped my plans for ultimate rule!" Dai Shi bellowed, standing over the Rangers he had just beaten. "Today I will get my revenge, starting with you miserable rangers!" One of Dai Shi's massive heads slammed into the ground, causing the four core rangers to roll aside.

"Go!" Tyler yelled, hauling Lily to her feet and pushing her aside. He jumped after her as another head smashed into the floor where he had just lay.

"Guys!" Casey and Theo yelled, racing towards their friends. The four regrouped and dodged another head, as a fourth circled around them.

"There's nowhere to run," Dai Shi laughed. "Time for the final strike." The eyes of the circling head glowed a golden colour and snaked forwards. It opened its jaws to finish them off but was deflected as Camille leaped in the way.

"No!" the chameleon yelled, lashing at Dai Shi and knocking the head back. "Please," said Camille, turning to the other rangers. "I'd like to fight with you now."

"Of course," said Lily, taking Camille's hand.

Tyler nodded, resting a hand on Camille's shoulder. "I knew you'd make the right choice," he said.

"I had a little help," Camille admitted. "Your white ranger gave me a second chance."

"Aliyah?" Tyler asked. "You've seen her? Where? Is she OK?"

"She's fine, angry, but fine," Camille confirmed.

"Believe it or not, right now, that's pretty good," said Tyler. "We need an angry Aliyah if we stand any chance of defeating Dai Shi."

The others nodded.

"So, where is she?" Theo asked.

The ground rumbled under foot and a roar ripped through the air. The Rangers looked up as two massive white tigers charged into battle with a roar.

"Dom, let's give her a hand," said RJ, summoning his animal spirit.

"Right!" Dom nodded, summoning his own.

Together they combined their zords to form the Wolf Pride Megazord, and the Rhino Warrior Mode, and charged into battle behind the two white tigers.

"Why isn't she combining the two zords?" Theo asked, watching as Dai Shi slashed through one of the tigers, causing it to disappear.

Rebecca smirked behind her helmet. "Because she's not in there," she said. "They're not real. They're holographic."

"She used magic?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it's advanced magic," Rebecca said.

"I didn't think Aliyah knew advanced magic," said Xander.

"She doesn't," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "But she could've had help."

"From who?" Shane asked.

"Your fiance," said Rebecca. "Claire would know advanced magic, so would Leanbow and Udonna. They're family, and they're not going to let Aliyah go down without a fight."

"Your family is scary powerful," said Dax.

"Don't I know it," Rebecca grinned.

Dai Shi roared as the Wolf Pride Megazord landed on his back, and RJ held him at bay. Dom attacked with a powerful slash, but it did nothing to weaken the dragon. With another roar, another of Aliyah's holographic tigers swiped its paw at the great dragon, but one of Dai Shi's heads blasted it with fire. The flames swept through the image, causing it to flicker and disappear.

Rearing up onto his hind legs, Dai Shi swung RJ form his neck and threw him into Dom. The two megazords hit the ground but jumped back to their feet.

"Meddlesome pests!" Dai Shi roared, blasting them both and ejecting the two rangers.

RJ and Dom groaned as they hit the ground, demorphing on impact.

"RJ!" Rebecca yelled, running over and kneeling beside her husband. She helped him stand as Hunter and Blake helped Dom.

"Nothing we do can even weaken him," Theo groaned.

"We can."

Everyone looked around as Aliyah and Jarrod finally arrived. It was a surprise to find them together, given the bad blood between them. But it seemed both parties were willing to put aside their differences in the face of certain death.

"Jarrod," Camille breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aliyah," Rebecca said, stepping out of the crowd to meet her sister.

"It's OK," said Aliyah, squeezing Rebecca's hand as she passed. "I understand now. I understand why you did what you did, and I wanted to say thank you. You could've locked me away at Pai Zhuq for five years but then I wouldn't have had a reason to fight." She looked around at all her friends, thinking of all the good times she had shared with them. "Now I do."

"I should have told you sooner, maybe..."

Aliyah shook her head. "It wouldn't have changed anything," she said. "No matter what choice I made, I would've ended up here." She turned to look up at Dai Shi. "I accept my destiny - whatever it may be." She walked forward, purposely towards Dai Shi.

Jarrod followed her. The plan was for him to distract the great dragon while Aliyah attempted to her attack. Individually, they both knew their attacks were not strong enough, but maybe, just maybe, combing the strength of two white tiger spirits and a lion spirit, would be enough to defeat Dai Shi for good.

"Spirit of the Mighty Lion!" Jarrod yelled, summoning his black and gold armour. "I'm here Dai Shi!" he called, standing before the dragon.

Dai Shi laughed, paying more attention to Jarrod than Aliyah. "The lion has returned," he said. "Have you finally come to your senses?"

"Yes," Jarrod shouted. "You told me I had the strength of a lion, but not the heart. But I'm here to show you that you're wrong! The heart of the lion is noble and good, and I can be too." He called upon his Zokado power, and lept into the air, forming a sphere swirling darkness in his hands and firing it straight into Dai Shi's main face. "DO IT NOW!"

"What's going on?" Vida asked. She looked around for Aliyah and spotted a glowing white light just beyond Dai Shi.

"What's she doing?" Nick asked, spotting his cousin too.

The Ninjas, Mystics, Overdrive Rangers, and Jungle Fury Rangers watched as the bright glowing mass they knew to be Aliyah jumped into the air, and streaked towards Dai Shi. "NO!" they each yelled, as she pummelled her way deeper into his body.

The great dragon roared in agony as a white light enveloped him. He flung his paw around and swatted Jarrod out of the sky. The lion hit the ground and demorphed, looking up as Dai Shi withered in pain. From every orifice a white light protruded, severely weakening the dragon right before everyone's eyes.

"Guys, I know you can hear me!" Aliyah's voice called from inside Dai Shi. She sounded weak, almost like the life was being sucked out of her, and it probably was given Dai Shi's dark powers and Aliyah's inability to stand the darkness for every long. "He's weakening, but I can't defeat him alone! I need your help."

"Aliyah, get out now and you'll still have a chance," Tyler yelled.

"I can't..." Aliyah whispered, a tear trickling down her face as her suit disappeared. She gasped for breath as the tendrils of Dai Shi's darkness quickly swept up her arms, over her body and towards her throat. With her last breath, she yelled: "DO IT NOW!"

The rangers hesitated and exchanged looks.

"Only the chosen protectors can destroy Dai Shi forever," said Master Mao, looking over at the Rangers.

"It's up to us," said Casey.

The team swallowed and demorphed. The outcome was simple, hit Dai Shi with every ounce of power they had, but the consequence of such actions would cost them dearly. Aliyah was trapped inside Dai Shi, if they hit him now, surely they would kill her too.

"We have too," said Tyler, swallowing back his tears. "Aliyah would be the first to tell us that no one life is more important than another, and that includes hers."

The others nodded and turned to face Dai Shi. Aliyah's light was fading quickly, which probably meant that she didn't have long left. She was probably suffocating. The least they could do was put her out of her misery.

"A Pai Zhuq master doesn't ask," said Casey, closing his eyes. "He knows.

"There is a higher level of our animal spirits," Tyler continued.

"One that has never been reached before by student or a master," Lily added.

"It's time to push beyond the possible, to or highest potential," said Theo.

The four moved in sync, each one falling into the respective animal pose, and following their animal spirits to the point of unstoppable magic. Digging deep into their hearts, the rangers began to glow before throwing out their hands with a yell, releasing their pent up power and hitting Dai Shi, just as Aliyah's power disappeared.

Dai Shi wailed as he was destroyed, releasing the stolen power that belonged to the Masters.

The four rangers stumbled, feeling weakened but alive.

 **~*Destiny Fulfilled*~**

Despite Dai Shi's destruction, none of the rangers felt like celebrating. Each of them had suffered a personal loss in the wake of their success. Dai Shi may have been gone, but Aliyah had gone with him. Her body had been found by Jarrod and Camille and returned to the loft above Jungle Karma Pizza. The restaurant had been closed to the public, giving the rangers time to mourn.

Regardless of her faults, none of the Rangers knew how to live life without Aliyah. For the last five years, much more for some, their whole lives had involved the stubborn, anger-driven ninja, and it was hard to see a positive future without her, and Cam, who had envisioned an extended life with Aliyah seemed to take the hit harder than most.

Even though he knew that there was no chance of her coming back, Cam still refused to leave the room where Aliyah's body had been laid. Every now and then his vision would cloud with tears, the seconds ticking by as he pleaded with her to wake up. Anger, heartbreak, hopelessness, they all boiled to the surface as time continued to tick by.

"Cam?" said Connor, stepping into the room.

Cam made a small noise to say he had heard, but he didn't turn around. He was to focused on his fiance, waiting for the slightest movement to show that she was coming back to him. A flicker of eyes, a rise in her chest. He squeezed her hand for the hundredth time and could've sworn he felt her squeeze back.

"Cam," Connor repeated, placing his hand on the Samurai's shoulder. "Why don't you let me sit with her while you get something to eat, drink, I don't really care, but you've been cooped up in here since you guys got back, the others are worried about you."

Cam looked up at the former red dino ranger. He trusted Connor with Aliyah more so than anyone else. Connor wasn't just a friend, he was Aliyah's best friend, and while once there was a time where Cam feared he would lose Aliyah to the brunette before him, that fear had disappeared when Aliyah made it clear there was only one person she had eyes for.

"She's not going to wake up," said Cam, looking back to Aliyah. "But I just can't bear to leave her."

"I know," said Connor. "But you aren't doing yourself any favours by sitting in here alone. Go join the others, I'll say goodbye, and then join you."

Cam squeezed Aliyah's hand once more, and then leaned over, pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you," he whispered one last time before standing and, without a hesitant glance, left the room.

Connor sighed and, as the door closed behind him, he sank into Cam's vacated chair. "I don't know if you can hear me," he said. "I just hope that, wherever, you are, you're alright." He paused and then added. "I get why you did it but did you ever stop to think what it would do to us?" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Death doesn't happen to you, you know? It happens to those of us that you leave behind, those of us who now have to figure out a way to live our lives without you in it."

He seized her hand and squeezed it.

"I just wish there was something we could have done," Connor continued. "Something we could've changed. Rebecca told me what you said, and you were wrong, it didn't have to end like this. We could've figured out a way to save you. I know you're not one for plans, but we could've come up with one if it meant keeping you alive."

Connor stared into the sombre face of his best friend, and then looked away. "What am I - _we_ \- going to do without you?" he asked. "You may disagree with this, but you've always been the glue that kept us together." He chuckled and smiled lightly, looking back at her face. "There'll never be another you, OK? I promise you. You truely were one of a kind. Raise hell for us up there, let them know that we're no less happy about this than you are." He sniffled, kissed the back of her hand and then set it back down on the bedspread.

He stood and turned to the door.

He paused, his hand on the doorknob, listening for a faint sign that she was still alive. When he didn't hear anything, he walked out.

The moment the door closed with a snap, Aliyah's eyes flew open.

And they glowed an electric blue.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

 _Originally, this was not meant to end here, but it didn't feel right adding to it after this. There will be a concluding one-shot to wrap up the loose ends. So keep an eye out of the next installment._

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Saturday, August 26, 2017 at 3:18am**


End file.
